


I believe in you, this life and next

by spymaster



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buckle up, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Kara without powers, Lena as Morgana, Lena is Morgana, Morgana deserves better, On a twist, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, With A Twist, hopefully humorous, medieval style although I am not an expert in medieval history, some headcanon for what are not explained in Merlin show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 129,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Morgana had been gone for four years after the failure of taking back the throne of Camelot. Now she traveled with Aithusa, the dragon that saved her life and decided to live amongst the woods.But one day Aithusa forced her to save someone she hadn't known would become the light of her darkness.When the old ghosts from the past reached up to her, how would the tragedy of Morgana Pendragon unfold?(Inspired by episode 5x03 from Merlin)





	1. Stranger in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I have had thia idea of making a crossover between Supergirl and Merlin and after watching Merlin 5x03 I've found the opportunity to start one. My ideal story would be Kara and Lena have always meant to find each other, because their fates are connected, always.
> 
> All the faults are all mine.

Seven years had gone by.

Seven years since the day she was poisoned.

Seven years since the life of Lady Morgana had twisted into something dark and hateful.

Seven years of her life.

Seven years of nothing.

After all this time, Morgana had been doing everything for one goal, and one goal only: to bring magic back to Camelot. She longed to see the smiles on the magical people in Camelot, without fear, without hesitation. They would declare proudly to the world that they were children of magic and they deserved a normal life like everybody else.

No one but Morgana could do that. Therefore, she had no normal life. On her body, she had scars, of battles, of combats, of magic, of life itself. She used to be one of the most beautiful ladies of all Albion, maybe the most beautiful of all. She used to be the King’s Ward. She could have married a nobleman, had children, leading the life of a noble lady until she would have laid on the deathbed, smiling contently at her children, who would have wept for her, remembered her and loved her.

But fate was cruel. Magic chose her. It put her against everything she expected, opened a whole new path of liberating magical people. Her people. She swore to bring them freedom, even though only Morgause was there to witness. She traded her perfect life for the roughest road to achieving her belief, even though only the darkness befriended her. She broke all of her rules, to hurt people, her once called friends, family, allies, to make sure no one could stand in her way.

She trusted Merlin. He was her friend. And he poisoned her.

She trusted Mordred. The little Druid boy she had risked everything to save because he had magic, he understood her. And he stabbed her from behind.

And so, Morgana didn't trust anymore. For so long, she could only trust herself. Sometimes it backfired when she screamed in the middle of the night, with all of the faces of people she used to have faith in, now laughing at her, exposed and vulnerable. At those times, Aithusa was always beside her, comforting her through the nightmare. And the tiniest ray of trust she had left, it was only for Aithusa.

They traveled across the country, in silence. Occasionally Aithusa heard her groaning and stretched its head so Morgana could lean in because it knew how much it hurt Morgana once in awhile when the movements affected those scars. Scars of misplaced faiths.

But this time what Aithusa heard wasn't Morgana’s groaning in pain, it was someone else’s. A woman’s cry in pain. She needed help. Aithusa quickened its pace and sprinted towards the source of the sound, leaving its master behind.

“Aithusa!” Morgana cried. She followed the white dragon when it turned around and kept on pacing into the woods. The magical creature never acted like this unless there was something abnormal. Seeing Morgana had followed, Aithusa waited until she caught up and let the woman climbing on its back, taking both to the desired destination.

“Where are you going?” Morgana whispered the question, eyes searching for anything that indicated an answer. Finally, she heard the cry too. Aithusa slowed down and let Morgana get off its back before cautiously spread its wings as a protection for her. The woods were covered in snow so Aithusa’s pale wings were pretty useful in disguising themselves from harmful enemies.

Morgana saw the snow was almost dampened with blood. Fresh blood. She stood straight up and followed the trail. Someone had been dragged in the snow, oozing with blood. It was explainable when there were hundreds of bandits in this area, someone must be killed in the course.

“Let’s go.” Morgana turned around, expecting heavy steps behind but she heard none. She looked back and saw Aithusa had gone even further into the trail. “Aithusa! Go!”

The dragon stared at her and jerked its head suggestively. The green-eyed woman sighed. “Whoever was calling for help, must be dead by now. I don't have time to worry abo-”

“Help!” a cry of distress stopped her complaint and without a signal, both Morgana and Aithusa ran to the source.

There laid three figures. Two of them were motionless. The other was still standing, thanked to the sword she was holding. That was definitely a woman. Aithusa sprinted toward to catch the woman when she fell and Morgana carefully searched for any signs of life from the other figures. She looked over her shoulder. The trail belonged to this woman but somehow she had put up a fight with two men and survived.

“You heard her call in distress and decided to help?” she asked the dragon. It nodded gently. “Why? She’s dying anyway.” Aithusa huffed, its eyes pleading. “I can't save her.” The dragon stomped its feet angrily. Morgana knew so well what it wanted. “I won't, Aithusa.”

The mythical beast flexed itself, letting the unconscious woman safely laid on its back and stared at its master challengingly. Morgana warned it, “Even if you bring her to the hovel, I won't save her. She’ll be dead by then through the trip.”

And it took off. Her dragon. Taking off without its master. Carrying a stranger instead of her.

In the first few seconds Morgana was quite impressed by Aithusa’s defiance but she was now mainly pissed. Now she had forced to walk all the way back without the warmth of her dragon, who had abandoned her to take care a total stranger. She had planned many punishments for Aithusa in her head, and she wouldn't say she did not enjoy doing that.

Morgana opened the door with a force harsher than usual, shaking off the snow and glared at the dragon in the corner. It dared to light the fireplace without her consent. Seriously, like it owned the place.

But before she had the chance to say anything, Aithusa opened its wing to reveal the wounded maiden, whose face was now paler and her breathing was weak. Aithusa looked at her, pleading in its eyes. Morgana crossed her arms, staring back like they were in a staring competition.

After a minute, Morgana dropped her arms and scolded, “If she dies, it’s on you!” The creature jerked its head towards her. “Oh, no, you don't put this on me, Aithusa. You brought her here, you fix it.”

They stared at each other again. This time Aithusa broke the contact and left the hovel. Morgana tried to use all of her might to hold the dragon but of course, her physical strength was no match for the creature of legends and there she was, standing alone in the hovel with a dying girl.

“It dared to put her on my bed.” Morgana groaned and finally gave in. Just because she didn't want to clean up the mess of a dead body could cause.

The Priestess sat down and grabbed few candles, lighting them up with the fire from the fireplace and dripping wax into a ring around the woman. She placed a hand on the woman’s forehead and the other on her own. Morgana closed her eyes, her mind stilled and she tried to focus the power into her hands. She chanted quietly.

“Ber thilursh ait helom da fuskna.”

She opened her eyes. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and chanted again. Still, nothing changed. The woman’s face still crumbled in pain and Morgana stood up abruptly, left the hovel in hurry.

Aithusa was already there waiting.

“I can't do it! I can't! Are you happy now, Aithusa?” Morgana yelled at it with all her might, seeing the expression on its face changed. “I can't save that woman! I can't do anything! I just can't!” And she dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably by Aithusa’s feet. “I’m useless now, Aithusa. I-I’m useless.”

The dragon embraced her with its wings and nudged lightly to her left shoulder, leading its broken master back into the hovel. Morgana begrudgingly followed and sadly gazed upon the mysterious woman, dying and helpless. Aithusa nudged her again, this time with trusting eyes. Morgana took a deep breath and put both of her hands on the woman’s forehead, chanting loudly:

“Ber thilursh ait helom da fuskna!”

She repeated, over and over, until she felt her eyes burning. Just like when she was in the castle and accidentally lightened up the curtains and candles. Magic.

The woman gasped. Morgana took back her hands to observe her face. The cut on her nose had healed, her cheeks were now faintly pink and her breathing was even. 

“It worked” she muttered.

Morgana stared blankly at the result. She did it. She saved that woman. Morgana Pendragon saved a person. Her magic wasn't gone forever.

Aithusa laid its head on her lap lovingly, letting her pet it. Morgana looked down and rubbed its eyes gently. “Thank you, Aithusa” she whispered, a smile almost appeared on her lips.

 

______________________

It’d been two days since Aithusa brought the woman to the hovel and she still hadn't woken up. It worried her a bit. What if her magic had stricken her into a coma? She wouldn't let a breathing dead body on her bed forever, not to mention getting rid of it.

Aithusa was very happy that she decided to save the woman. It was a dragon of saving, after all. Morgana had been saved by it once and she was forever in debt with it. She didn't complain at all, amongst the people she thought she could trust, Aithusa came to her at the most unexpected moment, healing her without any knowledge of who she was. Morgana had only Aithusa left. It was her only friend, her only ally.

They were going back to the hovel after a day of gathering mushrooms and vegetables in the furthest forest to the South, where the weather was warm. Morgana told Aithusa to catch some fish and headed back first. Instead of a normal peaceful night, Morgana hadn't expected a blade to her throat just when she stepped into the hovel.

The woman who was supposedly laying unconsciously on the bed was now standing behind her, one arm under her neck, the other pointing a knife at her.

“Where am I?” the woman grunted. Morgana eyed the knife to the wall and used magic to swift the kitchen tool away from the attacker but nothing happened. Damn it. 

“Somewhere in Grazewood.” Morgana answered slowly, not trying to disturb the woman who was clearly confused and dangerous. “Put the knife down and we can talk.”

The grip on her neck tightened. _Fuck._ “How did you find me?”

Morgana gulped. Where the heck was Aithusa? “I found you in the woods after you had taken down two bandits.”

“That happened miles away. How did you bring me back here?” 

Morgana heard the incoming flapping of her dragon and smiled. “With that.”

The woman behind her was taken down irrefutably fast with one swipe. Morgana fell too but she had the advance of the surprise and took the weapon from the woman’s hand, smoothly pointing it at her throat, one knee on her opponent's chest.

“Calm down, princess. If I had any intentions to hurt you, you would be dead two days ago.” Morgana glared at the blonde under her, making herself known drop-dead serious. The unfamiliar blue eyes stared back at her with uncertainty, the woman gulped.

“Are those Furmical mushrooms?”


	2. It's beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply the start of MorganaxKara time  
> Also I love Aithusa

Morgana carefully observed the woman in front of her. She was eating really fast, almost choked a few times but seemed to be familiar with that and went on eating some more. She was starving, of course, after two days of sleeping peacefully on her bed. This woman didn't look like she was dying at all. Maybe she was, but out of hunger.

“Don't hurt yourself.” Morgana mocked. The woman was oblivious to the sarcasm and only responded with a smile full of mushrooms and an O made of thumb and index finger. After finishing four big bowls of mushroom stew, she finally seized the conquest of emptying Morgana’s food supply with a sigh of content.

“This stew is amazing! Honestly, I haven't tried anything so delicious like that! Thank yo- oh, I haven't even asked your name.” The blonde looked a bit shy. How weird coming from this shameless woman that had just finished a huge dinner for four people. “How should I call you, Miss?”

Morgana didn't answer that question. Instead, she cocked her head aside, giving another question back. “Finish? You’ve been stuffing your face ever since you asked me about that stupid Furmical mushrooms.”

The blonde blushed in embarrassment, looking down apologetically. “I-I’m sorry. I was so hungry.”

“I can see that, blondie.” Morgana frowned. “How long has it been since the last time you ate? A week?” Morgana didn't mean to sound so harsh but years of hatred did so much on one person.

“Nearly four weeks.” The woman, who looked now younger than Morgana thought she was, didn't look up but tears were falling down onto her lap. “I worked for a landlord and he didn't feed me.”

Aithusa grunted from the corner, startling the girl. Why did she look so jumpy, Morgana thought. 

“Don't have to be so guarded, blondie. Aithusa was the one to bring you here.” Morgana said with a hint of annoyance. Then her voice hardened again. “Why are you scared? You were the one to pull a knife at me after all.”

“I’m so sorry. I-I was confused and scared. I didn't know where I was. I thought they already sold me and I needed to find a way out.” Blondie scattered her words but fear was visible in her eyes. “I’m so glad they didn't have the chance.”

Morgana smirked. “You killed those men, don't you remember?”

Those blue eyes looked up from the table timidly, sparkling by tears. “I don't want to be sold to Begruda.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “I don't want to hurt anybody but those men deserved it.”

There was something fragile in the girl that softened Morgana’s hard exterior, maybe her doe eyes of an innocent person or her visible vulnerability. But she didn't appear weak at all. She admitted taking lives with responsibility and was disgusted by it. That earned a little respect from Morgana.

“Who is Begruda?” The former King’s Ward asked the girl with the soothing tone she had so long never used again, which caught Aithusa’s attention but she ignored.

“She kidnaps young girls from villages and sell them into brothels, or to the Lords to be their slaves.” The girl clearly detested the visionary and shuddered. “I was taken from my home and if I escape, she’d take another girl.”

Aithusa crawled closer to Morgana, groaning in sadness. The dragon of healing always had a soft spot for sob, unfortunate stories. Morgana shouldn't care about this, it had nothing to do with her. Her magic hadn't come back fully and her whole body still ached with pain. No, she had problems of her own.

But those eyes. Those vibrant blue eyes. They reminded her of Arthur, not King Arthur at the moment but the young Arthur who was begging her not telling his dad about him sneaking out of the castle. She was so mean to him but she kept her words, she never told Uther. The innocence in his eyes was exactly like in the ones staring at her. And Morgana lost the warmth in Arthur’s eyes.

“Where do you live?” the question popped out before Morgana even had second thoughts. The girl’s eyes widened, as well as Aithusa’s.

“U-um, a small village near Folklore forest” she finally answered, tilting her head. “But why do you ask?”

Morgana sighed heavily. She would totally regret this. “Aithusa will fly you back home.” The dragon excitedly wrapped its tail around the Priestess, eyes twinkling with joy. Morgana knew the creature would love to have any excuses to leave the cold, wet, narrow hovel but didn't expect the beast to appear so happy.

“What about you?” the blonde smiled, couldn't contain her own happiness. That kicked something inside the brunette, urging her to smother that goofy Arthur-ish grin from the back of her head.

Morgana was about to say she would stay here but Aithusa had already known it and nudged her slightly, trying to make its master rethink the decision. Morgana wasn't one to change her mind.

“You two will leave at dawn. Aithusa, get some rest.” With an unspoken signal to end the conversation, Morgana turned around and laid down on her bed, turning back at the other two.

 

____________________

 

She was standing on a grass field, the wind was breezing, her hair flowing swiftly to the movement.

Aithusa was next to her. She touched its head, the dragon turned into a flower. White, faintly smell and absolutely beautiful.

Someone approached them. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a wide smile, blue dress, red robe. It was a girl. More specifically, it was the girl they saved.

She was smiling at her, no hostility, no fear, no judgment.

Was she smiling back? Probably.

The blonde plucked the white flower and gave it to her. For a moment, the image stilled. The girl, the smile, the wind, the flower. It was breathtaking and Morgana accepted the gift, but that perfect scene was fading away.

She tried to hold back but couldn't.

The wind blew violently, eradicating everything left around her. The grass, the colors, the sun. Everything had gone now.

Now Morgana was falling. Hard and fast.

She was scared. The scream wasn't heard but she definitely screamed.

And she saw that girl again, jumping down from above, her hand reaching out to her.

Blue dress and red robe.

Blue eyes and blonde hair.

“Morgana!”

 

____________________

 

“Calm down!”

Morgana heard shouting and opened her eyes. Her whole body was trembling but her arms were locked tight. Her body drenched in sweat and her breathing was ragged.

“It’s alright. You’re fine now.” Someone was soothing her with such a soft and comforting voice. “I got you.”

Morgana looked up to find a pair of blue eyes, gazing down at her with care and gentleness. Who was this girl? Who did she think she was? A mortal dared to comfort the most powerful Priestess through her nightmare? Where did she find the guts? She should stay away from her, like everyone else around. Didn't she know how many people had died by her hands?

But even with all of those resentment set inside her head, Morgana laid still in the stranger's arms, ignoring the curious look from the pale creature right next to her, taking in the odd acceptance from its usually distanced and harsh master. If Aithusa was a person, it’d have smiled.

 

They didn't talk about the event of last night, not after Morgana had drifted back to sleep and the blonde had carefully laid her down on the bed, Aithusa saw it all and took note of how quickly its master had gained back her calm to go back to sleep. Aithusa had seen Morgana going through nightmares, screaming, twitching, even in her best days, the sorceress would wake up full of dread, fear, and sadness. And she’d never go back to sleep. Last night, she did. The girl they saved, whose name they hadn't even learned, had done something extraordinary. There was something special and peaceful about the way Morgana voluntarily stayed in her embrace that Aithusa knew it needed to keep the girl around.

“Thank you for saving my life, feeding me and offering me a trip home.” the blue-eyed girl said, gingerly halted at the door. She had prepared everything, was about to leave.

Morgana tightened up the straps on Aithusa’s back for the tenth time, still refused to look the other girl in the eyes. Aithusa gazed from its master to the blonde, a loud huff escaped its nose.

“If this is goodbye, can I at least know your name?” the blonde asked, almost like a whisper.

Morgana finally looked up, her breath hitched. Those blue eyes, exactly like last night, in the dream and in real life, they were haunting her, but not in a scary way. She felt at ease staring at them, so she scared. What were all these signs? Why did she feel like she had to stay around her? Was this a trick from Emrys to gain her trust then torture her? Her mind busied itself with questions but actually, all of them were quite delusional. It felt like a thousand years before Morgana replied.

“No. It’s better like this.” Morgana averted her gaze away, hoping the effort to do so wasn't so obvious. She would not let herself being attached to things she didn't have control on, to those she couldn't trust. Not anymore. Morgana turned her back to the door.

“My name is Kara.” The voice behind her was soft, like a feather but also determined as a farewell.

“Fly safe, Kara.” Morgana half turned over her shoulder to see the girl had already gone.

Then she heard a loud thud.

Once more.

And once more, this time louder.

Morgana walked out of the hovel to see what was going on and saw Aithusa was lying down. On its back. Kara could only stare at him dumbfounded.

“Aithusa, what are you doing?” The Priestess asked with authoritative voice but in response, the dragon only wiggled itself even more. It paused its little rebellious behavior just to glance back and forth between Kara and Morgana like it was trying to tell something.

“Do not play with me, Aithusa.” Morgana crossed her arms, frowned at the creature and walked closer. “You can carry her perfectly on your own.”

The dragon blinked twice and used its wings to wrap around itself, wiggled hard to mock her. Morgana could feel the blood rushing to her face, watching the ridiculous imitation of how Kara had held her back to sleep and finally gave in, mostly by embarrassment.

“Fine, fine! I’ll come with you.”

“I’m sorry?” Kara asked from behind, oblivious to the reason why Morgana’s sudden change of mind.

Aithusa was the first to react, turning around and posing like an intellectual dragon. Morgana side-glanced the beast and climbed on its back.

“What are you waiting for?” the black-haired woman asked without looking directly to the only other human.

“Me?” Kara pointed to herself, still very surprised. 

Morgana almost pursed her lips, staring at Kara, cocking an eyebrow. “Still want to go home?” she said.

The other girl nodded and tried to climb onto the dragon’s back. But since this was the first time she had climbed up a freaking mythical creature, it was quite troublesome. Morgana lent her hand and she took it, blushing furiously. So funny to create such a flustered face from a simple gesture like that. If Morgana smiled, she had hidden it very well.

 

“Do you have a last name? Or is it Blondie?” Morgana asked when they were up in the air. She heard the faint chuckle from the girl and tried to focus on gliding Aithusa through the thick clouds, not on a pair of arms wrapping around her waist trustingly. Yes, totally focus.

“It’s Nielson.” Morgana felt the girl leaning a bit against her back and she felt self-conscious all of sudden. Maybe Kara was just trying to hold on tighter, it didn't have to mean anything.

“Is Kara short for anything?”

“No, just Kara.” she hesitated but eventually asked. “Can I learn your name now?”

Morgana kept silent at first, mentally debated if she should make up a fake name or just ignored the question. She never had to juggle options between revealing her name to anyone before because she usually had herself known, it was frustrating.

“Call me Mora.” She decided to use the nickname Arthur and Uther usually called her when she was young and naive. It rang a bell of happier times but also long-gone history.

“Mora” Kara repeated the name with a dragging 'o' like she enjoyed the way the sound rolling off her tongue so much. “It suits you.”

Kara’s remark almost made Morgana burst into laughter because Mora sounded a lot like ‘moral’ and anyone knew her wouldn't describe her as ‘moral’. 

“How come?” Morgana was curious nevertheless.

“It’s beautiful.”

Morgana swore she didn't fluster or blush that day. But when Aithusa deliberately stole a glance at its master, she knew she hadn't fooled the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make Aithusa their matchmaker, guilty.


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara had to say goodbye to Morgana and went back to her family. But an escalating situation sucked them both into an another encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing action scenes. Please forgive me if there is any confusion.
> 
> I wrote this without looking back so any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> I don't own the characters or the show.

The Folklore forest was a known place for fresh fruits and beautiful ladies, at least that was what Morgana had heard from Arthur when they were little. Arthur used to think he would marry a Folklorian girl just because they were rumored to be the prettiest of the prettiest. Morgana had laughed at him for pronouncing ‘prettiest’ incorrectly. Those were good times, she admitted.

Aithusa managed to land between the trees, hiding from others. Morgana climbed down first, checking their surroundings to be sure, then Kara followed her to the ground.

“Can you find your way back?” Morgana asked, with actual concern in her tone.

Kara nodded, smiled at her. “I can't thank you enough, Mora. You have done so much even though you didn't have to.”

It was a positive feeling to be thankful for. This reminded Morgana of the times she helped the poor, the wounded or the servants in the castle. The smile was forming on her lips faltered as images of the dead, the feared and the hated replacing the previous ones.

“It’s nothing.” Morgana muttered loud enough for Kara to hear. The blonde seemed a bit disappointed but still kept the smile on her face.

“Well, then I’ll just-” Aithusa wrapped its tail around the blonde and pulled her into a hug, cutting off whatever she was going to say. Morgana watched as Kara squirming in the creature's embrace, grinning from ear to ear. The joyful look did suit Kara better than the solemn one, not that Morgana had paid any attention at all.

“Looks like Aithusa like you more than me.” Morgana said with a brush of jealousy. Aithusa was the type of affectionate creatures, yearning for physical touches. Morgana wasn't one to express those, even though many times she would scratch its belly or pet it, Aithusa never asked for more.

“Is it a ‘he’, or a ‘she’? Aithusa, I mean.” The dragon popped its head back up hearing the question, seemingly a bit offended. “Does dragons have genders?”

“Honestly I’m not sure.” Morgan's answer was even more offensive. Aithusa squinted its eyes at her, silently scolding for not knowing the exact gender of her only friend. “I always thought dragons are man-like but Aithusa is always a bit too sassy for that.”

Kara chuckled as Aithusa stomping its feet in disagreement, maul facing the sky, acting to be very mad. It was definitely a sassy dragon, male or female.

“Would you like to visit my village? My sister would love to meet you.” The offer from Kara had Morgana’s attention, she almost smiled because of the kindness. 

“I can't let anybody else see Aithusa.” She had to decline, knowing well how the situation would level if Aithusa was to be exposed. Camelot would come into the solemnly peaceful picture she had created and everything would shatter. “You should go without us.”

Apparently Aithusa agreed to disagree. It nudged her, a little bit too hard. Morgana glared at it, crossing her arms. The dragon had dared to challenge her way too many times recently, it needed to be put in its place.

“I understand. Alright, then I wish you two a safe flight back.” Kara smiled tenderly, she rubbed Aithusa’s head again, then turned her back and disappeared into the forest.

Morgana didn't realize she had been staring a little too long at the direction the blonde went until Aithusa used its head to lift her arm, asking for an embrace. She scratched its neck and Aithusa opened its mouth, revealing a small bag.

“Wha- gold?” She shrieked when she found out what the bag contained. “Aithusa, where did you get this?”

The dragon embarrassingly kept its head down, only made a quick glance at the forest. Morgana didn't need a specific answer to understand that sly look.

“You stole this from Kara. How could you do this? She needs this-” The brunette halted mid-sentence because her mind usually worked fast. She side-glanced the creature, which was still pretending to be guilty, grumbling. “You’re good, Aithusa.”

Looking towards the way Kara had gone, Morgana sighed, “I guess we have to return this to Kara.” The thought of seeing her blue eyes and bright smile, which Morgana would never admit being endearing, curved up her lips.

Her reaction didn't get past Aithusa, though, but the clever dragon knew better to keep that a secret. It loved to see Morgana’s genuine smile that she rarely showed the world. The Great Dragon had told it about how she used to be kind and nice, basically the opposite of what she had become now. Aithusa wanted to meet that Morgana, even only for a glimpse.

“Now, how should I hide that I own a dragon?” It was a rhetorical question, both of them knew that. In the past, Aithusa had to transform into normal animals such as dogs, goats and a cow, once. The contradiction between the size of Aithusa’s real form and the size of animal it was transformed into would represent how much magic would it cost the Priestess to maintain the spell. Aithusa closed its eyes, ready to become something else.

 

_________________________

 

Kara’s body was still aching when she reached her village. She should be worried about what Begruda would do get revenge on her two dead henchmen, or how she would find another job in the village, but her mind currently was on something else.

Her whole experience with Mora and Aithusa was like a dream. The white dragon was a part of it, sure, but Mora was the one that triggered her the most. Who she was, why she was living in the woods, how she found a dragon to be her pet, all of the questions she could have asked. Kara wanted to learn more about the mysterious woman with cold demeanor but her actions were kind enough to make Kara feel safe.

Not to mention the incidence that happened the night before. Mora had a really bad dream and was screaming in her sleep when Kara woke up from the scream. She didn't intend to invade her personal space so soon but she couldn't just watch the woman who saved her in pain. So Kara had tried her best to comfort, to reassure that Mora had someone by her side, just like she did with small children who had nightmares in the village. Surprisingly, Mora didn't push her away. At that moment, all Kara saw in her eyes was fear and fear alone. She wondered what could bring one so much pain and fright, and she realized she cared.

Kara cared about Mora, slightly more than how one should feel about a stranger. The way Mora’s eyes stared into her soul whenever Kara told her something about herself. The surprised look on Mora’s face when she smiled at her, the brunette might think she wouldn't notice, but somehow she did. The way Aithusa protesting every time Mora made a decision about separating herself from an activity. It felt like Mora wasn't used to be around others, except for Aithusa. Mora was an interesting case and Kara wanted to know more. Needed to know more.

But it didn't matter anymore since they just had their farewell. Now Aithusa probably was halfway back with Mora already. And that made Kara’s heart sink. She wanted to spend more time with the mysterious woman, wondering what she’d look like smiling. Kara sighed, kept walking on the trail back to her house.

“Oh my Kings and Queens, it’s Kara!” Alexandra, her sister, dropped the basket on her hands, ignoring all of the spilled vegetables and rushed towards, pulling Kara into a tight hug. Kara wrapped her hand behind her back and returned the hug with equal force. “I can't believe you're here!” The older Neilson pulled back a bit to check her sister physical state. “Are you alright? Did something happen? Why aren't you at the Arcanes?”

Alex bombarded her with questions full of concerns, Kara missed that so much. Ever since she started working for Dorman Arcane, she hardly had the chance to visit Alex. In the last letter, Alex had mentioned about a suitor and most likely would get married in the close future.

“I’m fine, Alex.” Kara tried to save the trouble of explaining the whole situation when Dorman forced her to marry him, she refused, he sold her to Begruda, Mora saved her and right now Begruda probably was on the hunt to catch her. Well, Alex would find out about that anyway, but for now, let them have a good reunion, without worries. “I miss you so much.”

They hugged again, Kara couldn't help her tears because she was finally home. She missed her sister’s cooking, the smell of their house, the way Alex would scold her for stealing bits and pieces of food before dinner. Gosh, she had been so far away from here.

Alex didn't ask anything about how Kara was now home, she was definitely curious but Kara knew she would never push her to answer. The older woman only gazed at her little sister with love and care, while she was eating dinner that she’d cooked.

“I know you’re dying to ask.” Kara sighed contently with a full belly, wiping her mouth. “One question at a time, please.”

She answered all of Alex’s questions, even though Alex had a bad temper, she took it better than Kara expected.

“I know Dorman Arcane is a bastard, but this is him stooping down a whole new level of being an arsehole.” Alex gripping the table corner tried to remain calm. “I’ll kill him!”

Okay, she didn't take it very well, Kara thought to herself, literally saw the veins popping on her sister’s forehead.

“And how did you get back here?” Alex took in a deep breath, obviously in need of distraction from plotting a perfect murder.

“I was saved” Kara responded, eyes towards the ceiling, trying to find the correct words, “by a very nice person. She fed me and brought me home. She didn't have to do that, I mean, at first she was very harsh with me but then she gave me a ride. How come is someone that nice? I was so lucky she found me.”

The rage on Alex’s face faded away, curiosity took place. “Indeed.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” Kara whirled a strand of hair, nervously looked down.

“Oh, I don't know, you seem very fascinated by this ‘nice person’.” Alex bit her lower lip, smothering a sly grin.

“I-I’m not fascinated. I’m grateful!” She gestured her face. “That’s me being grateful.”

Alex only hummed knowingly as a knock on the door interrupted them. The older Nielson signaled her sister to stand behind a curtain before she smoothed her dress, opened the door.

A large man in cheap armor looked down on the brunette, spat a question. “Where is Kara Nielson?”

Alex crossed her arms, posing a defiant stance even though she was tiny comparing to him. “Who the hell are you?”

“I work for Lady Begruda, who is looking for the bitch that ran away from her after killing her two men. You better give her up woman.” he snarled, making Alex’s blood boiled. This bastard was acting like he had the right to do anything to her because she was a woman. But she wouldn't risk losing her temple and exposing Kara’s present. So she faked a smile and answered him sweetly.

“Oh, you are Lady Begruda’s man. I’m so sorry to inform that after my sister had gone to be a servant for Lord Arcane, I haven't seen her since.” Alex intently fluttered her eyelashes. “You would have to talk to Lord Arcane.”

“Nice try.” The man shoved her hard to the side and roamed the place. Alex stumbled down and quickly got up to grab his arm with all her might to stop the invasion. He turned around and lifted a fist, Alex stared at it with disgust.

“I’m here.” Kara left her hiding spot, much to Alex disagreement, had had enough of the violence and decided to show herself. “Get your filthy hands off my sister!”

Kara threw a punch in the stunned face of the henchman, sent him stumbling backward out of the house, letting go of Alex. The blonde looked around, grabbed the shovel on the porch and smashed the bastard’s face few times before took a punch to the gut. She fell on her knees, only to be dragged harshly to a group of people.

The man shoved her down on the ground, a mud puddle happened to be right on the spot so now there was dirt all over her face. Kara wanted to sit up but a forceful pointy head pressing at her back, making her stay down.

“You thought you could run away from me?” An ice-cold voice coming from above her head, raining down authority and threats. “You killed my men, now you’ll wish you were dead instead of them.”

Someone flipped Kara over and she saw the glimpse of a dagger, torches and Begruda’s smug grin. She closed her eyes, preparing for the strike but heard a thud instead. Kara opened her eyes to see a sword that pierced through the henchman’s gut, blood dripping from the wound down to the ground. Horrified, she crawled back to the house to witness a hooded figure on a horse swinging their blade, bringing down all of the thugs, one by one, each with a stab or a slash. The ground was wet with rain, now even more dampened with blood. Begruda and her men scattered around, fighting back and wielding weapons. The mysterious one hopped down from their horse, their movements hadn't stopped.

Someone pulled Kara by the arm, it was Alex, who had gotten up from the hit and dragged Kara away, taking cover behind a barn. The slaughter was still happening and suddenly a loud explosion was heard. Kara peeked out to see a huge fire right at the place where the fight was happening earlier.

“Flur ralma ire banshob!” Begruda yelled from the top of her lung, her eyes flickered golden light, one hand gripping her necklace, the other pointing to the figure. A sword flew off the ground and pierced through the figure’s body. Kara squinted her eyes at the grunting.

Her heart sank as the figure dropped to their knees. She had no idea who that was but they saved her from Begruda’s rage and now they were in danger.

“I have to do something!” Kara said to Alex, who was still terrified.

“What? You want to be barbecued like that?” the brunette whispered in horror, eyes never left the scene.

Alex was right. Kara didn't have any weapon and was all alone. But her heart still broke into a thousand pieces knowing that she couldn't help her savior.

“You...have...magic.” The figured hissed.

Begruda wandered around her fallen opponent, a victorious grin on her face. “How do you think I keep my business from Camelot’s hand? You are no match for me, hero-wanna-be.”

“You’re no better than Camelot. Just a weak, low-life scum using magic to do dirty work.” The response erased the smile on the wicked woman’s lips.

“I’m better than you. Than all of you!” Begruda yelled, drawing out another sword. “And Lady Morgana will be proud that another mundane falling under my power of the Old Religion! She will bless me even more!”

Suddenly the stranger under the hood stood up, pulling out the sword out of their wound like nothing while Begruda could only stand still gawking. Like she couldn't move.

“You don't speak for Morgana.” The figure stepped forward, finally taking off the hood. Kara’s breath hitched when she finally saw who that was. The woman who saved her in the woods, fed her and brought her home. The woman sometimes had that gentle look in her eyes now staring at Begruda, hatred in her eyes.

The human trafficker suddenly lost her words, frozen in her place, the sword dropped to the ground. She fell down to her knee, shaking to the core at the sight of Mora. The brunette crouched down, said something to Begruda and walked away. The older woman scrambled to her feet, screaming at her men to gather up their stuff and leave.

Kara was shocked to see how everything unfolded. Right at the mention of the notorious witch of Camelot, something had changed in the air. She hadn't overcome the fact that Mora was the hooded figure, who saved her life once again, and somehow she made Begruda leave without complaints.

And now she was looking for something.

“Mora?” Kara stepped out from behind the barn, against Alex’s and her own better judgment to stay down. As soon as their eyes met, Mora’s dangerous look disappeared. And she smiled. For the first time since Kara had met her.

“Kara.” Mora fished out something from her bag and handed it to Kara. It was her gold bag. Kara didn't know she left it at Mora’s.

“W-what just happened?” was all Kara could ask. But before Mora could answer anything, she collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from her stomach. The blonde clumsily caught her and called for Alex, who was running to them. “Help me, Alex. Bring her in.”

“Who is this woman? Do you know her? How did she kick Begruda and her men out of here like that?” the confused brunette threw questions but still managed to help Kara bringing the unconscious woman inside their house. “How are you so calm, Kara? This is the craziest thing!”

“That’s her.” Kara muttered, earning another weird look from her sister.

“Who?”

“The one who saved me. Alex, get the healer, hurry!” Kara almost yelled at her sister, her hands trying to cover the wound on Mora’s gut. “She saved me! Now we need to save her!”

Alex left the house, leaving only Kara and the bleeding brunette on the bed. Why she was here, why she had all these crazy skills, why she risked her own safety to save Kara once again, she couldn't tell the reason. But the one thing she knew was that she would do anything to save her life, to see the rare smile once again, to know more about her.

“Who are you, Mora?”


	4. Damn the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Nielsons dealt with Mora and Aithusa
> 
> Again, I wrote this on a road trip without much looking back. Please pardon my mistakes

Morgana had done a lot of terrible things, taken many lives and destroyed many more. She used to think she had done all of that just to do what she was destined to do, to bring back magic in Camelot, to make a safe place for magical people. She would do all of the little wrong things just to have one big right thing. Unfortunately, her friends and family stood between her and that right thing, so they suffered. Seeing them suffered, Morgana had to turn a blind eye, not because she didn't care but because she had gone too far to go back. Eventually, she’d stopped caring somewhere along the way. Like how she used to tell Arthur:

_“Sometimes you’ve got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.”_

Morgana would damn the consequences, a life or even lives weren't worthy enough to shake her way.

But when she saw Kara lying on the dirt, a sword pointing at her back, helpless at the feet of a disgusting scum who trading innocent people for money, Morgana didn't think twice when she killed the closest man to her, taking his sword and charged at other ones. She didn't use any magic, which was a surprise because the only weapon she had was her power. She hadn't wielded a sword for years, her skills become rusty and her movements were flawed. But she didn't give a damn. All she knew was to eliminate all of the threats that endangered the blonde’s life.

And it felt so good to feel powerful, to see the fear in their eyes, yet it felt so bad knowing these people using her name to stand for a disgusting action that she would never approve.

Begruda’s proud face when she said the Priestess’s name would haunt Morgana for a long time. She thought Morgana hated non-magical people so she could do anything to them. Morgana knew exactly why one would think that.

She used to think the same. With all of her power, no one could stand in her way. Yet fate had another plan, called Emrys. The name haunted her in her dream, in whatever she did, isolating her from herself. Morgana was afraid. When someone was afraid, they’d do terrible things. When that someone had such power like her, they’d do even worse.

But when Mordred stabbed her from behind, it came clear. Magic wouldn't guarantee a thing, from loyalty to alliance. She helped Mordred, believed in him, trusted him with all of the kindness she had left. Yet he was disgusted by her. Yet he chose Arthur. Yet he left her. And she believed what was left of the old Lady Morgana had disappeared along with him.

Seeing Begruda’s behavior, Morgana felt even more disgusted. But not with Begruda, with herself. She caused this. Just like she caused Mordred to leave her. Her soul was darkness and it tainted everyone around it. Morgana Pendragon was a monster.

And a monster didn't deserve kindness.

Or sympathy.

Or love.

____________________

 

“How is she? Is she going to make it?” Kara asked the healer after he had patched up Mora’s wound carefully. Alex had gone to wash the bloody cloth and left a we-need-to-talk look behind.

The healer sighed heavily, wiping hands with a clean cloth and announced, “I did what I can. Her injury is quite severe and she lost a lot of blood. If she makes it, she’d wake up next morning. That’s all I can say.”

The doctor left after telling Kara to rest. She took a stool and sat next to Mora’s bed. The brunette’s breathing seemed a bit better but her lips were still pale. Kara held Mora’s hand in hers, gave it a little squeeze.

“Please don't die. I haven't even paid back the last time you saved me.” She gently pulled a strand of hair out of Mora’s face, tucked it behind her ear. “I need you to fight, Mora. I haven't met anyone as tough as you. You deserve to live. I want you to live.” Kara wiped the tears that she hadn't realized had been falling, with one hand, the other still holding the brunette’s hand. She didn't know Alex had come back and heard a few.

“You really care about her, don't you?” Kara startled by her sister's voice from behind and let go of Mora’s hand like it was on fire. She hurriedly wiped away any stain of tears on her face as Alex took another stool and sat down next to her. “Don't be so guarded, Kara. It’s only me.” Alex smiled.

Kara looked down, her hands fidgeting awkwardly. “I don't know. I just don't want her to die because of me.” the blonde admitted.

“She won't.” Alex put a hand on her sister's cheek, gazing lovingly. “My gut told me that this woman is going to live. And it’s never wrong.”

Kara closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded firmly. “Yes. Y-you’re right. Mora is going to be fine tomorrow morning.” Inhaling loudly, sitting up straight, Kara’s voice shifted to a more lively tone. “So, who is it?”

“Who is what?” Alex was confused by Kara’s sudden change of mood and responded dumbly.

“Your suitor, of course. I need to talk about something positive right now, Alex.” Kara exclaimed, taking full attention on her sister. “Come on, tell me everything about him.”

Alex looked from left to right, staggering to collect her words. “Well… it’s nothing serious actually. We’re just starting something.”

“At least you can tell me his name.” Kara grinned, trying to dig some more information. When that didn't work, she bargained, “Or just describe his appearance, please.”

“Black hair, brown eyes and a great smile. That’s all I can tell you for now.” Alex shrugged nonchalantly, brushing off the excited look from her sister. Kara grabbed her hands and squeezed them tight.

“I’m so happy for you, Alex!” She hugged her beloved sister, smiling happily that Alex had finally found someone. She had feared that her sister might be too busy or edgy and probably a little too challenging to find romance but it seemed not to be the case.

Alex let go of the hug, patting lightly on Kara’s shoulder and left to fetch some fresh water, just in case they needed more. Kara stood up as well, stretching herself and went to the shelf. Her fingers quickly pulled out an old book, so old its cover was falling apart. Kara took a glance at the title before opened it.

‘Basic practices of treating and bandaging wounds’

Their mother had left this for them after her death, wishing that maybe they would become a healer like herself. Alex wasn't very fond of that. She would rather spend time working, sacrificing her life to make a living. Kara was always safe under her care, and being such a bookworm, she had read this book for over a thousand times. She was so interested in healing and creating potions to help other people, or just helping others in general. Alex once told her that she would be the one that died saving lives.

A timid knock broke her train of thoughts, Kara put back the book on the shelf and opened the door. There were many people outside, all of them were familiar to the Nielsons. Kara smiled to greet them.

“We come to pay gratitude to the woman who stood up against Begruda and saved everyone in this village from her evil-doing.” A father spoke, his hand gripped his amputated arm, as a result of a rebellious act he had done to stop the woman in mention. Kara stood to the side and let them in, everyone soon filled the house.

“How is she?” a woman asked with a concerned look on her face, “I saw the sword went right through her.”

“The healer said she would be fine if she wakes up tomorrow.” Kara told them the truth, trying to ease her own worries by having to repeat the healer’s words.

“We owe her our lives, our daughters’ lives. If it hadn't been for her, Begruda must have taken all of the girls and sell them away. All we could do was hiding.” Another man spoke up as he wiped quickly his tears from his eye, the one that hadn't been taken by Begruda’s men. “If there’s anything we could do to help, just tell us. Please.”

Kara hadn't seen such hope in her neighbors’ eyes for so long since Begruda dictated her reign of terror over their heads. These men and women had more than once stricken against Begruda only to be punished with permanent wounds that affected their lives every single day. As an untrained healer, Kara couldn't do anything more and it frustrated her so much she’d given up. Everyone had given up.

Mora’s success in driving Begruda away had ignited something in them, in Kara.

After the neighbors had left, Kara went to get some fresh towels and gently washed Mora’s dampened with sweats face. The wound was still making her suffer, the brunette occasionally faintly whined and frowned like she was having a nightmare.

This reminded Kara of the last night she spent at Mora’s hovel. What if Mora was actually having a nightmare and the wound only pained her more? Kara’s thought scared her. She had read that too much pain inflicting all at once could cause one to shake, seeing unreal images and provoked by their worst memories.

“Aithusa.” Mora mumbled in her unconsciousness. The woman probably was dreaming about her beloved friend. Kara suddenly remembered the myth of dragon’s breath that could cure gravelly wounds. No one had a solid proof of that but since she had encountered Aithusa, she should try. She had to find the white dragon, even if the myth was true or not.

She ran outside but stopped at her track to find a big white horse standing right on their porch, staring straight at her. There was something familiar about this animal, she just couldn't make it clear.

The horse slowly approached her, limping slightly just like how Aithusa sometimes did. Kara extended a hand to touch the side of its head, it leaned against her hand affectionately.

“Are you who I think you are?” The horse stepped forward, brushed past her, moved to where Mora was laid. It nudged on her arm, sorrow pouring around its aura. At a very slow pace, its back bent over, its tail grew longer, bigger. Kara’s breath hitched in surprise as the horse in front of her was morphing into Aithusa. The dragon took a glance over its back to see if Kara was freaked out or not then faced Mora, released its breath.

Mora gasped, her face was less pale, her lips reddened and the crinkle between her brows had gone. Kara’s mouth dropped because she just had witnessed one of the most magical events in this world. A dragon’s saving.

The blonde stood there, dared not to move just to take in all of the beautiful aftermaths of Aithusa and Mora. She didn't even think about how Aithusa had been a horse a few minutes ago. She felt happy and glad that somehow Aithusa appeared and performed its...

...magic.

Kara had never encountered magic before. She had heard all these stories about evil magical people who did all of the bad stuff to normal ones. The most said name was Morgana Pendragon. People like Begruda, who had magic that she only found out now, looked up to Morgana and did things that ruined innocent lives.

She also heard about others, the ones who wished nothing but peace, yet they were mercilessly slaughtered, drown and beheaded under King Uther’s time. Kara could see why many of them would detest the King and Camelot, and she felt sad. People could all live in peace, why must they start such a complicated situation where nobody was happy.

Kara studied Aithusa, a magical creature, who had done only good things to her. And she was sure it would do the same to everyone in trouble. Would the King spare its life if he had it captured? Would he see the potentials of how many lives it could save with magic? Or he would just sentence it to death?

And it brought Kara’s mind back to Mora. She could be the one that hid Aithusa from the eyes of the King, protected it from being known. How did they meet? How long had they been together? Was there anyone like her? Thousands of speculations came up inside Kara’s head, just to be interrupted by the sound of something dropped.

“Please tell me that’s not real.” 

 

_________________

 

“So you’re saying that Mira has a pet dragon?”

Kara had successfully kept Alex from freaking out, even though the older woman still deliberately held a considerable distance from the white dragon. Alex was always a great adapter to her new surroundings, never was the one to lose mind or have a panic attack, which was a good thing.

“Her name is Mora. And yes, that’s her dragon.” Kara touched Aithusa’s head, making the creature appear friendly and not harmful. Aithusa seemed shy, strangely different from how it was with Kara, eyeing Alex with cautious. “Thank you for not freaking out.”

“Oh, I’m freaking out. But not actually ‘out’. So I’m freaking in. Do you even know what this means?” Alex gestured Aithusa wildly, “That is magic. And magic is forbidden, Kara. In case you still haven't understood, this will get you killed!”

That was a very logical conclusion, very Alex-ish one at that. Alex followed her brain, while Kara always listened to her heart. And it said she should protect the mythical being.

“I’ll have it hidden from everyone. If Mora could do it, I could too.” Kara draped her arm around Aithusa’s neck, an affectionate gesture that it treasured. “Aithusa only wanted to see if Mora’s safe. Can you please help me?”

Alex crossed her arms, frowning in thoughts. The older Nielson knew her sister had such a big heart, she would always do the right thing, even if that brought her troubles. And she would always help her sister, after a long lecture of how she should think about the consequences before she acted. The brunette sighed, threw her hands to the sides. “Fine. But I have to talk to her when she wakes up.” She shook her head, “You and your habits. I was starting to feel a little relieved when you stopped bringing wounded animals home. Now you have a fucking dragon.”

Kara chuckled, pulling her sister into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best, Alex!”

“Of course I am. Having you as my sist-aaaaaah!” Alex shrieked when Aithusa joined their embrace, wrapping its tail gratefully around the brunette, sending her a heart attack. “Dragon’s touching me! Dragon’s touching me!”

Kara laughed as Aithusa tucked its tail back shyly while Alex kept staring as if the white dragon would attack her with another hug. “Where would it stay? I’m not letting it in the house tonight.”

“I’ll take Aithusa to the barn. It’s a good dragon, don't be so mean.” The blonde scolded her sister half-heartedly then said in Aithusa’s ear, “I have a place for you to sleep. It’ll be a bit large than your old place, only warmer and dryer.”

After Kara had taken Aithusa out of the house, using her sneakiness, which never really worked but thank the Gods it was midnight, Alex turned to the unconscious woman on the bed. She was still very pale, with her sharp jawline defining her face.

“After wounded rabbits and deer, she brought home a woman having a pet dragon. What’s next? Morgana Pendragon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating myself with the idea of Alex knowing who Morgana is and to be honest it would be great but a bit too angsty for me and I don't want to torture my lovely readers with the waiting for the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, Morgana deserves better!


	5. Magic changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana woke up from her slumber, interacting with everything around her.
> 
> Alex being Alex.
> 
> Kara learning something about Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters
> 
> English isn't my language so pardon any mistakes, please

_“Morgana, wait for me!”_

She turned around. Running towards her was a very young Arthur, his blonde hair bouncing with every step. He was wearing a smaller version of normal chainmail, holding a matching sword, looking very much like a knight. She waited until he caught up, panting, face glistening by sweats.

 _“You are too slow, Arthur,”_ she taunted.

 _“You are too boring, Mora,”_ he retorted.

_“Just because you have a sword, doesn't mean you are any more interesting than me.”_

_“Try and beat me with a sword, then we’ll see.”_

That was the first time Morgana saw Arthur in a knight’s armor, even if it was just a training one.

Now she was standing on the training field, several knights were around, watching the duel between Prince Arthur and her, Lady Morgana. This was the first time she actually wore a chainmail. It was considerably heavy and limited a huge amount of her movement due to its weight. Arthur smirked in confidence, trying to seem experienced and nonchalant when facing her. That was the mistake of his life.

Morgana was now standing, sword pointing at Arthur’s neck, who was on his back, his sword had been knocked off his hand earlier.

 _“Face it, Arthur, you can't beat me,”_ she laughed, taking a step back and extended her free hand to him. The young prince begrudgingly accepted the assist and stood up, patting his suit to get rid of dirt.

_“I take it easy on you because you’re a girl.”_

_“Fight again. I’ll make you accept your defeat.”_

Everything around her vanished, reappeared right then was the throne’s room. The light piercing harshly inside but the air was eerie and dark. She was standing in the middle of the room, facing a fully grown Arthur, in King’s armor, a sword in hand. He put the weapon back by the hips, coming close face to face with her.

 _“What happened to you, Morgana? I thought we were friends.”_ He said like they weren't on the opposite sides, like they were on a play, a sick play. Like he was still hoping that everything she had done was just a joke.

Morgana stared deeply into his eyes, replied truthfully, the pain could be heard in her almost whispering voice. _“As did I.”_ She took another moment to delay the event that must occur next. _“But lastly, we’re both wrong.”_

 _“You can't blame me for my father’s sins.”_ He said to her, in the least hostile manners possible, considering their situation.

She smirked bitterly. _“It’s a little late for that. You’ve been perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You’re not different from Uther than you’re left to think.”_

 _“Neither are you,”_ Arthur mocked with the most disgusting truth about her. Morgana’s facial expression changed. She was now fully hostile after his comment.

 _“I’m going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon.”_ She spat the name to show him that now he had to use all of his might to fight her. That this was no friendly sparring. That she was out to kill him. That they were enemies. That she wouldn't hesitate if he was under her mercy. They were now no longer just Arthur and Morgana but Arthur Pendragon The King and Morgana Pendragon The High Priestess. But it wasn't all true what she said. Morgana wouldn't enjoy killing Arthur. Anyone, maybe, but not Arthur.

The scenario around her disappeared again. Now was only darkness. Where was she? Yes, this was the place, where she got used to the dark, the emptiness, the silence, the moan in pain of Aithusa when it outgrew its captive space. Their torturer had done a perfect job of scaring both of them for life. On the other hand, it created a bond between the dragon and Morgana that nothing could break. The bond of tormented ones.

She felt herself drifting away, further into the darkness, if it was possible. Was this how dying felt? She had been through the bridge of death many times, she didn't feel afraid, she welcomed death. Morgana didn't want to die, but she also no longer had a reason to live.

Out of nowhere, a voice echoed through the air.

_“I need you to fight.”_

Who was that?

_“You deserve to live.”_

Her mind was spinning but now stayed to focus on the voice.

_“I want you to live.”_

She didn't know who said that. Probably just the brain messing with her after all this pain. But she latched onto the ray of hope that someone out there wanted her to live. That was a silly wish, to be honest, but not to Morgana. Those five words were the push she needed right now. She had to hold on to the living world, just because that one voice said she deserved a chance. Morgana didn't agree with them, yet she believed them.

 

_________________

 

The brunette groaned in pain when her closed eyes fluttered then opened. Her whole body stiffened from the lack of movements earlier to the sudden jerking when she woke up. Her middle felt like a thousand tons of rock piling on it, her legs numbed. Morgana carefully sat up, still squinting her eyes, checked her surroundings.

She was in a small house, a warm one. There was a small round table in the living room with a jug and few glasses on it. The brunette took a deep breath, realizing how thirsty she was, slowly reaching the jug. Her legs were a little unstable but she managed to pour herself a cup of water and chugged it down. She was about to get another glass when a surprised voice startled her.

“Oh my Lords, you’re awake!”

Morgana quickly turned around, with which she earned herself a neck pain. As she growled in discomfort, the strange woman put down her basket, observing her with cautious eyes.

“Where am I?” Morgana asked, trying not to be too demanding or threatening.

The other brunette answered, coming a step closer, “You’re at my house. My sister brought you in after you rescued her. Remember?”

It all came back to Morgana. How she charged into the crowd of thugs and ended up with a serious wound in the gut. That explained the pain. “Vaguely. Who are you?”

“I’m Kara’s sister, Alexandra. Call me Alex.” Alex paused, looking for words. “You should rest. We already took care of your dragon.”

Morgana frowned. “I don't know what you’re talking about.” She retreated back into defensive mode. This Alex woman knew about Aithusa, Morgana would never let this happen under her watch. Jumping into rescue Kara was an impulsive decision and this was the consequence. Although Morgana wouldn't do any less different anyway.

“Don't worry. My sister and I hid it from everyone. I honestly think it’s a bad idea but Kara insisted.” Alex crossed her arms. “I’m grateful that you saved my sister, twice. But understand this, I can't risk Kara’s life for helping a magical being. She wouldn't even care if she gets in trouble.”

Morgana stared into the brunette’s eyes. In there she saw the protective look that she used to see in Arthur’s eyes. She was fully aware the ‘magical being’ was Aithusa, but somehow she mentally included herself in that category. “I’ll leave as soon as possible.”

Alex looked down, a bit regretful. “I have to look out for my sister, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine” They made eye contact again. “I understand.”

Alex straightened herself, a polite smile spread on her lips. “Thank you. Now if you want to see your dragon, it’s in the barn right next to the house.”

Morgana didn't hurry to the barn. She took every step with cautious, not wanting to exhaust herself or mistreat the wound more. It was a small village, houses randomly placed, few people walking by, they nodded when they saw her. It confused her at first but she halted her thoughts when she saw Kara not far away.

The blonde was talking to some children, possibly telling them stories. Kara was grinning, laughing along with the kids whenever they expressed their amazement at something she said. Morgana’s lips curved up amusingly, enjoying the view. It was a peaceful sight, something she hadn't have a chance to witness for a long time.

A boy noticed her and shouted, “The Lady Knight is awake!” Then all of the children, including Kara, looked at her, eyes wide opened in awe. The kids ran up to Morgana, much to her surprise, all were grinning.

“You were amazing!” A girl exclaimed.

“I saw how you took down the first guy, taking his sword and you were like-” a boy jumped in, wielding his wooden stick around, imitating sword fighting, “-they fell to the ground!”

“How did you do that, lady?”

“Can you teach us? Please?”

“Yes! Yes! Teach us how to wield a sword like you!”

“Please, lady, please!”

The pleading and whining of the children really took Morgana off her guard. She glanced at their faces, all of them were so pure and innocent, and they adored her, Lords knew why, but they did. The former King’s Ward felt something she hadn't felt for years from the unexpected admiration. She felt wanted, needed.

“She’s just woken up. Don't you think asking her that is a little too soon?” Kara advised the children, they pouted but eventually nodded and returned to their playground. Left alone with the brunette, she looked into Morgana’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”

The dark-haired woman took in the beauty of the blonde in front of her. She was wearing a simple dress, a peasant one, her hair braided into one thick golden tail. She had no makeup on, no jewelry, no perfume, yet she took her breath in a way a woman wouldn't do to another woman. In the way, a woman did to her admirer. Morgana gazed into Kara’s eyes, answered honestly. “Better now.”

Kara’s cheeks reddened, probably because of the heat. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Morgana just now realized how tall the blonde actually was. She had to look up to reach the woman’s eyes. “For everything.”

Kara fluttered, “I-I was...No, I didn't do anything. The healer did most of the job. And Aithusa, too! Y-you! I have to thank you. Not the other way around. Yes, thank you for saving me. Talking about Aithusa, it would be really happy to see you’re awake. Come on!” She quickened her pace to the barn.

Morgana smiled. The way Kara scrambling her words just so endearing, she couldn't help feeling a bit better inside. It was such a simple thing being at ease with Kara, without explanations, it just how it was like they had met for years.

“Relax, Kara. Everyone would do the same in my place.” They started walking to the barn. Morgana noticed how the blonde’s hands fidgeting constantly and wondered why she seemed too nervous.

“Not everyone would jump to rescue someone they only met for a short time.” Kara scratched the back of her head, glancing up at Morgana. “You are like my guardian angel.”

Morgana’s heart fluttered at the remark. She almost tripped herself but hid it very well. Was it because Morgana actually the opposite of a guardian angel, or because of how easy Kara made her fall out of her stoic pose. What would Kara react if she knew about Morgana’s true identity? She felt unhappy with the thought, decided to brush it away.

“You’re flattering me, Kara.” Morgana gazed at Kara when they halted in front of the barn. What she didn't know that her eyes were softer when she said it and that sped up Kara’s heartbeat violently.

They both stepped inside the barn. Aithusa was lying down but it jumped right up on its feet at sight of Morgana. They crashed into an affectionate embrace with Kara happily watching.

“Hi, Aithusa. I’m sorry I worried you.” Morgana mumbled in the dragon’s ear, her hand petting its back. The creature wrapped its tail around her, a small sound coming from its maul sounded like whining melted her heart.

“Thank you for hiding Aithusa. I don't know what I’d do if someone else had found it.” Morgana admitted with Kara in visible gratitude. It was the truth. Aithusa was all she had, the only friend, the only family left in this world.

Kara shrugged, pulling out a large basket of fruits from the corner. “It’s nothing. Although I should consider the number of strawberries it consumed.” She commented, looking inside the basket.

“I’ll pay for that.” Morgana checked inside the basket to find many types of fruits, fresh and juicy. “I didn't know it likes strawberry.”

“Maybe because you can't find any in Grazewood.”

Aithusa jerked its long neck up and down in agreement. Morgana picked up a strawberry from the bottom of the basket and threw to Aithusa, who caught it with quick reflex and in delight, swallowing the fruit in a blink.

“Does your family sell these? I know how famous Folklorian fruits are.” The brunette took a bite of an apple, feeling the sweet juice and the smell of delicious gift of nature.

“Yea, well, my parents did. We used to bring fruits into Camelot to provide the castle, but after King Uther’s death, the business was struggling. My dad passed away, my mom got sick, Alex and I couldn't do the work on our own. My mom passed away few months after that and now Alex only gathers what she can and takes it to small towns or marketplaces to sell.” Kara leaned on the empty cart, eyeing the fruits stacked on the baskets that were placed.

“You still can sell these.” Morgana gestured the baskets, her voice encouraging.

Kara sighed. “Alex told me the only horse we have just got sick. Without it, we can't bring the fruits anywhere.”

Morgana shared a glance with Aithusa, who blinked as a signal of agreement. “We can help.”

Kara looked up, surprised. “W-what? No, I wouldn't accept that. You have done so much. I won't burden you with this! We can always find a way.” She put her hands on Morgana’s shoulders, advised with concern, “Please, take a rest. You just woke up.”

Morgana smiled in return with a slight nod, ignoring the close distance between them and the fact that Aithusa’s eyes almost left the sockets. The dragon hadn't seen anyone standing that close to its master without being tied, forced or dead. This was a pleasant surprise, seeing Morgana not shielding herself behind that evil smirk and let someone else touch her like that. Although it still weighed the creature that what if Kara found out about who Morgana actually was. Would Kara still treat Morgana like that?

 

_______________

 

“Are you sure she’s the same woman that got stabbed yesterday?” Alex whispered into Kara’s ears, still not taking her eyes off the raven-haired woman standing in their kitchen. “She should be glued to her bed for a week.”

“She’s amazing, isn't she?” Her little sister seemed to be paying attention to the woman in question a little too much to notice Alex didn't ask for her personal opinion on her. The older Nielson took a glance at Kara and raised her eyebrows, the blonde only then stopped staring at Mora and looked at Alex. “What did you just say?”

“Nevermind.” Alex flapped her hand, dismissing her earlier concern. “You said she wanted to cook dinner. She just woke up from a serious wound, how could you let her do all that work?” She watched in amazement as Mora juggling the food with their biggest and heaviest pan. With one hand. What the hell?

“She insisted. I can't say no to that face.” Kara shrugged, hands gestured Mora. “I mean, look at her. She’s enjoying that.”

Alex stared at her sister like she just said she could fly. She recalled specifically the last time she got a cold. Kara had forbidden her from getting off the bed or even sitting up. How come Mora had the privilege of doing what she wanted just because “she’s enjoying that”?

This was unacceptable, Alex thought to herself as they all sat down by the table with steamy food that was done by Mora. The older Nielson eyed from her sister to the other brunette with a suspicious look painted on her face.

“So, Mora, where are you from originally?” Alex started a conversation, discreetly wanting to know the woman’s background.

Mora glanced at the blonde before turned to the other brunette. “I used to live near Darkling Woods, then Camelot.”

Kara looked up from her plate at the mention of Camelot. Even Alex’s eyes brightened up. The blonde stared at Morgana, voice filled with curiosity. “What’s it like living there?”

Mora retorted with an amused tone, “Darkling Woods or Camelot?”

Kara startled with the sudden attention from the green-eyed woman. “Ca-Camelot,” she stuttered. Alex quietly took a sip of wine, hiding her own amusement in observing her sister flustering.

Mora gave a faint smile before answered, “It was nice, sometimes rough, but overall nice.” The look on Mora’s face gave off a feeling that there was more to that.

“Do you have a family there?” Alex asked this time.

The brunette opened her mouth then paused, and spoke again, “I did.”

The past tense filled the atmosphere with awkwardness. The Nielsons exchanged a concerned look before Alex switched to another subject.

“How is your injury? You shouldn't have done this by yourself, Mora. You are our guest.” The brunette meant every word, even if she was still wary about Aithusa, she still treated Mora as more than as a stranger.

“I want to, Alex, honestly,” Mora replied, her eyes flickered to Kara. “I didn't have the chance to cook for anyone for a while. The honors are all mine.”

Mora dressed like a hobo, ragged clothes and everything but she spoke, walked, acted like a noble. Considering the fact that she used to live in Camelot, Mora being a noblewoman wasn't entirely impossible.

Alex couldn't help her mind working through the mystery that named Mora, someone her sister seemed to like spending time with. A lot. She didn't know what to call the bond between them but Alex felt like she was the protective father interrogating his daughter’s boyfriend before he approved their relationship. She chuckled at the comparison.

“What’s so funny Alex?” Kara’s question broke her train of thoughts. The smaller brunette from the other side of the table also was staring at her, squinting in confusion.

“Oh, I’m just so glad that you’re comfortable enough with us to do this. I hate eating alone, too.” Alex smiled at Mora, who returned with an acknowledged nod. Maybe she still needed to be cautious with the woman, but her gut told her to have faith for once. And it was never wrong.

 

 

____________________

 

 

The night had fallen quick and the temperature dropped even faster. That was how it was in Folklore, hot at day, cold at night.

Kara turned left and right on her bed, couldn't fall asleep because of the thought of helping Alex on their family business. Their horse got sick a week ago, according to Alex, and was laying in the barn, not wanting to eat or drink. Basically, he was waiting to die. Alex said she didn't know what got him sick. After a trip to Sunpoint, a town near Camelot, the horse seemed considerable weaker, even though he’d been perfectly healthy in the morning.

The blonde decided to get up, grabbed a coat and headed to the barn. She had checked the horse’s state earlier, he was so weak, lost a lot of weight, battling death’s grip with every breath. Kara wasn't a healer, though she wanted to be, and now she felt useless.

There was light coming out from inside the barn. Kara took a peek and saw Mora sitting by their horse, her hands put on his head, Aithusa stood next to her. The brunette mumbled something, then turned to Aithusa, who was watching the activity carefully.

“This spell isn't an ordinary one, Aithusa. No wonder your breath didn't help. I can't do anything about it if I can't locate the source.” Mora announced, touched the horse’s head again. “He doesn't deserve this.”

And Kara witnessed Mora’s eyes glowing gold, her lips forming words that in the same language Begruda used to make the sword flying in the air.

“Ite irkam thorsh kurshna.”

The poor horse stopped whining, exhaled loudly his last breath, staying still.

Mora killed him. Mora had magic and she killed their only horse.

Kara put her hands over her mouth, smothering the gasp that almost escaped. Kara slowly stepped backward from the barn, fear rising in her chest. Her foot stepped on a branch, the sound alerted the woman inside the barn.

“Who is it?” Mora’s voice didn't sound friendly or soft anymore but threatening and dangerous. Kara took that as a sign and started running. Behind her, the doors opened. “Kara?”

The blonde was blocked by Aithusa, in front of her stood Mora, a surprised look on her face. The blonde didn't try to escape, facing the brunette directly.

“You have magic,” Kara spoke the last word with fear. She saw the sadness in Mora’s eyes but she couldn't help being afraid. What she just did with the horse, she could do it with her.

“Yes, I do. Please don't be afraid.” There was pleading in Mora’s voice.

“Then how should I be? You just killed our horse!” Kara was shaking, with fear or with anger she couldn't tell. “How could you do that to us?”

“It’s not what you think.” Mora stepped closer, and instinctively Kara took a step back. Her reaction seemed to trigger something in the other woman. She walked to the side, leaving a free path back to the barn. “Come and check.”

Gingerly obeying, Kara went into the barn to find their horse lying still, looking pretty much dead. Taking a closer look, she could see his chest rising up and flatting down at a very slow pace.

“What’s happening to him?” Kara questioned Mora, was still very guarded. She noticed the brunette kept a distance with her from where she stood.

“That’s not sickness. He’s been cursed with a spell, a powerful torture spell that can kill him from the inside.” Mora explained, her voice was cold and emotionless. Aithusa stood behind her, eyeing Kara shyly.

“What did you do to him?” She asked again.

“Something that would ease his pain, prolong his endurance against the curse.” Mora looked down at her hands, fidgeting them.

“Do you know who did this to him?”

“No. I need time to find the source, then I can destroy it.”

Kara sighed, asking one last question. “Is Mora your actual name?”

They stared in silence for a while. The tension between the women was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Aithusa leaned its head against the brunette, who held her gaze with Kara, unspoken sorrow glistening in her bright green eyes. Finally, after what felt like hours, Kara received an answer to her question.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrite the middle and last part three times. It used to be a fight between Alex and Kara but I don't like it when they fight.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!


	6. Enchanted or cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara knew about Morgana's power. Their relationship was now make-or-break.
> 
> Kara was beginning to question more about Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Has anyone else gone crazy about Supergirl 2x18??? It is loaded with SuperCorp material, I'm drowning in emotions!
> 
> Anyway, pardon any mistakes I make and enjoy this chapter!

Morgana Pendragon was used to have control over everything. She had sworn to herself that she would never let herself be in a situation where she couldn't manage a backup plan or at least a way out. She expected no surprises, no unwelcome threats, no sudden attacks. Two of many times Morgana had faced death were her own faults for trusting the wrong people, giving them the benefit of the doubt without actually knew their true agenda.

Yet she found herself in another surprise when she saw Kara outside the barn last night, obviously had witnessed her power and tried to run away. Of course, Kara was afraid, she told herself, everyone scared of what they didn't understand. Morgana of the older days would have killed her in a blink of an eye, then using magic to cover her tracks, making it appeared to be an accident that took her life. Logically, she wouldn't even bother to explain herself to a mundane about what she did.

But why she didn't do that? Why she had to stand there, watching Kara’s growing trust on her falling apart? She couldn't find the warmth in those blue eyes anymore, only unfamiliar cautious. Her heart broke when Kara walked past her to get out of the barn like she couldn't stand being in the same room with her anymore.

 _“Don't. Please.”_ Kara said so when Morgana called her from behind, trying to repair some damage. Her hand froze in the air, failing to stop the blonde.

Aithusa nudged her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around the dragon’s neck, burying her face in the space between their skins. Her eyes were burning with magic, the result of using a great load of it earlier. She heard Aithusa’s soft moan of sympathy and leaned back a bit to looked into its eyes.

“It’s happening again, Aithusa.”

The dragon lifted its tail, slowly wiped it across her cheeks. Had she been crying, she did not know. Who was she kidding anyway? Magic was a part of her, she could hide it, refuse to use it but it always stayed in the shadow of her life. Morgana pretended it wasn't there, and now it was crawling out like a monster under the bed.

She thought, no, she hoped Kara was special, because of the way she got used to Aithusa very fast, because of the way she made her heart flutter, because of how her smile brightened up her mood. She was so stupid to think with or without magic, their friendship would stay the same.

They didn't talk in the next morning, not even when Alex visited the horse, praying for a miracle that could cure the poor animal, only to see he sleeping peacefully, but his state wasn't improved.

“I guess we should think of alternative methods to bring the fruits to Sunpoint. I’ve been taking too much of a break already.” Alex announced to Kara, who was standing close to her, eyeing the animal with care. Morgana didn't step into the barn. After what happened last night, she didn't expect Kara to be happy having her around. So she lingered at the door, watching in silence.

“Can we ask one of our neighbors to help? Does any of them own a horse anymore?” Kara suggested, her back still facing Morgana.

“Unfortunately, no. They all dropped their business after Darren White expanded his. He steals all of the customers and his fruits are always fresher than theirs. Our fruits are the only rivals left.” Alex sighed, looking back at the horse. “I don't think we have any chance.”

Morgana made a decision, a reckless decision when she interrupted the conversation with another suggestion. “I have an idea.” Both of the Nielsons turned to her, with Kara being as cautious as possible. Morgana ignored the pain rising in her chest and continued, “Aithusa can help you with the transportation.”

“How? In case you don't remember, it’s a dragon.” Alex sounded a bit sarcastic but intrigued and a bit hopeful.

“I’ve kept it hidden for years, and not just by staying in the woods. We do come to towns occasionally. Trust me on this.” Morgana looked at Kara when she said the last sentence. The blonde took a deep breath, doubts still swimming in her eyes but she didn't look very guarded anymore.

“Are you sure?” It sounded like Kara had an undertone meaning to that question. The thought of Kara not believing her for having magic dug up old wounds in Morgana, who stared back at the blonde, answered with a reassuring voice.

“Yes. I only want to help.” Kara nodded, lifting a thousand ton of weight off Morgana’s chest.

Alex was oblivious to the other meaning of their exchange, finally left the barn to prepare their cart. When she closed the doors, the silence dominated the atmosphere between the other two.

Morgana walked over to Aithusa, who was standing in position, preparing for its role in her plan. It closed its eyes but ears erected up to spy on any movement around.

“What are you going to do?” Kara asked, her eyes followed the brunette attentively. Morgana was caught off guard with the question, not expecting Kara talking to her but she kept her cool, answering with a faint smile.

“Magic.”

She noticed a slight change in Kara’s expression, decided to let it slide and focused her power on Aithusa. This spell cost a lot of power, therefore she must success it on the first try.

“Jito rukanakesh padamen Aithusa gurtewh beiok.”

Aithusa morphed into a huge white horse, a perfect disguise. Morgana used this spell to go into the village without causing chaos to other people and the spell was supposed to last a full day if she hadn't been injured and couldn't cancel it. So it drained her power to the bridge of death, Aithusa was by her side in time to save her. A dangerous, powerful spell and also very useful.

“That’s amazing. Scary, but amazing.” Kara’s comment cracked a smile on the Priestess’ lips. Morgana faced the woman behind her, surprised to see her so excited.

“I thought you hated magic.” Morgana admitted, her hands found each other and fidgeted constantly.

“What? No! I don't hate magic.” Kara’s eyes opened wider like she was shocked Morgana thought so. “I’m totally fine with magic, honestly. Like Aithusa, for example, I love it.” Her statement once again lifted the weight off Morgana’s chest. Kara wasn't one of those anti-magic people who only thought of magic as evil and dangerous.

“But you’re not fine with me, are you?”

Morgana observed the blonde like a hawk. This was the moment of truth, it would decide their friendship’s fate. Many people had come and gone in her life, most of them weren't okay with her having magic and they hurt her, one way or another. The ones who accepted that, either died or betrayed her. In which category Kara would be?

“I understand why you have to keep secret about having magic. If I was you, I’d do the same.” Kara explained, pacing left and right, trying to make Morgana see her point of view. “I jus - I want to know you, be your friend. When you told me Mora wasn't your real name, I-I was disappointed. I’m being selfish for thinking you want the same thing I do. I’m sorry.”

Morgana had to take a few seconds to digest all of that new information from Kara. She lied to Kara and Kara was the one to apologize?

“You’re apologizing to me. You’re sorry I lied to you?” Morgana stated the obvious out loud because she still couldn't comprehend the contradiction. “I should be the one doing that! This doesn't make sense, Kara.”

They paused, locking eyes for a moment before both burst into laughter. Even Aithusa couldn't keep a straight face, wiggling its tail to the rhythm of the laugh. After a few minutes, Morgana had to wipe her tears from laughing so hard. She hadn't laughed like this since she was a teenager.

“Please don't think I’m weird.” Kara still hadn't stop giggling, leaning on the wall to support her weight. “My rambling usually makes sense. Sometimes.”

“You are weird, Kara.” The blonde pouted, her face reminded Morgana of a puppy. “But that’s what I like about you. Never change, Kara, never.”

Kara’s cheeks reddened, her laugh shifted to a shade more embarrassed. Morgana couldn't help but smile.

“So we’re cool?” Kara scratched her head, kicking some hay on the ground like a shy kid.

“Of course.” The brunette replied, then she remembered something they still hadn't resolved. “Listen, Kara, about my name-”

“It’s fine, really. I figure having a dragon and being magical in our kingdom isn't easy. You must have your reasons to hide your identity. I understand that, Mora.” The blonde grinned from ear to ear, seemingly did not concerned about not knowing Morgana’s true name. Kara wanted to be her friend and didn't mind her power nor her background, only who she was. If this was a dream, she prayed that she would never wake up.

“If you’re not weirded out by me, can we still be friends?” Kara extended her hand, waiting, a smile on her lips.

Morgana had never thought she could stand in front of someone and not having to build a wall around her, prepare a plan against them, imagining when they betrayed her as they always would. Friendship was something too luxury for her, she had only allies and enemies.

Kara wasn't one of them. Kara was different. She genuinely wanted to be her friend, having known what she could do and wasn't scared of her.

Morgana thought Kara was special, and she was right.

“Friends.” She grabbed the blonde’s hand, cherished the moment their touches of warmth met and melted into a comfortable heat. Her heartbeat was racing because of the high of having someone this kind and honestly cared about her. Morgana Pendragon wasn't alone anymore.

“You two are friends, I get it.” Alex’s voice startled both of them and they let go of the handshake like they were caught doing something embarrassing. Morgana shyly turned to Aithusa, who was secretly having a heart attack from happiness, pretended to pet its back. Kara, on the other hand, blushed furiously and threw an annoyed look at her sister.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” She fluttered, not having a clue why she felt so embarrassed that her sister saw her shaking hands with Morgana.

“Just enough to witness your little flirting game.” Alex smiled, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

“I wasn't flirting!” Kara suddenly yelled at her sister, sending her a slight jolt of surprise.

“Relax, I’m joking.” She threw her hands in the air as a gesture of backing off. “Geez, you don't know how to take a joke, do you? Come on, let’s get to work.” Alex eyed the other two suspiciously but let her little instinct of investigation pass for now. “Where does this horse come from?” She pointed at Aithusa, who was stomping its feet to get some attention.

“That’s Mora’s dragon. It has the ability to shapeshift into normal animals if necessary.” Kara’s quick thinking earned a thank-you smile from Morgana. “You know, magic and stuff.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “That makes sense. Now, I have to attach her to the cart before we’re too late.”

“Her?” Morgana did not see that coming. Since when Aithusa was addressed by ‘her’?

“That’s a female horse, Mora. I figure dragons keep their gender even when they shapeshift, right?” Alex shrugged like she was stating an obvious fact that an infant would know.

Aithusa jerked its head wildly to express its - I’m sorry - _her_ expression that finally someone found out the truth. She waltzed after Alex with a bit of sass to mock her stunned master and the blonde friend, whose mouths were still open in shock.

“Did your sister Alex just figure out the most mysterious thing about dragons?” Morgana glanced at Kara in disbelief. The younger Nielson only returned with a shrug. They fell into another comfortable silence, looking into each others’ eyes. Seeing Kara’s cheeks got redder and redder, Morgana lifted an eyebrow, voiced amusingly, “I’m very curious about what your mind is occupied with which makes you blush like that, Kara.”

“I-I’m what?” Kara’s eyes grew wider, she hastily covered her cheeks with both hands, “No! I’m not blushing! I-It’s hot in here. Don't you feel hot?” She fanned herself with her hands, breathing exaggeratingly. “Alex must be waiting for me. I-I should go.”

Watching the blonde practically run out of the barn, Morgana chuckled to herself. Kara was very fascinating, everything about her always seemed genuine and honest, her bubbly personality was nothing but a great bonus. Morgana never thought someone as dark as she could be friends with an adorable ray of sunlight like Kara.

The doors burst open again, Kara peeped in with an excited look. “I forgot to ask. Do you want to come with me?”

Always, she thought but didn't dare to voice it out loud. Instead, she replied with, “Sure.”

Morgana couldn't tell what future held, she only thing she knew right now that it felt good to be around Kara. Maybe that was enough.

 

______________________

 

They reached Sunpoint in two hours, Alex unhooked Aithusa from the cart and showed Mora the place where the horses were allowed to rest, eat and drink water. Kara wanted to come with them but Alex needed her to load the fruits down before people started gathering up on the streets.

“Hey, can you pass me that rope? Thanks.” Alex took the heavy object with both hands, wrapping it around the shelf, solidified it for the apples and oranges while Kara was stacking the bananas and grapes on another one. They’d been doing this since little, following their father presenting the goods, occasionally dropping by their mother’s nursing home. With such practice, the Nielsons were ready when their first customer checked in.

“If I’m not mistaking, you must be Kara.” The old lady with a kind smile talked to the blonde when she’d done wrapping up the fruits. “I haven't seen you around, Little Sunspot.” She giggled when the lady called her with the nickname she had ages ago.

“You still remember her, Mrs. Potts? You forget my name everytime you shop here! That’s not fair.” Alex scolded haft-heartedly, earning a humorous laugh from Mrs. Potts.

The grey-haired woman took a bite off an apple, shaking her head casually. “Of course I remember your name, Lexie.” She waved goodbye and moved to another store.

“She still calls me Lexie, unbelievable.” Alex threw her hands in exaggeration. “It’s been 2 years and my name hasn't stuck in her brain.”

“She’s joking, Alex. That’s a cute name, by the way.” Kara said in the middle of wrapping another bag for their next customer. More and more people stopped by their store, happily left with fresh fruits and a satisfied smile.

Kara was so occupied with the customers that she didn't notice a particular brunette had been watching her from a distance.

“How’s everything going?” Kara heard Mora’s voice from behind and gave her a reassuring thumb up. “You look very skilled at this.”

“Please, I’ve been doing this since I was six. I’m good with my hands.” Kara blurted out, then saw the smirk on the other woman’s face and realized what she just said. “I-in wrapping. That’s what I meant. N-not the other thing.”

Mora’s grin grew even wider, she even lifted her god damn distracting eyebrow. “What is ‘the other thing’?”

Kara’s mouth froze open, couldn't form a comprehensible word. How was she going to go with that? She didn't need a mirror to know her face was basically burning. Kara glanced at Alex, begging her sister would help her escape this embarrassing situation.

“And that’s Kara’s specialty of turning a perfectly casual conversation into an awkward one. Mora, please excuse my sister’s unintentional sexual innuendo earlier, I’m sure she’s not that straightforward.” Alex’s help actually was doing the opposite of that because Kara couldn't even look at any of them anymore.

“Alex you traitor.” Kara mumbled under her breath, throwing a warning look at her sister, who winked at her and enjoyed seeing Kara flustered. The blonde discreetly stole a glance at Mora. She was biting her lips, trying to hide her own amusement. The action drew Kara’s attention to those plump lips crooking under the pressure of her teeth. She gulped, turning away from paying too much attention to a certain part of her friend’s face, which sounded very inappropriate.

“Look who’s here.” An unfamiliar voice swayed her eyes to the front of their shop, where stood a thin man in an expensive-looking outfit, grinning a bit too widely. Something about him sent goosebumps across her spines. “I see you’ve found a little help, Alexandra.”

Alex stepped forward, was fully guarded and pretending to be polite. Kara felt her sister lightly pushed her to the back, just like when they encountered a bully as kids. “Good morning, Mr. White. What do you want?”

“Please, call me Darren. We’re all friends here, aren't we?” Darren grabbed an apple, examined it, chuckled and let it fall down on the shelf like it was a piece of trash. His action provoked Kara’s anger but Mora had clutched her arm to stop her from doing stupid things. Things like tackling the bastard to the ground. Or throwing him a punch. “Very sad to hear about your flopping business as well as others in your hometown. Unfortunately, that’s how life works. You have to be the bigger fish or you’ll get eaten.”

“Is that how it is?” Alex smirked, totally unaffected by the taunting. She crossed her arms, spoke with clear annoyance, “Because the bigger the fish, the slower it swims.”

“A salmon can't outswim a shark, Nielson.” Darren lifted his chin, trying to appear higher than a very tall Alex. “Know the rules, Alexandra, before it’s too late.” He left the store, laughing like a maniac.

Kara saw her sister closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before explained everything to her and Mora. Apparently Darren White was the only son of Mr. Daniel White, who had passed away last year due to sickness. Darren was left a huge amount of debts and he couldn't save the business, not until a month ago, their business started to rise again. The funny thing was his store dominated everywhere he went, customers would only stop at his shop, never spare a glance at other ones. Horses got sick, carts broke down and the sellers had terrible accidents.

“I’m afraid we’re dealing with a force larger than us, Kara.” Alex finally concluded, started cleaning up the shelves. Mora and Kara joined her, they cleared up everything without a word.

When Alex was loading things onto the cart, Mora gave Kara a look and she followed the brunette to a spot where Alex couldn't hear them.

“I know how your horse got sick, Kara.” Mora whispered, her voice sounded very certain. “And how Darren’s business suddenly got better.”

“Magic?” Kara suspected this since the moment Alex mentioned the coincidence between the mysterious downfall of everyone’s shop without any rational explanation.

“Dark magic.” Mora corrected, opened her hand, palm faced upward. “The spell is like my hand. The root is my palm and the branches are my fingers. Destroying the root, the spell will be broken. Darren is the source.”

“Does Darren have magic?” Kara could picture that sly man as an evil wizard, scaring children with his crooked smile.

“I don't think so. He has this bracelet, I saw it when he held the apple, there’s a mark of the Old Religion.” Mora spoke the last two words oddly lower like she was uncomfortable talking about it. “It means to curse.”

“What do we have to do?” Kara eagerly asked, receiving a surprised look from the other woman.

“We? There's no ‘we’, Kara. I’m doing it alone.” Mora raised her eyebrows, emphasizing how serious she was.

“Then why are you telling me this?” Kara pouted, demanding an explanation for why she couldn't be a part of the plan.

“I need you to distract Darren long enough so I can get the bracelet.”

“How do I do that?”

“I’ll enchant you to be more appealing to him. All you have to do is talking and I’ll do the rest.”

Kara tilted her head, thinking hard on her part. “Why don't you just enchant him instead?”

Mora shrugged. “The bracelet had shielded him from other magical interference. You can't enchant the enchanted. Unless…”

“Unless? There's another way?”

“No.” Mora gave her a reassuring smile, just in time Alex called for them. The older Nielson only lingered a knowing look at Kara, who rolled eyes at the attempt to mess with her. Mora, on the other hand, had already climbed on the cart, acting like she hadn't been snooping around with Kara behind a wall. How did she do that with a straight face?

Kara kept her mouth shut about Mora’s plan, her mind swimming around a thing she noticed about the brunette. She knew a lot about magic, it was reasonable that she did but there was something about the way Mora forming a plan, giving off tasks, it seemed professional like she was used to doing this. It gave off a feeling that Mora wasn't just an ordinary magical person. Hell, she never seemed ordinary. She was beautiful, always walked with her back straight, her eyes always shined a bit brighter than they should. Kara wondered if all magical people looked like her, or was it just Mora. One thing the blonde could be quite sure, that Mora was more than the person she let Kara acknowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend this fic to be a slowburn but it turns out to be so. Probably because I'm a sucker for slowburns. Believe me, the main ideas weren't long or complicated when I jotted them down, they just keep appearing when I write.


	7. What friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Morgana deployed their plan
> 
> Alex misunderstood something
> 
> Morgana met an old acquaintance that would definitely stir things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to travel on a plane trip and was exhausted and had writer's block (or is it fanfiker-block?) but after watching a SuperCorp video with an amazing part only with Lena eyeing Kara lovingly with Can't help falling in love with you in the background, I'm saved!
> 
> I don't own any characters

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, Morgana met up with Kara in the woods, getting ready for their little scheme taking place tomorrow. The Priestess didn't bring Aithusa, expected the dragon to have some rest after a long day of traveling. The women hid under coats and walked to the place where Morgana could perform magic without any disturbance or being seen.

Morgana sat down on a log, her eyes glowed golden for a split of a second, a fire appeared right in front of her, she shuddered by goosebumps from the heat against the temperature of the night. Her breath formed smoke in front of her face as she began to speak only loud enough for the blonde next to her hear.

“There's something I need to say” Her words stopped her friend from hovering her hands over the flame for warmth, her eyes opened wide in confusion. “before we start.”

“Alright, go ahead.” Her blue orbs focused on Morgana, something usually flipped her gut in an unfamiliar way.

“I haven't asked if you actually wanted to be a part of this. I wasn't right to assume you do, Kara.” She admitted being inconsiderate, which was the result of forcing people into doing what she wanted without having to ask for their consent. Manipulating would only lead to eventual betrayal, and Morgana couldn't handle that from Kara, even just in thoughts. “You are my friend, you deserve to have a choice.”

The corner of Kara’s lips curved up, blossoming into a full grin. “I want to do this, honestly. You don't have to worry about me chicken out, Mora.”

“It’s not that I’m worried about.” She moved a bit closer to the blonde, their knees almost touched as Kara turned to face her more directly. “Magic is unpredictable and dangerous. I need you to understand what you are getting into. I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Nor I, you.” Kara’s smile faltered a bit after she said it, sending nervous waves across Morgana’s chest. “Trust me, watching you almost died because of me once is enough for a lifetime.”

Morgana couldn't help smiling like an idiot knowing Kara’s concern of her. It was a great feeling to have someone care about her. Aithusa did, she wouldn't deny, but listening to someone saying out loud made her utterly happy. “Really?”

“Of course! I like you!” Kara paused, then clasped her hands together, taking a deep breath. “Not like ‘like’ you. But ‘like’ you. It’s not what you think! Unless you’re thinking what I’m thinking. I didn't mean to be inappropriate-” The poor blonde squinted her eyes miserably. “I’m talking nonsense again, aren't I?”

Morgana squeezed her own flustered feeling aside, shook her head lightly. “No, you’ve made perfect sense. Now, did you bring what I asked?”

Kara pulled out a hairpin from under her coat, giving it to Morgana. She examined the thing closely. It was a small pin with only one decorative bit glued on top, a twinkling flower.

“It’s beautiful.” Morgana told Kara, trying to recall where she had seen such flower.

“It’s a gift from my father on my birthday a few years ago.” Kara explained, her thumb rubbed slowly on the palm of the other hand, nostalgia swimming in her eyes. “He wanted to buy me a necklace but could only afford this hairpin. I didn't like it at first but it turned out to be the last gift he’d ever given me.”

Morgana’s heart sank at the thought Kara had given her the most precious thing she had to contribute her part in their plan. She put back the pin into the blonde’s hand, folding her fingers close. “This gift means so much to you, I’m not going to enchant it. Keep it safe.”

“But-” Kara protested but Morgana tightened the grip on her hand, emphasizing her decision. “What about our plan? You said you need an accessory to do magic on.”

“We can use something else. Something’s more ‘you’.” Morgana reached out to touch Kara’s braid. “May I?” She gestured the end of the braid. Kara nodded shyly, her cheeks, which were already pink because of the cold, now flamed to a brighter shade of red.

Morgana gently removed the tie from Kara’s hair, letting her fingers comb through those golden locks, enjoying the soft-as-feather feeling on her skin. She let the locks fall naturally on Kara’s shoulders, admiring how its waves praised the blonde’s baby face.

“You should let your hair down sometimes.” The High Priestess’ voice became husky, though not easy to realize due to her own natural low tone. 

Morgana was lost in her own world, not noticing how close she was to Kara nor how the woman’s eyes followed her every move on the hair. Morgana leaned forward to sniff a strand, taking in a fresh and relaxing scent. “This smells so good. What do you wash your hair with?” She asked, eyes still glued to the blonde lock on her fingers. Not receiving a response, Morgana turned to face Kara and every neuron in her brain halted.

Kara’s face was very close to hers, so close that their noses almost brushed. The position of their faces was perfectly angled that if Morgana had moved forward a little or Kara’s neck craned a bit longer, their lips would have touched. The magical brunette was only now fully aware of her own heartbeat drumming across her chest, blood filling up her face when she looked up into Kara’s eyes. They were not staring back at hers, instead of fixed on a lower spot on her face. Her lips.

Kara’s breathing on Morgana’s mouth got heavier, faster and it was absolutely tempting for the brunette to stop its raging rhythm with her own mouth. The blonde’s blue orbs left its earlier position to lock with Morgana’s green eyes. Then they fluttered closed, waiting for her to make a move. All Morgana had to do now was responding to the tension piling up between them. She wanted to, no, needed to feel Kara on her lips.

The very moment before she fulfilled that burning desire, Morgana’s mind drifted back to the place where darkness and Aithusa were her only friends. The feeling of Kara slipped away. Her wrists were shackled above her head, the smell of mold and dampened air swirling in her nostrils. She heard her torturer, Sarrum’s victorious voice over Aithusa’s cry of pain echoing in the numbness of fear.

“This fucking beast is the only thing you care about, Witch, therefore you shall die with it. Such an irony, don't you think? A hateful bitch’s ultimate weakness is love.”

 

____________________________

 

Kara didn't dare to open her eyes, her mind had gone blank after she saw the expression on Mora’s face. Desired, passionate and, dared she thought, lustful. She expected a warm and soft sensation that she imagined Mora’s lips must have felt like. 

Apparently Mora had another idea.

“This will do.” Kara could feel Mora’s body warmth leaving her personal space and opened her eyes. “I’ll enchant your hair tie.” The brunette had already stood up, the accessory held tightly in her hand.

“Um… sure.” Kara looked away, blood burning her cheeks for having expected a kiss from her friend, who clearly didn't think so. What was happening to her? Why did she feel this way for Mora?

“Don't freak out, alright?” She heard Mora said as the flame suddenly grew larger, but the heat it created decreased drastically. Kara gasped when the fire turned green. Mora glanced over her shoulder to make sure the blonde was still alright, gave her a smile then turned back to start doing magic. “Penta drus foik, elamen muddien, ashto compaz.” Her eyes glowed in the night. The magic lasted for a full minute before the fire turned back to normal. Mora sat down again, giving the hair tie to Kara. “Done.”

“That’s it?” Kara examined the tie carefully, not seeing any differences from earlier. “Not exactly how I pictured an enchanting routine would be.”

Mora said with a half smile, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, it’s pretty silly.” Receiving a look of encouragement from her friend, Kara honestly responded, “You’ve mentioned magic being dangerous so I expect lots of sacrificing, blood, ravens and voodoo dolls.”

Mora burst out laughing, answering with her giggle, “That’s… interesting, I must say.” She shrugged nonchalantly when her laughter died down. “Not every spell needs such scary preparations like those, sorry to disappoint you. Have you ever experienced magic yourself?” Kara shook her head. “Give me your hands.”

Mora took her hands into her own, her eyes flickered gold. “Open them.” Kara did it and her mouth dropped to the ground. On the palm of her hand was a puppy, a tiny yellow puppy jumping around, occasionally popped its head up to stare at the giant humans.

“That’s adorable, Mora!” Kara exclaimed excitedly, gawking at the midget animal in awe. “Is this a real dog?”

“No, silly. This is a demonstration of how I usually think of you-.” Mora dragged the last sound, seemingly surprised by her own words. “-your characteristics.”

“As a dog?” Kara scoffed amusingly, petting the tiny pup with her other hand’s fingers. The pup was trying to grab a bite at them.

“As a positive and enthusiastic puppy with golden fur and bright eyes.” Mora corrected, her words sent butterflies in Kara’s stomach. The blonde giggled, trying to hide how happy she was.

“That’s very kind, Mora, thank you.” She stifled a yawn, which didn't get past the brunette’s eyes. It was pretty late and both of them were tired. “I think we should get some sleep. And you too, little puppy” she said to the magical being on her hand.

Mora did the eye glowing thing, the pup disappeared, which made Kara upset a little, then she killed the fire and they both walked side by side back to the house.

The shorter woman shuddered by the cold, blowing air into her hands for warmth.

“Cold? Here, take this.” Kara suggested, was about to take off her own robe when Mora stopped her by putting a hand on hers.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m- Oh, your hands are warm!” She exclaimed in surprise. “Are you having a fever?”

“No. That’s just how my hands are. Not just my hands but my whole body.” Kara explained, instinctively put her hands on the cheeks. “Alex used to cuddle me every night and call me her personal heater.”

“That sounds so sweet. I could imagine Alex doing that. You two get along well.” The brunette sounded a bit envious.

Kara immediately grabbed her hand, then regretted that for acting like an intruder of personal space. “I can be your personal heater, too. Alex has stopped mistreating me for my warmth for a long time, so I kinda miss that.”

A very mischievous smirk quirked up Mora’s eyebrow. “Kara Nielson, if I’m not mistaking, are you asking to get cuddly with me?”

An awkward sound escaped her mouth, Kara yet found herself in another embarrassing slip. But something had changed in her, the usual stammering when got caught in such situation had gone, instead, she took all of her courage, responded with a low voice. “What if I am? That’s what friends are for, right?”

Kara saw it again. The desired and lustful look appeared in the other woman’s eyes once again, this time she bit her lower lip before answering.

“If you say so.” Mora chuckled, the color pink brushed on her cheeks. Kara convinced herself it was because of the cold. A part of her hoped it wasn’t.

“Do you have any siblings?” Gingerly asked the blonde. She hadn’t had a chance to ask Mora about her family. It always felt like a sensitive subject, especially Mora had described her having family in past tense. “If you’re not comfortable talking about that, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

Mora squeezed her hand over Kara’s fingers. “I had two siblings, a brother, and a sister. My sister has been dead for a few years.” Kara was taken aback by how calm Mora was, talking about her sister’s demise so casually. “My brother, well, we are like dead to each other.”

They both reached the front porch of the house. Kara wanted to ask more but thought the moment wasn’t right so she dropped the question hanging behind her lips.

“Are you sure about staying in the barn? You’re still not fully healed yet.” Kara insisted that Mora should be sleeping in the house earlier but the brunette had politely declined. “I’ll be less worried if you’re sleeping with me, you know.” Kara paused, mentally cursed herself for not thinking clear before she spoke. “That came out so wrong I can’t imagine why are you still want to be my friend.”

Mora tilted her head, biting her lips, seemingly hiding a laugh. “Don’t hurt yourself there. And don’t worry about whatever you say to me from now on. I don’t mind.” She winked at Kara, sending butterflies in her gut, but that was no surprise anyway. “That’s what friends are for.”

They both giggled like they had just founded an inside joke. Kara honestly didn’t want to stop talking to Mora, at all. She shifted on her feet as their joined laughter died down. “Well, then, good night, Mora.”

“Sweet dreams, Kara.”

Even though Mora had already disappeared behind the doors, Kara’s eyes still glued after for a while before she sighed and went back to her bed. Laying warmly under the blanket, the blonde curled her fingers around the spot where Mora’s hand was not too long ago. She had already missed the warmth, the feeling standing next to her friend laughing. The urge of being close to someone wasn’t new to Kara, she’d had this urge towards her family whenever she was away, but it felt different this time. Like she couldn’t care less about reasons, just have to get up and get to her…

...see her…

...touch her…

...kiss her.

Kara gasped out loud, instinctively put her hands over her mouth like someone would actually hear her thoughts. No, it had to be some kind of weird way of thinking that got her mind twisted like this. Maybe this was the reason Kara’s rambling getting more and more embarrassing around Mora. It was such a blessing that she was understanding enough to stick around Kara. Because that was what friends were for. Totally simple.

 

____________________

 

“Something happened to you today.” Kara looked up from the fruits she was arranging on a shelf to find a mild suspicious Alex. “I can't really tell but there must be something.” The older Nielson had been observing her sister and she sensed abnormal behaviors from her sister since they started their trip.

“Nope. There’s none. I’m just being me, your little sunshiny sister!” The blonde cracked a smile and continued humming the annoying the melody that stuck in Alex’s head for about an hour now. She came closer to Kara, crossing her arms.

“You’re happy.” She scoffed.

“Is that a problem?” Kara retorted gently, joyfully bouncing on her feet.

“When you call yourself ‘sunshiny’, yes. You’re too happy, even by your standards.” Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara, something she always did when she saw through Kara’s lies. “Spill, now.”

“There's nothing to spill, geez.” Kara rolled her eyes, moved to another side, picking up empty baskets to stack them up. “I’m loving my life and grateful for every day I get to spend time with my sister!”

Okay, so Kara was utterly happy, humming romantic songs while working and basically glowing. There was only one thing she could think of that related to this. Alex scooted closer to Kara, dropped her voice down a few knots, making it sound like a whisper.

“Does this odd behavior have anything to do with you sneaking out last night?”

Kara’s hands froze for a second then she shook her head drastically. “No, I didn’t sneak out. What? Did you see me sneaking out?”

“I saw you sneaking in. Giggling and trying to be quiet but you were too excited to keep your voice down, apparently.” Alex demonstrated Kara’s last night attempt to get past her hawk eyes in a silly way to psych the girl out. “So, without any further deflection, who were you with last night? I want to know his name. Who is he?”

Kara frowned, seemed bewildered by the question. “Um, ‘he’?”

Alex groaned, “Yes, ‘he’. The one you’re interested in so much that you sneaked out for a little love reunion in the middle of the night.”

Kara’s cheeks confirmed her suspicion by reddening in an instant, though her sister still tried to deny. “W-what? Love reunion? I-It wasn’t like that at all! Why are you saying that?”

“Because I’m concerned, Kara.” The brunette’s voice softened, she wrapped an arm around the blonde’s neck, showing her sympathy. “I know it could be a little ‘out of control’ when you are alone with the one you love, I know that, believe me. I just want you to know how to protect yourself if your lover gets a bit demanding.”

Kara gulped, her face still had the same shade as a tomato. “D-demanding?”

Alex smiled when she saw her sister now had opened up to the subject. “Yes, demanding. As in wanting to be alone with you, holding hands maybe. It leads to kissing and kissing leads to other things that shouldn’t be discussed in the middle of the street. But you’ll get the idea when-”

“Stop!” Kara shrieked, covering her ears like Alex had been talking only curse words. “I-I can’t hear this.” The blonde ran out of the shop, not even noticed she had bumped into Mora on her way back from the rest stop. The woman tied Aithusa in her horse form near the shop, gave the creature a strawberry as she asked about Kara.

“I was just asking about her mysterious lover.” Alex shrugged.

Mora’s eyes almost fell out of the sockets. “Excuse me, what?” Even Aithusa stopped chewing to gawk at them.

“Last night she sneaked out to meet him. This whole morning Kara was being absolutely happy and glowing. I’m glad she’s happy but Kara is very pure, I don’t want to see her get tainted by wrong choices.” Alex didn’t mean to have this conversation with Mora but words kept flowing out. “You are her friend, maybe she’ll be more comfortable with you about this.”

Before hearing Mora’s response, Darren, out of nowhere, interrupted them with his annoying voice. “I have to praise your courage, Alexandra, showing up your face after my warning. But courage people are usually the ones that die first.”

Alex got really fed up with this shorty bastard who always tried to mess with her. Her hands rounded up into fists, readied to take a flight straight to his nose. Her witty mouth was quicker, unfortunately.

“Because there are too many cowards, you know, they lurk in the shadow doing stinky things.” She narrowed her eyes directly at Darren. “Like cockroaches.”

The older Nielson could see his veins popping on his temple. She hoped they’d explode.

“You and your foul mouth will pay-”

Before the rat finished his threat, Mora snatched his hand away from its course to Alex’s left cheek, grunting dangerously. “You better not do that, little man.”

Darren wiggled his wrist to get free from the brunette’s grip but failed miserably. His face scrunched up in pain, sweats streaming down soaking his leather jacket.

“Let go of me, woman!” Darren’s attempt to sound tough didn’t get through Mora as she twisted his hand to the side, pinned on his back as well as his other free arm. Sensing things were getting a bit too rough and people had crowded around them, Alex stepped in before anything terrible happened.

“Don’t hurt him too much. He’ll get revenge on us anyway.”

“Not if he’s dead.”

Alex was taken aback by Mora’s words, which made Darren begging for mercy in tears. That was just an empty threat, wasn’t it? But Alex did witness Mora single-handedly taking down about twenty men fully equipped with weapons and armors so she could be very much serious. Alex was about to pull Mora off Darren when another hand put on the raven-haired woman’s shoulder.

“Mora, what are you doing?” Her sister had returned and must have seen the mess. The woman in question turned around and let go of Darren, who was yelling curse words and incomprehensible other threats, scrambling on his feet.

“I will make you pay! You hear me? I will-” The short man was shaking a fist at them but he halted as soon as Kara was in sight. “Oh, hi, we meet again.”

“Um, hello, Darren. I’m Kara, Alex’s sister.” Out of character, Kara smiled at him. It boiled Alex’s blood to the core. “Can you please don’t hold grudges against my sister and my friend here? They can’t control their temper sometimes.”

Who was this blonde girl talking all sweet and sugar to the fucker who had been making everyone suffer? Alex was so mad she couldn’t react right away.

“That’s right, Mr. White. I’m so sorry for disrespecting you earlier.” Now it was Mora who was out of character. She was smiling at him, too, for fuck’s sake! She was shaking hands with Darren, they were all laughing and smiling like there were no threats spoken earlier. What the fuck was happening?

And there Alex figured it out. Kara’s acting strange and having a hidden boyfriend. Kara always shared Alex about her crushes, unless she couldn’t do that because she knew Alex would never approve. Darren was her mysterious man.

 

_____________________

 

 

“Kara Nielson, you better have a good explanation of how you were making googly eyes with the one throwing trash on us and our business. And in ‘good’ I mean an out-of-this-world good, a type of goodness that will stop me from hanging myself before I have to watch you and that cockroach get married.” Alex had been furious about Kara’s treating Darren nicer than he deserved but Morgana had never thought she misunderstood that Kara was seeing him. Even Morgana would no way let that happen. “Please tell me you hit your head somewhere because that’s all I could think of.” She hopped off the cart when they reached the house.

“It’s not what you think, Alex.” Kara had been miserably explaining to Alex without having actually mention magic. “I did it so he wouldn’t get revenge on us.”

“Darren doesn’t care about anyone enough to do that. And I don’t remember him paying any attention to you yesterday. He just suddenly became really nice and kind because you said so. I think my lifespan just reduced.”

“Alex, listen-” Morgana tried to share the blame on her but Alex cut her off.

“Don’t get me start with you, Mora. Kara is naive, she could easily be tricked.”

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed in protest but Alex ignored her.

“But not you. You were making him begging for mercy. Lords, you even threated to kill Darren. Then you said you were sorry? What the heck, you two?” Alex threw her hands in the air, frustrated and confused. She looked from Morgana to Kara, expecting an answer.

Morgana decided she should come clean to Alex about having magic, then she probably would leave the village. Leaving Kara. The thought made her hesitate but eventually, she stepped up to reveal the truth.

“Listen, Alex. It was me. I have ma-”

“-made this incredible plan of getting rid of Darren’s evil trick for good.” Kara interrupted her just in time and explained in another way. “She needed me to distract Darren long enough so she could steal this.” Kara held out the bracelet.

Alex took the accessory, checking it back and forth. “It’s just a bracelet.”

“It is enchanted to curse anyone who threats Darren’s business. Your horse was cursed by it too.” Morgana explained, secretly sent a grateful nod to Kara. “It needs to be destroyed.”

“How do you know about this?” Alex gave Morgana the bracelet, heavy suspicion in her voice.

“Aithusa couldn't cure your horse, so I figured it was dark magic. Dragons can sense magical objects. She will be the one to destroy it.”

Alex rubbed her face with one hand, sighed loudly. “Why didn’t you tell me this? I could have helped out.”

“You don’t seem to be comfortable with magic. And I don’t want to bother you more than I already did.” Morgana honestly answered, skimming over Alex’s opinion on magic.

“I’m fine with Aithusa, aren’t I?” Alex rubbed the dragon’s neck, Aithusa reacted quite excitedly. “I maybe still am really wary about magical things but that doesn't mean I hate it the way King Uther does. Magical doesn't make us different, only who we are.”

Morgana wanted to hug Alex just for saying the thing she had been dying to hear ever since she burnt the curtains and lightened up the candles in her chambers a long time ago. She was taught to hate, to distrust, to be afraid of who she was. She was lost and no one wanted to help her but Morgause. Morgause hated Uther and what he had done to other magical people, so she trained Morgana to be her, but more dangerous and powerful. Their short time together instead for reconciling their lost years, Morgause had spent it to transform her from the naive Lady Morgana to Morgana the Priestess, the one taking things by force.

“Thank you for saying that.” She smiled at Alex genuinely.

“Isn’t this nice? We’re all happy and there are no more secrets.” Kara wrapped her arms around them both, joyfully declared her turn to make dinner.

“Not too fast, Sunshine.” Alex caught the blonde before she stepped on the porch. “Who were you with in the woods last night?”

“I’ll make rabbit stew.” Kara responded with a non-related subject and disappeared behind the door, leaving Alex and Morgana outside.

Morgana walked pass Alex, saying just enough for her to hear, “Sorry to disappoint you, but she wasn't with any man last night.” She paused for dramatic effects. “She was with me.”

Alex’s eyes widened, Morgana could see the wheels in her head started spinning like crazy. “So that means…”

Morgana casually shrugged, going back to the house. “I’m her mysterious lover, Alexandra.”

The High Priestess didn't need magic to know Alex’s mouth dropped to the ground. Probably Aithusa’s, too.

 

___________________________

 

Later that night, Morgana left the barn again, taking Aithusa with her. She had lied to both Kara and Alex about destroying the bracelet would eventually breaking off the curse because if she told them the truth, she had to tell them about her true identity, too. And that was something she wasn’t ready. So she flew with Aithusa to the source of this spell, determined to get rid of anything that produced it.

They flew for a few hours before the bracelet got heavier and started to glow.

Having found the source, Aithusa landed near it and let Morgana handle whatever she needed to do. The Priestess carefully approached a hollow tree, she threw the bracelet to the hole in the tree, it shined like fire.

“Found it.” Morgana smirked triumphantly, prepared to read the erasing spell but she heard Aithusa’s shriek and sprinted back to find her chained to the ground by roots and branches from the trees surrounding her.

“Now, now, before you try to kill me and let Aithusa die, at least say hi to your old friend first.”

This voice. She recognized this voice.

Stepping out of shadow was a man in his thirties, fully in a black jacket, holding a long staff with the symbol of the Old Religion on it. He looked at her up and down, chuckled amusingly.

“Still very guarded, I see.” He sneered.

“Still very creepy, I see.” She taunted back.

They had a silent stare-down for a minute before he broke the tension and indifferently asked, “I was almost upset when I heard you were killed, Morgana. That boy who you loved so much did what, stabbed you in the back, I believe.” He enjoyed seeing the expression on Morgana’s face changed. He always wanted to piss her off.

“So you’re responsible for the curse in that bracelet. How am I not surprised? Tell me how many are there left?” She glanced at Aithusa, the dragon patiently waited for being free, groaning for being held in a narrow space again.

“Since when do you care about my little projects? Aren’t you busy trying to steal back the throne for the third time?” He was not going to be easy for her.

“Let Aithusa go and tell me how many before I lose my patience.” Her eyes glowed, emphasizing her seriousness. The man scoffed jokingly, mumbled a spell quickly, the trees retreated their claws on Aithusa, setting her free.

“Jokes aside, where have you been? Your people are lost without you. I’m lost. We don’t have a leader anymore.” The man seemed upset over that fact. “We have to hide, to run away from Arthur and his men, just like when Uther was ruling. We need you as our queen, Morgana.”

“I’m not anyone’s queen, Spheerik.” She looked away, was uncomfortable standing directly to one of her people, someone knew her past all too well. He was the one who helped Morgause training Morgana to be a Priestess, though at first, he tortured her will, her physical strength, then fooled her into doing something she could never go back on. “Not your kind of queen.”

She climbed on Aithusa, leaving only with one instruction before leaping into the sky.

“Deactivate your curse or I’ll deactivate you.”

She hadn’t known that Spheerik wasn’t threatened by it, in fact, he was thrilled. The black bearded Priest smirked viciously, saying to the woman that was riding a deformed rare white dragon.

“You can’t change, Morgana. Even if you want to, I won’t let you. You have to be The Queen Morgause sacrificed her life to build.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spheerik is based on Jack Spheer, yes. He's not gonna be adorable and cute in this fic, please don't get upset :)
> 
> The part between Morgana and Kara by the fire had me rewriting a lot. Y'all gonna kill me for this but I did write them kissing before I changed my mind again *hides under a shield* But good things come to those who wait, right?
> 
> Please leave feedbacks if you can, I really need them for motivation


	8. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's old life was extending its grip again
> 
> Kara learned more about Morgana's side of things as her feelings began to set clear
> 
> Aithusa's POV about previous experience with her Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should I call this ship, though? Cuz it's not SuperCorp, Kara doesn't have powers and Morgana isn't a CEO. 
> 
> Anyway, everything I write about the time Morgana and Aithusa being captured is fully my imagination, it should explain things my way so I hope no one gets confused over this.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! I do not own these characters except for the extras

Morgana picked up the brush with one hand, the other carried a bucket of water, walking around Aithusa to start washing the other side of the dragon. She usually let her find a lake on her own and enjoyed being in the water, no matter how freezing the weather was. Today was an exception because she wanted to show Aithusa a little love. Especially after the encounter with Spheerik a few days ago. He’d never crossed any line with Morgana, except for that one time, knowing her full power, but he also didn't make it easy for them to be around. Aithusa hated him, of course, but he was the first ally she had in the quest. And now probably the last.

“Please, Kara, pleasssssssse!” Not far away, the whining of a boy that had been playing fake fighting with Kara along with other children distracted Morgana from her thoughts, she turned around and saw Kara shaking her head.

“I can’t do it for you, I’m sorry. If you want it, come and ask her.” Kara’s tilted her head towards Morgana, indicating she was talking about her. This provoked the brunette’s curiosity, she stopped rubbing Aithusa’s neck, staring at them.

The children noticed her looking, they all pushed the oldest boy to the spot where she was, urging him to interact with her. The shy boy stood in front of her, scratching his head, shifting on his feet, dared not to look her in the eyes. Morgana felt sympathetic with the boy’s lack of confidence, something she used to find in Guinevere a lot. The raven-haired Priestess stepped closer to him but still kept considerable distance.

“What’s your name?” She tried to make her voice approachable. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Kara watching them.

“J-Jack. My name is Jack.” The boy stuttered, only looked up for a second before stared down at his feet again.

“Well, Jack, if you have anything to ask me, go ahead.” She encouraged him by standing still, waiting for his reply.

Jack glanced back at Kara, who nodded eagerly, then took a deep breath. “Can you teach us how to sword fighting?”

Morgana bit her lips, weighing options in her head. Would she actually want to spend time teaching children the art of sword combat? People in the village started to make conversation with her in the past few days, men paid her respects while women were concerned of her health. They were friendly to her, and distinctively she was the same to them. They liked her, and the scary thing was, she didn’t mind it at all. One day, she would leave this place, she had no idea when but eventually she would. Was it a bright idea to spend more time with them, getting to know them then saying goodbye as an unavoidable outcome? Morgana didn’t forget, even if for a second, that these people were nice to her because they had no clue who she was, including Kara.

Oh, Kara. Sweet, clumsy, innocent Kara who was the nicest and probably the best person she’d met. Alex was right about Kara, she was so pure, she shouldn’t be tainted by anything dark. Like Morgana. Kara probably never hurt a fly meanwhile Morgana had slaughtered too many people, directly and indirectly. Kara loved her family to the core, Morgana killed the only one she loved, killed the one she hated and tried to kill the last one alive. Love was Kara’s strength and Morgana’s biggest weakness. She should have stayed away from her, from these people, from this place.

Morgana stole a glance at Kara again and regretted it. The blonde was pouting. Alex had mentioned about the power of her sister’s pout that affected everyone, even the strictest, grumpiest person. Her eyes looked larger somehow and Morgana forgot whatever she was planning to say. So she just nodded.

“That’s great! See, I told you she’d agree.” Kara chimed in, bouncing on her steps as she approached Jack, the children yelled excitedly behind her. Morgana gave the blonde a look but couldn’t help smiling when she took the brush and the bucket from her hands. “I’ll take care of Aithusa. Go have fun!”

Morgana shook her head, giggling as the children dragged her to the yard. They were in many ages, the youngest was about five and the oldest, Jack, looked fifteen years old. He was a bit shorter than Morgana but very well-built, toned body and neat muscles. He could make a very decent Knight if he was ambitious enough.

She made them stand in line, each holding a straight stick as a sword, disciplined their false stand. They didn’t pay a lot of attention to the small details, always wished to duel. The whining started to be a bit annoying but Morgana didn’t give in, not yet.

“If you want to be good at this, you must be prepared.” She explained, poked a kid with an exposed side, she laughed by the tickle. “Or your opponent would overpower you at any minute.”

“Can you show us how?” Amy’s, Jack’s sister, eyes twinkling brightly. She’d been suggested that since the start. Morgana began to think learning sword fighting was only an excuse for the children to watch her fight again. “We can’t learn without demonstration. Right?” She asked the others, to which they agreed wholeheartedly, even shy boy Jack.

Morgana sighed in defeat. She should have seen this coming. Why would a bunch of kids want to learn to duel seriously anyway? They tricked her, but she blamed Kara for making her say yes.

“Fine.” The children yelled in unison. “But I need an opponent, someone can take a hit.”

Jack raised his hand, the shyness had gone. “I can do that.”

Morgana lifted an eyebrow, casting a doubt on his statement. “I’m not holding back. Do not cry if you get hurt.”

His lips formed a straight line as he nodded. This young boy had guts, admirable, but still, Morgana wanted to show him how real combat felt like. She threw him a stick, they both walked to the other side of the yard, keeping distance to other children. Morgana spotted Kara’s golden hair amongst them, she must have finished with Aithusa and went back to check. Being watched by Kara, Morgana would make sure the one that landed their back on the ground not be her.

 

________________________

 

Kara winced when she heard the thud Jack made when he collapsed to the ground, the stick in his hand had been knocked off, his whole body probably was covered in bruises after all that many times Mora’s stick poking on him. She really didn’t hold back at all. Kara saw the intense radiating from her like she was standing in front of a true rival, not a teenage boy with barely any experience in sword training. But her being serious was the reason Jack enjoyed this duel so much. He was smiling widely after being knocked to the ground, dirt covered his clothes, a bruise forming on his cheekbone.

“Does anyone else want to try?” Mora asked the children, smirked when no one peeped a sound. Then she looked straight at Kara, making her stomach turn over. “Kara?”

She put her hands up in surrender. “I’m good. And I’m starving. We should call it a day and get some rest, alright?” The kids whined and protested but eventually stood up and went home. All but Amy and Jack.

“I love the way you stabbing Jack in the stomach and he could do nothing about it.” Amy teased her brother by tapping on his belly, with which resulted in Jack wincing. The boy picked up his mouthy little sister and carried her to his side, then the girl switched to the position on his back. “Ride now horse! We’ll come and rescue Camelot!” Amy threw a fist in the air.

Kara watched as the siblings laughed with Mora smiled along. She seemed comfortable around the children, doing what she was good at and very likely proud of. The blonde walked to them, waiting to be with Mora alone.

“Thank you for today, Miss.” She heard Jack speaking to Mora. “I finally know how it feels to be like one of the Knights.”

“Knights aren’t usually getting their butt kicked, but I’ll take that.” Mora teased, making him blush. She tended to do that on people, Kara thought, probably because of her way of staring into people’s soul. “Are you planning to become one?”

“Oh he’d love to. But only noble men are qualified to become a Knight. Everyone knows it.” Amy cut in from behind.

“That’s the law. But I knew someone who wasn’t noble yet still a Knight of the Round Table. His name was Lancelot.” Mora’s voice sounded distant like she was collecting something from her memory.

“Was? Is he dead?” Jack wondered.

“He died for a great cause.” Mora shortly replied, then said goodbye to the kids and turned to Kara with the look she usually had on whenever they talked. “This is all your fault.”

“What did I do?” Kara was caught off guard by the irrelevant accusation even though there was no pressure from it due to Mora’s smile. “Have I done something wrong to you?”

“You have no idea.” The brunette chuckled, waltzed towards the house. Kara ran after her, her mind puzzled by the cryptic tone of her friend. Hadn’t she even said anything yet still managed to insult her in some way? Or she wanted to give Aithusa a bath on her own? Or she was just messing with her again? Kara recalled Alex dragging her to a corner after the dinner of the day they stole Darren White’s bracelet and confronted her about sneaking out to meet Mora the previous night. She thought it was no harm telling her sister so she confirmed that Mora was the one she sneaked out to meet. Kara would never forget Alex’s reaction after that. She went from surprised, speechless and finally hyperventilating. Then her sister hugged her tightly and wished her the best, which was very confusing. Kara did ask Mora about that but the brunette only returned with a meaningful smirk. She hated it when she did that, it caused her mind to go on a strike.

“Did you meet a lot of Knights in the time you were living in Camelot?” She decided to switch the subject before her brain got tangled up. Mora nodded. Kara added, “What were they like? Honorable and brave, kind of like that?”

“You hear ‘Knights’ and you think of all these great qualities. I do not blame you for that, Kara. But in my eyes, they are hardly positive figures.” The woman walking next to her gave a sad smile before continuing, “They stand for chivalry and honor, but I’ve seen they hunting down little children, old people, putting them in cages and executing them without a trail just because they had magic.” Mora’s voice darkened when she spoke of the injustice her people suffered.

Kara’s heart became heavier at the images, couldn't imagine how it felt witnessing such things like that. “Do you hate them? The Knights?”

Mora chuckled humorlessly. “I hate who they’re serving but that doesn't mean I’d be nice to them.”

“Then why did you encourage Jack to be one?”

“I have no idea.” Mora laughed, the sound was light and less distressed than a few seconds ago. “Maybe I want at least one of them is tolerable. He reminds me of Lancelot himself. An idiot. Brave but still an idiot. He knew he was going to be beaten up but accepted it anyway.”

“You seem to know a lot about Knights. Have you been in the castle?” Kara was always interested in Camelot-related things because she wanted to go there and learn about healing but never had the chance.

“I-I have.” Mora begrudgingly admitted.

“Have you ever seen Lady Morgana in person?” One of Kara’s biggest concern was the former King’s Ward. People said she used to be the most kind-hearted noblewoman in the entire kingdom and one of the most beautiful women.

Mora stared at Kara, her expression hardened. “Why do you ask about her?”

“I know she’s evil but I heard that she was once a nice and kind young lady. What changed her? Rumors that she was cursed. Some say she was born evil and kept a low profile. She is fascinating, don't you think? I really want to meet Morgana’s nice version someday.” Kara didn't notice Mora looking at her attentively, swallowing her every word. She didn't know how heavy her opinion on Morgana Pendragon weighed on her friend.

“Aren't you supposed to be afraid of her?” Mora grimly asked.

“Of course I am. I’d pee myself if she’s standing in front of me right now.” Kara laughed, scratching her head for embarrassing herself again with such image. Mora joined her, even her laugh was louder than Kara’s. “It’s just a speculation of what might happen, not that I’d actually do that.”

“I bet even Morgana would find you endearing.” Mora’s laugh died down as they reached the house. “I guess I can tell you one thing about her that she was always afraid. Of having too much and then losing all. Of going too far to come back.”

Kara took a moment to digest her words. Then she realized Mora was speaking not only for Morgana but herself. It felt personal and honest, not how one would say about a person she hardly knew. She could tell Mora had lost a lot, whoever she was, what she had, she had to live under another name. She reached out to put a hand on Mora’s shoulder, spoke with a reassuring voice. “You’re not going to be like that. You have Aithusa and me. Even Alex and everyone in this village. We are here for you. I’m here for you.”

Kara saw Mora’s eyes got wetter, a single tear crawling out and rode down her cheek. Like a most natural thing to do, Kara used her thumb to wipe it away, her hand still lingered on Mora’s face. The moment froze as they looked into each other’s eyes. Kara could stay at this very spot forever, staring at that beautiful face and having those bright greyish green eyes gazing back. This was what she expected to find every morning, around every corner, behind every curtain. The thought seemed a bit stalky and unsuitable to have for a friend. Kara didn’t know if the word still described their relationship correctly anymore. What they were more than platonic friendship and it was scary to know that deep down the bottom of her heart, that wasn’t enough.

“Good afternoon.” An unfamiliar voice startled both of them, Kara broke the contact like she was burnt and faced the stranger sitting on a cart. He looked no older than thirty, wearing a long black robe covering most of his body and a dashing smile on his face. “I’ve finally found you.”

The stranger was not talking to her but Mora. Kara looked at her and saw her jaw clenched, her whole body tensed up. “What are you doing here?”

“Come on” he hopped down from the cart, walked to them confidently, “is that how you greet a friend?” He spread his arms widely, expecting a hug, which never came from Mora, who frowned and appeared to be furious. Not taken offended, he turned to Kara, offering a handshake. “Hello, my name is Sphreerik. Erik for short. Nice to meet you, Miss…?”

Kara was about to accept the handshake when her hand was stopped by Mora. “Don’t touch him.” The brunette instructed, still glaring at the man.

“Really? You have that little faith in me, hmm?” Spheerik or Erik pouted, acting very child-like. “Are you afraid I would do something to your friend, Morg-” Before Erik finished saying Mora’s full name, his lips were sealed tight by an invisible force. Turning to the brunette, Kara saw her eyes were glowing.

“Can you let us have a talk in private, please?” Mora said to Kara, her eyes still shining brightly in the gloomy dark of the sunset, an eerie resemblance to a wolf in shadow. “Erik and I have some catching up to do.”

So Kara went inside, dreadful and worried. Who was that man? What was his relationship with Mora? He knew about her real name and seemed close to her. Why did Mora act so guarded and hostile to him? Was she in danger? He knew about her magic, did he have magic too? Questions and doubts fogged in her mind. They would not disappear until Mora walked through the door, alive and alright. The unsettling feeling kept eating on her and she cursed herself for not coming along with her friend earlier.

 

______________________

 

“Leave. Now.” Morgana hissed at Spheerik as soon as they were at a safe distance from the village. She didn't like surprises and Erik was always an unpredictable piece.

“I just got here. Why don't you give me a tour of your new place?” Spheerik grinned like he hadn't heard anything. This was typical of him.

“How did you find me?” Morgana confronted him, though she had an idea how he did it. Spheerik was the best at leaving small spells and curses. He must have had a way of doing it on Aithusa when he trapped her with the trees.

“Don’t ask a question you already know the answer to, Morgana.” The Priest taunted, knowing the woman in front of him was getting more and more impatient. “The real mystery is why are you here? In a tiny village, away from Camelot, away from your people. Are you still in hiding?”

Morgana refused to answer, not giving in. “It’s none of your business. Leave now.” She would never trust Spheerik around non-magical people because he had an obsession with them as his test subjects. Morgause had told her that Spheerik was a talented but insanely powerful one, so if she wanted the cause to fulfill she had to work with him, but she could not him at all.

He sighed like he actually gave up. Morgana highly doubt that. “Fine. If you don't give me a tour, I’ll ask someone else. How about that cute golden hair girl you were with?”

The thought of Spheerik being around Kara made Morgana’s blood boil. She snarled at him, making herself clear. “You touch her and I’ll have your head on a stick.” Her jaws clenched tight, her eyes were burning with power and every torture spell was ready on the bridge of her lips.

Spheerik’s eyes showed fear for the first time since he got here, then he spoke with respect and much proud in his voice, “There she is, Morgana Pendragon, true Queen of Camelot, The High Priestess of The Triple Goddess, last of her kind.”

She stood there, watching as Spheerik bowed down, just like many many people had done in front of her. As their worshipped figure, she should have felt satisfied, felt completed at one of the voids in her soul. But no, nothing like that she felt right now. The only thing on her mind was the dinner. What was Alex going to feed her tonight? Would the Nielson sisters right over the last bit of mashed potato again? Would Kara make any embarrassing comment during the dinner? Morgana wanted to get back as soon as possible.

“I’m not that Morgana anymore. Leave me alone.” She turned away and walked back but Spheerik never made it easy for her.

“You give up on the cause? Don’t you remember how many people, your people out there are getting killed every day just because you are staying here playing normal? You don’t get to be normal. That’s not your choice.” He spat at her, the calm and cool look disappeared. He looked angry.

“Do not raise voice with me” she threatened. They were both aware of how powerful the other was so as long as she kept the same amount of preparation to strike, there would be no fight.

Spheerik’s voice jumped down a tone, “Was it because of that girl? You seem attached to her.”

Morgana couldn't answer it nor she wanted to. If only by a quick glance, Spheerik had already figured out how much Kara meant to her, clearly Morgana had done a poor job at keeping her feelings in check.

“She’s off limit, I warn you.” Morgana tended to leave but once again Spheerik’s words halt her feet.

“Does she know about you? Who you are and what you have done?” He stepped up to stand by her side. “She doesn't, does she? Why do you think she dares to be that close to you? Whatever you think she sees in you, Morgana, is a lie. This is not what you are.”

Morgana frowned, fighting the urge to strike him across the trees. He had spoken the truth, the ugly truth she was trying to avoid, pretending it wasn't there. “You don't know what I am.”

“Maybe I don't but deep down inside, you do. And you are not this. ‘Better be hated for what you are than be loved for what you not’.” Spheerik quoting her sister was the last thing she needed right now. Her longtime ally stood in front of her, his eyes full of disappointment. “But not like you haven't learned a lesson.”

Morgana muttered nothing after that. She did have a lesson about being loved for what she wasn't. Back then, she’d been too naive and innocent. Now she wasn't. So now things would change.

She went back to the village late after dinner, expecting everyone had gone to sleep so she walked straight to the barn. Her steps slowed down when she saw Kara sitting on the porch, biting her nails.

“Hey, I thought you would come back soon but it took forever. I’m worried. Are you alright?” The blonde immediately asked with concern at the sight of Morgana, wiping her hands on the dress and stood up. “Are you hungry? You haven't had dinner yet.”

Morgana already felt bad for making Kara wait so she wish the blonde no further complications. “It’s fine, reall-” A rumbling sound interrupted her, it came from Kara’s stomach. The blonde blushed violently as Morgana asked, “Kara, did you eat dinner?”

Another rumble answered her. Not being able to hide the truth, Kara admitted, “I waited for you. I don't want you to eat alone.” The woman in front of her looked down, seemed shy about confessing her true reason.

“But you let Alex?” Morgana couldn't help but tease her, expecting a rambling but none came. Instead, Kara’s eyes darted everywhere when she answered.

“I sat there watching her. So no.”

Then they got in the house where Kara prepared all the food as Morgana used her power to make them warm. The women sat down on the table, face to face, enjoying the meal and joking about their day. The strange encounter from Spheerik wasn't once mentioned. Every inch of her eased up, listening to the blonde’s little giggle, watching her react to the teasing and probably flirting Morgana occasionally sent her. She knew she shouldn’t do that but it came naturally around Kara she didn’t bother to control it anymore.

Spheerik said all the bad things he wanted about the lie she was living, she gave it no thoughts. How could one not want to live a life like this? A simple night, a simple meal, doing mundane things with someone she truly cared about. Was it so bad to enjoy a normal life?

Was it so bad to not be Morgana Pendragon?

Was it so bad to care again?

Was it so bad to feel again?

Was it so bad to start again?

 

___________________________________

 

Lying on the ground, Aithusa was slowly drifting to her dream. The dreams she had were around what she saw that day. It used to be soundless or pictureless when she was in that well with her Mistress. Dragons didn’t separate their dreams into good or bad but she would call those dreams as nightmares. She recalled the pain of her body for not having enough space to grow, and dragons grew fast tremendously, her limbs and wings oppressed the Mistress right next to her but she gave no complaints, only broken soothing sound to calm Aithusa down. Morgana was as scared as Aithusa but her spirit broke late after Aithusa broke hers. They both couldn’t perform any magic in the well, which was the result of a curse Aithusa couldn’t tell exactly happened when. It stripped off Aithusa’s ability to give knowledge through her breath and Morgana’s invincibility against ordinary weapons. The outcome affected them too much Aithusa couldn’t use her breath anymore, not until later, when she had to save Morgana on the brink of death. There had been a great chance it didn’t work but Aithusa thanked all of the Gods it did. 

On Morgana’s part, the human had to practice magic until she was exhausted every day to regain some of her ability. But something in her had changed. She got paranoid that Emrys helped their torturer and was on the senseless hunt for the answer of Emrys’s real name. Morgana was broken so bad, when she met with Mordred again, Aithusa thought her Mistress would be sane. She was, for a short while. All of her plans were perfectly executed and Arthur Pendragon was under her feet, ready to be killed. Morgana had had that.

Until AIthusa saw with her own eyes from a corner of the maze, Mordred stabbed her in the back with the dagger he’d gotten from her as a welcome gift. Aithusa couldn’t move due to shock when her Mistress fell on her knees, eyes full of pain and shock that the one she loved and trusted with her life betrayed her like that. Mordred’s face was calm as ice, opposite to Morgana’s fear and sorrow. Aithusa hurriedly dragged a bleeding Morgana out of the maze when Arthur’s men paid no attention. She pulled her to the snow, hoping the cold would freeze the blood before she lost it all. All Aithusa had was Morgana and now all Morgana had was Aithusa. It’d been like that ever since.

Then… Kara happened.

Morgana began to smile again.

Aithusa was happy again.

Everything started to feel right again.

And that was never a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this chapter doesn't have Alex in it
> 
> I saw a video clip on YouTube about Morgana and Mordred, it was heartbreakingly sad :( I'm still not over his betrayal


	9. Dark clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kara and Mora found out something about the other
> 
> Spheerik started to make a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next chapters are going to be hard for me guys. But please stick to the end with me
> 
> I don't own any major characters

The sun was bright today, the sky was clear and Kara was enthusiastic to go on the trip to the graves of her parents. She had been every year, but this year there was something different. That something, actually that someone, was walking next to her, her fuzzy hair bent to the wind as she moved, her eyes always found a way to capture Kara’s gaze every time they were close.

“Are you serious? No, that can’t be.” The woman she was paying a lot of attention to, gave her a dubious look. “You have never tried alcohol in your entire life?”

“That’s me.” She shrugged casually. “Ordinary good ol’ boring Kara.”

Mora’s lips twisted aside, thinking for a bit. “Does this mean you never got drunk?”

“Nope.”

“Not a sip of wine?”

Kara shook her head, anxiety crept into her chest. She narrowed her eyes at Mora. “What are you planning? I can tell you are scheming something. And don’t try to deflect once again with that.” She gestured the brunette’s face.

“With what?” Her friend acted innocent but Kara didn’t bite it.

“That. That eyebrow thing. You do it every time you don’t want to answer a question. I-It’s very distracting so please stop it.” Her hands started fidgeting and when she realized it was something she always did when she was nervous, Kara hid her hands behind her back. Then she couldn’t remember what the subject was anymore. “What are we talking about?”

Mora chuckled, the sound was low and warm, bringing heat to Kara’s face, hopefully it didn’t show. “Let’s just catch up with Alex, alright? She must have reached the destination already.”

They didn’t continue their conversation but their interactions weren’t cut off. They walked with a closer distance, their hands occasionally brushed each other, when it was close enough, Kara took all of her courage and nudged her shoulder to Mora’s, praying that wouldn’t be too friendly. Surprisingly, the brunette returned with a stronger force and before Kara had any idea, they were in a shoulder-bump contest. Back and forth for a few times, Kara pushed Mora a little harder than she expected and as a protective reflex, she spread her arm to catch her friend if she fell. 

Turned out Kara hadn’t used that much force. Before Kara realized, she already wrapped an arm around Mora’s shoulders, fingers digging deep into her skin. She felt the softness of the brunette through the thin layer of her dress and embarrassment raced to her face. Not to mention the slight shock on Mora’s face only brought the awkwardness to a whole new level. With their height difference and proximity, Kara could determine how one of Mora’s eyes was greener than the other, and not the kind of ordinary green but brighter, much brighter, like a combination of smoke on a grass field. They were beautifully haunting and staring at her with such ambivalence it hurt. The last time being this close to that uneasiness, Kara had experienced the bitterness of being rejected for something she didn’t even know what. Was such feeling possible?

“Kara?” Mora’s voice pulled her back to reality, her tone full of worry and confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kara cracked a grin but it didn’t reach her eyes. She let her arm drop freely back to her side, already missed the contact. Mora seemed unconvinced, got a hold of her arm and kept it firmly between her fingers.

“Then why are you crying, Kara?” Her soft voice caressed Kara’s ears as she felt her eyes started to lose focus due to the tears welling up. She hastily wiped away the tears and smiled, genuinely this time. “If it’s too hard coming to your parents’ graves we can just go back. I’m sure Alex would understand.”

“No. I-I’m just being emotional for no reason, that’s all.” Kara waved her hands, got the heart to laugh at being such a mess in front of Mora just by self-pitying. “Plus, I have to talk to them about something.”

Mora’s thumb brushed her skin for a few times, sending funny tickles across her body before finally let go. “Fine.” She wasn’t entirely persuaded, proven by the skeptical tone, but she never pushed Kara to do anything, one of the things Kara liked about her. “If there's trouble, you know you can tell me. Always.”

Kara nodded and they kept walking. The intimacy from before faded away, Kara felt like she had just ruined something fragile. But if she came clean about her own side of things, no one knew if there was a thing to treasure.

_I couldn't tell you about this, not yet. I’m still not ready._

 

______________________

 

They saw Aithusa and Alex after few minutes of walking, hurriedly joined the pair at the gravestones where Kara and Alex’s parents were buried. Alex had already started her usual routine of getting rid of the weeds that occupied the graves while Aithusa had laid down next by the cart, taking a nap.

“It’s about time, girls.” Alex mocked them, wiping away the sweats with her wrist.

“Hey, Alex. Sorry we’re late.” Kara chimed in, rolling up her sleeves to help her sister. Mora came to check the dragon first before taking part with them as well. “We were talking and lost track of time.”

“Heck, I don’t want details on your friendly-bonding session, just keep it properly in front of Mother and Father, alright?” Her sister always slid in one or two teasings about Kara’s relationship with Mora, making the blonde even more horrified about talking to their parents.

“There’s nothing to be improper about.” Kara almost stuttered but was proud that she didn’t.

“Just in case, sister.” Alex laughed lightly, turned over to Mora and said with a more serious tone. “Pardon us, she’s never had a friend at her age.”

“Alex!” Kara couldn’t believe her own sister just ratted her out like that. In front of their parents. One look at the brunette’s mostly surprised gasp and she could die from embarrassment. Now Kara would be even more pathetic in her friend’s eyes.

“What? It’s the truth.”

_Damn it, Alex._

“Alex, can I talk to you for a minute? Just us?” She heard Mora’s unspoken intervention and was thankful for it. Kara mouthed ‘thank you’ to the brunette and received a slight nod before she disappeared with Alex behind the trees. How come was Mora always the one to save her?

Now being left alone, Kara took in a deep breath, exhaled and smiled. She could almost see her mother’s kind look and her father’s warm gaze upon her.

“Hi, Mom and Dad. I’m back. It’s been a year already and so much has changed since. I’m very sorry about what happened just then. Alex was being silly.”

 

“I’m no longer working for Dorman Arcane anymore, and now I have to find another way to study healing. I-I took someone’s life. I didn’t want to do it but-” She couldn’t finish the sentence because the memory was too gruesome to recall. She had never hurt a fly yet she had taken two men’s lives. Sometimes their final moment appeared in her dream, other times their grunt for being stabbed. It was the guilt she had to live for the rest of her life.

Her parents didn’t deserve to know more about what their daughter did to survive. A change of subject was necessary.

“Alex’s been good, I don’t know if she had told you but she found someone that makes her happy, I haven’t met him yet but I bet Dad would love to go strictly on him, keeping him in check with Alex, so I’ll do that in your honour.”

She traced her fingers on the smooth surface of the tombstones, the clumsy carving she had created to write her mother’s name. Felt like she was patted on the back by her mom’s gentle hand every time she got sick.

“Mom, I have something to tell you. I met someone, too. Someone’s kind and smart and cares about me. I care about that someone as well. We’re friends, I think. At least that’s what we call each other.”

Her breath thickened in her throat, the anxiety everyone had before a confession stuck at the back of her tongue, making it even harder to get out even though she was, in fact, talking to herself. Finally, taking another deep breath, Kara continued.

“Do you remember the night you told me about your first date with Dad? You got a sprained ankle and Dad got a black eye, your gold was stolen and you had to walk all the way home? It was the worst date ever, you told me, and you said you still wanted to meet Dad again, because you had these weird feelings like butterflies in your stomach like you could fly when you were with him.” Kara gulped, her hand started rubbing each other. “I too felt the same for this person, those odd feelings whenever we are close, or when we talk. And I’m scared, Mom. Those feelings… it gets me, creating strange... d-desires.” The word made her blush with its common meaning. “These urges I have around this person are intense and… inappropriate. What if I can’t control myself and do something I’d regret later? Because they are my friend, I don’t want to ruin that with silly feelings.”

Kara had no idea why she didn’t just use the word ‘she’ to address Mora. What was the point of keeping that hidden? This was Mom, come on, the only one Kara could never keep a secret from.

“She is wonderful, Mom. I think she’s even more than wonderful. But she doesn’t let me know things, things about her past. I know why she has to be careful but it’s me, I’m her friend. And this is the part I’m afraid of the most. What if she doesn’t really consider me as a friend? Is that why she still feels guarded around me? Because of her secret, she would leave this place, I see it in her eyes every time I catch her looking at me.”

Kara used her sleeves to wipe off the tears, her voice cracked a little. “I don’t know what to do, Mom.” 

She heard the leaves ruffling from behind, turning around to lay eyes on the woman in black dress, heart beat faster at the sight. She murmured to her mother, but felt more like to herself, “I don’t want to lose her.”

 

____________________

 

Morgana caught a glimpse of sadness on Kara’s face before it was replaced by her usual joyfulness when she and Alex came back from their not-so-private talk. She waved as they approached, brushing off the dirt off her clothes.

“It’s my turn to talk to Mom and Dad so can you two give me space?” Alex shooed Kara and Morgana away, gestured the just-awaken dragon. “And take Aithusa with you. There’s a river nearby, let her have a drink.”

Kara rolled her eyes, recalled her sister’s saying earlier. “Fine. But keep it properly in front of Mother and Father, _Alexandra_.”

“Hey. Do not quote me.” Alex crossed her arms, pouting with an almost identical pout with her sister’s, though the effect wasn’t quite the same. “Only _I_ quote me. Now go, I’m sure Mora has something to tell you about.”

Morgana wasn’t prepared for this but she had practiced perfectly the art of acting after a year with Morgause, so instead of getting flustered, she kept a poker face. “No, I don’t.”

Alex’s frowned skeptically. “Yes, you do. That _thing_ I just told you about.” _Damn it, Alex. This isn’t the definition of keeping secret._

“What is it?” Kara looked confused, curiosity burning in her blue eyes. This wasn’t a good moment to be lost in those. Morgana didn’t reply, simply took her hand and dragged the blonde away.

They walked for awhile until Morgana realized she hadn’t said anything to the woman she was pulling along. She should have thought this through. Morgana did none of the impulsive things like this, maybe she had done some back at Camelot but not after her innocence was poisoned. Whatever Morgana Pendragon did, she did it calculatedly, she was taught to do it, as a noblewoman, as a Witch and as a Queen. Impetuosity wasn’t allowed.

So she stopped and faced Kara, bewildered and blushing from the walk. The blonde’s eyes gawked at her, expecting an explanation. The raven-haired woman looked down on their connected hands, not yet making a move.

Morgana fought the want to bring Kara’s hand to her lips, peeling off her fingers away as gently as possible so the blonde wouldn’t think she hated the touch and mumbled, “Apologies. I didn’t mean to do this without asking. It’s not how I normally act.”

Kara looked down at the hand that Morgana had grabbed. “No, I suppose.” Her voice was soft but somehow contaminated with a touch of the same sorrow she had seen back at the graves. What happened to her? Maybe this wasn’t the best time to ask the thing she planned earlier with Alex.

“Are you going to tell me? The thing you and Alex mentioned?”

_Oh, sard._

Morgana paced back and forth, trying to make a word. _It’s just a simple question. Ask._ She hadn’t felt so nervous since the last time she faced Emrys. Kara wasn’t Emrys, the one destined to stand in her way, Kara was just a woman, a friend. _Her_ friend. She wouldn’t judge Morgana on this, would she?

Kara waited patiently, eyes glued to every step she made. Morgana decided to just say it and be done. “There’s a festival at Sunpoint next week. Alex told me about it earlier. Everyone’s coming and I wonder…” Morgana looked straight at Kara, suddenly felt so insecure. “Would you- would you grace me the honor of coming with you?”

Kara blinked. And blinked again. _Oh no, she’s going to decline._ Morgana heard nothing as her own heartbeat thundering inside her chest, seconds felt like hours.

“What did you say?” The blonde’s first reaction was nothing like Morgana had predicted. She had to repeat the invitation again? Oh Gods just kill her already.

The High Priestess had never been in such an embarrassing situation where she had to ask someone out again because she’d never had to. People lined up to dance with her, firstly was always Uther, then Arthur and noblemen, and Knights. She hadn’t got the chance to choose a partner by her own will. Now she did and blew it. Blood heated up her face, sweats occupied her palms. Morgana Pendragon knew what it was like to be in panic mode.

“T-the festival at Sunpoint.”

“I heard that. What’s the last part?”

The exact part she prayed not having to repeat. Great. “Would you go with me?”

Kara gasped. “Are you asking me to go to the festival with you?”

 _I’m trying. You can’t be this dense, Kara._

Morgana fought the grunt rising in her throat with an uncertain “Yes?” that sounded like a question more than an answer.

“Of course I’m going with you!” The blonde exclaimed happily, erasing the weight on Morgana’s chest preparing for failure. Kara’s expression switched from excited to curious in a second. “Wait, how do you know about the festival?”

“Alex told me earlier.”

Kara let out a breathy laugh. “Damn it, Alex.” Morgana’s brows scrunched in confusion. The blonde explained, “I was going to ask you first.”

“Really?” A grin spread across her lips, warmth fluttering in her chest.

“Yeah, we go to that festival every year together. I’m glad to have you this time. It’s a big deal.” The gratitude in Kara’s voice made Morgana a bit emotional. Not only the blonde wanted to go with her, she considered this as a big event, including Morgana in one of her annual activity. The Priestess bickered the want to pull Kara close and showed her how she was a big deal to her but, of course, it was ill-timed.

“Is it because of what Alex said?” Morgana added when Kara hummed with a questioning tone. “Friends at your age?”

Kara blushed, eyes darting left and right, “T-that’s not- I have tons of friends. At my age. Male and females. Tons of them.” Her hands betrayed her words by constantly moving, touching the braid.

“That’s great.” Morgana faked a sigh, got no heart to destroy Kara’s cute attempts to lie so she went with it, “As long as they don’t steal you from me” That sounded more flirty than friendly, Morgana admitted to herself and casually emphasized, “when we go to that festival.”

The shy giggle coming from Kara made Morgana surprisingly pleased but nevertheless frightened. It was like the blonde enjoyed their little interactions of something more than friendship, maybe Kara was just being characteristically affectionate around everyone, maybe she was reading too much. This thought worried her somehow. Looking at the reality, Morgana saw no future, only present and the haunting past she had. With a person like her, having Kara as a friend was a miracle. Should she even try to be reckless and lean the relationship a bit further?

_“Not like you haven’t learned a lesson.”_

Spheerik reminded her that. A pair of brown eyes came into her mind as a warning. They belonged to the woman who had changed her life forever, better and worse. Veronica.

No, Kara would never be Veronica.

Kara wasn’t Veronica.

But Kara had no clue who Morgana was, how certain could she be that Kara wouldn’t become the next Veronica? Even if she had no problem with her being Morgana, as if such impossible thing happened, could Kara ever handle the truth about Veronica?

The first woman she loved.

And the first person she killed.

 

__________________________

 

Kara checked herself in the mirror once again. She had her most beautiful dress on, a nice pair of shoes and her hair was in her daily braid. After a moment, she took off the tie and let her wavy locks free. Combing her hair a few times, she recalled how Mora had done the same by the fire the other night and got flustered, seeing her bright red face in the reflection, decided to braid her hair again.

A pale hand stopped her motion, Kara looked back at the reflection to find Mora smiling from behind, her eyes burning with mischief.

“Don’t” she murmured in Kara’s ear, her tone was husky and thick, “Let your hair down. That’s how I like it.”

Shaking and triggered by the way Mora talked, Kara turned around but her movement was halted by steady hands. One of those hands advanced to her neck, pulling all of her hair away, Kara’s bare collarbone exposed.

Mora stepped in front of Kara, her smirk fixed in place, her eyes roaming up and down on Kara but the action didn't make Kara feel vulnerable or violated, only more intrigued. The brunette licked her lips, inviting Kara’s eyes to that part of her face before starting with a, “What should I do with you?”

“Kiss me.” Kara answered without thinking, her throat dried and the heat she was feeling had nothing to do with the room’s temperature.

“I can do that.” Mora hummed pleasingly, tracing her fingers on Kara’s lower lip, killing her with anticipation. The brunette leaned closer, their lips were only an inch apart. “But first you have to answer one question. Who am I?” Her breath was icy cold.

“Mora.” Kara hastily answered, itching to crash her mouth onto the woman’s right in front of her. But Mora moved back, still looking very secretive and attractive.

“Wrong answer. Who am I?” She asked again, this time more serious.

“You are Mora.” Kara looked down at those heavy red lips, grunting out the reply.

“Who am I?” The repeating question started getting on her nerves. Kara gritted her teeth, frustration burning in her head.

“I don’t care!” she yelled.

Mora left her personal space, sad expression took place as she departed with a warning, “Don’t play with fire, Kara.”

She tried to stop the brunette from leaving but with one touch, the woman in front of her faded away like smoke. The flurry image soon turned red, an explosion was heard in a distance. Kara was on her bare feet, running toward the sound and saw a sole figure standing in the middle of a battlefield. Only it had been a battlefield, dead bodies scattered everywhere, they were in Knights’ armors, weapons broken and bloodied. The figure turned around, dressed in black and eyes glowing amber. Petrified, she screamed and thrust herself backward. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, legs tangled in the cover and blanket while Alex running toward her in nightdress, worried look on her sister’s face.

“Kara, it’s me! Oh Lords, you’re draining in sweats! Did you have a nightmare?”

Entire Kara’s body was still shaking murderously, she could only shake her head. Her dream started out as what it was, a dream, then it switched to something mysterious, dark and terrifying. Did it mean anything? Why was she having a vision of her and Mora doing… weird things? Then who was standing on that battlefield? Kara actually had a very good guess of this. And she didn't like what her dream showed.

Maybe her mind was telling her something. That the attraction she felt around Mora was undeniable. And she shouldn’t ignore the woman’s past, no matter how much her feelings were blinding her.

Kara had no clue that there was a shadow lurking nearby, his eyes glowing and a wicked smile grew on his face. He had been following every her movement and was unpleased by how affectionate her friend treated her, so he decided to do something about it.

“Sorry Morgana, but I have to let the cat out of the bag.” His whisper sounded nothing sort of apologetically. “I guess history will repeat itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still like this fic, because it's getting a little more...intense, I guess.
> 
> I just figured out how to post in italic so I gotta try


	10. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between our two mains
> 
> A bit of Spheerik's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. So this time I wrote a flashback, introducing Veronica.
> 
> I don't own the main characters, please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Any mistakes are all mine, grammar faults and stuffs, please don't be bothered

Morgana walked closer to Aithusa, giving her the rest of strawberries she was carrying, patted the dragon affectionately while she ate. She woke up early today, more like losing sleep in the middle of the night, decided to Aithusa to a secure place and let the dragon be herself. The invisible string connecting her and Aithusa was interrupted right at the moment she uncast the spell. It was an exhausting routine, keeping Aithusa in horse form all day, but Morgana was capable of making the aging spell last for days, so this wasn’t big of a problem.

But that didn’t mean she was problem-free.

Veronica appeared in her dream again, six long years after her demise, the woman haunted her, the memory faded away but the guilt still presented like a thorn in her eyes.

Six years wasn’t a long time but was enough to make people forget things, no matter how they used to be important to them. Morgana merely remembered details of how she fell in love with Veronica, only recalled the feelings.

 

***

 

_It pained Morgana to be awake, even breathing made her grunt. She hated everything around her. The soft bed was suffocating her, the warm air made her choke and the headache dragged her down on the pillows, prisoning her in this damn room._

_She hated sleeping, every time she closed her eyes, Merlin’s crying face appeared, looking down at her as she clawed her way to breath. The moment she realized she was going to die wasn’t the most horrifying one but when Merlin nodded his head, non-vocally answering to the feeling she was going through. He killed her. He tried._

_At that very moment she had no idea why he did it and she wasn’t angry because she was too shocked to be. Now she was furious, like a volcano, waiting to bust any time._

_Someone approached her room. A young maid. Morgana had seen this woman coming in and out, changing bed sheets and occasionally Morgana’s clothes. She didn’t give a damn about being naked in front of a stranger. Not like her body was the same as before or she could somehow protest the violation._

_Hemlock poison did things to its victims, and while there was usually no one had survived the very first effect to experience the next ones, Morgana witnessed all. Her skin was hard like being stuffed as a toy while her throat was dry and stiff. She couldn’t drink, eat, sit, basically was a dead body. The breathing was painfully slow, every second her ribcage moved, she let out a cry of pain, though no one could hear it due to her almost frozen tongue so it was no different than normal breathing. Morgana wished she was dead instead._

_The woman came closer and smiled kindly upon Morgana, something she always did that pissed the paralyzed lady off. “Good morning, Lady Morgana. I’ll change the sheet and then your clothes, alright?”_

_She did it anyway, not like Morgana could stop her, but asking a mostly dead person was as dumb as wanting to see pig fly. Morgana let out a moan when the woman started taking off her clothes._

_“Did you just…?” the stunned maid stared at her in shock, “make a sound?”_

_Morgana rolled her eyes, feeling her tongue started moving. “Hurt.” she managed to spit one word. One word to describe how she felt physically and mentally._

_“You’re talking!” with that, she ran outside and came back with Morgause. Relief at the sight of her half-sister, Morgana smiled and immediately regretted it._

_“Shh, don’t move.” Morgause’s eyes glowed for a second, scanning through Morgana’s figure. “You’re recovering, sister. At a very quick speed.” She announced happily. “You shall be in perfect health by the end of the week, my dear.”_

_The end of the week? That felt like a century! Morgana could only protest with a, “Sard.”_

_She heard laughter, not from Morgause but the familiar maid standing behind her. Morgana frowned in discomfort at the thought her miserable situation was a form of entertainment for a stranger and shut the laugh down. Morgause only smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving._

_Now only the maid in the room, Morgana sighed and was about to close her eyes when she heard, “I thought you were dead.”_

_Her eyes shot open and threw the girl a harsh look. This made her stutter. “I-I’m sorry but you were so still. When Lady Morgause brought you in, your body was cold as ice and you barely breathed.”_

_Morgana rolled her eyes again, mumbled unhappily, “Not. Dead.”_

_“I know it now” the girl commented, a rush of embarrassment washed over her face, “So when I changed your clothes, you were still…” She blushed murderously, almost made Morgana laugh if she wasn’t so pissed._

_“Out” she grunted, tired from the communication, “Get. Out.”_

_The girl hastily walked to the door before turned around and added, “My name is Veronica. And I’ll come back.”_

_And coming back she did. After the few first days, Morgana relented any contacts and refused helps. Then she let Veronica wash her limbs, hair and face, when she started to feel sweats and dirt sticking on her skin. After being able to sit up, Morgana was used to Veronica’s assistance, letting the maid cleaning her back as well as other parts. The contacts were platonic, or at least Morgana thought so._

_Morgause was right. After a week, Morgana needed help no more._

_She started getting along with Veronica, the orphan girl who worked as a maid for Morgause since a little kid. They spent more and more time together and without noticing, Morgana developed feelings for her and these feelings were mutual._

_They kissed for the first time after Morgana successfully performed a counter strike and a shielding spell at the same time. Overjoyed and hyped from adrenaline, Morgana pulled Veronica into a kiss, startled the girl but the kiss was quickly reciprocated. The secret intimacy went on for a few months before Spheerik started taking notes and he informed Morgause about it._

_“This isn’t allowed, Morgana.” Her sister warned, gesturing the woman curling up behind Morgana on the bed, only covered by a thin blanket. They were caught naked in her bedroom, doing exactly what everyone would think of if they saw the scene._

_“Because she’s a girl?” Morgana protested, grabbing her coat and covered Veronica, not even cared about her own nudity._

_Morgause hissed angrily, “Because you are vulnerable, Morgana. And the cause would never complete if you are exposing yourself.”_

_“I love her.” Morgana confessed, glancing back to catch a look of surprise on Veronica’s face. This was the first time she ever said it out loud. “Love makes people stronger, not weaker.”_

_Her sister laughed wickedly, “You’re too naive, Morgana. Remember what did you get yourself into the last time you thought you had a crush?”_

_The implication pained her. She had feelings for Merlin and they had many chances to bloom into something more, but to him, she was only a disposable acquaintance. The harsh reality still not sat well with her. “I trust Veronica.”_

_“Be careful, Morgana.” Morgause pointed at the said woman, doubts swarming the air. “She doesn’t have magic. You can’t trust her.”_

_“Yes, I can.”_

_“Don’t cry when you’re wrong.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_But she was wrong, she was dead wrong._

_They left the base few days after, and while staying in a motel for a few weeks, Veronica started having nightmares. Morgana didn’t know what the dreams mean but one day, when she was sleeping, and a sharp jolt of pain woke her up._

_Veronica was standing in front of her, glaring eyes, sharp knife in her hand. Morgana clutched at her gut, where blood was oozing out, her eyes started seeing black dots. She crawled backward and hit the wall. The gruesome scent of blood splashing everywhere, the fact that it was all hers sent cold shivers down her spines._

_“Die!” Veronica struck again, Morgana barely missed it by jumping off the bed, shooting more pressure into the open wound, she panted in fear._

_“Why are you doing this to me?” Her voice was raspy and shaking. Her eyes started losing focus due to blood loss and shock._

_“Your sister murdered my family before she took me in. Do you know what it feels like living in a place where you are the only one that’s different?” Veronica slashed Morgana’s left thigh, where last night receiving loving kisses, now only scary wounds. “They abused me, forced me taking care of you. I thought you were normal like me but no, you are one of them. You are the reason Morgause created this army, to torture more people like me. If you die, she can’t proceed her plan.”_

_She said a lot of things but Morgana couldn’t hear anymore. Her arms reacted automatically, her eyes burning with anger and disappointment. Next thing she knew, Morgana was the one standing, the pain at her rib subsided temporarily, the woman she loved on her knees, glaring at her, the knife hovering in mid-air, swirling uncontrollably._

_“I knew it wouldn’t be that easy to kill you.” Veronica snarled harshly, breaking Morgana’s heart into pieces, knowing it was placed wrongly. Again. It disgusted Morgana how easy it was for others to trick, manipulate and betray her._

_“Then why do you do it?” Morgana choked out a stupid question while the biggest concern still lingered at the back of her head, she scared to ask because she would cry after she did._

_“Just kill me and be done with it, Witch.”_

_Morgana wished Veronica no harm, even when her lover clearly wanted the opposite for her. What had she done to deserve this? Her entire life fought for justice, for righteous acts, for the innocents, yet she received this trash of an outcome?_

_“Did you love me” Morgana dropped the knife, her shoulders slumped, “ever?”_

_Morgana prayed Veronica would take this opportunity and run, just escape, she wouldn’t chase after her. But in the corner of her eyes, she saw the brunette grabbing the weapon, lunging to her. A single tear escaped her eye as she mumbled a spell, twisting the sharp end of the dagger right at Veronica's chest, the force sending the woman to the ground, choking on blood spluttering out of her mouth. The scene was horrifying and gruesome._

_“Too...late for… that...” was all Veronica spat before her mouth stopped jerking, her eyes went wide for good, staring blankly at Morgana, who was crying and she sat down on the ground, the pain in her stomach came back and put her out of consciousness._

_She woke up two days later, Morgause and Spheerik by her side. The wound was patched up and her heart was hard as stone. Morgana only said to them five words, “Tell me what to do.”_

_And it was the beginning of Morgana’s hatred._

***

 

 

Morgana heard footsteps and recognized Kara’s distinct style of pacing immediately. She smiled before turning around, giving the blonde full attention. “Trouble sleeping?”

Kara let out a breathy laugh, “Sort of. You?”

Was dreaming about your former dead lover who tried to kill you years ago considered a sleeping problem? It didn’t cause any pain for her, not anymore, just pure sadness. Still, Morgana could not go back to sleep even when Aithusa had embraced her for comfort. She wondered what if Kara was there to reassure her instead, would she be calmer? “Same.”

They stared at each other in comfortable silence, no need to express anything. Aithusa crouched down to stretch, grunting relaxingly. Morgana had an idea, turned to Kara and proposed, “Would you like to go for a ride?”

“Now?” Kara seemed surprised but intrigued by the idea. “On Aithusa?”

“Anything you want” Morgana laughed light-heartedly, “with me.” she added specifically.

With the blonde’s certain nod, they climbed on Aithusa and then floated above the trees. It was quite breezy and Morgana looked over her shoulder to make sure Kara was comfortable. But she didn’t expect to be wrapped in a warm embrace by Kara and her robe. Hadn’t seen that coming, Morgana was completely bewildered, blood rushed to her face.

“Um, Kara?” Morgana cleared her throat, putting some control on her body’s reaction to the blonde’s sudden closeness. “Are you cold?”

Kara hummed pleasingly. “I think you might be. Is this alright with you?”

 _Anything is alright with me_. Morgana grabbed the blonde’s hands, drawing them towards each other below her breasts, tightening the embrace as an answer. Kara’s chuckle faded in the wind but Morgana heard it and her heart skipped a beat. “Why the sudden hug?” Morgana tried to keep her tone unaffected but she couldn’t tell if it worked.

Kara’s chin rested on Morgana’s left shoulder, the weight sent goosebumps all over her body, warming up her groin. A bad-timing and inexperienced response considering her beautifully skilled control ability. Morgana no longer felt the night’s chill and was embarrassed by being aroused by a simple touch.

“I’m your personal heater, remember?” Morgana smiled at the reminder, gazing aimlessly at the sky, leaning back a bit against Kara. The blonde welcomed the force by holding tighter, her body flushed against Morgana’s, not much of a help when the Priestess still hadn’t controlled her own thoughts.

Aithusa slowly dropped the altitude, leaning a bit to the side, a lake started to come in sight. The scenario was dyed slightly orange because the sun began to come out. The dragon landed swiftly by the lake, yawned contently as the women on her back climbing off.

Morgana wanted to stay in Kara’s embrace for a little longer but the blonde seemed to be captivated by the scene and the look on her face was adorable so she didn’t complain.

“I know this place. My father used to bring me and Alex here for a swim in summer.” Kara took off her shoes and dipped her feet down on the water before Morgana had the chance to remind her of the temperature, “Holy cow on the house! It’s freaking cold!” she jumped right back on the ground, rubbing her palms onto her feet.

Morgana laughed at the curse Kara just said. She couldn't even use a proper curse word, why did Morgana find that so attractive?

“Of course it’s cold. The sun hasn’t come up yet.” Morgana teased Kara, who was running barefoot toward her and Aithusa, leaving her shoes by the lake. “Sit down.” Morgana patted the ground next to her, making space for the blonde.

They sat in silence for a while, the rhythmic snoring of Aithusa and insects around were the only sound could be heard. At the horizon, the sun was rising, bringing heat and light, painting a scorching heavy orange on the sky.

“Mora, do you trust me?” The sudden question startled Morgana and it took her two seconds to reply.

“Of course.” She answered, eyes still glued to the horizon.

“I lied.” Those words captured Morgana’s attention fully. She faced the blonde, searching for any signs of joking on her face but found none. It got her worried.

“About what?”

The blonde fiddled her fingers on her lap shyly. “About having tons of friends. I don’t want you to think I’m an oddball for not having friends. So I lied about that.”

Morgana smiled kindly at Kara, shrugged off the seriousness. “Alright.”

“Just alright?” Kara frowned. “You’re not mad I lied to you?”

“Kara” Morgana put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, said in the most sympathetic voice possible, “your eyes are too honest. That’s a lovely thing about you.”

Kara had this wide-eyed expression on, gawking and stammering. “Wh- you knew? Why didn’t you say anything?”

A flirty giggle escaped Morgana’s mouth. “Because you look so cute when you’re trying to lie.”

Kara blushed, rubbing her bare feet together. “Don’t tease me like that. It’s humiliating to be caught lying. Alex was right, I’m a terrible liar.”

Morgana remember how hurt and shock Uther looked when she was on the throne, looking down on her legitimate father with chiefly satisfaction. It felt good then, to see some justice served, it felt less good when the Knights protested against her, and it felt numb when she ordered her guards to shoot down innocent people.

When she talked to Morgause about this, her sister had reassured her that there must be casualties in war, and sometimes you had to kill to gain. Morgana believed her. She believed her even when she was holding the dagger that ended her sister’s life. She believed her when she staggered aimlessly in the woods, a deep wound in her gut. She believed her when she faced Arthur in that maze, readied to make another ultimate sacrifice of his life. Morgana had believed Morgause for a hell of a long time.

Then she just stopped. No faiths. No beliefs. No visions. Nothing. She had killed too many people to count but she gained none. Who else must she kill? What more should she destroy? Where could she find peace in this torturing world?

The answer came unexpectedly, now was sitting next to her.

Kara brought peace. Voluntarily and full of goodwill. No lives were taken. No deaths. No prices. It was free. Kara gave her everything at no costs, exchanging for only her friendship. Yet Morgana hadn’t been a true friend to Kara, not to the level she deserved.

Morgana owed her the truth.

Something blurry appeared in her sight, she focused back on her surroundings, found Kara’s concern face right in front of her. Morgana blinked away the memory and put a smile on.

“You were zoning out a bit there.” Kara commented, tilting her head to observe her. “Am I that boring?” Kara joked but Morgana decided to be more serious. She grabbed the blonde’s hands, ignoring the warmth invading her palms, sending prickle sensation everywhere.

“Can I ask you something?” Seeing a nod of confirmation from Kara, she continued, “Are you afraid around me, even for a bit?”

Kara’s eyes went wider, her voice dropped into a whisper, as someone could hear them. “Because of magic? No.”

Morgana slightly shook her head. “Not magic, but who I am, what I did, where I come from,” she paused, picking the suitable word to describe perfectly herself. “am I trustworthy.”

Kara laughed but it sounded humorless. “I don’t care about that.”

“You should. I can be the worst kind of person you could encounter, Kara.” Morgana thought that was a complete understatement of what she was. “I can be a murderer. What if I kill people for a living.” That might sound like a joke but it was not very far from the truth.

Kara sighed, her face turned dark for a second. “Well, I’m not exactly innocent. I took lives, too, Mora.”

She must be talking about Begruda’s goons she had to defend herself from. Morgana had forgotten about that, the hard decision Kara had to make when it came down to surviving death, they both had gone through. Could it be the common thing that connected them in the first place? Making tough choices? 

“I cherish you and our friendship, Kara. And I have made the decision to tell you everything. Right now.” Every word felt so heavy but when spoken, they were like feathers. Thunder was beating inside her chest, her ears caught no sound but the steady snoring from Aithusa and her own heartbeat. This was the time. Whatever happened after her confession, whether Kara changed her point of view about Morgana or not, the Priestess would happily accept and leave if Kara asked. She could no longer keep it hidden from her friend anymore. “I am-”

Kara’s hand pressed on her lips, blue eyes met hers, soft pleading swimming under her eyebrows. “Can this… wait?”

Morgana blurted out a sound of surprise at the proposal. She asked through Kara’s fingers, “Why?”

“Because…” the blonde trailed off as Morgana felt her fingers caressing her lower lip, Kara was looking at her mouth, curiosity whirling in the blue eyes that seemed a bit darker, “I need to clarify something first.”

For a second, Morgana thought Kara wanted to kiss her and she wouldn’t protest if she did. It would complicate things more, not just logically but also emotionally. Nothing of the sort should be happening yet, and it dreaded Morgana to think about how long until that statement changed.

Retreating her hand back on her lap, Kara blushed a bit. “I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t do that.”

Morgana let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, turned her face back to the horizon, felt the tension easing down. “What do you need to clarify?” she asked, having crazy guesses of the possible answers in mind.

“Um, what to do next. I’m jobless now.”

“Don’t you want to do business with your sister?”

“I want to help her, really I do. But I always want to be like my mother, a healer.”

“Making potions and patching wounds, that’s what you want?” Morgana bitterly commented. Kara’s wish solidified how different she was from Morgana. Kara craved to aid, to help and mend while Morgana had been born to destroy, to ruin the peace that non-magical beings were having to bring her people justice. They contrasted each other like black and white.

“I know, I’m not very qualified in treating others, especially I don’t cooperate very well my hands and brain.” Kara laughed at herself, waving hands to demonstrate her point. “I could end up hurt them more.”

“I don’t think so.” Peering back at Kara, Morgana gave her an encouraging look. “You didn’t hurt me when I had a bad dream that night.”

Kara seemed confused for a moment then her eyes went wide. “Oh, right, _that_. I did it without much thinking. You were screaming and I was terrified. Aithusa tried to hold you but you kicked her away. I couldn’t just stand and watch. I had to...” the blonde paused to find a word.

“...step in.” Morgana completed, a smile unconsciously spread on her face, “No one has ever done that for me.”

“How come?”

“I discovered having magic pretty late while living in Camelot. I was confused, no one told me not to be afraid of myself.” Morgana frowned, her mind full of the conversations she had with Gaius, Gwen and especially Merlin, how they deflected the problem. Gaius was constant implying her having mental instability. Gwen was engrossed by her newly found romantic base with Arthur. And Merlin, oh Merlin, her once comfort provider with his optimism and consolation, left her to be finished by the hand of Knights of Medhir when they were dragging Uther to safety. At that moment, Morgana was too terrified to see his true intention behind that abandonment, simply thought he was as scared as she was. But of course, she was wrong, horribly wrong. If his previous action spoke anything, his next one screamed it. “You have magic, you are disposable.”

“Don’t say that,” Kara hurriedly disapproved. “Being magical isn’t a crime.”

“Uth- my father would debate you on that.” Morgana almost slipped but apparently, Kara didn’t notice. “And so would entire Camelot.”

“Did they… did your family treat you wrong?” Kara gingerly asked. With someone being raised in an environment full of love and compassion, the thought must have made Kara uncomfortable.

Morgana tried to put an objective perspective in her answer, being honest without scaring Kara. “We treated each other wrong. It’s the way it has to be.”

“Do you wish to change that?”

“I tried. Didn’t work.”

They fell in silence, both watching the sun rising, pushing away the cold of the night but the early morning still held a bit chilly. Two women sat comfortably next to each other, no physical contact, only shared thoughts and lingered unresolved emotional ties. The pale dragon started stretching herself out of the slumber, unintentionally announced the heartfelt talk’s termination. The brunette’s eyes glowed, the dragon became a horse and they both left, not knowing a figure hidden between the trees, had been observing the change of course in his plan.

 

_________________

 

Spheerik frowned at the thought of how deeply invested Morgana was in the relationship with the peasant girl. He paced left and right, calculated the best outcome of every situation. He had done it right once, with Morgana’s previous fling, he could do it again.

The dreams didn’t work as they used to. He needed few more nights to establish a fixed meaning on them but it seemed that Morgana had decided to tell that girl everything. His future Queen was weak once again. Morgause wouldn't have wanted this.

Even though the girl wasn’t confirmed of Morgana’s true identity, just by looking, Spheerik could tell she would not be easily controlled like Veronica. She would not turn her back on Morgana that easy. He needed a new way to approach.

The Priest temporarily kept laying low, watching how everything went before deciding his next move. Spheerik, after all, was the master of manipulation, and it was the kind of art that always took time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm strangling the suspense, aren't I? ;)
> 
> Don't be mad but when everything is out, it's gonna be nice


	11. The sun goes cold sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovered something new.
> 
> Alex discovered something interesting.
> 
> Spheerik discovered something dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to wait until tomorrow because it would mark a month since I started posting this fic but I decide to post one day ahead, just to wake up the next day to read your feedbacks :))
> 
> I don't own any characters, well now I can confidently say I own Spheerik :)
> 
> Any faults are all mine (I don't find any now but I definitely will after posting. Always)

“How do you know if you like someone?”

The question had nothing to do with delivering fruits furrowed Alex’s brows. She turned to look at her sister, found that familiar innocent look whenever Kara was confused about something but never admitted. They were pulling a cart full of fresh, juicy grapes down the street of Sunpoint toward one of their customers’ house when Kara popped up that intriguing question.

“Where does that come from?” she retorted with a smirk. Kara stole a glance at her then returned back to the street hastily when their eyes met.

“Pure curiosity.” Kara bounced lightly on her steps. “You have a boyfriend, you must know.”

Alex tapped a finger on her chin, appeared to be thoughtful, wondering how she should approach the problem. “Well, I don’t know the exact word to describe but if you are close to a person and you feel happy around them, you like them.”

“But I- um, what if you generally feel happy around people? What determines the one you like?”

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara, “Gut feelings.”

“Gut feelings? That sounds so vague.”

“It does sound vague. But believe me, sister, you’ll know it when it happens. For example, like we are walking like this and talking, suddenly you see someone and your heart just speeds up, you start paying attention to that particular person more than anyone else, everything about them is wonderful and you improve your vocabulary just to compliment them.” Alex explained the only way she could, by experience and a bit of imagination, although her mind was always so technical, hoping Kara would understand. Judging by the look on her sister’s face, maybe she still didn't get it.

“What about wanting to talk to them, to touch them and to look at them all the time? Or this ridiculous-” Kara’s hands gestured wildly at her stomach, “-floating sensation you have when they smile at you? Their face is the first thing you want to see in the morning and the last thing at night? Whatever they do is captivating and you can’t help thinking about them every minute of the day? Sometimes you can’t control yourself just because they say something in a cute way? Is that the ‘gut feelings’ you were talking about?”

They both stopped walking. Alex was speechless. At first, she couldn’t believe her sister, clumsy puppy Kara, talked about feelings, a delicate matter, without tripping over a single word. Second, where did she find this much passion about this topic? Not to mention her full of details and specific description of how one felt about their love interest. Realization dawned on her: Kara had a crush.

The older Nielson got the urge to tease her sister like she always had but the virtuous and honest sparkling from those blue eyes held her from messing around with Kara. Her sister had never talked about this subject at all, Alex had thought Kara was too shy to open up about it, but listening to her baby sister stainless expression of romance, this was likely to be her first crush. The first crush was always precious to anyone, a stepping stone to the side of romance in life.

“Well,” Alex carefully feedbacked, knowing what she was saying would concrete in Kara, “if you feel that way about someone, then you definitely like them.”

“It’s not about me. This is purely hypothetical.” Kara defensively said like she wasn’t talking to Alex, the one with a wicked mind that always saw through her.

“Sure…” Alex replied suspiciously as they began to stroll along the street again. “You can tell me all about, you know, that hypothetical crush.”

That glimpse of a girl in love washed over Kara’s face very fast, if Alex hadn’t been paying attention, she would have missed it. Pride surged through her, realizing how much Kara had growth from the little sister nudging her legs and crying because some boy had pulled her hair to this young woman who was glowing when she talked about love.

“I don’t know if they feel the same way” Kara spoke, then noted, “hypothetically.”

“Do you plan to tell them? Hypothetically.”

“I don’t know if I should. It could ruin what we have.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows, right?” Alex said with a positive tone, working mentally to figure out who they were discussing, although there was a particular person came in her mind. “They could be wondering the same as you are.”

Kara hummed thoughtfully but seemed troubled. “There’s something else, Alex. Something doesn’t bother me but it does them very much. I’m afraid that would be the reason we could never… Or maybe it’s me.”

Alex paused her track, lowered the cart and put her hands on Kara’s shoulders, strongly stated, “You are amazing, Kara. Everything about you is wonderful, anyone would fall in love with you. It’s not you, never you. If they can’t appreciate you for who you are then they don’t deserve you. Remember that.”

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara smiled brightly, then faded into a frown. “But it’s still a hypothetical situation.”

Alex laughed out loud, slightly shook her head as they kept on walking. “You are unbelievable!”

 

__________________

 

They were back at the village at noon a few hours later, no more fruits in any of those baskets. The sound of cheering and clashing of metal could be heard from a long distance. The Nielson stared at each other with the same bewildered expression as Alex urged the horse towards the source.

Many people were at the largest field of the village, adults and children, putting their fists in the air, yelling their cheer at whatever was going on in the middle of the crowd.

“Shield yourself!”

“Don’t drop it!”

“Defend your left! No, not that left!”

Kara had already jumped off the seat and ran to the crowd, asking for information. Few men noticed her and Alex, they pulled her off the cart, pushed her through others to reveal the event.

Kara’s mysterious I-own-a-dragon friend was on the field with few other men, metal sticks in their hands. She held her stand, was able to bounce off every single strike at her with a smug smile. Among the men, Alex saw Jack, the eldest of children but the youngest of men, with few bruises on his face, seemed to take quite a hit. Or hits.

Another man was down on his back, the crowd winced simultaneously. Mora retreated to her stand, helped the man on his feet with a sympathetic look on her face. “You always expose your left, Bennett. Take care of that.”

Bennett rubbed his left rib, his face was full of joy, not like someone had just been knocked off his ass. He thanked Mora and left the ring, leaving Mora with three men, including Jack. The number reduced to three and then two after two minutes. Now there were only Mora and Jack.

“Go, Jack!” someone yelled, the crowd went wild.

“Yeah, don’t let her laugh on all of us!” someone else joked.

The atmosphere changed drastically. Alex glanced at Kara, seeing her sister was fully captured by the scene. She too quickly paid attention back to the duel.

“You can still back down, boy.” Mora taunted, loosing up her stand to mock Jack.

“I’m not a boy.” Jack glared at her, obviously was fed up with being treated like a child.

“Only when you can strip off my weapon.”

Jack struck and the tension rose. The crowd cheered for both parties. Alex had never seen Mora so excited. She dodged fluently, every step contained a strategically meaning, a confident smirk on her face. Jack, on the other hand, was affected by the taunting, his moves were less accurate, missed target every time.

“There’s no way Mora loses.” Alex heard Kara commented, her voice full of pride. “She knows his weakness but he doesn’t know hers.”

Alex silently agreed and kept on watching. Jack was cornered and his breathing was ragged. It seemed that Kara’s prediction was proven right. Everyone else thought so, too. But Jack’s face lightened up as if he had a brilliant idea.

“Oh, look, it’s Kara!” he turned to where Alex and Kara were standing, pointing at them joyfully like he was not facing an advance rival in combat. The cheering halted as everyone looked at her sister. They and even Alex wondered what Kara had anything to do with the fight. The older Nielson realized it was just a lame distracting tactic, a skilled swordswoman like Mora would never fall for that.

Another clash between metal and metal startled her and everyone else, they all pointed attention back to the duel. A stick was knocked off its holder, rolling on the ground. Surprisingly, Jack was the one who still had his weapon in hand. He pointed the stick at a very stunned Mora, declared triumphantly, “Not a boy.”

The yelling was deafening. Alex surprised herself with the scream coming from her own mouth. Mora dropped her hands to the sides, chuckled in defeat. Alex turned to Kara, whose mouth dropped to the ground by the unexpected outcome.

They joined the crowd in the middle, seeing Mora leaning closer to Jack’s ear, whispering something to him affectionately. When they pulled apart, Alex clapped her hands, congratulated Jack on being the first one able to make Mora accept her defeat. The brunette greeted her, her eyes searching for something.

“Alex, where’s Kara?”

“She’s right he- where did she go?” She looked back and forth but there were no signs of her sister. “Um, she must be somewhere”

After the field was cleared, Mora and Alex went back to the house, the smell of dinner filled their nostrils right at the moment they stepped inside.

“Kara, were you cooking?” Alex asked, hung her robe on the hanger. “I thought today is Mora’s turn?”

The bubbly blonde brought a huge steamy pot from the kitchen and put it on the table. “Well, someone has to do it when she’s busy.” The tone of her voice was different from usual. Alex and Mora shared a look, making sure that they both saw this. Kara continued setting the table, not making eye contact.

“Um, well, thank you.” The other brunette replied. Kara only shrugged casually and sat down, readied to eat. Alex and Mora joined her and the dinner was horrifyingly quiet.

While they were dining, someone knocked on the door. Kara was the one to open and revealed Jack behind it.

“Good evening, Kara. Can I talk to Mora for a second?” Alex heard Jack asked, noticing the more confident posture he had.

“Can it wait? We’re eating.” Kara’s response was abrupt and quite unfriendly. This got Alex worried a bit. What had gotten into her?

“It only takes a few minutes, please?” he insisted.

“It’s fine, Kara. I’ll talk to him.” The brunette in question stepped in and Kara returned to the table, unhappiness written all over her face.

“Hey, Mora, I forgot to ask you something.” Jack was still grinning, probably the hype from winning had not subsided yet. “Would you like to go to the incoming festival with me?”

Kara’s hand on the table curled up into a fist, her eyes hadn’t left the door.

“Oh I’m going with someone else, sorry.” Mora half-glanced back at the blonde.

“Really? That’s unfortunate. Well, have a great night.” Jack poked his head inside, apologizing for interrupting their dinner and left. Then everything went back to silence.

Alex had been discreetly observing Kara as the conversation at the door went and she understood the shy smile on Kara’s face when Mora turned down Jack’s invitation. She recalled how Kara was talking about her “hypothetical” crush in the morning and she connected it with the events from the fight and the dinner.

Alexandra Nielson discovered three things that day.

One, Kara had a crush on Mora. Even though Alex had been teasing her little sister lately, this realization still brought her a surprise to some extents.

Two, Mora seemed to reciprocate the feeling, judging by how easily she was distracted in the duel just by Kara’s name. Jack somehow found out about this and used it against her. So ironic that Kara thought he had nothing on Mora.

And three, jealous Kara was such a scary sight to witness. Alex used to wonder that and thought it would be fun to meet green-eyed Kara but it turned out quite troublesome.

Even the sun went cold sometimes.

And Alex couldn’t turn a blind eye to it.

 

________________

 

Sleep refused to take over Kara. She turned left and right, tried to close her eyes and forced herself to sleep but every time she did so, the image of Mora standing close to Jack, lovingly whispered into his ear in the crowd reappeared and she stared at the ceiling again. The action lasted only for a second or two but it stuck in her brain, giving birth to an annoyance burning inside her. It was an ugly feeling, she knew, and she acted so rude and mean in the dinner, especially to Jack.

Mora and Jack had been spending a lot of time to train combat skills, and Kara was fine with it. To be honest, she had no rights not to be fine with it. Mora became more friendly to the other villagers and Kara wanted that, but now, seeing Mora being too friendly with Jack, Kara regretted it. She only wanted Mora to be that affectionate around her and she hated herself for wishing it. It was so selfish. She didn’t own her friend.

What was happening to her? She had never been this egoistic and mean. She couldn’t look at Mora in the eyes for the rest of the evening because she would recall the intimacy between her and Jack, probably act even more vicious and she wanted none of that.

“Kara, are you awake?” Alex's voice startled her but Kara did not want a conversation right now. She only needed to sleep off the ugly in her. Thankfully she had her back in Alex’s direction.

Not receiving a response, Alex still sat down on her bed, put one hand on Kara’s shoulder, shook lightly. “Kara?”

“I don’t want to talk.” It came out so harsh that Kara felt a lump rising in her throat, not accepting her new side of character.

“Fine. Then listen. I’ll tell you a story.” She felt the weight on the bed shifted, probably Alex put both of her legs on the bed. “When I was thirteen and you were ten, Mom bought us two beautiful dresses, I don’t know if you remember it but one of the dresses had a rip. I saw it and wanted the perfect one for myself because I thought Mom and Dad had always given the best stuff to you because you were younger. Mom saw the rip too and like always, she gave the other to you while the ripped one was sent to a tailor. We were about to go to the festival at Sunpoint and you had the best dress while I had to wear an old one. So I was upset, the night before the festival, I planned to rip a hole in your dress.”

Kara turned around and sat up. “No you didn’t. I ripped that hole.”

“I know,” Alex smiled kindly at Kara, “I saw you struggling with the scissors to cut a hole but failed and decided to tear it by hand instead.”

“Well, that was what happened.”Kara sighed, remembering how beautiful the dress was.

“The next day, because your dress was also ripped, we both wore old dress to the festival. Do you remember what you said to me when I asked if you were sad not be able to wear the new dress?” Kara scrunched her brows, shaking her head. “You said you wouldn’t wear a new dress if I didn’t get to wear one either.”

Kara pouted. “What are you trying to say, Alex?”

Her sister grabbed both of her hands, gently explained, “That you are kind, you always have, even when you were little.”

“But I was so mean at dinner.” Kara admitted, not trying to deny anything.

“Just like how I wanted to ruin your dress. Out of jealousy.”

Kara frowned, repeated, “Jealousy?”

Alex petted Kara’s hair, sympathy and understanding in her voice. “Liking someone doesn’t always bring you positive feelings. You would feel possessive of them and may act out different from who you usually are. Kara, you were jealous that the person you like seems to be interested in someone else.”

Kara sighed, feeling hot at the cheeks. Her sister had such a sharp sense for these kinds of things. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? Jealousy is just a normal human emotion.”

“Because I was mean to you, to Mora and Gods, to Jack.” Kara burst into tears, the frustration building up inside of her like a volcano now finally erupted. “And I have no rights to do that. Mora, she- she’s my friend. Jack is my friend, too. I can’t just hate seeing them together. What’s wrong with me?”

Alex smiled, a knowingly look sparked in her eyes when she wiped off the tears on Kara’s face. “You like Mora more than as a friend. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

She gingerly repeated her sister with a whispering voice, “I like Mora more than as a friend.”

“Say it again, Kara.” Alex encouraged kindly.

“I like her more than as a friend.” Kara responded confidently.

“Louder!” Alex was bouncing on the bed with excitement.

“I LIKE HER MORE THAN AS A FRIEND!”

They laughed and bounced like children on the poor bed. All of the adrenaline running through Kara’s veins urged her to do something.

“I have to tell her.” She shortly announced and was already halfway to the door when Alex stopped her.

“Wait, not now!”

Kara realized Alex was right. “Oh, of course not. I can’t tell her. What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Oh please, she’s-” Alex was in the middle of saying something but paused and then pointed to the window. “You can’t tell her now because it’s midnight. Tell her in the morning, alright?”

“But what if she doesn’t like me that way?” Kara pouted, scratching her head, imagining all kinds of reaction that Mora would have and those weren’t very reassuring.

Alex grinned confidently, “My gut says it’s going to be fine. And it’s…” she trailed off.

“...never wrong.” Kara rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the smile of her own. Everything was so clear now, not that she hadn’t felt it on her own, but hearing Alex’s confirmation and saying the truth out loud made it more real.

She liked Mora. 

More than as a friend.

And there’s nothing wrong with it.

 

____________________

 

Spheerik had a wicked smile on when he left the village that midnight. He couldn’t believe the solution had been there all along and he hadn’t seen it. He couldn’t enchant Morgana because it would take too much magic to keep such a powerful High Priestess under control. That blonde girl always spent time with Morgana so it would be tricky to approach her or making a spell go by unnoticed.

But the girl’s sister was a perfect choice. She had an influence on the blonde and they shared a tight relationship. If the name ‘Morgana Pendragon’ didn’t bother the blonde, it would definitely bother her sister, who seemed to be protective and the one that always acted on reasons more than feelings. She reminded Spheerik a lot of Morgause, actually. Maybe he wouldn’t hurt her. Maybe.

Once he got rid of the new fling, Morgana would be easy to sway again, because a lonely heart would always search for a company. And he knew all too well how lonely Morgana had been.

Sometimes he wondered what Morgana would react if she knew what he had done to shape her of today. She would hate him, of course, perhaps try to kill him, if he was lucky. It was one of his goals after all.

But she would understand because this was Morgause’s wish. To make Morgana the leader of every magical being, the rightful Queen of Camelot, whether she wanted to or not. Morgana was born for this sole purpose.

The prophecy had foretold about Emrys and Morgana to be rivals at some point. And it said Morgana would never win if she had love in her heart. It was nothing personal, honestly, when Spheerik did all the things he did to her. He only wanted to fulfill his position in the course of history. If it made him the bad guy, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm terrible in describing a fight scene so please pardon any jarring details, haha.
> 
> Happy 1 month anniversary!


	12. More to have, more to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A milestone, a change of tides and the appearance of some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is officially 1 month anniversary!
> 
> I wrote this chapter in a frenzy, so it could have mistakes, please pardon.
> 
> There are some fun at the end :))
> 
> I don't own the main characters, except Spheerik. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

_I like her more than as a friend._

 

The truth sounded nice. Kara had always been saying that because she honoured the truth. It was always better if you were honest to everyone about yourself. Lies were necessary sometimes, but you could not sugarcoat anything forever. So it was better to just say the truth.

 

That lecture sounded amazing in her head and she had imagined over and over how she would say those three words to Mora. And she was going to say it. Tomorrow morning.

 

Then she found herself frozen in front of the brunette, the words that already on her lips had disappeared as soon as she looked into those big, soul-drilling emerald eyes and she stood there gaping like a fish out of water. It got worse when Mora said something to start a conversation and Kara just chuckled nervously before she bailed the mission and ran away. She really ran. Not even fast pacing but running. Oh Lords.

 

The next few days were even more dreadful when Mora was worried and tried to talk to Kara. She hated seeing her friend troubled but every time she stood in front of her, Kara could say anything but the most important one. She rambled on a frenzy, her mind was occupied with such a huge thing that she no longer thought straight. If Mora hadn’t thought Kara was odd, she definitely would now.

 

So Kara avoided Mora, or more technically avoided being alone with her. Whenever the brunette came close, suddenly Alex needed help, or something was forgotten or Kara had to babysit someone’s child. She was running out of excuses and Mora was getting more suspicious. Kara had sprinted to the most cowardice solution: hiding.

 

That was why she found herself sitting by the lake Mora and she had visited last week, munching on herself for being too gutless to speak her mind. Mora had stopped trying to approach her lately and given her space. It made Kara miss her so much, miss talking to her, seeing her or just being around her in general. And Kara was the one who started this mess for not owning up courage and saying what needed to be said.

 

Someone’s footstep startled her. She immediately thought it was Mora and panicked instantly. Fortunately, or perhaps _unfortunately_ , it was Jack. The moment she realized that Kara had already at the other side of the lake.

 

“Hey, easy, it’s me.” Jack could see how jumpy Kara was and held his palms out as a friendly gesture. “Found you.”

 

Kara smoothed her dress, appeared to be calm in front of him. She could still feel her fading rage whenever she saw him, the result of her wave of jealousy, which was humiliating for her to be this malicious. He had done nothing wrong.

 

“You found me.” Kara smiled tiredly. “Can I help you?”

 

“No. But I think I can help you.” Jack suggested, sitting down on the bank, taking off his shoes and dipped his feet into the water. “Ah, this is refreshing.” He sighed in content and called Kara over to join him. She did it indifferently.

 

“Help me with what?”

 

“With whatever is bugging your mind, of course.” He winked at her. Kara had a feeling Jack knew more than she thought.

 

The resentment in her still spoke, “There’s nothing bugging me.”

 

Jack laughed like she just told him a joke. She gave him a look. “Kara, I’ve known you for more than ten years. I definitely know when something is bugging you.” He nudged her shoulder. “Especially when you’re jealous.”

 

Heat instantly overcame her face as she stammered, “Jea- no. I’m not jealous. I don’t even know the definition of jealous. What is it? I don’t know. No, I-. Wh- why would I be? What could I possibly be jealous of?”

 

Jack’s eyes blasted amusement. “Of me stealing your friend.”

 

Kara looked away, afraid of being exposed. She did not expect Jack confronting her like this, totally out of her comfort zone. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Come on, Kara. You haven’t been to the field since the day I won Mora. And don’t think I didn’t see how upset you were when I asked her to the festival.” Jack said nonchalantly, the casual tone of him made Kara even more embarrassed. She gulped, not giving a response. Jack continued when Kara kept quiet too long. “She was upset, too, Kara.”

 

“Mora?” she glanced at him and saw a confirmed nod.

 

“She loses her focus when we duel. I may don’t know her much but I can tell when someone misses another. And she misses you.” Jack concluded, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder sympathetically.

 

“I miss her too.” Kara finally admitted, covered her face with both hands, grunting. “What have I done?”

 

Jack pulled her into a side hug, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head snuggled at his neck. “Go talk to Mora. I know how you feel about her.”

 

Kara blushed. Jack could be talking about their friendship. But she had a feeling he wasn’t. Was she so easy to see through? If she was, could it be that Mora knew about her feelings too? “Well, I think she likes you.”

 

Jack laughed, the sound was deep and warm. “Oh, Kara. She’s my mentor at best. Just talk to her. I hate seeing you two like this.”

 

“Fine.” Kara sighed.

 

“And don’t worry about me stealing her time. I’m going to Camelot.”

 

Jack’s news surprised her. She turned to face him. “What? When?”

 

“The day after the festival. I’ve made up my mind about being a Knight. Mora told me about Sir Lancelot and how he was accepted to be a Knight. I guess I could have a shot at this.” Jack grinned broadly, full of self-confidence. “That’s why I want to go to the festival with Mora, she helped me a lot. I don’t know why but the way she looks at me reminds me of Mother sometimes.”

 

Jack and Amy’s mother was killed when their family ran from Saxons many years ago when Amy was only one year old. Kara personally hadn’t met her but she was told to be the nicest person on Earth.

 

“I’m happy for you, Jack. You’re like the brother I never had.” Kara pulled him into a tight hug, realizing how buff and muscle his frame was, an opposite from the poor skinny boy carrying tiny Amy in their ragged clothes, asking for a meal. “What about Amy?”

 

Jack squeezed the embrace in return. “She’s staying here with our dad.” He broke the hug and stood up, extended a hand to Kara. “Come, if I dare to go to Camelot, you can talk to Mora.”

 

She giggled and took his hand. Jack was such a kind boy, he deserved many great things in this world. He was younger than her but he always blasted this aura of a man, calm and steady. Kara felt embarrassed to be childish and shallow to get angry at him over a small affectionate gesture he received. Kara was such a coward.

 

Now she was definitely going to do the thing she should have done many days ago. Meet Mora, confess her feelings and deal with whatever the outcome could be.

 

__________________

 

 

Morgana was a clever woman, she had always been clever. A small gesture spoke more than a thousand words to her, and she usually took notes of how people around her acted, talked and behaved. As a noblewoman, it was her weapon. Knowing others was like the map to wherever she wanted to go.

 

Learning how to combat with a sword only added more layers to her protection and how she saw the world through a man’s eyes. It was rough and dirty but also courage and honorable. So she learned it, too.

 

Being born with magic was a bonus. After a long time using only magic to proceed with her plan, she was caught off guard when she faced Arthur that day at Camelot. She still hadn’t figured out how she suddenly lost magic at right that moment, how convenient for the Knights to fight her with only their swords. But they had no idea how skillful Morgana had always been. If she was sparring with Arthur and give or take few other Knights then, she could still easily overcome them.

 

Morgana Pendragon was a woman with brain and brawn, although her beauty could be pretty deceiving. She would figure out everything.

 

That had been still true until she faced a challenge: Kara.

 

It had been days since Kara acted so odd at dinner. The blonde kept distance and avoided her as much as possible. At first, Mora tried to talk to her but Kara dug up excuses from nowhere and snuck away like a rabbit. It got her so frustrated and upset she couldn’t concentrate when she was training with Jack.

 

Talking about Jack, the boy mentioned going to Camelot and she didn’t know what to feel about it. Sure she was happy for him to have a solid goal and try to achieve it on his own. But Jack reminded her too much of Mordred and that wound hadn’t healed in her heart. Mordred betrayed her to be a Knight. Jack wanted to be a Knight. Was it a pattern or something? Or she was just on the wrong page with them?

 

Kara was still occupying her thoughts the most. Her strange behavior almost made Morgana think she figured out her identity already. And it broke her heart if this was how it turned out. But she scratched that bad thought away and gave herself some hope.

 

That hope shattered when she stood in the woods, watching how Kara and Jack embraced each other tenderly by the lake where she and Kara had shared a lot, most Morgana did. She wanted to find a place to think how she should improve their relationship and caught a sign of something she hadn’t dared to think. Kara had feelings for someone else.

 

Of course, she had every right to do that. Morgana didn’t expect it to be Jack because he was just a boy to her, maybe that fooled her to scratch him from the list. And Kara having feelings for Jack wasn’t out of nowhere if she thought about it. Jack was tall, dark, handsome and genuine. He had spent a long time with Kara as a friend, and friendship turned to love.

 

With all of those reasons, Morgana couldn’t help but felt a tight tug at her heart seeing Kara being herself around him meanwhile she was practically running away from Morgana. It was hilariously painful for the Priestess, so she silently retreated back to her brooding spot, by Aithusa.

 

The dragon’s eyes expressed so much more than words when she sat down and rubbed her neck. Morgana wanted to tell Aithusa how she felt about Kara but she saw the scars on the creature and she shut her mouth. She loved Aithusa and this happened to her. Any relation to Morgana was dangerous. Kara shouldn’t be tangled in the mess that was her life anyway. Kara deserved a normal, happy life and lived it as long as possible. Morgana had no idea what she was doing in this place anymore. Training Jack? He was leaving. Working for Alex? She didn’t need any help. The only reason she stayed was Kara, and if the blonde wanted her no more, where would she go, what should she do?

 

Spheerik returned to her thoughts, for the first time since days. No, she was not thinking about listening to him, but he had a point. Her people needed her to lead them, to guide them, to fight for them. And she was hiding here without anyone actually needed her.

 

“I hope you’re not regretting being with me, Aithusa.” The dragon nudged her lovingly instead of an answer. “It’s always been only us. Perhaps we should think about moving on.”

 

Aithusa rolled off her arm and stood up, deliberately shook her head, indicating disagreement. Morgana sighed, raised an eyebrow to challenge her. “We have no reasons to be in this place. Not anymore.”

 

The dragon started pacing around the barn in her horse form. It was a funny sight to watch a horse walking like a cat and Morgana would have laughed if her mood wasn’t so down. Aithusa jerked her head towards the doors, vaguely implied something. Morgana knew exactly what she meant.

 

“No. Not even Kara. She doesn’t need me.” Morgana didn’t want to use the word ‘want’ because it’d hurt her more if she said out loud the blonde not wishing to be around Morgana on her own. She wanted to believe there was a rational reason Kara avoided her the way she did. She wanted to have faith, but it was so expensive.

 

Aithusa shook her head again, this time more sadly and paced back to Morgana, letting the Mistress caressing her back. “At least she’s not a Veronica. You don’t know her. I had placed my heart wrong so many times, Aithusa. Maybe my sister was right. Still right. That I was born to be great, not to love.”

 

Morgana still remembered the day she heard that statement. The first day she ruled Camelot as Queen Morgana, men underneath her, shivering and bowing down to her. She felt the power, strong, cold and dry, the ability to make people change their lives, even end them. Pure power. She had forgotten how that felt. She had forgotten how to feel.

 

The creaking sound from the doors startled both her and Aithusa, they faced the door to find the blonde that was on her mind, a shy smile on her face.

 

“Kara,” she called her name, dry and casual, though couldn’t hide a gentle breath.

 

“Hi” Kara started, her hands fidgetting as she walked deeper into the barn, closer to Morgana. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“Sure,” Morgana could hear her own voice trembled. Aithusa had backed down into her own corner already, her eyes followed their every move.

 

“First, I have to apologize you for the way I’ve been behaving lately. I was- I was mean and rude to you. And I’m sorry.” Kara looked straight into Morgana’s eyes, softly pleading for forgiveness.

 

“It’s fine, Kara, you don’t have to-” Morgana didn’t know if she wanted to hear the rest of this. Usually, when somebody started a talk with an apology, it could not end well.

 

“No, please, listen.” Morgana shut her mouth, nodded as an agreement. “I’ve been avoiding you for days and you deserve an explanation. I-I’ve been wanting to tell you something. A thing. An important thing. That could totally change everything between us and I’m so scared. I just can’t say it directly to you. With your eyes and everything…”

 

“Kara, breath.” Morgana stepped closer, gestured the act of breathing, trying to calm a rambling that began to form from Kara. “You can always tell me anything. I’m your friend.”

 

Kara grunted. “Urg, why do you _have_ to use that word?”

 

“What word?” This started confusing one of the most intelligent people in entire Camelot, and that meant something.

 

“The ‘F’ word.” Kara’s hands waving uncontrollably at her face.

 

“Kara, you’re not making any sense and starting to scare me.”

 

“I don’t know how to tell you when you’re looking at me like that. Your- your face. The eyebrows and stuff. Gods, why are you so beautiful? Why can’t I just spit it out?”

 

Kara may not realize what she just said in the middle of the rambling but Morgana heard it perfectly. Kara called her ‘beautiful’. The second time. The first time was only about the name Mora. And she had flustered then. Now Kara outright said Morgana was beautiful and the brunette started to understand why Kara couldn’t say the thing she wanted directly at her face. Morgana could not face Kara as well.

 

“Alright, Kara, listen.” Morgana’s face must be as red as a tomato right now but she didn’t give a damn. _She thinks I’m beautiful_. “Turn your back on me and say it. That way you don’t have to see my… eyebrows.” It was such a ridiculous reason but she could not think straight. Dare not to judge her.

 

“Right,” the blonde twisted herself around, giving Morgana full view of her thick golden shiny braid. The High Priestess was so tempted to reach out and feel its softness she once had the chance to experience but of course, she restrained herself. It was Morgana Pendragon we were talking about.

 

“I need your opinion on something.” Kara said, her voice giving no indication of what she was about to say, “what do you think about us not being friends anymore?”

 

Morgana heard the shattering sound of her own heartbreak. Kara was officially cutting off their relationship. No, she did not see this coming.

 

Morgana swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to respond without any hints of disappointment, “If that’s what you want. But I’m still glad getting to know you, even for a short-”

 

“What? No, that’s not what I mean.” Kara’s surprise could be heard in her voice. “When I say we’re not being friends, I mean, what about us being more than friends?”

 

Now that was a change of tide. Morgana blinked a couple of times to process the blonde’s words. Realization smacked her in the face, in the head and in the heart.

 

“More than friends?” Morgana repeated, did not bother to control her facial muscles and let the grin spread widely.

 

“Yea-yes. If that’s fine with you.” Kara tapped her hands on the side, seemed to be nervous herself.

 

Morgana turned the blonde around gently by the shoulder, satisfied to found Kara’s cheeks red, her own must be the same anyway. Kara still held her gaze down, too shy to make eye contact. Morgana lifted her chin up slowly, waiting until blue eyes met her own and smiled. Her other hand slid to the nape of Kara’s head, heaving her head to hers, she craned her neck to reduce the height difference. As expected, their lips met, cautiously adjusted to each other, each woman tilted their head a bit to the side. Morgana hadn’t felt such a rush of emotion in such a long time that her chest would explode at the touch of Kara’s lips on hers. She eagerly pressed a bit deeper, deeper into those full lips, leading their timid movements against hers. Morgana smiled into the kiss when she felt Kara’s hands awkwardly put on her back, not knowing what to do but judging by how they were grabbing and tugging her dress, she wouldn’t have to worry.

 

Morgana broke the kiss when she sensed Kara was panting, out of air. She pulled back only a bit to give the blonde space to breathe, their foreheads pressed against each other, bodies flushed and feeling hot. Kara stared into her eyes, her vision seemed unfocused and darker, very alluring.

 

“That was…” the blonde whispered, staring at her lips, her voice thickened with - oh Lords - _lust_. The thought of her making an innocent and naive puppy like Kara rumble with such an exotic and wild sensation turned Morgana on instantly.

 

“...fine.” she finished Kara’s saying, her own sound was husky and deep because she had many, _many_ thoughts on her mind right now involved only the blonde and what she could do to taint her.

 

Kara bit her lower lips, sucking Morgana’s attention back to them, drawing out more desire to continue their intimacy a few seconds ago.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Morgana admitted through her smile, her heartbeat was still tremendously fast, all her senses focused on Kara.

 

“Me too. I’m so sorry for the past few days. I-I was so stupid.”

 

“You’ve just made up for that, don't worry.”

 

They chuckled in their own bubble of happiness, enjoying the aftermath of their first kiss, the warmth of each other and the agonizingly slow pace of their relationship towards a new direction. They didn't remember there was a pair of eyes witnessing everything right at the corner, silently cheering for their improvement.

 

Aithusa didn't mean to overhear and basically a peeping Tom. An accidental peeping Tom. But she was so glad that Kara and Morgana were fine again. No, more than fine. This was amazing. The dragon had finally seen the blissful look on her Mistress’s face that she could never imagine even in her wildest dream. Morgana had strayed away from peace for so long, long before Aithusa met her and while many people would think she deserved no happiness, Aithusa would fight to the death to disagree with that.

 

Later, when Morgana and Kara both stepped out of the barn, still hungover after the kiss, not noticing another pair of eyes that accidentally caught their milestone of love, not until they heard them clearing their throat.

 

“Took you long enough.” The tone of the person was quite amused.

 

“Alex! What are you-” Kara startled, gawking at her sister while standing in front of Morgana to hide their intertwined hands.

 

Alex raised a hand, stopped her sister from making any excuses. “Again, not fancy any details from your friendly bonding session. Come on, it’s dinner time.”

 

Morgana shared a giggle with Kara, still not truly believed what was happening at this moment. The bad thoughts she had gone away. Whatever Spheerik gagged from his mouth, disappeared. All of her worries, blurred.

 

Morgana finally found someone, had someone. She had a reason to stay, to be normal, to not be Morgana Pendragon.

 

She had another cause of her life.

 

And she would do anything to keep the cause happy.

 

 

________________

 

 

The woods in Camelot were less dark than in other parts of the kingdom but it hid Spheerik nevertheless. He had been traveling for days, hating himself for not trying to master the art of teleportation when he was younger. The raven he sent hadn’t come back for over an hour and Spheerik had already prepared himself another plan. Maybe it was a risk contacting this one. He had betrayed Morgana after all.

 

The distinctive hollow sound of his raven curled up his mouth. The bird delivered the message and flew away. The Dark Sorcerer rolled the piece of paper, reading over and over what written inside.

 

_‘Morgana is dead. I killed her. Your information is false.’_

 

Shpeerik sneered at the ignorance of the young Knight. But even Spheerik had believed that false truth for a while. Could not blame Mordred for thinking Morgana was dead. The Priest must find something to convince the Knight, a solid proof, to alarm him, to draw Camelot’s attention to that little village.

 

He needed to inform Morgana in a subtle way that her fake of a life was only a dream. The more she cared, the more she lost. Simple.

 

He remembered the scream from Aithusa when he occasionally visited the hell hole Morgana and the dragon was trapped in. That bastard Sarrum really knew how to use the enchanted piece he gave him, successfully captured both Morgana and Aithusa.

 

Sarrum tortured them. Spheerik expected him to. Then after two years, when Morgana had broken inside, Spheerik told Sarrum to let her go. But the twat refused, hallucinated himself into thinking he had power over one of the most powerful beings on Earth. Wrong. Spheerik spat blood every day to maintain the excruciating spell that locked Morgana from her magic.

 

Something unexpected happened, though. Morgana escaped the well by her own strength, physical human strength, somehow pulled the dragon along and ran away. Spheerik crazily hunted her down only to be one step behind the Knights of Camelot. When he finally got to the mine, everything had happened, he picked up the pieces to figure out the events. Mordred’s betrayal was another unexpected twist.

 

He wanted none of that anymore. No more surprises.

 

Everything must go by plan. Which was now in need of an update.

 

And he still hadn't figure out the next step.

 

 

___________________

 

 

The activities inside the castle were slow, indicating the end of the day. Fewer people walked in the hallways, the daily noises reduced down to footsteps occasionally echoed between the walls.

 

The youngest among the Knights arrived at the King’s chambers, a risky move but he needed to act now. Spheerik was one of Morgana’s men. He knew things about her that Mordred did not. He was a dangerous one.

 

He told Mordred that Morgana was alive. Mordred did not want to believe it even though a part of him still thought Morgana had kindness in her heart and maybe that kept her alive. But that was impossible, just like her being alive. Mordred had killed Morgana.

 

“Come in.” King Arthur’s voice rang through the doors. Mordred came in just as when Merlin left the chambers. They exchanged a look of precautions, more on Merlin’s part than his.

 

“Your Majesty, my apologies, such a bold thing to intrude your private night time for a little favor.” Mordred politely greeted the royal one.

 

“You are a Knight of the Round Table, your trouble is my trouble. What is it?” The young King put down his paper, taking full attention on the Knight.

 

“I have an acquaintance, who is very weak and lonely. I was thinking about visiting her if I was granted your permission.”

 

“Where does she live?”

 

“An unnamed village near Folklore forest, Sire.”

 

An amusing smile spread on Arthur’s lips. “Folklore forest, hmm? Famous for pretty ladies. Well then, don’t get lost in the swarm of beauties when you get there. You are allowed to go.” The king dismissed and the Knight left the chambers immediately.

 

But he couldn't leave without being interfered by Arthur’s servant. The slim boy stood in Mordred’s way with a defensive pose. “You’re going somewhere?”

 

“It’s none of your business. Out of the way, Merlin.” Mordred stepped aside but Merlin blocked him.

 

“I saw the raven, Mordred. Who contacted you? Was it Morgana?”

 

Mordred sneered at the name. “I stabbed in the back, through the heart, left her in a maze. Do you think she would survive?”

 

“Morgana could find a way to escape death. She did a few times.” A hint of mystery glinted in Merlin’s eyes. Mordred guessed Emrys and Morgana must have had some fights for him to acknowledge her power.

 

“If she was alive, why hadn't she made a move? Do you know even in the magical community they believe she died?” Mordred scoffed in annoyance. “This is not about Morgana. It’s family business.”

 

Mordred no needed to convince Merlin because the yell of his name coming from the King’s chambers. “MERLIN! Where did you put my favorite shirt?”

 

“Better get that, Merlin.” Mordred smirked and strolled along the hallway.

 

He rode through the night, had already stripped off the Knight’s armor and put on a peasant one. He had this unsettling feeling that Spheerik was right. And he needed to check.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Today is the exact day of 1 month anniversary so I have this idea of making a table read our characters and myself just for fun:

 

Alex: “Hey, guys, welcome to Believe in you’s first table read. Here we have all of the characters, official and unofficial.”

 

Spymaster: “Um, the name is ‘I believe in you, this life and next’, Alex. You can't make it short, you’ll confuse everyone.”

 

Alex: “I make it better. And you can't do anything about it because readers love me.”

 

Spymaster: “You’re so cocky.”

 

Alex: “And you’re dramatic. Anyway, I believe Morgana and Kara have something to say, _especially_ after chapter 12.”

 

Morgana: “Well I must say I didn't see this coming.”

 

Kara: “Neither did I. In the last chapter I was a bit of a bitch but now things are good.”

 

Aithusa: “Things are very good.”

 

Jack: “I thought she can't speak.”

 

Aithusa: “I can't in the show. But Spymaster doesn't have the gut to let me talk because she couldn't come up with my sass.”

 

Spymaster: “I’m just following what is written okay? And why are you being mean to me? I wrote this fic!”

 

Spheerik: “Pff, it’s a love-hate relationship. Believe me, I know it.”

 

Alex: “No one likes you, Spheerik.”

 

Spheerik: “I bring drama. People love drama.”

 

Mordred: “No, _I_ bring real drama. You are just a stepping stone.”

 

Kara: “Guys, stop. Don’t be mean to Spheerik.”

 

Morgana: “Kara, have you read the script? What he did to me was horrible! I hope he rots in hell.”

 

Spheerik: “See? Drama. We have the first kiss, now we need the first fight. I volunteer to be the cause.”

 

Alex: “Shut up, Erik. I’ve been waiting for 10 chapters for them to be official. You mess with them, you deal with me.”

 

Spheerik: “Oh, I’m dealing with you, Alexandra.”

 

Spymaster: “Okay… that’s the first table read, guys. See ya next time!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the change? The appearance of Merlin, Arthur and Mordred? Is it too much?
> 
> How about the table reading? Tell me some ideas that I can add into that extra part.
> 
> P/S: and why is the spacing betwwen lines is so big? I tried to fix it but nothing changed. Urg, sorry guys


	13. Strong wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new twist of event (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a frenzy too, so no proof reading, guys.
> 
> Any mistake is all mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara Nielson had never been happier. The floating feeling she usually felt used to last only for seconds now had expanded to a full day, days even. She smiled wherever she went, sometimes rethought of a joke and laughed by herself, which wasn’t abnormal considering her usual lively demeanor, but there was something extra about it. Was she aware of it? Sure. Did she know why? Of course.

Kara had someone, a beautiful, kind and amazing someone. She had no idea how to call that someone because they were no more friends but not exactly lovers, something in between. They were ‘more than friends’ kind of thing. Friendlier?

The blonde didn’t bother herself too much on how to name the thing between her and Mora because she was busy. Very busy. She was busy being happy.

Well, her shyness and rambling still happened around the brunette, even did more than before because Alex teased her mercilessly and she could say nothing about that. But she didn’t care, Alex was cool with them being ‘friendlier’, as long as she supported the relationship, Alex could tease her to death.

Oh maybe not to death yet, Kara had to live especially now, when every day she woke up there was already someone on her mind to make that day more meaningful.

“Kara, you’re grinning again.” Alex rolled her eyes, repeated the same statement every five minutes.

“I can’t help it. I’m happy.” Kara replied, wiggling on the cart like an idle doll. They were sitting in a tailor shop, where Kara and Alex had ordered three new dresses for themselves and Mora. “I feel like I’m on the clouds.”

“Well it’s freaking me out. People are beginning to think there’s something wrong with you. Don’t you know you even laugh in your sleep?” Alex lowered her voice in a scandalous manner. “That’s creepy.”

“I do not!” Kara argued.

“Yeah, you do. Sometimes you even shout ‘I like you more than as a friend’ with your fist in the air. I heard it from my room! Maybe Mora heard it too.”

Kara immediately blushed at the mention of her more-than-friend friend. That happened a lot in the past few days. Her mind automatically drove back to their little intimate moment in the barn every time the brunette’s name came up in a conversation.

Oh, the kiss. It was such a wonderful, heavenly thing to experience. Kara was caught off guard when Mora pulled her head down but she knew what to expect. Lords, she had dreamt of that exact moment over and over for nights but no matter how seductive and tantalizing the dreams were, they didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. The soft feeling of Mora’s lips pressing against hers, their bodies staying close, how much she was desperate for her touch, how beautiful Mora looked up close, how swiftly their jaws harmonized to play the song of tension. All of that struck Kara at once and if Mora hadn’t broken the enamored spell, pun intended, she would not have realized she was almost out of breath. To like someone and to have those feelings reciprocated, nothing could compare to that.

“Stop it.” Kara looked away, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

“Ooh, you’re thinking about her. Well, that’s not a surprise anyway. But I know that sly look. You two did something in that barn the other day, correct?” Alex teased her, obviously knew what they had done but pretended not to nonetheless, for the sake of her own entertainment.

There was none Kara could say to shield her obvious embarrassment so all she could mutter was “shut up, Alex”. Fortunately, the lady from the shop came and gave them the dresses. She even asked in concern that Kara might have had a fever. Of course, Alex had to take that opportunity to bury her sister deeper.

“Oh it’s the fever of the heart. Don’t worry.”

Kara swore she could see her sister as the Goddess of Tease if she ever existed. Maybe Alex was her after all. But even with the teasing and joking around, Alex was always the biggest supporter of Kara and this was one of her ways to accept Mora as someone worth to be around. Alex’s gut was right again. As always.

 

_____________________

 

“You seem happy today.” Jack teased when Morgana had knocked him down on his back and pointed the wooden sword at his chest. She stepped back, letting Jack get back up. “Something happened?”

“Don’t be distracted.” Morgana reminded him, mentally noted to conceal harder her own personal aspect because the last time she hadn’t taken her own advice, Jack had taken advances of her rare moment of faint heart and defeated her in front of everyone. It was a humiliating thing to admit that his lame strategy worked.

“Tonight is the festival, are you excited?” He struck forward, Morgana deflected the attack with one twist of her wrist, swiftly poked his right shoulder, smirked when her opponent winced at the contact. “Ouch, I’m just asking.”

“Stop asking and begin concentrating. This is the last training. After today, you are not getting any more bruises from me.” Morgana countered another strike and kept distance when Jack fought back. They taunted back and forth for a few minutes before Morgana knocked the sword out of Jack’s hand again. “Because you are getting them from others.”

“This is our last day and you still treated me like a kid.” Jack picked up the sword, swirling around.

“Because you are a kid. You may look and sound like a man, but to me, you are always a kid.”

Morgana realized she was just talking about Jack, but also Mordred. It pained her how much Jack and Mordred resembled each other. They looked quite alike and probably were at the same age, with hope in their eyes, though in Mordred’s that hope was darker. She couldn’t help sometimes looking at Jack but seeing Mordred and a wave of sadness surfed through her heart, where Mordred had stabbed her. He tried to kill her. He almost did it. If it wasn't for her own luck that the dagger hadn't reached her heart, Mordred would have succeeded.

“Can I ask you something? Something personal?” Morgana did not reply but she didn’t refuse. It wasn't clear that she wanted to share a personal matter with Jack or not. What could he possibly be wondering about her anyway? “Do you have a family? Children?” Oh, _that_.

“No. Why?”

“I just… I feel like you… You remind me of my mother.” Jack honestly answered, his eyes sparked sadness. For a second Morgana wanted to wrap her arms around him and sing him to sleep. But of course, she didn’t.

“Do I look that old?”

“No, I didn’t mean-” Jack’s eyes widened, then a smile appeared on his face. “Did you just make a joke?”

Morgana gave no replies but she had an amusing look on. Just in time, Amy ran to them and yell excitedly.

“Stop sparring! Let’s get ready for the festival!”

Coming right behind Amy was her and Jack’s father, who greeted Morgana with a gentle smile and a nod. They all left the field and parted way as Morgana headed to the Nielson’s. Kara hadn’t been to the field today, it rose up some worries in her. Morgana worried a lot about Kara. The happier they were together, the heavier her identity on the shoulders she felt. She should have told Kara the truth before the kiss. Kara must know who she was getting involved with.

Then she saw Kara in her room, in a new dress, a blue one with red tone under layers and her intention was thrown out of the window. Kara had light makeup on, her hair loose, not being limited by her usual braid. The surprised look on her face even made her look more alluring. Morgana’s mouth dropped, she must look ridiculous but she did not care. Kara was so beautiful, so unreal that sometimes Morgana thought she’d made up their sweet moment in the barn.

“Mora, what do you think?” Kara innocently asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she had made Morgana Pendragon lost her words, and she was one with wits. Not like Kara was aware she had that effect on the notorious sorceress at all.

Alex chuckled, had been standing in the room but Morgana hadn’t noticed that until she spoke. “Well, she’s gaping like a fish. What do you think she thinks?”

Kara blushed, turning away to look in the mirror again. Alex gave Morgana an entertained wink before she subtly closed the door of Kara’s bedroom, leaving them alone. Morgana took her time to enjoy the silence in the room, the view of the blonde woman who was always able to make her heart skip a beat from behind. This seemed like a dream. Morgana was equal to everyone, no one feared her, no one hated her. She didn’t need to sleep with one eye open or was afraid of being killed in her sleep. No nightmares for days, only sweet dreams. One of them had completed at the moment she had Kara’s hand in hers and just lived.

“You look beautiful, Kara,” she said, slowly walked to the other woman, “Is this a new dress?”

When she was close enough to see Kara’s reflection in the mirror, Morgana saw the blush on Kara’s cheeks grew wider. The blonde gulped visibly, finally made eye contact with her through the reflection. “Yes” Kara whispered.

“And you let your hair down. I like it.” Morgana tried not to think that she was with Kara, alone, in a room with a bed and tried to talk as polite as possible. She did not intend to scare Kara off by being too forward.

“I know.” Kara’s answer brought Morgana back to the night they sat by the fire when she almost kissed the blonde. The memory only dug her a deeper hole. This was such a bad combination for an innocent hangout night with your… how should she call Kara anyway? They were still friends, yet not just friends. If Morgana was allowed to do something about that, oh boy...

_No, Morgana, think of something innocent, like Aithusa. Or Amy. Or kale. That’s right._

“So, when are we going?” Morgana had successfully pushed aside all of the dirty thoughts and said in a neutral tone. But Kara had another idea.

“Wait, I have something for you.” The blonde skipped to the closet and brought out another dress, handing over to Morgana. “It’s yours.”

“Mine?” Morgana held the dress, admiring the soft material on her skin. It was a long deep purple dress, draped with dark green simple decoration by the elbows. “But I didn’t-”

“It’s a gift.”

“From whom?”

“Everyone.” Morgana made eye contact with Kara, making sure she heard it right. “Alex, Jack, Amy, Heather, Mrs. Potts, Bennett… and other folks in our village. A welcome gift.”

Morgana noticed Kara did not include herself on the list and pretended that tiny detail didn’t hurt her one bit. Instead, she mentioned something else. “ _Our_ village?” She felt the sting in her eyes when Kara said ‘our village’, not ‘my village’.

Kara froze for a moment then replied along with a smile. “Yes. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m not used to hearing ‘our’ something.” Morgana shrugged, smoothing the dress with her hand. The only times when she considered using that word were only about the years she had spent in Sarrum’s torture chamber with Aithusa. Our torturer. Our prison.

Kara put her hand on Morgana’s, looked deep into her eyes. Blue suddenly became the warmest color when she said, “Get used to it. It’s ‘us’ now.” They stood closer, Morgana could feel tension rumbling under her skin.

“Are you telling me what to do?”

She unconsciously licked her lips, inviting physical touch. Kara closed her eyes, her breath became slower, time seemed to stop. Morgana felt like they were in the barn again. Her whole body itched by the memory of Kara’s lips against hers. The arousal throbbed in her lower abdomen, burning her limbs, her chest, her head. But her heart reacted the strongest. Aching in a good way.

“It’s a suggestion.”

“I’m open,” Morgana said without realizing she had just made a sexual innuendo. When she did realize, she saved it with, “for suggestions.”

The hungry look on Kara indicated she hadn't saved a thing. Suddenly she could not care less about doing other things, only paid attention to a sole target right in front of her.

“Please say something.” Kara pled, “this is too quiet.”

Morgana laughed, taking a step back, raising the dress to the same level with her chest, creating a subtle wall between them. “I’ll put this dress on.”

Kara opened her eyes, surprised and intrigued. “R-right here?”

“Where else?” Morgana teased the blonde, having a vague idea of what was in her mind. “So please wait” Morgana smirked, “outside.”

“Um, of-of course!” Kara scrambled herself and left the room while Morgana’s eyes followed.

“Gratitude for the dress,” she said and made sure Kara heard it before the door closed.

 

______________________________

 

Kara put a hand on her heart, feeling the crazy speed of it thumping against her chest as she returned to the living-room, where Alex had been already in her own new dress, preparing a teasing look on her face.

“Not one word.” Kara warned, pretty sure her sister would throw some teasing and she wasn't ready for that yet. She was so caught up in her own desire to fulfill the dream that repeated over and over every night, she almost forgot this was not dream Mora. Dream Mora was seductive and bewitching, she was the version Kara’s brain constituted to match with her need. Real Mora was more mature and self-restraint. Kara couldn't separate them for a second and was so close to responding the tension like how she did in the dreams. It would freak Mora out, and she wanted none of that, not that she had already thought Kara weird.

“Does she like the dress?” Alex skipped the teasing and stated a reasonable concern. “Does it fit?” she asked when Kara nodded.

“I don’t know yet.”

Alex frowned, crossing her arms. “Did she put it on?”

Kara glanced back at her room, then returned to Alex, “I guess so.”

“You _guess_? Why don’t you know? You’re supposed to be there helping her.” Alex put her face in one palm, the other gestured behind her back. “You strapped the back for me and I did for you, remember?”

Alex’s rhetorical question explained the reason why her sister left her alone with Mora in the room. To help her with the dress. “I-I have to strap her?”

“Urg, yes. Or do you want me to do that? She’s cute, anyway.” Alex smirked provocatively, wiggling her eyebrow.

Kara did not stay to give a comeback because she would stutter nevertheless. Rushing back to the room, she didn’t have the time to look around before hastily asked, “Do you need any help?”

She should have considered the fact that Mora _might_ be still not strapping-readied or naked even. Oh, she should have knocked. But it was her room, she never had to knock on the door of her own room. So it was not entirely her fault to see whatever was going on in it.

“Oh!” was all Kara could splutter when the first thing she witnessed was Mora’s bareback. Pale, porcelain skin resembled how the moon shined at the fullest, contrasting to the dark material covering around from her hips curved inside along her waist and straight to her shoulders.

The brunette startled and turn around, her face displayed pure surprise and if Kara wasn’t wrong, fear. Mora’s eyes glowed, the next second Kara was already outside the room, facing a closed door. Having no idea what had happened except for her own rudeness, Kara knocked few times on the door, trying to show some courtesy to the woman inside, although it could be too late.

“Please don’t come in.” The brunette’s voice sounded off like she was trying to speak normally.

Kara tried to sway the atmosphere because it started to feel like she had done a horrible thing. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. If you need help with the dress-”

“No, I got this.” The reply established a dismissive tone as if Mora was subtly telling Kara to leave. This kicked Kara in the heart because she thought the barrier between them was thinner, especially after their kiss. But it seemed there was always something standing between them, preventing Mora to open up, just like the door right now.

Kara put her hands on the door to her room, carefully touched the surface like it was fragile. “Please forgive me, Mora.” And when not receiving a reply, she repeated it.

The knob twisted, Kara took a step back. The brunette gingerly opened the door, not surprised seeing her right outside.

“There’s nothing to forgive. I should have locked the door.” Mora said with a smile but she seemed stiff somehow and that pained Kara. “Let’s go.”

She quietly followed the brunette to Alex, then stood by the cart with her sister while Mora was in the barn to get Aithusa coming along.

“The dress fits her perfectly, don’t you think?” Alex crossed her arms, leaning against the cart.

“Yes, I guess.” Kara mumbled, hopped on the seat.

Alex raised an eyebrow, joined her on the cart and asked with concern, “Is something wrong?”

Kara wasn’t sure if she should tell Alex about the incident earlier and she hadn’t decided when Mora walked out of the barn with something between her arms. A white cat.

“Oh my… is that Aithusa?” Alex couldn’t hold her own enthusiasm when the brunette handed her the animal who climbed instantly on her shoulder, purring and rubbing her head against Alex’s forehead. “Cats are my favorite! You are my date tonight, Aithusa.” The older Nielson then moved to the back of the vehicle, bringing Aithusa along.

Kara smiled at her sister’s childish display of affection and caught Mora’s eyes glancing at her. Her grin grew wider when the brunette climbed on and sat next to her, their little bump was long forgotten as their shoulders brushed and they took turn nudging each other jokingly.

“Drive, you lovebirds!” Both of them turned around to find Aithusa had already in Alex’s lap, her front paws between Alex’s fingers waving around with her sister mimicking the high-pitched baby voice, “Me don’t want to be late!”

Kara burst out laughing as Mora chuckled and shook her head at Alex’s ridiculous but adorable manners. The twist in Kara’s chest subsided and transformed into feather when she realized maybe she was just over analyzing things. She reached out to grab Mora’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. The woman returned her with an affectionate smile.

“You look stunning tonight.” Kara had to compliment her, satisfied seeing her cheeks turned pink. Mora bit her lips, eyes roaming over Kara, not in a rude but very praising way that heated Kara’s body up to whatever it should be ready for.

“Says you.” The flirt was dyed heavily in Mora’s voice and Kara couldn’t keep a straight face, not until a familiar voice interrupted them.

“Girls, I mean it. Everyone’s gone by now. We’re getting late!” Alex’s impatient urge startled both of them, reminding Kara of her task. Driving the cart.

Without another word, Kara drove them to Sunpoint, sometimes stole a glance at the woman next to her and was glad that she existed. What they had was just a beginning, an unnamed beginning but Kara was happy with the path they were taking. Kara might not know a lot about Mora but she was willing to take chances just to preserve the joyful look on her face and make her feel loved.

 

________________________________

 

Mordred had reached the desired destination but was quite disappointed to see an empty village. Everyone who lived there had gone somewhere else temporarily because it didn’t seem like a dead town. He recalled passing by few people on the road, they were talking about a festival at the nearest town, Sunpoint, and he wondered if he should check there.

Precautions were never too much, he thought and turned the horse around, sprinting towards said town, his head thinking in advance to what he would do if he actually found Morgana.

Should he be surprised if Morgana was still alive? If she was, what should he do? Or maybe what _must_ he do? Must he kill her again?

The moment he chose Arthur over Morgana, he had made the decision to trust the best in people, that Arthur would be the one who changed the world of magical people everywhere. He could only choose one of them, and he saw Morgana was heading to a cliff, she was too insane, too different from the kind woman he met years ago. The Kingdom would be chaotic in her hands, just like the short period of her first time on the throne. Morgana should not be Queen.

Morgana should not be alive.

He left the horse at a stable and went by foot into the festival. It was small, much smaller than the ones at Camelot, of course, but people here looked wilder. They danced, sung and drunk a lot of wine. Men did hand-wrestling while women placed their bet. It was a bit scandalous in his opinion but he was young, he hadn’t experienced much, he placed no judgment on these people. 

Mordred stopped by a drinking booth, bought himself a drink and stood with his back against a wall, silently watched the townspeople enjoying themselves. His shoulders relaxed for a bit, something he could not do in Camelot, with the strict eyes of Merlin, who had always been doubting him. It was frustrating to constantly be on the bad side of someone, no matter what you do. But he was Emrys, Morgana’s ultimate enemy, or so she presumed, so Mordred wanted to keep a neutral relationship with him. He wanted to be on the right side of history.

A feminine laugh drew his attention. He saw a blonde woman talking to another one, who was brunette with a large white fur thing on her shoulder. He squinted his eyes to figure out what that thing was but another woman walked to them and his heart stopped dead.

Her pale skin was contrasting vigorously with her raven hair, though less shiny and sophisticated than he remembered, still stood out tremendously. Her face was once considered to be most beautiful in the Kingdom until her death was rumored widely. Those eyes that he knew to be strikingly green with a bit greyish tone. He also knew when they glowed amber, someone would fall.

Morgana Pendragon was indeed alive.

Against his better judgment was reporting the disturbing news back to Camelot right away, something about the famous Priestess made him rethink the decision. She was smiling, looking incredibly happy, so happy and kind that he almost mistook her for the former King’s Ward. She was with the other women, probably her allies. Mordred had never seen these two before. Logically, they must be some kind of powerful figures to be standing that close to Morgana without being threatened by her. But these women looked so… normal. They were heading in his direction.

Mordred ducked his head behind a shop, pretending to be highly interested in his cup of drink, waiting for them to pass. But instead of doing so, the blonde exclaimed joyfully right behind him, “Hey, this looks delicious! I’ll have three of those steaming potatoes, please.”

Another voice chimed in, “Kara, you’ve been eating non-stop since we got off the cart. Ease down a bit.”

The woman called Kara replied with a mouth full of food, “It’s not my fault they sell such good food today! Here, you should try this.”

“If you insist.”

Three words. Only three words from the third woman made Mordred almost drop his drink. It was definitely Morgana Pendragon’s voice but without the harsh and cold usual demeanor. She spoke with such a soft and affectionate tone that it sent chills down his spine.

Mordred casually walked away, moved to another corner to observe the trio. The brown-haired woman with the giant feline on her shoulder walked in the front, meanwhile, the blonde and Morgana strolled behind, talking, bumping shoulders, genuinely comfortable around each other. Mordred couldn’t not notice their connected hands and how loving Morgana’s look whenever she glanced at the other woman when she looked the other way. This only made him more curious about the blonde, who she was to Morgana, what she could do.

He put on the hood and silently followed them, his eyes not taking off Morgana and her woman. Thousands of questions popped up in his mind because none of this made sense. Where was Aithusa? How did Morgana survive? Why hadn’t she done anything to pay back Camelot and Arthur? A part of him suspected this hiatus could be serving a plot in her master plan, to trick everyone into thinking she was gone just to prepare a grand attack on the Kingdom. But a part of him believed she gave up. Not likely.

He was walking behind Morgana, kept a certain distance with them when they were walking through a flower shop and the next thing he knew was being pinned against a wall, his face smacked hard on the cold, rough surface with his hand twisted on his back.

“Who are you and why are you following my sister?” A determined voice grunting in his ear.

Mordred could use his magic to get away but this happened in a dark alley in the middle of a festival with hundreds of people gathered, he had to figure a way out as a normal person would.

“Let me explain, please.” He noticed her grip on his neck tightened. This woman was seriously strong.

“Not until you spit out why were you stalking my sister?” She scolded, raised his wrist towards his shoulder, locking him tighter. Mordred mentally praised the woman for this technique and would probably apply it to someone if he had the chance.

“I’m not following your sister. I’m following the woman she’s with.”

“Why?”

“Do you know who she is?” Mordred felt a little strained at the twisted elbow but refused to show any signs of being affected.

“Yes.” The woman sounded certain. Then he should not be cryptic and go straight to the point.

“Then can you explain to me how are you and your sister related to Morgana?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Mordred sighed. “Morgana Pendragon. Your sister is hanging out with the most dangerous being on Earth. Don’t tell me that you don’t know.”

The grip on his neck and wrist disappeared, he was twisted around and faced his attacker. She was the brown-haired woman. She must have slipped by his observation when he was too focus on Morgana. The look in her eyes was anything but friendly.

“Her name is Mora. You got the wrong person.”

Mordred started to realize maybe the woman had no idea who Morgana was. “That’s her. Raven hair, green eyes, pale skin.”

“That can describe anyone.” The woman frowned at him.

“Yes, but does anyone have a mythical pet?”

The woman stumbled backward until her back hit the wall but she still had her doubts. Too late to cover this up, Mordred grimly thought.

“What is the name of that pet?” Her voice started shaking.

“A white, crippled dragon named Aithusa.” Mordred finished, taking in the horrified reaction from the woman. "Oh Lords, you really don't know."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay, table reading time!

 

Alex: “I can’t believe I was so badass in this chapter!!!”

Mordred: “I think you dislocated my shoulder.”

Morgana: “Well you earned it. You stirred up my fetus relationship, Mordred!”

Spheerik: “Ooh, juicy. I wonder what would happen in the future!” *laughs maniacally*

Alex: “Oh get lost. You’re not in this chapter.”

Jack: “I have a little talk with Morgana and little action. Cool. No complaints.”

Aithusa: “I am still a cat.”

Spymaster: “I like cats.”

Kara: “Me, too. But what was going on in my bedroom anyway? I thought we were going for the second kiss?”

Morgana: “Yeah, answer that. And why do I sound a bit too pervy?”

Spymaster: “Um, Morgana, you have more experience in, y’know, _stuffs_. About the bedroom, that’s too soon.”

Kara: “Too soon? You wrote that I constantly dream about her.”

Morgana: “You do? Aww, Kara, that’s sweet. And kinda turn on.”

Alex: *clears throat* “Behave, girls. We have children here.”

Mordred: “Who?”

Morgana: “You, Mordred. You’re always little to me. And of course, Jack, too.”

Kara: “Aw, a mother-son relationship.”

Spheerik: “So cute, especially when the son stabbed his mother in the back.”

Aithusa: “Ahhh! Don’t remind me of that!”

Alex: “Can we call security? I have enough drama for one chapter already.”

Shpeerik: “Yea, see how you deal with that in the next one, huh? Can we call Morgana a cougar now, considering she has like two sons.”

*Jack grabs Spheerik and tosses him out of the room*

Spymaster: “And that’s the table reading today, guys.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the table reading thing. It keeps thing lighter


	14. The lightning before thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MorKara's half date
> 
> Alex's dealing with the information from Mordred
> 
> Spheerik's change of plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all might need me to finish this chapter fast, considering how I left the previous one.
> 
> Any mistake is mine. I don't own the mains, only Spheerik.
> 
> Enjoy!

Morgana took the time to enjoy the warmth of Kara’s hand in hers, walking along the street, inhaling the sweet scent of the blonde’s hair scattered in the air, getting used to feel at ease with someone, listening to whatever they said, watching they laughed, smiling when they looked at her and blushed when they smiled back. Her brain recorded everything about Kara, from her crinkle between her brows to the tiny scar just right above her left brow, from the way she opened her eyes hungrily at food, any type of them, to the spark of pride when she told Morgana about how Alex defended her as a child. Morgana found Kara so fascinating and just absolutely lovable. Kara was perfect.

That was why Morgana felt a bit insecure about her. She had so many flaws, had done so many mistakes, been too long in darkness. And the evidence was carved permanently on her body. All the scars, stab wounds, traumatized memories, the pain that never went away at nights. Morgana used to be this protected, privileged and beloved flower and now it was stepped on, its petals were plucked violently but somehow managed to be alive. Kara was the sun that helped the flower breath again, bringing it the warmth, the energy, the motive for it to try again. The blonde was her sun.

When Kara accidentally saw her exposed in such a vulnerable position, Morgana’s first instinct was to push Kara away, shielding herself from the kindness in those blue eyes. She never wanted Kara to see the flaws in her, the aftermath of years hunger of bitterness and hatred. Kara deserved better, much better than she could give. Still, Morgana would try to be that person who somehow never stopped taking chances. She had a chance with Kara and she could not mess this up. For the bedroom incident, Morgana had to make up for Kara.

So when Alex ditched them in the crowd, Morgana led Kara to a jewel shop and asked the blonde to choose.

“What do you mean ‘pick one’”? Kara’s eyes skimmed through the display various kinds of rings, bracelets, earrings, necklaces.

“Pick the one you like best” she encouraged.

“Yes, ladies! I have here all kinds of designs that will certainly make you look more gorgeous if that’s even possible.” The seller winked at Morgana, then turned to Kara. “You’ll look great with this bracelet, my dear.”

He handed her a bracelet shaped like a small shield with tiny curve carvings decorated on it. The center of the piece was a small rock, seemed unlikely to be expensive or rare. But it gave off a feeling of sophistication in a mix with simplification.

“It’s so beautiful!” Kara exclaimed, admiring the piece in awe, like a kid with new toys.

Morgana paid for the bracelet before Kara had a chance to protest. She said when the blonde pouted, “You feed me with every kind of food from the gate, this is hardly covering for that.”

“But I thought you don’t have any money.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow. “What, you think I’m broke?” Morgana and poverty would never match.

“No, of course not!” Kara waved her hands like she did every time she accidentally said something she didn’t mean. “I just- I’ve never seen you using money so I assume…”

“That I’m broke.” Morgana laughed when Kara’s face fell after realizing she meant the same either way. “I don’t blame you, Kara. It easily gives off that way. But I’m certainly not broke.”

“Lady, would you like to buy something in return” the seller suggested Kara, his hand gestured towards Morgana, “for your friend here.”

Kara frowned, then glanced at her before stammered, “Sh-she’s not just my friend, but more than that. We’re _more-than-friends_ friends.”

Morgana’s heart ached lightly at the blonde’s raw description of them, so true it stung her eyes a bit. They never talked about the matter and now were having an indirect discussion through a stranger, which was odd, but nothing was ever not odd between them.

The seller quirked up an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Kara meant. “So she’s your… best friend?”

Kara nervously stole another glance at her and back at the seller, “Um, that’s not exactly what I mean.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, mainly between the women for the underlying theme that wasn’t resolved in any way.

“Come on, Kara. I saw meat roll, your favourite, right over there.” Morgana intentionally grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her away. She would not have this conversation with a third party. Not when Kara looked so confused and disoriented with the subject. 

Kara only followed her away from the shop, then she deliberately stopped and demanded Morgana’s attention. When she turned around, she met with a pair of sad blue puppy eyes.

“I’m sorry about that.” Kara always had the tendency to apologize first-handed before she needed to say something. This sometimes got on Morgana’s nerves how the blonde usually blamed herself on everything. “That was so awkward.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” The High Priestess narrowed the distance between them when a group of people passing by. “Although we do need to talk about the references.”

“Not here.” The street was getting more and more crowded, less convenient to discuss a personal matter. “Come with me.”

The way Kara said those three words was casual and innocent but it stirred up something far from innocence inside Morgana. The blonde led her to an alley, just right between a wine and a hat shop. It was eerie dark in that alley but wide enough for two people to stand in. Barely enough.

Morgana heard Kara’s breathing and noted to self that they were in public, not in a private place, so she shouldn’t pay too much attention at the proximity between them and had a normal conversation.

“So…” she started, leaning back as far as possible to the wall behind, trying to be decent, “references.”

“How do you want me to call you from now on?” Kara asked, her voice was a bit shaky. Morgana couldn’t tell why because the blonde’s face was deep in the dark. “Wha- what are we?”

“Certainly not friends.” Morgana smiled, although the gesture was buried in the dark. “Like you said: _more-than-friends _.”__

__Kara’s light chuckle could be heard faintly, the tip of their shoes pushed against each other, measuring the space between them. Not too close, but never too far._ _

__“How about more than that?” Morgana’s mouth dropped a little when she imagined what Kara meant when she said ‘more than that’. Her throat felt a little dry and she had to clear it to keep a stable voice._ _

“If you’re thinking what I’m-” she felt the other woman shifted, the scent of her hair flew by her nostrils, heated up her groin and between her thighs. “That’s bold. And dangerous.” 

“Give me your hand.” The blonde’s voice sounded so deep and it echoed between them, the walls, the heavy tension. Morgana hovered her right hand in the dark in the middle of that tension, laughed along with Kara when their hands finally found each other. She let Kara grab her hand and pulled to her chest, place it on the spot where, no mistakes, her heart laid and was beating with a racing speed. The warmth that Morgana only felt when she held Kara’s hand now increased drastically from her heart. “This is what you do to me. _This_ is dangerous.” 

__Kara’s sudden confidence and being forward made Morgana weak a bit. So was her self-control._ _

__“Then are you afraid” Morgana left the wall behind, reducing their distance. Another warm hand placed perfectly on Morgana’s left cheek, radiating the existence of the blonde on her, keeping her to reality. “of where this might take?”_ _

__“I’d go anywhere with you.” They were so close that Morgana heard perfectly every word, even though Kara was barely speaking out loud. “I trust you.”_ _

__All of the insecurity and fear and shame that burdened in her mind, Morgana forgot them. Kara believed in her, without any explanations or even rational reasons, she did. And that was all she longed for._ _

__She crashed her lips onto the blonde’s, not wasting any second to get as close as humanly possible to Kara. Her hands found Kara’s face, held in place for her to show how much she needed that statement from the blonde._ _

_She trusts me._

_She trusts me._

_She trusts me._

__She kissed Kara hard, pinned the blonde against the wall. Kara moaned into her mouth as her hands traveled to Morgana’s waist, fingers dug into her skin. She pressed a thigh into the spot between Kara’s legs, swallowed the taller woman’s small cry of surprise and slid her tongue into the blonde’s lips._ _

__Morgana stopped touching Kara’s face, sliding them down towards her ass, moved the kisses to Kara’s jawline, then neck and collarbone. Morgana’s lips were on their way back to Kara’s earlobe when she heard the plead through Kara’s panting, “Please…”_ _

__Then the sorceress remembered they were in a dark, possibly dirty alley, with hundreds of strangers walking around not too far away. A loud moan would likely expose them right away and Morgana never wanted Kara to be in such vulnerable position like that. She couldn’t care less about herself but Kara deserved better._ _

__Morgana slowed down the pace, put her hands on the wall behind Kara, their bodies still flushed close. Her eyes couldn’t see, so she closed them, her head snuggled in the crook of Kara’s neck. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”_ _

__Kara’s arms wrapped around Morgana’s back, pulling her into a warm embrace. “Don’t stop.” She felt the blonde pressing her lips to her head. “I want this.”_ _

“Believe me, I don’t want anything more.” _Even the crown._ She leaned back, their foreheads touched, waiting for her own breathing return to normal. “You deserve the best, not sloppy spontaneous sex. I’ll take you to dates, give you presents, ask for Alex’s permission first before I should touch you, with your consent.” 

__Kara laughed. Her breathing sounded steady again. “If what just happened isn’t clear, you already have my consent.”_ _

__“Not helping, Sunshine.” Morgana lightly scolded so but giggled along with the blonde. Then she said with a sincere tone, “You are my precious, Kara. I want to make things right with you.”_ _

__Kara brought Morgana’s both hands to her lips, gave them a long, careful and loving kiss before she replied, “And you, mine.”_ _

__They then left the alley, hand in hand, didn’t bat an eye when someone was staring. Morgana would sometimes fix the lipstick smudge on Kara’s lips with a spark of mischief in her eyes. The blonde would occasionally put her arm around the brunette’s shoulders, shielding her from the people who walked in the opposite direction, the bracelet resting on her wrist. They enjoyed the rest of the festival, as friends, as more-than-friends, as dates. Their hearts melted into the same beat, the beat of a new puppy love that wasn’t tainted by anything dark and vicious. Just two people found each other under odd circumstances, unlikely to cross paths if their fates weren’t cruelly twisted. But things did happen and now they were here, exploring a new side of life. Troubles were coming their way, so at least for this very moment, as cruel as fate usually was, it let them be, so they would have something to look back on the brighter days._ _

__

_______________________ _

__

__“Why should I believe you? Who are you exactly?” Alex doubtfully asked the young man who just had proven a terrible truth._ _

__“My name is Mordred. I’m a Knight of the Round Table in Camelot.” He lifted the cloak to reveal the royal guard crest._ _

__“A Knight? What is a Knight doing here? How do you know where to find Morgana?” Alex peeked out to secure their spot. “Are you here to kill her?”_ _

__“I’ve received an anonymous source that Morgana is alive and staying here. I’m here to check if it’s true.” Mordred sighed heavily, looking straight at Alex. “I was the one that tried to kill her and I was _certain_ that she was dead.”_ _

__Alex saw the guilt in his eyes, instead of pride, but she still had her doubts. “Why are you telling me all this?”_ _

__“I’m trying to figure out why Morgana disappears. As far as I know about her, she would plan a comeback strike, raise an army, try to take back the throne, anything against Camelot. She’s been alive for a whole year and done nothing. That confuses me.” Mordred crossed his arms, the twisted eyebrows indicating investigation. “Or this is her plan. To use you and your sister. To brainwash you into doing something for her.”_ _

__Something flipped inside Alex. Why would she stand here and listen to accusations from a stranger about someone she had spent the time to know? Alex trusted her gut, and her gut told her to trust Mora, or _even_ Morgana. “Or maybe she isn’t like that anymore. She cares about my sister, and Kara cares about her, too. Everyone in our village likes her. I like her. She could have changed.”_ _

__Mordred laughed dryly, “‘Changed’? Uther and King Arthur _loved_ her. And She had them fooled for a whole year. Uther was her father, Arthur is her brother, and she killed Uther, tried to kill Arthur many times. She almost succeeded once, if I hadn’t put a dagger through her heart. _Through her heart_ , lady. And yet she’s out there, hanging out with your sister, playing innocent.” He dropped his voice lower, bringing the atmosphere of danger. “Morgana Pendragon was the reason the kingdom fell into chaos. And she has to die, do you get it?”_ _

Alex pressed her lips together, paced left and right before pointing a finger at Mordred, “I need you to listen, Mister _Knight-of-the-Round-Table_ , and listen carefully. That woman makes my sister happy, I don’t give a shit if she’s Mora or Morgana Pendragon or even a fucking troll, I will not let you, or every other Knight of this kingdom put a finger on her. _That_ is what I get."

__The young man stared at her, seemed stunned by her statement. “You will be sorry,” He said with a soft warning, then turned away to get out of the alley. But Alex wasn’t done with him yet._ _

__She yanked him back, snarling “Are you still going after her?”_ _

__“No. I told you I’m here to check.” Mordred pulled himself away from Alex’s grip and covered his head with the cloak. “But if I can find her, someone else eventually will. And by then you’ll see who she really is.”_ _

__Alex waited until the man had gone for a minute to walk out of the alley. Her mind was buzzing with the new information, her hands started shaking. If this man was telling the truth, then it explained everything about Mora. How she always answered so vaguely about her past, how she acted poised and polite everywhere, how she had such good sword skills. Good Lords, she even told them she had lived in Camelot, used to have a family. It fitted perfectly to the description of Morgana. Why hadn’t Alex noticed anything? Or even had a doubt? Mora, or Morgana immediately had her sympathy, probably because she was so good at it or because she had saved Kara twice, so her guard wasn’t up._ _

__She had heard stories about Morgana Pendragon: a noblewoman who was the King’s Ward, suddenly disappeared after a strike at the castle, one year later, she was found and at the end of that year, she claimed the throne to herself, making the kingdom a living hell for anyone who was against her. That lasted over a week and hundreds of people were killed during that time. Prince Arthur took back the throne. Morgana built an army and reclaimed the position again, just to be defeated once more. The latest thing Alex knew about the notorious Witch was Morgana had been killed in a maze underground, and it was a year ago. She never knew about Morgana having a dragon. If that dragon was Aithusa, did that mean Aithusa also killed people? The affectionate creature that always jumped in joy every time Alex brought her a huge basket of strawberries was capable of slaughtering thousands of people. The thought sickened her._ _

__And Morgana. A burning anger rose inside her. She knew what she said when she told Mordred to back off, but what if he was right? What if Morgana was playing with them, with Kara’s feeling so her sister would become a part of some kind of master plan? Alex was drowning in sweats when she found Kara and the woman in question holding hands, laughing and basically being happy. Her heart ached at the sight. What if Morgana was just trying to start over? Was she worth it? How would Kara react if she found out she was falling for the enemy of the King? After what Alex’d heard about Morgana, Kara would definitely be devastated._ _

__The last warning of the Knight swam in her brain. What should Alex do when the troubles found Morgana? And how could she protect Kara from it?_ _

__Her heart broke a thousand pieces when Morgana came to find her after the festival with a sincere look in her eyes, so sincere that no one could ever fake it and asked her for the permission to date Kara._ _

__“Are you serious?” Alex crossed her arms, staring down the green-eyed woman. Having known Mora’s real identity, Alex could not still be the same around her anymore. Kara was too important for her to be casual._ _

__Morgana seemed surprised by her attitude. “Yes, of course. I am serious with all my soul, Alex. I will never treat Kara less than how she should be treated, I give you my word.”_ _

__Alex desperately wanted to agree, to let the woman bring happiness to Kara’s life. But as a sister with no one else to lose, Kara was everything to her. One mistake and she could ruin Kara’s life. And Morgana had ruined so many lives. Could she risk it on her gut feelings?_ _

__“I know how sincere you are, Mora,” Alex continued to use Morgana’s fake name, not wanting to blow up the situation more, “and I would give you the permission before you even ask me.”_ _

__She paused. Alex waited for the other woman to take the implication. Morgana let out a dry chuckle. “Why do I sense a ‘but’?” The disappointment displayed on the raven-haired woman’s face and deeply in her voice._ _

__“I have to think about it.” Alex still didn’t say no. She should give Morgana a chance. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to regret this._ _

__“I-I understand.” Morgana’s voice shook a bit, though she seemed calm. “But can you tell me why you changed your mind? Was it something I do? Please tell me, Alex.”_ _

__The older Nielson couldn’t face the sadness in the other woman’s eyes, she needed to leave this conversation. “Good night, Mora.”_ _

__When she closed the door, Alex could still hear Morgana’s hopeless pleading through the door, feeling like she’d just kicked a wounded dog. But she had to be harsh, cruel even, when it came to Kara’s safety. Because she’d rather have a heartbroken but alive sister over innocent but dead one._ _

__

_____________________________ _

__

__

__Spheerik only left for 3 days and his plan had been compromised tremendously. Mordred turned out believed him and went to the village. That twat. The plan he had for the blonde’s sister had accidentally proceeded. That was step one: letting the sister know about Morgana’s identity. But he could not believe the sorceress outright asked the permission to date the peasant girl. How long had she known the girl anyway? Merely a month. And she naively thought she could start a relationship with her? What kind of spell that blonde had on her?_ _

__He angrily paced back and forth in the woods, finding a way to fix the mess caused by his stupid move. Then he realized the blonde’s sister had not given the permission yet, that meant she could still turn it down._ _

__And he knew exactly what would make such a protective sister like her shudder from Morgana._ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__Table read time!_ _

__Spymaster: “Ok, does anyone have anything to say?”_ _

__Spheerik: “I do. Why you never give me dialogues? Always writing about my head. That’s sick.”_ _

__Alex: “Don’t give him. But I guess I’ll be talking to Erik in the next chapter, you sly snake.”_ _

__Kara: “Can you guys stop? I’m frustrated over how you always hate each other.”_ _

__Morgana: “Alex you broke my heart. For real.”_ _

__Alex: “Um, I don’t wanna do that. It’s Spy’s fault for making me sound like a control freak.”_ _

__Spymaster: “Not true! You sound completely rational, Alex.”_ _

__Mordred: “Sorry for the info, by the way.”_ _

__Morgana: *sighs* “Well it has to come out anyway.”_ _

__Kara: “Can everyone just be quiet for a minute? Geez!”_ _

__Alex: “Um, Kara, are you ok?”_ _

__Morgana: “Yeah, why are you so harsh today?”_ _

__Kara: “Are you seriously asking why? I’m about to explode here!”_ _

__Spheerik: *laughs* “Oh I know…”_ _

__Morgana: “What?”_ _

__Spheerik: “She’s frustrated, Morg. Sexually frustrated.”_ _

__Kara: “Thanks to you, Spy.” *glares*_ _

__Spymaster: “You’re wel-”_ _

__Kara: “That’s sarcastic!” *lungs at Spymaster*_ _

__Mordred: “Stop! Stop the table reading!”_ _

__(footage not found)_ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think would happen next to Alex?
> 
> Is Alex's reaction rational?


	15. Best liars believe their own lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack left for Camelot
> 
> Alex had a change of heart
> 
> Morgana made a decision
> 
> Kara discovered a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please enjoy the ride!

It was a rather cold day, even colder because Kara woke up early. She stretched herself and started doing the daily routine before heading out the door, readied to meet with the woman of her dream. They planned to say goodbye to Jack before he went to Camelot, had the last breakfast with him.

She was right at the door when she heard Alex calling, “Kara? Where are you going so early?”

“Mora and I want to eat breakfast with Jack before he hits the road. Is there anything you need, sis?” Kara picked a loaf from their kitchen, mentally noted to reduce the amount of food she consumed every day.

A troubled look washed over Alex’s face but Kara could mistake it with weariness in the morning so she didn’t bother. Alex handed her two more loaves with a smile. “Give these to Mora and Jack for me.”

Kara nodded, grabbed the loaves and hurriedly skipped to the barn. Instead of making her entrance heard, Kara carefully opened a door without a sound and snuck inside. The sky wasn’t bright enough for her eyes to see so Kara waited until her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and saw two peaceful figures sleeping on hay. Aithusa, as a dragon, embracing the woman in black with her wings, her long tail wrapped around Mora’s legs, like trying to keep her from struggling. A wave of worries surfed through Kara’s chest when she recalled how Mora screamed in the first night they met, her heart twisted, imagining what could possibly cause the other woman such traumatized experiences.

She sat down next to them, observing the slight frown on Mora’s face. How could one be so unearthly beautiful yet so real? Kara still had doubts believing this gorgeous being wanted to date her, clumsy bubblehead Kara Nielson. Touching a dark lock that was covering the brunette’s ear, Kara pulled it away from the pale face that haunted her every night, in the most amazing but also torturous way.

She was a little disappointed when they hadn’t finished what they started in the dark alley at Sunpoint. They had been exchanging hungry looks until they got home and Kara had even worked her courage and invited the brunette inside. But Mora was a woman of her word, she limited their physical touches down to hands holding and a good night kiss on the cheek. It was sweet, but not enough. Definitely not enough.

“How long are you going to stare at me?” The question came from the supposedly sleeping brunette startled Kara, her whole body jerked backward as a reflex. Mora slowly sat up, combing her disheveled hair with fingers and gave Kara a teasing smile. “What? No morning kisses?”

Kara practically felt every ounce of her blood had rushed to her face. She tucked her feet under her thighs, mumbled a ‘good morning’ as her eyes being captured by a pair of attentive green eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Mora tilted her head to a side, wrapping her arms around her knees and laid her temple lazily on them. The movement was tantalizingly beautiful it made Kara stare in awe. “Good. You?”

“Um, splendid.” Kara answered, her mind wandered around the idea of reaching out and pinched the woman’s cheek. “Alex told me to give you this.” She handed a loaf to Mora, who gingerly accepted. “Something wrong?”

Mora scooted out of Aithusa’s embrace, moved closer to Kara but still kept a respectable distance. “No, I just need to get close to you.”

Every inch of Kara’s skin felt the heat radiating from Mora, fully aware of how it felt when their body flushed. Her brain brought her back to that damn alley and warmth pooled between her thighs. And what the brunette just said didn’t help to keep her sane. Why was she so easily provoked? “What about ‘doing-the-right-things’? Do you regret saying that?”

The green-eyed beauty laughed, her eye flickered amusement. “I can handle myself pretty good, thank you very much. And I’ll stay true to my word. Until I have Alex’s permission, I need to behave.”

Kara rolled her eyes, grumbling, “She’s not my mom.”

“But she’s your family, Sunshine.” Mora put a hand on Kara’s cheek, her eyes displayed such sadness that no words could describe. “It matters to me that your family accepts this. Us.”

Kara’s heart fluttered at how thoughtful Mora was, although being unnecessarily traditional. She decided to do something to the situation, it would seem out of character but she really wanted to do it. “You matter to me too,” she paused, juggling between words, “Enchantress.”

A hint of pride sparked in those green eyes. Mora dropped her voice down low, leaning toward Kara, “Enchantress, hmm? Are we making up pet names now?” The grin at the end of the question was such a tease.

Kara was sure that her cheeks were on fire but she didn't have the urge to turn away. She got used to blushing around the brunette at this point. “Y-you call me ‘Sunshine’ first. I just… I’m doing the same.”

“It doesn't count as my pet name for you because Alex uses it too. But… since you call me _your_ Enchantress, I have to call you _my_ something in return, right?”

Kara could never beat Mora at flirting. It was impossible by now. Whatever she threw at Mora, she sent back with a stronger force.

Aithusa stirred, eyes still close, a deep rumble coming from the dragon’s throat interrupted their conversation. Mora lightly patted the creature and stood up, not forgetting taking Kara’s hand along. “Come on. Let’s go to Jack’s.”

Their hands still connected when they reached the neighbor’s house. Kara wondered if the villagers had any idea about their relationship, and if they did, would they be fine with it like Alex? Considering what Kara knew about Mora’s set of mind when it came to magical and non-magical people, it was unpredictable, even for Alex. But Kara was one optimistic soul, therefore she always had hope.

After a few knocks, Jack opened the door and told them to come in. There were several people already inside, surrounded a large table and were having breakfast with Jack and his father. Everyone greeted Mora and her with a knowing smile and pulled them to their seats. As the meal went by, each one gave Jack a tight hug, helping him with the loading. When it was Kara’s turn, she squeezed him as tight as possible, trying not to shed any tear because it would make goodbyes harder.

“Take care, Jackie,” she said when they broke apart, “Remember to write, constantly.”

Jack rubbed her head, something he rarely did because it always messed with Kara’s hair. “I will. And maybe you’ll join me someday. There’re plenty of great healers in Camelot. You could even become the King’s healer, perhaps.”

“That’s not going to happen any time soon, bud. I still have a lot to learn from everyone.”

“Or to do with.” Jack gestured the brunette with green eyes who was talking to Amy. “She’s been talking about it.”

The blonde’s eyebrows ascended so high they almost touched the root of her hair as the innuendo started sinking into her brain, sending her a rush of stammering. “Wha-what? Why do I need to do anything with her? Pff, we do nothing. Do what? Why, is she talking about that to you?”

Jack frowned. He seemed to be confused. Oh, crap.

“You and Amy always braid each other’s hair. She even made you promise not to stop doing it until one of you get married. Do you forget that?” Jack raised an eyebrow, “Or you are talking about someone else?”

Humiliation came over Kara like a tidal wave. Of course, he was talking about Amy, not Mora. Jack was pure and innocent, he could never make such a bold insinuation like Kara had misunderstood. She shook her head vigorously, hands waving to erase the embarrassment, “No, no I get it. It slipped my mind sometimes.”

Kara mentally thanked the Lords Jack forgot all about their little jarring farewell when he went to the next person. Mora gave him a hug and talked to him some more. Not too long after, Alex drove the cart to the gate and they all waved as Jack’s dad took their beloved kid to Camelot with the Nielson’s cart.

“What should we do next? Considering today is my off day.” Kara joyfully asked when they got back inside the house.

“How about a meal out by the lake? We bring Aithusa along, let her fly around. I know how much she misses flying.” Mora answered casually when she followed Kara towards the stairs.

“Yessss” Kara replied with a content sigh, “we can even take a swim.” She stretched herself then rephrased, “Definitely taking a swim.” They both headed for Kara’s room, not noticing a careful watching pair of brown eyes.

“I’m still in the house, girls.” Alex called after them, vocalizing the parental warning. It surprised Kara because Alex never had a problem with Mora spending time alone with Kara before. “Door’s open.”

Mora replied right away with an obedient ‘of course, Alex’ which raised Kara’s eyebrow. The brunette mouthed ‘behave’ as an explanation when they walked past the door frame.

Kara flung herself onto the bed, closing her eyes as the unfinished course of sleep started dragging her back to the dream world. “Is there something going on between you and Alex?” She saw Mora approaching from the corner of her eyes as she sat on the bed, her eyes looked everywhere but Kara. “You and she have been acting odd around each other since morning.”

“I asked for her permission to date you.”

That got Kara out of the daze and snapped right up. She eagerly inquired with her chin placed on her fingers, “Well? What did she say?” Kara could think of a thousand teases her sister had on the tip of her tongue when Mora asked her. The brunette must be mocked miserably.

“She said she needed to think about it” Mora honestly responded, still not looked back at Kara.

“That doesn’t make sense. She’s been playing matchmaker since the day I told her I had a crush on you! What else does she need to think about?” 

There was a long minute of silence dragging between them. Kara didn’t need to see the pleasing smug smile on the other woman’s face to realize she had just confessed her feelings by accident. This was possibly one of the worst types of slip-ups anyone could have gone through. Now Kara was the one who avoided eye contact. She looked down at her fidgeting hands, the entire body went cold out of embarrassment.

“Kara,” she felt the dip of Mora’s weight when she scooted closer, “Look at me.” Mora grabbed her hands and pulled towards her lap.

Kara cautiously returned the gaze that was boring into her face, found only elation swimming in the green eyes, which eased up all of her tensed muscles. “I like you, Kara. You have no idea how much but that’s the truth.” Mora put a hand on Kara’s cheek. “You are the crush of my life.”

Kara grinned like a fool, felt like she could fly. Not that she had no idea how Mora felt but hearing the actual words had such an impact on reality. She liked Mora and she liked her too. Too good to be true. The urge she had when Mora pressed herself between Kara’s legs came back and she didn’t hesitate to squeeze her lips on the brunette’s. Mora gasped in surprise but returned the affectionate gesture with passion. Kara leaned back until she was lying on the bed with Mora on top of her, their kiss never broke.

Kara let out a faint moan when she felt one of Mora’s hand lifted the hem of her dress to touch her bare thigh, sending goosebumps all over her. The brunette hummed pleasingly as Kara did the same to her but didn’t stop at the brunette’s thigh, instead she boldly rubbed her palm towards Mora’s chest, craving the heat from the woman on top of her. Suddenly the raven-haired woman stopped every movement and sat up, was still positioned between Kara’s thighs. She caught Kara’s exploring hands in the act with a smirk.

“Nuh uh. I already said I’d behave. This is not ‘behave’.” Mora panted a bit but she seemed to regain her control. If anything, the way Mora looked down on Kara with such authoritarian gaze only drove Kara crazier. “Bad girl.”

The scold only turned Kara on even more. She locked the brunette from getting out of the current position with both legs twisted behind her back and stared back at the green eyes with a provocative look. “well you have to punish me then, Enchantress.”

Kara could see Mora was trying really hard to stay true with her word by the way she inhaled sharply, her eyes roaming all over the blonde, fingers digging into her palms. The color of her eyes shifted to a shade darker, lust running in circles in the irises. “You have an interesting way to test my virtue, Kara. I’m not a saint, remember that.”

“I know.” Kara closed her eyes and uncrossed her legs. “I’m giving you three seconds to save your morality. One…”

Mora hadn’t moved until Kara had counted to two, making the blonde think the brunette had lost it but by the time ‘three’ escaped her lips, Mora had already sat at the other side of the bed with a gratitude look in her eyes. “That’s a new side of you, Sunshine. I can’t believe I was under someone’s mercy.”

Kara sat up, lust still raging inside her but she knew how important Mora thought of the whole permission-from-family thing, she could try to restrain herself. Really try. “I don’t know I have such impact on you.” Kara put a hand on her chest, pretending to be in shock.

The brunette chuckled, lightly shook her head in defeat. “You’re going to be the death of me, my little Temptress.”

 

______________

 

Footsteps were heard before Alex peeked in and looked quite satisfied to see Morgana and Kara were sitting far apart.

“Hey, I’m going to the market. Can I borrow Aithusa?” Alex rarely asked for a favor but Morgana thought everything had a first time.

“Sure. I’ll get her ready.” Morgana was about to stand up but Alex stopped her.

“That is not necessary. Isn't Aithusa able to turn into a horse on her own?” A playful smirk appeared on the older Nielson.

“Well… Mora would need to be around Aithusa for… emotional support.” Kara tried to conceal the secret of Morgana having magic. Really tried. The Priestess appreciated that but as smart as Alex was, it was not a surprise that the woman had already figured out.

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's attempt to cover for Morgana. “Relax, Kara. I’m not going to start a witch hunt if I know Mora has magic. Give me a little credit for crying out loud!”

“So you know? How?” Kara’s question was also Morgana’s concern.

“You’ll be surprised how much I know things.” Alex answered Kara but her eyes flickered directly at Morgana, making her nervous out of the sudden. But the moment passed and Alex returned to her best territory: teasing. “That's why I need this door always open. I would check. And I don’t want to see something I can't forget. Is it clear?”

“Alex!” Kara shrieked, her face was as red as a tomato. “Didn't you say you need to go to the market? Shoo!”

“Oh, yes. I need to borrow your girlfriend, too, right?” Alex gestured Morgana to follow but she was so busy looking at Kara. The blonde stared at her as well. Their mind tracks must have the same route this time.

“Oh!” They both pointed at each other, then Alex and then themselves, as the older Nielson gawked at them in confuse. “Girlfriends!”

Alex frowned at them, then sighed. “Do I even need to know what are you two doing?”

“We’ve been discussing how we should call each other. You have given us the perfect choice, sister.” Kara joyfully exclaimed, grabbing Alex’s face and kissed on her cheeks. “Love you so much!”

“That’s hardly the most difficult thing to come up with. You guys are unbelievable.” Alex scolded with another major eye roll. She then turned to Morgana with a question. “Are you sure you still want to date my wacky sister?”

Morgana’s laugh at the interaction between the sisters caught in her throat. She cleared it, put on the most serious face possible. “Of course.” Her heart started jumping violently. Could it be that Alex was going to grant her the permission?

“Even though she’s the craziest, weirdest one in the world?” Alex asked again, her eyes full of sympathy. Kara was silently watching them, not even tried to protest the description her sister had on her.

Morgana’s eyes flickered at the blonde in question and honestly answered, “Even so. She’s my normal.”

Kara smiled back at her then looked at Alex with waiting eyes. The brown-haired woman snickered, ruffling Kara’s hair with an endearing grin. “Looks like she matches your crazy, sis.” Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and put it on Morgana’s, her eyes attentively stared into green ones. “Make Kara happy and protect her from everything that life throws at you. That’s all I ask.”

Morgana could feel the weight Alex put in her words and the unvocalized threat ‘if you hurt my sister I hunt you down’. The most powerful sorceress stood in front of an ordinary non-magical woman with a simple request that sounded simple at the same time difficult and she felt nervous.

Morgana had a pretty good idea of how she would take back Camelot, one way or another. Making someone’s life happy was not the same. There were no plans, no schemes, no certainty. But she knew she could do it, at any costs.

“I promise” she firmly replied.

Kara rubbed her nose with her free hand, sniffling loudly, catching the other two women’s attention. Alex pulled both Kara and Morgana into a hug, making the sorceress remember what family was like, tears stinging her eyes. After a full minute, Alex broke the hug and reminded Morgana of the request of turning Aithusa into a horse from earlier and she followed Alex to the barn.

It was a good day. They all had a picnic by the lake along with Aithusa and Alex, who was terrified at first when Morgana suggested her flying with the dragon. Fortunately, Alex was not the one who backed down from a challenge so when Kara mocked her for being a scaredy cat, the older Nielson climbed on Aithusa without hesitation. Kara had changed her mind about going for a swim because it was still very cold when they were eating. Everything was so simple and ordinary. Morgana could imagine a life like this. With Kara, Alex, and Aithusa. Just being a normal family, spending time together, laughing and teasing.

For the first time since forever, Morgana had a clear vision of what she could have had for herself. Not sitting on an empty seat in the throne room, not commanding an army, not even killing Emrys.

Something just like this.

 

__________________

 

Aithusa yawned tiredly when she laid down on the hay, watching her Mistress getting ready to sleep next to her. They had had a long, exhausted but fun day. Aithusa was glad Alex seemed to be at ease with Morgana, knowing about the magic. The dragon could sense the happiness flowing around Kara and Morgana every time Aithusa caught them stealing glances at each other lovingly. That was love.

A sound coming from the door startled both of them. They simultaneously gawked at that direction cautiously and sighed in relief when Alex walked in.

“Hi, Alex. Is there somethin-” Morgana greeted with a smile but Alex brushed off with an angry wave and demanded in a warning tone.

“I want you to tell me something and be honest.” The older Nielson crossed her arms, the gesture screamed defense and a bit hostile. This got Aithusa worried. “Who is Veronica and what did you do to her?”

Veronica. Aithusa had heard the name a few times from Morgana but her master never told anything more about that woman.

“How...where do you hear that name?” Morgana’s body went stiff, her eyes hardened at Alex. “Who told you?”

“Doesn’t matter how I know. Now tell me, who is Veronica and what did you do to her?” Alex almost shouted. Aithusa had never seen the laid back brunette so wickedly angry.

“She was my first girlfriend” Morgana paused, her eyes cast down on the ground, “and… I killed her.”

The air went cold. Alex’s eyes had been angry, now they looked furious and disappointed. Morgana still stood straight.

“At least you’re honest. For now.”

“You know who I am. How long?” The Priestess’s voice did not sound as tough as she seemed. Aithusa crawled to Morgana’s side, offering a stable point for those trembling hands.

“Not long enough” Alex coldly remarked, “I want you to leave, Morgana Pendragon.”

Aithusa heard Morgana’s sharp inhale. The dragon looked at Alex with pleading in her eyes but the brown-haired woman spared Aithusa not a single glance, only stared at Morgana.

“I never mean to harm Kara, you, or anyone in our village.” Morgana took a step forward but stopped when Alex also took a step back. “I care about Kara a lot.”

Alex frowned, retorted with a head tilt, “I believe you.” A light of hope shined on Morgana’s face but was quickly wiped out. “That’s why I want you to go. If the woman you claimed to love died by your hand, what makes Kara different from her? What guarantees the same thing wouldn’t happen to my sister?”

Aithusa felt the human next to her went still, her every muscle stopped moving. It was like Morgana had seized to reason with Alex. Like she had given up.

“Alex, I will go. But can I at least say goodbye to Kara?” Morgana’s voice broke into pieces and Aithusa’s heart did the same. The dragon had seen this state of Morgana before, when they were in that well, when Morgana’s spirit shattered.

“Don’t” Alex put out a hand, “she would never let you go. Leave now, it’s easier for everyone.”

Morgana said nothing more, walked out of the barn, her head still held high. Aithusa silently followed, not even bothered to lift her tail, letting it create a long trail behind. Why did everything come to this? Was it a mistake getting too involved with these people? Aithusa could be one of the wisest creatures on Earth, yet she never understood the world of human’s heart. Alex sent Morgana away, knowing it would break Kara’s heart, but she still did it. Morgana had the power to brainwash Alex, to have a second chance, to keep the secret. But she didn’t do it.

Why?

Why can’t they find the easier way?

Aithusa asked herself over and over to figure out an answer. Suddenly her Mistress stopped her pace, causing Aithusa to slam her head against the sorceress’s legs. The mythical creature craned her neck to see what happened and saw the blonde who had her Mistress’s heart.

“Where are you going?” Kara was standing in front of them, wearing a long robe. She looked from Morgana to Aithusa then to Alex a few steps behind them. “What’s going on? Alex?”

“Why are you here? You’re supposed to be sleeping?” Alex asked, pacing to the distance between them.

“I was so happy I couldn’t sleep.” Kara’s innocent words threw a punch in Aithusa’s gut. Lords knew what that did to Morgana. “Why do you look like you’re running away, Mora?” She tried to let out a dry chuckle but the situation seemed too serious for jokes.

“She has overstayed her welcome. She needs to leave, Kara.” Alex stepped to Kara, who was shocked to hear those words.

“What’s gotten into you? You were fine with her this whole day!” Kara walked past Alex and grabbed Morgana’s hand, making a statement. “She’s staying!”

“No, I’m not.” Morgana yanked her hand away from Kara’s grip. “I have no reasons to stay here any longer.”

“What? You do. Us. You have us. We have a thing together. You are my girlfriend!”

“I got bored.” Morgana responded without any emotion, just like how she used to tell her goons to finish something. Cold and harsh. “I lost my interest.”

Alex glanced between them, her face showed pain. It must be painful to watch your sister’s heart broken like this. But knowing Alex’s want, Morgana would do this. Aithusa would never agree with this though.

Kara pressed her lips into a thin line, her chin lifted. Aithusa couldn’t tell whether she was upset or angry. Instead, she took in a deep breath and said indifferently, “That was a terrible lie, especially coming from someone like you, Morgana.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Table reading time!

Spymaster: “Wow, what a twist! So, what do you guys think?”

Morgana: “...”

Alex: “...”

Kara: “...”

Spymaster: “Um, guys?”

Kara: “I KNOW WHO SHE IS THE WHOLE TIME? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?”

Morgana: *mumbles* “Kara knows…”

Alex: “Kara knows and you write me like a terrible sister who wants to control everything again?”

Spymaster: “Hey, I had that idea forever, guys. For the sake of the twist.”

Morgana: *still mumbles* “That was clever though.”

Alex: “Just close this table reading soon and move on to the next chapter because I can’T TAKE IT ANYMORE THIS ANTICIPATION!”

Spymaster: “Alright, geez, someone’s emotional.”

Kara: “Well I still haven’t ****** Morgana yet and you bring this.”

Spymaster and Alex: “KARA!”

Morgana: “But how did you find out?”

Kara: “Well Spy you gotta finish next chapter fast because I think Alex is going to murder you. If she doesn’t. I will. Nobody messes with my sex life, okay?”

Spymaster: *obediently writes*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! Haha
> 
> I wanna be all smug and tell you guys 'you should have seen your faces' but I'm not an asshole tho...
> 
> YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!
> 
> Haha sorry. I thought about this twist for a long time and now I'm so glad it is written and done.


	16. The longest night (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what it is: the longest night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of action in this chapter, which isn't my strongest side in writing. Actually I'm only good at making drama lol
> 
> Anyway... all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a rollercoaster, so buckle up!

The castle of Camelot was a magnificent sight and every man would love to walk along the hall and declare ownership over the building. Sitting on the throne, commanding thousands of warriors, having a beautiful and clever Queen, peace draping over the Kingdom for over three years, what more a man would want?

Arthur remembered how malicious Morgana had looked down on him when she was about to finish his life. He’d been so certain to die at her hand if it hadn’t been for Mordred, Morgana could have killed him.

It was so odd that in the fateful moment right before Mordred thrust the dagger into her heart, Arthur believed he wanted to die under her hand, just to give those eyes full of hatred a little peace. Morgana had changed so much from the kind, lovely young woman who always teased him at parties, jousting and basically every day. He could not remember her innocent smile anymore, only sinful smirks and mean remarks.

So he wasn’t happy that Morgana died. But it was better than hearing rumors of her return. The Knights had busted a human trading lair of a woman named Begruda and she had said some interesting things while she was in custody. That Morgana was still alive. That Morgana had spared her life. That Morgana would quickly return to her people and destroy Camelot.

If Arthur wasn’t happy that Morgana died, didn’t mean he would be thrilled to find out her being alive. And he had asked his closest friend and servant, Merlin, about how to deal with such information.

“Didn’t Sir Mordred go to the village near Folklore forest too?” 

Merlin had asked a very clever question which made Arthur think. Mordred and Morgana, despite their jarring ending, had a rich history of common concern, something not easy to cut off. Mordred could try to confront Morgana again and Arthur could not let the young Knight face Morgana alone, not when no one was even sure if the information was correct. So he prepared to go to the said destination along with other Knights.

Arthur waited until all of his Knights were present and announced the purpose of their trip. “Dear brothers, I have received a disturbing news.” He paused, taking in the attentive looks from men around him before went on with his speech. “Morgana could have been alive.”

The murmur among the armed men indicating a lot of the fear this name brought. Even the bravest of them all would not stand a chance against the most powerful High Priestess on Earth, with or without her magic. Morgana had once escaped the castle with an open wound, successfully defeated plenty of skillful Knights on her way out, no magic or spells to back up. 

Morgana Pendragon was _that_ good.

“I, myself, am not certain how trustworthy this news is because it comes from a human trader that we have captured last week. However, this woman is sure that Morgana will return and place chaos on our beloved Camelot. As the protector of the realm, I cannot let anything, even an empty threat, go by without making sure how safe everyone is. So, let’s ride with me, and prepare for the worst.”

The Knights cheered, then followed their young King towards a place they didn’t know where. But their loyalty lied in their King, if he went there, they would never hesitate to march through death for him.

 

 

_______________

 

 

“That was a terrible lie, especially coming from someone like you, Morgana.”

Kara said it with a straight face, not a hint of joke or anger dyed in her voice. She was stating a fact. Morgana could not believe her own ears. Kara knew who she was. Did Kara figure out her identity on her own? Did someone tell her? Was it Alex? No, Alex didn’t want Kara to know. Then how…

“Did he tell you too?” The question coming from Alex explained how the older Nielson got the information. The first person Morgana thought of was Spheerik. And that guy was trying to ruin her peaceful life here so it was a possibility.

“Who?” Morgana asked Alex, who still looked pretty shocked from the news that Kara had already known about the sorceress’s true name. “Who told you my name?”

“A young Knight named Mordred.” Alex answered while Kara still stared at them with an unreadable expression on her face. “He told me at the festival.”

Mordred? Morgana’s defense system activated at the familiar name. The stab wound at her back stung as a reflex to the painful memory the name incorporated. She turned to Kara, “Did you meet him? He’s dangerous.”

Kara casually answered, “No one told me.” She gave no more explanation but Morgana didn’t dare to push.

“She still needs to leave, Kara.” Alex’s firm decision twisted the blonde’s eyebrows. Morgana didn’t pay attention to Alex anymore, only focused on Kara.

“If you tell me to leave, I’ll leave,” she told Kara and genuinely meant so. Morgana watched the blank expression on the blonde’s face transformed into anger. _Sard_.

“This is your choice. Now you know that I know, you want to run away? You do not have the right to become my girlfriend and just waltz out of my life like this. I don’t care who you are, Morgana, like I said, you have ‘us’.” Kara took a moment to inhale deeply and blue eyes drilled into green ones. “Stay. Or leave. Pick one.”

Morgana felt the lump in her throat rising, tears threatened to fall. Kara knew who she was and still wanted her around. This amount of emotions attacked her, she was so unprepared for having someone cared enough to make her stay around them. She nodded, then spoke out loud, “I’ll stay.” The relieved sigh then blossomed into a smile on Kara’s face was the confirmation she needed.

“I’m sorry, Kara, but she can’t.” Alex crossed her arms, but her defiance stand didn’t scream hostility, it screamed pleading. “You will be in danger if she stays. Everyone will be in danger.”

Kara grabbed Morgana’s hand, the warmth the Priestess usually felt from the touch now had increased exceedingly. Kara was radiating heat like a sun, blocking the path between Alex and Morgana like a savior. “She’s not that person anymore, Alex. Please give her a chance. I’m begging you.” 

The way Kara stared down her sister was so determined and defiantly beautiful it stabbed in Morgana’s heart. She never knew how much Kara cared, how much she knew, how she felt about her past but none of that mattered because Kara gave her a chance and wanted others to do the same. Why hadn’t they met before? Kara could have changed her life into something more gentle and peaceful, not lonely and cold. Morgana needed to have Kara.

Alex gritted her teeth, shook her head in defeat, “I can give her a second chance, but the world and this kingdom won’t.” The brown-haired woman’s eyes got wetter. “Morgana, the story about Veronica isn’t the only reason I want you to go. Mordred told me that he had alerted Camelot and they are coming. If they knew we’d been hiding you here, we’d be executed.”

Morgana stood there, the wheels in her head started spinning. Her first instinct was to determine whether Mordred lied or not. And how she should deal with the Knights if he told the truth. She could easily overcome them with her powers but also it would be dangerous for everyone in this village. Then she realized something.

Mordred didn’t know about Veronica.

The ones who knew about her relationship with Veronica were only Morgause and-

_-Spheerik._

Morgana calmly told the Nielson sisters with a voice thick of authority, “Can you both please stand behind me?” The women seemed to feel the shift in her voice, they followed her words as Aithusa crouched down, wrapping her lengthy body around them for protection. Morgana knew Aithusa would understand what they were about to face. “Show your face, Spheerik.”

Nothing happened for a minute and Morgana almost thought she got it wrong. Then, right from between the trees, emerging from the darkness were two bright glowing spots, a face calmly appeared. It was Mordred, or more accurately, Mordred’s face. The boy Morgana knew, even when he was holding the knife to her gut, never had such malicious and twisted smile on his face like this. This was definitely Spheerik.

The sorcerer in question transformed into himself after a few head tilts, earning a disgusted groan from Alex from behind Morgana. 

“Gross” the older Nielson remarked.

Spheerik smirked and clapped his hands, “Congrats, Morgana. At least you still have your intelligence. It must reduce by now, having spent too much time around these-” he gestured the whole village, “-low-lives. No offense.” The bearded man winked at the Nielson sisters.

The taunting didn’t make Morgana mad. She knew so well he was just trying to cloud her judgment for his scheme, whatever it was. But she hated the way he was so smug like he had all figured out. Like he would definitely win.

“I told you to leave me alone, Spheerik. Disobeying me is a stupid choice. I thought you were smarter than that.” Morgana taunted back, guessing what could make him lose his balance. His eyes were still glowing, which meant he was using a prolonging spell. What could it be? A protection one? Or a striking one?

The man laughed maniacally, extended his staff. The rock on the staff was also glowing. This could not be good. Sighing after the laugh, Spheerik shrugged, “Of course I’m not going to disobey a raging High Priestess,” he stopped smiling, sneered the rest of the sentence, “not without preparation.”

Morgana had no time to warn the women behind her, only felt a strong grip by her wrist and turned around to find Kara putting the bracelet that Morgana had bought for her in the festival. When she stared at Kara for an explanation, found only the same confusion in her eyes.

“I didn’t do it. My hands acted on their own!” Kara hastily explained although Morgana had already known why. That bastard Spheerik had control over the blonde’s limbs.

“What are you-” Morgana could not finish her question because all of her power was drained in a blink of the eye. She fell down on her knees, experiencing the pain of powerless.

Both Alex and Kara crouched down to help her but they were pushed by an invisible force and were thrown away. Aithusa quickly shielded them with her wings and took most of the fall. The cry of pain when her back landed on the ground reminded Morgana of the torturous well. Not just that, but this powerless feeling was also familiar. Too familiar. She’d felt it when she found out her magic had been stripped off in Sarrum’s lair. The truth began to surface. It wasn’t Emrys who helped a non-magical tyrant like Sarrum capturing her so easily. It was someone she knew to be untrustworthy but Morgause had told her she could count on him when the time came. 

Liar.

Burning with anger, Morgana roared at Spheerik, “IT WAS YOU!” 

The ground rumbled in her rage, or maybe she was shaking with it, she couldn’t tell. Spheerik’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, was taken aback by how pissed Morgana was. Good. He regained his composure, smirking. “Even Phoenix eye can’t fully tame you. High Priestesses are truly powerful, aren’t they?”

Phoenix eye. The fucker dared to used Phoenix eye on her. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the heat from the bracelet and spat a reply, “You...helped…Sarrum... torturing...me.”

“And Aithusa, too, don’t forget. It’s not always about you, Morgana” Spheerik mocked, bouncing in his feet, making Morgana’s blood boil. She glanced back at Kara and Alex, who had just got back on their feet and helped Aithusa with her wings. The High Priestess squeezed her brain to figure out a way to get the Nielsons to safety but it was on fire. Her eyes started tearing up and she was sweating like crazy. Morgana feared for their lives more than hers. With a simple spell, he could kill them.

“What did you do to her? Stop it! It’s killing her!” Kara ran to Morgana, put a hand on her forehead but jerked it back because Morgana was on a fever.

Spheerik pouted, acting all mushy. “Aw, she cares. Remember how Veronica also cared about you, Morgana? That didn’t end very well, did it?”

Morgana heard the mock but had no strength left to be mad. She started gasping for air, gripping Kara’s hand like a sign of begging. “Run…” her lips trembled, every movement stung like an open wound, “...Kara, run.”

“I’m not going to abandon you to this maniac. He’ll kill you!” Kara wrapped her arms around Morgana, not shying away from the burning temperature of the sorceress.

“You know,” Spheerik spoke again, “I haven’t been this touched since Veronica begged me not to kill you. The bitch really loved you, Morg.”

The implication pierced through the pain in her brain and she felt numb. Veronica had loved her. And the bastard had made her kill Veronica. She looked up from the ground, boring her stare at the fucker who was responsible for most of her life’s torment moments. “I’ll kill you.”

Spheerik shrugged unimpressively, “Whatever. Not like you’d remember any of this after I finish with your little fling and her village.” He stabbed the staff on the ground, the fire spread from the tip, running on the ground and headed straight towards the houses.

“No!” Morgana heard Alex’s cry of horror from behind. The whole village was on fire. There was screaming in the air as the folks woke up from the smoke, banging on their door to find a way out but the magic had locked them inside. The scenario was horrifying and haunting to witness.

“Fire! Help!”

“We’re trapped!”

“Help us!”

The people knew they were going to die, their scream sounded even more unforgettable in the worst way possible. Alex and Aithusa ran to the only well in the land, scooping as much water as possible to splash on the nearest house. Aithusa tried to kick down the doors but the heat burnt her too.

“Stop this! Please!” Kara crawled a pleading but Spheerik coldly stood there, not paying anyone attention to others but Morgana. The blonde ended up helping her sister and Aithusa, trying to break through the windows. Not like that could improve the situation.

“Beg, Morgana. Beg and maybe I’ll let this all behind” he casually walked to the sorceress, kicked her shoulder to make her turn to the houses. Morgana squinted her eyes at the pain, not daring to look at the scene. People were dying because of her. They were innocent, kind and friendly. And they suffered for it. “Beg” he repeated.

“P-please” Morgana no long guarded her pride. Who needed it when somebody’s lives were at stakes? These people mattered to her. “don’t hurt them.” She tried to plead louder but her throat was so stiff, she couldn’t tell if she was making any sound.

“Come again? I’m sorry, the scream is too loud, I can’t hear you. You know how dying people always whine, right?” The way he spoke was so melodic and creepy it sent shivers down her spines. This evil of a man had no heart.

“I’m begging you. Please don’t hurt them.” Morgana shouted, hot tears were streaming down her face as she saw Kara had successfully broken a window and was dragging an unconscious man outside. “I’ll do anything! Just stop!”

Spheerik chuckled viciously, “Same o’, same o’. Love is still your weakness, Morgana. Alright, I won’t hurt them.” Morgana sighed in relief but the uneasiness still twisted at her heart. “I’ll just kill them instead.”

“AARRRGG!” Morgana could not take it anymore, she collected all of her strength and pushed herself up from the ground. The back of her head hit in Spheerik’s face. He was too confident that he would win so at least she got a strike back thanked the element of surprise. When Spheerik was down on his back, Morgana took advance of the moment and mumbled a spell, destroying the bracelet and stood up.

“Arma drimen sorh d’act!” Morgana shouted at the houses, the doors opened with a train of ‘pang’ sound and the villagers escaped from their burning homes. Many of them were burnt, few were injured but everyone seemed to be alive. The High Priestess sighed in relief, then turned to face the bastard that did this to them.

“You are one stubborn piece, you know that?” Spheerik still had that joking tone in his voice, it only did a bad favor for him if Morgana had her hands on him. “Stop acting like you care about these meaningless worms! Look at them!”

Morgana glanced at the villagers but still paid attention to the opponent in front of her. The people started to notice Aithusa as a dragon and they gawked at Morgana and Spheerik. Their faces expressed confusion, pain and mostly fear. The whisper got louder as they tried to figure out what had happened.

Spheerik made a dramatic bow at the villagers, where Kara and Alex were with a voice of a crowd pleaser, “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the one and only, Morgana Pendragon.” He gestured Morgana. “She’s well-known for stealing the throne of Camelot twice, bringing chaos to your lovely non-magical neighborhood. She has made a record for slaughtering thousands of innocent people in our country and ruined countless lives.”

Morgana’s eyes glowed as she strode towards the sorcerer. A piece of broken stone flew right at Spheerik but he swiftly tossed it away with a tilt of the head.

“Don’t believe me? Ask the dragon. Yes, dragons. Just like the one that terrorized Camelot a few years ago.” Morgana struck again to shut him up but her power was drained enormously when his was still full and thriving. “This one is small, but sizes don’t matter when you have the fire-breathing ability!”

The people glanced around in fear and doubts. Morgana could hear them suggesting the fire that burnt their houses could be coming from Aithusa. Her fingers curled into fists, her eyes glowed and Spheerik’s staff snapped in half.

“What the-” Morgana’s hand snatched his neck before he could spit any more rubbish. The feeling of choking veins by her palm was so satisfying.

The atmosphere went still. Morgana felt every pair of eyes were boring into her skull, watching and expecting the ultimate outcome for someone who had pissed of the infamous Witch of Camelot.

“What are you waiting for? Kill me. Kill me and show them who you really are.” Spheerik laughed humorlessly through the choke. “I ruined your life, over and over. I made you kill your first love. I helped Sarrum torturing you and your precious dragon. I crippled AIthusa and I crippled your life. Do it. Have some justice.”

It was an easy decision to kill Spheerik. The will of life left his eyes. He did all of these things to die by her hands. And she didn’t know why.

“Why are you doing this?” she hissed the question, trying to find some meanings why her life being fucked up by this one man. “What did I ever do to you?”

Spheerik’s eyes cast upward, staring at the sky full of stars. “You ruined my life the moment Morgause chose you over me.”

“What?” Morgana didn’t expect the answer, gripping his throat. “What do you mean she ‘chose’ me over you?”

Spheerik’s mood changed. The empty look in his eyes disappeared. He used magic to get free from the grip and created a distance between them. Morgana defensively took a few steps back, preparing for a fight.

“It’s you! It’s all you! If you weren’t born, I could have had a normal life with her! You Pendragons destroy people’s lives and live as royals! Morgause was obsessed with taking back the throne for you!” He pointed at her, his eyes full of rage and hatred. “You spoiled brat! You were born to be Queen, then do it! Why do you have to be distracted by love and common sentimental things? Why won’t you become like Morgause, always focus on one thing only? Why are you so soft?”

Morgana digested his rant and finally realized the root of the problem. “You think I ruined your life and now you try to ruin mine.”

“Oh, not that simple.” He sneered, his eyes flickered to Kara. “You still can find another Veronica, can’t you? I wonder what I should do to her this time.”

Morgana snapped.

Everything happened so fast. Morgana could only hear the shocking gasps from the villagers after the sane part of her mind returned. Blood slashed everywhere, on the trees, on the dirt, on her face. The red color of life was draining away from Spheerik’s face, flowing out from his gut, streaming down to the ground, pooling by the tree. His dislocated jaw dangling like the last laugh he had as a gift to her. What was left of Spheerik’s body was pinned against the giant tree right in front of her, branches pierced through him, the red liquid gradually released into drops at the tips. His eyes went wide, blinked for the very last time before opened for good. She had killed him, in the most brutal way, right in front of the people she cared about, just because he threatened Kara’s life. But Morgana had no excuses, Kara’s life was far more important than what others thought of her, including Kara herself.

Morgana turned to face them, to face the fear, the outcome, the downside of having such great power but stood on the dark side of reality. Anyone who had seen her smashing a man into a tree like how we threw a tomato against a cactus would be terrified by her. She always gave others a reason to fear her.

They were looking at her, mixed emotions scattered all over the place. Then green eyes met with blue ones. Kara was staring at her, her feet started placing ginger but steady steps towards her. Morgana held her ground, half-wanted to run away, half-wanted to run into Kara’s arms. Not knowing what to do, she kept her eyes locking with the blonde.

When she was close enough, Morgana couldn’t sense the movement of time anymore. Here she stood, with all the power, all the gory, all the truth about herself, exposing her darkest side to Kara, letting herself be vulnerable under Kara’s eyes. For once, Morgana Pendragon let herself be saved, if Kara would want to become her savior.

“Hi” Kara softly said, her eyes showed no fear.

“Hi” Morgana mechanically repeated. She wanted to say more but could not form a word.

Kara slowly raised a hand, reaching for her face. For a moment Morgana wanted to step back from the kindness in that gesture but her heart told her to hold the ground and she did. Their eyes never broke the contact when Morgana felt the familiar warmth over her cheek. She leaned deeper into the palm, waiting for Kara to say something.

“Don’t be afraid” Kara spoke, her thumb caressing under Morgana’s eye.

“Shouldn’t I say that to you?” Morgana dryly chuckled. “Do you know what I just did?”

Kara took a step closer. “What you did was saving me, Alex, Aithusa and everyone. You saved us.”

“None of this would have happened if I wasn’t here. I brought this to you.” Morgana wasn’t trying to blame herself for things but this was the truth.

Morgana needed to face everyone, letting them see her in the light of truth. No more fake identities. No more lies.

 

________________

 

“Kara?” They turned to face the others when they heard Alex’s voice. Everyone had gathered around, eyes glued at Morgana, waiting for an introduction or an explanation, Kara had no idea, but they waited for something.

Kara glanced at the woman next to her, gave her a slight nod. Morgana was afraid, not by power but by being too powerful.

Morgana walked to them, step by step, adjusting each one to the reaction of the people. They noticed her every movement, though only children hid themselves behind their parents. Kara saw a flash of pain crossing Morgana’s face but the brunette hid it well. Morgana took a deep breath and bowed in front of them. A bow of gratitude, of regret, of peace.

When she stood straight again, Bennett was the one to ask, “Are you… really Lady Morgana? As in _the_ Morgana Pendragon?”

“Yes, I am.” Morgana shied no more from the truth, these people deserved it.

Mrs. Gunther was the next. “People say you were dead.”

Morgana gave the nice old lady a reassuring smile. “People are wrong all the time.”

Little Greg poked his head from behind his mother’s dress and timidly asked, “Was that man bad?”

“Yes, very bad.”

Another kid, Ian, stole a glance at Morgana then at Kara. She smiled at him and the boy decided to ask, “Did he hurt you?”

“Yes. But I’m fine now.”

“Did you scare him away?” Amy was the one to ask this time. Kara guessed she hadn’t seen the actual act of the ‘scaring away’ part because if so Amy wouldn’t ask this question.

Morgana crouched down, putting her hands on her knees and spoke to Amy with a gentle voice, “I did. He’s not coming back to hurt you and everybody anymore.”

The air seemed to be more relaxed and friendlier. Morgana looked at Kara over her shoulder, they exchanged a meaningful glance. Even Alex also looked at Morgana with softer eyes, perhaps everything would work. They still had a long way to go, but as long as others gave Morgana a chance, it wouldn’t be so bad, right?

But Kara never knew, bringing peace to someone with a complicated life as Morgana, she would have to deal with her past before the future.

Because right at that moment, the thundering sound of horses, the clinking of metal, the smell of history slowly emerging from the main road, bringing two people that had contributed into making Morgana the bear the whole Kingdom feared to poke.

Everybody heard the incoming sound, they all looked at the flags with Pendragon’s crest on it, leading about a hundred fully armed, skillful Knights. Kara felt Morgana’s hand grabbing hers, she squeezed it in return as the captain of the men climbing off his horse.

He calmly approached them, stopped at a suitable distance from the village’s center point, not drawing out his long sword, blue eyes cast down on their intertwined hands and spoke with a cautious tone, “Long time no see, Morgana.”

The brunette glanced over Kara, sending a still feeling over nervous gut she was having, then looked back at the Knight, lifted her chin. Her entire stand shifted to a defiant pose, excluding herself from the common aura Kara was used to seeing.

“Should have been longer, Arthur.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Table reading!

Spymaster: “Welco-”

Spheerik: “WHY DID YOU KILL ME IN THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT I SPEAK SO MUCH?”

Morgana: “It’s time, boy. Shoo!”

Alex: “Thank the Lords I’m still alive. #lesbianlives ”

Kara: “I thought you’re not a lesbian.”

Alex: “Not yet. If CW did it with me, Spy can do it with me too. Right, girl?”

Spymaster: “Seriously? You’re giving the readers ideas! They’d make a petition to add Maggie into this mess. My mind can only handle that much of twists.”

Kara: “Aw, I’d love to tease Alex back on her love life.”

Morgana: “Oh yes, do it! Do it, Spy!”

Arthur: “Um, everyone? We don’t talk about me now? I’m the King!”

Merlin: “It’s not always about you, bud.”

Arthur: “HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?”

Morgana: *sighs* “Once an idiot, always an idiot.”

Arthur: “Morgana! I haven’t seen you for 3 years and this is how you greet me, sister?”

Kara: “Oh, so you’re Morgana’s brother. Hi!” *shakes hands*

Both Morgana and Merlin pull back Kara and Arthur: “Don’t shake hands with him/her!”

Arthur: “Why? She seems nice.”

Kara: “He’s your brother, Morgana. Be nice.”

Spheerik: *sighs* “Does anyone else feel that little gay vibe? I’m outta here!”

Alex: “See ya! Don’t wanna be ya!”

Spymaster: “Okay, I’m closing the table read. Anyone has anything else to say?”

Kara: “I still haven’t ****** Morgana.”

Everyone except Morgana: “Kara!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world of Merlin through my eyes. I'm going to bring it back y'all. Not just about romance between our girls, it's about an alternative ending I wish the show had made.
> 
> Leaving ideas and speculations below y'all!
> 
> I'm a comment ho, so jot that down!


	17. The longest night  (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the longest night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this when my eyes are super drowsy so please pardon any mistake I made.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they own me.
> 
> Double buckle up! Enjoy the ride!

If you got in the middle of a fight, or a battlefield, your first instinct would be to find a shelter, a safe spot or just go with the flow of the event. Some would run and hide, some would fight for their lives, none wanted to be passive in a brawl.

Merlin’s first thought when he saw the woman with pale skin, black hair and definitely the most beautiful and bewitching pair of green eyes in the Kingdom was fear. Not that he was afraid of her, he was destined to be her rival, that must say something. Anyone would be intimidated standing in front of a High Priestess, the most powerful kind of magical being, who was burning with hatred and vengeance.

But there was something in the way Morgana looked at the blonde haired woman next to her that reminded him of how she used to look at him when she was still kind and good. Merlin could have seen it wrong, but the more he thought about it, more real it appeared.

He hadn't had time to concern about that much because Arthur, as the brave idiot as he always was, had climbed off the horse and walked towards Morgana without extracting his weapon. Arthur was an honorable man, and even more honorable Knight, that was why he didn't touch the sword. He wouldn't strike first unless the opponent did it.

Such a stupid honorable dirtbag.

If his opponent was a Knight, a common thief, someone he had a fair chance to spar against with, Merlin would not be worried. But unfortunately, it was Morgana, who had a pretty long history of playing it dirty just to get what she wanted. She had tricked Merlin into saving Uther but ended up killing him in the process. She had kidnapped Gaius and tortured him just to find out who Emrys was. She had forced Gwaine fight for food, which was only a piece of bread when there were three people starving. She had coldly murdered innocent people right in the great yard of the castle when the Knights refused to swear loyalty to her. The first act as Queen was slaughtering her own people. Morgana Pendragon was the worst opponent anyone should have faced.

Yet there Arthur was, standing barely far enough to cover himself if Morgana decided to break his neck with a bit of magic. Merlin had always been prepared for anything to come in the King’s way, but he could make mistake someday.

“You’re still alive, sister,” Arthur spoke again and Merlin felt the Knights’ uneasiness. Perhaps their King should not have mocked the Priestess over her own allegedly death.

“Must be disappointed for you, brother, seeing me all well.” Morgana stood still on the ground, like a steady lioness waiting for her prey to put down its guard. “It makes sitting on the throne less interesting than you think, hmm?”

Arthur stepped to the left, just a little bit, just like how he always did when he was looking for a way to attack. Merlin eyed the villagers, they all gathered into a corner, seemingly were scared of the confrontation. The blonde by Morgana’s side never moved. She looked comfortable around the sorceress enough for Merlin to assume they could be allies or even friends. Who was she?

Arthur’s voice sounded tired. “Why do you crave the throne? You never did before. The Morgana I know gave no thoughts of power, violence or any ill will against others. The Morgana I know-”

“-had grown up. Like I told you three years ago. I’ve outgrown the shell that you and your father had put me in. You all want to hide me from who I really am, teach me to be afraid of myself. You never cared!” Morgana frowned but her eyes didn't glow like Merlin had expected. Her voice sounded off like she was on the verge of tears. That made no sense.

“Of course I cared. I still do, Morgana. My- _our_ father loved you. Everyone around you loved you. It was you who betrayed us first!” Arthur shouted, frustration and sadness twirling together into a mess.

Morgana laughed dryly. The humorless sound she made was lonely and sad, not malicious or sarcastic. She looked straight into Merlin’s eyes and said, “He has no idea, doesn't he? How it feels to be backstabbed by the only one you trust.” The young sorcerer felt a twist in his heart, knowing exactly what the raven-haired woman was talking about. “Splendid job, Merlin.”

Arthur turned around and back at Morgana, confused by the implication. “What on Earth are you talking about Morgana? Merlin cared about you, Gaius and Gwen, we all did. No one backstabbed you into this kind of hatred and evilness. What did Morgause do to you?”

Morgana’s eyes glowed, her eyebrows curled into a deep frown. “Don’t you dare bring my sister into this.” Merlin had climbed off his horse and snuck into a bush, preparing for defense if Morgana struck. “She was the only one who cared. She loved me. And you killed her!”

Morgana’s scream startled everyone, including the woman by her side. Merlin had already half-way through a spell to draw out a sword from one of the Knight but retreated it in time. The aura around both Morgana and Arthur changed, all of the Knights touched their weapons, gearing up for a fight.

“Kara, go to your sister” Morgana gently but determinedly said to the blonde, who opened her mouth to decline but Morgana insisted, “please.”

The blonde glanced at Arthur, then the Knights and back at Morgana. She whispered something to the sorceress, Merlin was too far away to catch any words and joined the other villagers. All of the Knights descended from their horses, weapons drawn and slowly gathered into a circle around the High Priestess.

“Twenty men with swords against one woman with confidence. You Knights sure know how to balance the odds.” Morgana didn't seem intimidated, smirking at the situation. She pointed to a tree, tilting her head ominously, “Take note, gentlemen.”

The Knights turned to see what she was implying and their face scrunched in disgust.

“You monster!”

“This is pure evil!”

“Outrageous!”

“You deserve the worst, Morgana!”

Merlin slid stealthily across the bushes to get a look at what they were gagging about. Facing the scene, he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. A man, or what left of him, was smashed against the body of the tree. Blood was all over the place, still dripping from the gut that was pierced thoroughly. Merlin knew Morgana was vicious, but seeing the aftermath of a victim of her like this, the sympathy he had for her had gone. Morgana was the devil.

Morgana stared at Arthur, calmly told him, “I want you to leave, all of you.”

Arthur twisted his wrist, the sword painted a beautiful rhythm of movement in the air. “You are not in the place to discuss demands, Morgana.”

“I am if you value your men’s lives.” A wicked smirk spread on Morgana’s lips. “I give you one chance to retreat your men and leave this place in one piece.”

“Arrogant!” a Knight shouted, “You think you could defeat the mightiest Knights of Camelot?”

Morgana chuckled, knitting her fingers together and stretched forward, “Please, I have Knights for breakfast.”

Merlin frowned at the remarks. True that Morgana had beaten a lot of Knights and she was very skillful in combat. With magic, Morgana was even deadlier. But something didn’t add up. Morgana never gave her opponent a chance, unless it amused her somehow. Gwaine was the living proof. He had to fight with a tiny wooden sword to be rewarded dirty bread when he’d been under her mercy. Morgana had an ulterior motive this time.

Arthur raised a hand, stopping the scolding from the Knights against Morgana. Merlin knew Arthur would not let Morgana go, but he also treasured the men. The young King would find a way.

“I can’t let you go, Morgana” Arthur announced, “not without a fight.” He pointed the sword at her. All of the Knights unsheathed their weapons, declared an unavoidable outcome.

Morgana still looked confident, hissed at them, “I warned you.”

Arthur lowered the tip of his sword in the direction at Morgana’s hands, slyly commented, “Your hands are trembling and you’re sweating. Those are two of the signs indicating that magic is running out. You hide it well but up close, I can see your unsteady breathing.” He jerked his head towards the bloody corpse. “Whoever he was, he did quite a number on you, didn’t he, sister?”

Merlin almost yelped in joy. Arthur was a skilled and experienced swordsman, had encountered countless magical opponents, he must have picked up a few tricks. The things Arthur said were proven to be true because Morgana’s smirk faltered. She lifted an eyebrow provocatively, “Impressive. Now you all are going to attack at once?”

Arthur turned around and shouted, “Merlin! Give her a sword.”

The young sorcerer mumbled a curse as he brought a heavy sword toward the center of the ring, facing a stare coming from the woman that used to be his friend. He could not stand seeing how much she had changed and a big part of that transformation was his fault.

“Why standing so far away? Scared of me?” Morgana mocked when she yanked the weapon out of his hand, “we both know you are not just a humble manservant. You are capable of more than that.”

Merlin stepped back, decided not to say anything because nothing could redeem Morgana anymore. If this was her end, he prayed it would be quick.

 

_____________________

 

Morgana tightened her grip on the handle of the sword, feeling the weight of it, how it pulled her entire right arm down, putting more and more pressure on her shaking legs. The effect of that damn Phoenix eye had worn off but her strength also wore out along with it. It was too risky to face all of these Knights now, and they had more than enough reasons to put a sword through her heart.

It was a good thing that Mordred wasn’t here because it would be too distracting and dangerous because Mordred had magic, too. He would not hesitate to kill her again, she was sure of it. Damn it, she had just had some peace. Morgana would need a day or two, including being healed by Aithusa, to be in perfect shape again. She thought she’d had that.

But her annoying brother Arthur just had to show up and blew everything to the ground. She tried to scare her way out of this but Arthur ruined her plan. Morgana did not want to die but she’d rather die than being captured and executed like many others of her kind.

The villagers were still hurt, burnt and injured. They needed rest, too, not having witness another death in the same night. Kara’s safety was the most important. Her entire body started to feel too heavy to stand still.

“Spare these people any charges, Arthur, they haven’t learned my identity until tonight,” Morgana told the King, working up her strength for the final defense. “They are innocent.”

“You’re in no place to negotiate, Morgana.” Arthur coldly retorted, the warmth in his eyes from earlier, even just a glint, had gone.

The High Priestess sighed. She wanted none of this to happen, but if she wanted to keep Kara and others safe, she had to sacrifice something. “Leave them be, in exchange I’ll surrender.”

She could hear the sound of surprise among the Knights as well as disagreement from the villagers. Morgana wanted to turn around and look at Kara but doing so, she could never have enough energy to do the right thing anymore.

“Why?” Arthur held his stand, eyeing her suspiciously, “What are you up to?”

Morgana threw the sword to the ground, a gesture of honesty. “Nothing. Just leave them alone. They’ve suffered enough.”

The Knights exchanged looks, still not convinced that Morgana was actually surrendering to them. She took a deep breath, then dropped to her knees. This was her ultimate option. Her life exchanging for others’. Morgana thought about Kara and the promise she had made to keep the blonde happy.

_I’m sorry Alex, but perhaps in another life._

Morgana closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

“I don’t believe you” Arthur sneered, kicked the sword back to her, “You would never surrender. I’ve learned it from our childhood. Get up and fight.”

Morgana chuckled darkly and picked up the weapon. Her arm sored like shit and her head started spinning but Arthur had looked down on her like this. He wanted a fight, fine, she’d give him one.

The sound of metal clashing into each other was startling and deafening. Thanked the impact she felt from the collision, her brain woke up again, barely, but enough for her to take another strike from Arthur on the left side. The Knights simultaneously drifted backward to give them space. Clever.

It’d been years since she last fought Arthur with swords. His movements had been improved, his instincts were sharper. At least he’d make a good fight.

They clashed against each other, all of the anger, misunderstanding, sadness, hope, pain were poured into every strike. They were half-siblings by blood but used to be family. Morgana had loved Arthur so much, therefore it hurt even more when he did not understand what had pushed her into the path she was taking. They were so different, like two sides of a coin. She was conceived by lust, the legitimate daughter but Uther denied her. He was made from magic, the son that Uther had traded his own wife to have, being taught to detest the same thing had given him life. She fought for magic, he fought against magic. There could never be a solution.

“I was supposed to sit on that throne, brother,” Morgana added after a slash.

Arthur swiftly turned away and returned with a stab. “Power-hungry doesn’t suit you, sister.”

“Just like ignorance to you. Magic isn’t bad.”

“I know, only people like you that I’m afraid.”

_Clank!_

The sword in Morgana’s hand was knocked off, her neck itched by the tip of Arthur’s sword. She gulped, limbs had gone numb after exceeding acts of duel combat. Arthur had become a better swordsman, much better.

“I would have said ‘just like old times’ but you’ve never knocked anything off my hands in the past” Morgana mocked.

“Just you off the throne, twice,” Arthur smirked, not trying to hide how he enjoyed this little vocal victory. “Face your sin, Morgana.”

“Please, wait!” She heard a familiar voice, praying to every God it was not the one she was trying to protect. But of course, it was Kara. “Your Highness, wait!”

Kara pushed past the ring of Knights and presented herself to Arthur, displaying her palms to get on his good side. Arthur frowned at her, his sword never moved from Morgana’s throat. “Who are you?” he asked.

“My name is Kara Nielson. I’m one of the villagers who live here. And I can assure you Mora never tries to hurt anyone.” Kara gestured the others and herself. Morgana noticed Aithusa and Alex were nowhere to be found. What were these two up to?

“Why should I believe you?” Arthur’s eyes checked up and down Kara, which made Morgana silently mad. She wanted to make him blind right there.

“You have no obligations to believe me, Sire, but I have seen another side of her that could change your mind about her.” Kara glanced at Morgana, her eyes full of hope. Oh Kara, why were you always so optimistic?

Arthur observed them, his eyes caught a hint of amusement but that died quickly. “I know you believe what you think is the truth, Miss Nielson. But this-” he pressed the tip harder against Morgana’s neck, “-person here is capable of doing the most despicable thing you could ever imagine.”

Morgana understood why Arthur had such opinion on her but it didn’t make the pain she had less torturous. And he judged her, right here, right now, right in front of the light of her life.

“That man,” Kara pointed Spheerik’s bloody corpse, “tried to kill us, all of us. He burned our houses, trapping us inside. She saved us, your Highness.”

“I believe you. But Morgana has to face her punishment.” Arthur declared, “I’m sorry.”

Morgana gave Kara a look of gratitude, starting to sense her consciousness drifting away as she mouthed to the blonde, “Goodbye.”

Kara shook her head lightly, mouthing back, “No.”

Then, in a quick as a lightning reflex, Kara grabbed Arthur’s sword with both hands, yanking it away from Morgana and shouted, “Now, Alex!”

The High Priestess still hadn’t processed what just happened, the young King and his Knights were as surprised as she was. A large shadow arrived from above, knocking most of the men down.

“Aithusa!” Morgana exclaimed happily, taking the element of surprise to pull Kara away from the blade and pushed the blonde onto the white dragon’s back. She didn’t know whose plan was this but this was brilliant. They could escape this place right under Camelot’s nose.

“Morgana!” She turned around and saw a blade with two bloody parts on it, thrusting towards her. Her brother was aiming for her heart, screaming bloody furious. Her eyes burned with power, although not much but maybe still enough to deflect the blade.

She was wrong.

The exact moment when she realized her power could not stop the strike, Morgana tried to push Kara away but her hands collided with the firm muscle of Aithusa instead. Because the blonde who was supposed to be behind Morgana had tugged the sorceress out of the aim and instead of standing in the way of Arthur’s sword. Morgana horrifyingly witnessed the blade went through Kara’s stomach, the deafening scream she let out as the blonde fell to the ground never reached her ears, the scarlet color began to expand on the blonde’s clothes.

“Kara! No, no, no, no, no! Kara, look at me!” Morgana lifted the bleeding woman up, not giving a damn about the riot that was happening around her. The Knights trying to stop the villagers, including Alex, from charging in. Aithusa screaming in anger. Arthur gawking at them in shock. Morgana heard nothing, saw nothing but the face of the woman who had just saved her and sacrificed her life instead. Kara’s life was much more valuable than hers, why would she do this? “Don’t do this to me, Kara.”

“You did the same for me.” Kara smiled kindly at her, touching Morgana’s cheek with her bloody hand. “Now we’re even.”

“Stop talking you idiot! You’re going to be fine. Aithusa will heal you. Aithusa! AITHUSA!” the Priestess frantically looked around to find her dragon but she had already been tied up with ropes by the Knights, her eyes painfully observing her Mistress holding the love of her life on the blood dampened ground. “Kara, you’re going to be fine. I will find a healer for you. Yes, a healer. You’re going to be fi-”

Kara had closed her eyes. Morgana froze up, her heart and body went numb. This could not be happening. Not again.

She screamed. The sound of pain, anger, frustration and desperation. But above it all, madness. Her eyes exploded with magic, sending a tide of shock waves to the aura around her, knocking everything down. Just like when she held an unconscious Morgause in her arms.

Arthur had taken Morgause from her. Now he had taken Kara, too.

Morgana was deafened by her own scream that she couldn’t feel the thundering rumble of another incoming group of people. They came for her. They fought off the Knights, rescuing Aithusa, bringing all of the villagers along and taking care of the raging Morgana along with a badly wounded Kara.

They were her people, the ones that still believed in her, somehow appeared in time and turn the table around. The Knights were outnumbered so they had to protect the King as the priority, not capturing Morgana.

Before leaving with them, Morgana had looked straight into her brother’s eyes and hissed, “You better hold on to the throne real tight, Arthur Pendragon, because I will trample on everyone and everything you love to get it.”

The last High Priestess planned to do it slowly and painfully because the demon in her had woken up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Table reading time:

Spymaster: “Hey guys, why do you all look so down?”

Alex: “Urg, you. I asked you for a better scenario and this is what you give me.”

Morgana: “I really need to kill somebody.”

Merlin: “Alright calm down. This is reasonable to happen actually. You see, Morgana was outnumbered, out of power. Of course, she had to lose this battle.”

Arthur: “Oh gosh Kara I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Kara: “I’m not mad at you, Arthur. I’m pissed at Spy.”

Spymaster: “Why me?”

Kara: *switches to violent mode* “I just want to have sex and you stab me in the gut!” *kicks after every word*

Morgana: “Actually I’ll join you.”

Alex: “Me too.”

Aithusa: “Me three.”

Spymaster: *nervously glances around* “Uh, guys, we can talk this out. Arthur, Merlin, come help me!”

Arthur: “Sorry Spy but if you do the same to Gwen, I’ll beat you up.”

Merlin: *stealthily closes the door*

(A few hours later)

Spymaster: *checks into hospital*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every comment, guys.
> 
> Don't be so angry :)


	18. Cagamoux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow the steps of our mains into a new place
> 
> New characters :)
> 
> Oh and I edited the threat Morgana gave Arthur from the previous chapter so check if you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this quite late so I'm sleepy
> 
> Mistakes are all mine
> 
> Be all grammar Nazi in me in the comment section!
> 
> I don't own these characters, they own me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex had lost many people in her life. Her father, mother and now, her baby sister was lying on the ground with a sword through her gut for trying to protect the woman she loved. She could not think, just instinctively ran to them, even though the Knights in their shining armors tried so hard to stop. Everyone from her village charged at once, not standing around to witness such injustice happening in their home.

Then Alex heard the scream. She only caught the glow in Morgana’s eyes for a split of second before she was knocked down on her back with an invisible force. Getting back on her feet, she saw a group of people riding on horses, coming straight towards the chaos with their weapons and yelling something in unison.

They were calling for Morgana. Alex had no idea who they were, but they fought against the Knights, shielding Morgana and her sister, helping other villagers, it was good enough for her. Alex ran to Morgana, pulling her up and Bennett had helped the sorceress on her feet while Alex carried her unconscious bloody sister. A woman from the group of strangers rushed to her side and told her they should carry Kara together. They laid Kara on a cart, with the sword still attached to her gut. Alex turned to find Morgana, who was the last one to stay. She spoke something to the King and his Knights who were obviously defeated. Blood drained from their faces when Morgana turned around, her eyes weren’t glowing but the deadly and cold stare in them was enough to send chills down Alex’s spines.

They sat in silence in the cart on the road. Alex didn’t want to ask where were they heading, her eyes glued to her sister, the sharp metal piece planted on her stomach. Alex didn’t cry. She had no time to cry. Kara was hurt and her life was on the line. Morgana was on the verge of losing her mind. Everyone in her village was hurt and traumatized. Aithusa was burnt and also injured. Alex must be the strong one.

No time to cry.

Occasionally she stole a glance at Morgana, sitting across from her. Those steely green eyes had closed because the sorceress was exhausted, too. She had passed out a few hours ago, her hand still held Kara’s hand. It was a beautiful but sad picture to see and it tugged the strings in Alex’s heart so hard.

The woman who helped her earlier was sitting near Kara with one hand on her heart and the other on Kara’s head. The petite brunette’s eyes glowed from time to time. Alex didn't ask but she could understand she was trying to help Kara and should be bothered.

After few hours, a young man with a friendly smile joined them. He was the one who started talking.

“Hello, my name is Winslow,” he extended a hand, which Alex gingerly shook but his smile never faltered. He pointed the brunette, “that’s Lucille, but she’s preferred to be called Lucy. How should I call you, Miss?”

Alex cleared her throat, it had become sore and thick. “Alex.”

Winslow nodded, then brought out a small worn book, scribbled down her name then asked for Kara’s. Alex told him, then waited for him to finish his task.

“You must be very confused, Alex. But don't worry, we’re not here to hurt you,” he said with a more serious tone, “Yes, we are all magical, but we wish nothing more than peace.”

“That I saw. But why are you helping us? Who are you?”

Lucy let out a sigh, as an unspoken signal, Winslow took over her place and Lucy moved to sit across from Alex. He gave Alex a reassuring smile then continued what Lucy had been doing a few seconds ago.

Alex thought her questions had been forgotten but the brunette answered casually.

“We are the survivors from the Great Purge many years ago.” She glanced at Morgana then back at Alex. “We’ve been rescued and hidden by Lady Vivienne, mother of Lady Morgause and Lady Morgana. After Lady Vivienne passed away, Lady Morgause took us in, took care of us and promised us the land that would accept magic. And she told us Lady Morgana would be the one who could make it happen” she sighed heavily, “The only one.”

Alex could not imagine how hopeful these people were. Morgana was rumored to be dead for years, yet they still believed, still holding onto the hope that someone would bring them peace and rightful place.

“How do you know where to find Morgana?” Alex asked, wondering how hard it was for them to live such a rough life just because of what they were born with.

“Spheerik informed us that Lady Morgana is alive and is living in a village near Folklore forest. He sent us the map and told us to come for her.” Lucy pulled out a piece of paper full of instructions and codes.

Alex wondered if Lucy, Winslow and others knew about Spheerik’s demise and Lucy was likely to be able of mind-reading because she continued, “We know he’s dead. He told us there was a big chance Lady Morgana killed him before we arrived.”

“He knew he was going to die?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“Spheerik always knew it. He’d planned his death under Lady Morgana’s hand for a long time.” Lucy sounded so nonchalantly like it was a fact and she just said it louder.

“Why did he do that?”

Lucy rolled up her sleeves revealing a strange tattoo. “The Prophecy of Apocalypse, the biggest, most destructive duel between Emrys the Last Dragonlord and Morgana the Last High Priestess. Only Spheerik knew the outcome and how to prevent it. I guess he had his reasons.”

Alex chewed on the thought. She never believed in foretold and prophecies, not even in fortune reading so she had no reasons to think the Prophecy of Apocalypse was something trustworthy. But she didn't say anything about it. “Where are we going?”

“I can't tell you. It’s nothing personal but we can't reveal our location to non-magical people.” Lucy smiled apologetically. “But in there we have treatments and places for you all to stay and heal. So don't worry.”

Alex nodded, respecting the other woman for being honest and kind enough to let her know about this information. Still, something caused her wonder. “If you only came for Morgana, why did you bring us along? I’m grateful that you did, I just don’t understand.”

Lucy shrugged, “It was a spontaneous decision, actually. Our commander, James, saw how the situation was and ordered us to protect you all. Besides, you were fighting against the Knights. And Camelot is our enemy. You get the idea…”

“Yes. Thank you all.” Alex looked at Kara and Morgana, then their intertwined hands. “Things got out of hand so quickly I couldn’t even imagine…” Alex left the sentence unsaid. If she lost Kara too, maybe she would become insane.

They arrived at the unnamed location at almost noon. The train of carts halted in front of a huge wooden gate. The house crest was taken and there were guards standing on the top, eyeing down intimidatingly. The sun was shining right above their heads when Lucy gave a whistle signal. Then a woman, also a brunette, emerged from the trees, carrying weapons, including knives and a longbow around her belt.

“Did you bring back the Lady? And why are there so many Common Breeders coming along? Are you trying to expose our location?” The woman didn’t even greet her comrade, throwing questions and side-glancing at Alex with visible annoyance. “We don’t even have enough food for our own people!”

Lucy must sense the discomfort from Alex, she scolded the other woman, “This is James’ command. You have a problem, you talk to him. Now, open the gate, Maggie.”

The woman named Maggie rolled her eyes, then turned back to the giant doors, her eyes glowed in the dark. She mumbled something in another language, which Alex had seen Morgana used to transform Aithusa. The gates slowly open, sending eerie creaking sound across the trees, making Alex’s hair go up on her neck.

As they took a turn to coming inside, cart by cart, Alex asked Lucy, “Who was that?”

“Maggie? Oh, don’t be bothered by what she said. She’s always like that with strangers. You’ll like her if you get to know her.” Lucy waved dismissively and added a chuckle.

Alex doubted she would ever need to ‘get to know’ that rude woman. She murmured under her breath, “Yeah, if.”

“And not all of us call non-magical people Common Breeders like her. It’s an...offensive word that is forbidden here.” Lucy shyly admitted,

“But she just used it.” Alex crossed her arms, not trying to provoke a discussion but she would not let something like this pass without an explanation. “That’s racist.”

“Maggie is… different than the rest of us.” Lucy crunched her nose. “And our head commander has a soft spot for her.”

Alex rolled her eyes, leaving the topic.

When they were let to come inside the building, Alex realized this wasn’t just a large house, it was a castle. A proper castle but felt very warm and cozy. The other villagers were sitting inside, along with a long table with food, drink. The burnt were bandaged and children were at their own table.

Alex never left Kara, even when two men came and carried Kara into a special chamber of their healer, she stepped in too. There was a blonde woman sitting on a chair inside, eyes closed. The men simply put Kara down on the bed and left. Alex stood there, waiting for the woman to start doing something.

After a full minute, the woman gasped loudly, startled Alex, then turned to face her. She observed Alex with a pair of narrowed eyes. “You don’t look injured.”

“Not me. My sister is. Please hurry and save her.”

The woman turned around and shrieked when she saw Kara. “Holy chicken, that’s a big sword!”

“Yes. Now please, start saving her!”

The woman nodded, then told Alex to come close. “Can you help me with something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Good.” The blonde woman used her hand to press down at Kara’s stomach. “Pull the sword out. And do it quickly.”

Alex grabbed the handle, feeling the cold of steel coming from it. She took a deep breath, then rapidly pulled the blade up. Blood splashing out from Kara’s gut again, making Alex feel nauseous.

“Now get out and bring that thing with you.” The healer commanded, her voice was sharp.

“But-” Alex protested but the other woman cut in, her eyes glaring at her.

“Shut up! I need to focus on saving this girl. Get out and stop distracting me!”

With that, Alex hurriedly left the room, taking the sword in her hand. She held the weapon up and threw it away. Metal clashing with stone floor created a clean but cold sound, echoing along the hall. The silence succumbed her, reality started to kick in. Hard.

Kara was in danger. Alex could do nothing about it but wait. Their home was destroyed. Their lives had changed. They were now refugees of their own Kingdom. No more home. No more normal. What would happen next? They were caught in the war between the Pendragons that had turned everything upside down. Chaos.

Quietly sobbing, Alex leaned against the wall and sat down, the heavy weight on her chest was now becoming even heavier. What if Kara couldn’t make it? What if they came too late? What if…?

Many possibilities appeared in her brain, only drove her sobbing louder and her throat was knitted into a tight knot, forcing her to gasp faster.

“What a nice piece.”

Alex looked up to find the rude brunette at the gate, Maggie, was holding the sword, chuckling. She was admiring the damn weapon that hurt Kara. She gritted her teeth and stood up, her body strained with anger.

“Put that down and go away!” Alex told Maggie, start walking towards the brunette.

“You throw it, I pick it. What’s the problem?” Maggie smirked at her. This only boiled Alex’s blood even more.

“Throw it away!” The older Nielson yelled at the other woman, sprinted at her, aiming for the blade smudged with her baby sister’s blood, trying to destroy the one thing that could have taken her only family left in this world.

Alex tried to grab it but Maggie was too quick, dodging every time. The frustration that was sitting on her chest grew bigger and bigger until she collapsed on her knees, crying her heart out with a plea, “Just throw it away! Please, throw it away!”

Alex kept repeating the same phrase for how long she had no idea. But Maggie didn’t console her or leave, just stood there and waited. When Alex’s sobbing started to subside, humiliation crept in. Why did she just break down in front of a stranger? A stranger who discriminated non-magical people, calling them Common Breeders like they were low-lives.

“Hey” Maggie crouched down with a smirk, “want to fight?”

“What?”

“You have some nice punches. Slobby but nice.”

“What does that have anything to do with fighting?”

Maggie stood up, scrunching her nose. “If you beat me, I’ll throw this away.” She wiggled the sword as a demonstration with a smug face.

Alex frowned at the odd woman. “There’s something wrong with you. I do not want to fight you or anyone. My sister is in there, fighting death. I don’t have time to...to...play around with you!”

“I’m serious. With all of that anger, you will somehow pick a fight with everyone and end up worse. Better unleash it on something useful and I need a training partner.” Maggie answered casually like she knew what Alex was going through right now. There was some truth in it, Alex had to admit, because now she just wanted to murder Arthur Pendragon for hurting her sister, who was always good and positive and loved everyone. The King or not, no one hurt Kara.

“Why do you care? Don’t you look down on us?” Alex bit back but not as hostile as before.

“Beat me. Prove me wrong.” The provocating smirk on Maggie’s face did the taunting very well. Normally Alex would never take the bait. Screw normal.

“Fine. Let’s fight.” Alex curled her fists and got into a stand, preparing to spar. But her stomach started to growl and Alex just realized she hadn’t eaten anything for about eight hours. Reacting to that, Maggie only laughed.

“Not immediately, you doof.” Maggie had this fully grin on her face, revealing the dimples on her cheeks. With that grin, Maggie seemed so friendly and welcoming. Suddenly Alex couldn’t remember how grumpy the other woman looked because when she smiled, she looked like a kid. “Eat, rest and meet me at the training ground tomorrow morning.”

Then she left. Alex had no idea what just happened but she decided not to question more. If this silly bet could get her mind off of things, she would take it. The older Nielson silently walked back to the healer’s room, trying really hard not to peek. She knew that if she did, her heart wouldn’t take the weight and she would just become a useless mess.

Alex had to be the sane one. She had to be strong. She had to be herself when Kara and Morgana woke up because they were her family now, and family was being strong for another in times like this.

 

____________________

 

Morgana felt the heat on her face, which irritated her eyes and forced them to open. She gasped when the focus returned in her sight. The sorceress looked around and realized she was lying on a soft bed with blankets, pillows and everything. The unfamiliar comfort reminded her of how she slept in the barn, surrounded by the smell of hay and fruits.

Kara’s barn.

Kara!

She sat right up and frantically ran out of the door, not even bothered to question the location where she at and rushed to find the nearest escape. Kara was hurt and nowhere to be found. It scared Morgana that maybe the worst had happened.

“Lady Morgana, you’re awake.” Someone approached her from behind and she turned around with a spell on her lips, readied to torture some information out of them. It was a brunette who seemed surprised.

“Where am I?” Morgana asked, already planned five ways to escape the building.

“You’re in Cagamoux, my Lady. We have brought you here from the village near Folklore forest.” The woman answered with a calm tone but also full of respect. She looked quite familiar.

Cagamoux was the place that Morgana had been staying during the year she was with Morgause and learn magic. How come these people know about this place? Who were they? Why did they come and help her?

“There’s a woman with golden hair who was badly injured. Where is she?” Morgana needed to know about Kara, first and foremost because the anxiety was killing her inside.

“We’ve taken care of her, my Lady. Other villagers are treated and given time to heal as well.”

“Take me to Kara.” Morgana didn’t realize she hadn’t said Kara’s name to the brunette but she understood anyway.

She followed the stranger, not taking off her guard entirely, especially each time when they passed a door, two guards bowed down to her. Morgana noticed the formal ceremony but left it for later. Kara was her priority.

They reached a chamber far to the left. The door was shut tight. The woman knocked on it three times and someone answered from the inside.

“No visitors.”

“It’s Lady Morgana’s request to see the patient, my Lady.”

There was an unlocking click, then the brunette pushed the door open. She gestured for Morgana to come in first, “My Lady.”

Morgana strode in without hesitation, came to meet with a blonde woman sitting by the bed where her beloved Kara was lying down, pale and unconscious.

“Kara…” the High Priestess felt her eyes sting at the sight of the blonde, weak and vulnerable, which evoked sadness and anger inside her. “How is she?”

“Not dead yet, if that’s what you are worried” the healer casually answered, her hands still periodically smashed the herbs in a small bowl, “Thanks to the effort of escorting team. Without them, she must have been cold by now.”

Morgana clenched her eyes with the image. Holding a bloody Kara in her arms was scary enough, she couldn’t imagine what would happen if she was…

“Thank you for saving her,” she said with gratitude.

The healer glanced at her then shrugged, “My pleasure. Now please leave. I need to concentrate.”

Morgana said nothing more, gingerly left the room, stole a glance back at Kara, then concealed the pain in her heart and walked out of the door. The woman from earlier had been waiting for her.

“Where are the others?” she asked when they both descended on the stairs.

“We have arranged them shelters and other necessary needs. You can come and see them if you want.”

“Kara’s sister, Alex, where is she?” Morgana observed the view of the front yard when they left the building. It had changed so much since the last time she was here. It had been only her and Morgause, occasionally with Spheerik.

The thought of the sorcerer who she thought to be at least her ally but actually the one that had been fucking up her life made her sick. She brushed it on a side, tried to think how she should talk to Alex now when she had broken the promise to protect Kara. Alex must be mad at her, maybe would forbid her to be around Kara again.

“She’s with Maggie at the training ground.” The woman led her to a field where Morgana had come every day to practice striking spells and usually ended up with being knocked down on her ass.

Morgana didn’t need to ask what Alex was doing on the training ground because she clearly saw two women were going at each other, seemingly enjoyed the duel. Alex was laughing.

_She is so mad she will kill me while smiling._

Morgana slowly approached the pair, debating on how she should start the conversation. Better with an apology, she decided. But ‘Maggie’ was the one who spotted her first and stopped their fight to bowed at her.

“Lady Morgana, you’re awake!” the petite brunette was panting but her posture was neat and respectful.

“Morgana” Alex let out her name with a sigh, her face was immediately painted with sorrow, “how are you?”

“I’m fine. You?” the High Priestess was surprised that Alex didn’t seem mad at all, but she wouldn’t push her luck.

“Same. Kara is… Kara is doing better.” The older Nielson carefully adjusted the subject towards Kara, like she was scared to talk about it too.

“I know. I was just at her place.”

They stood there, not knowing anything else to say. The other two women knowingly left the place, after Maggie had left a promise to meet Alex again at this field. When they were the only ones left, Alex walked over to a log, Morgana followed her in silence. They sat down on the log, letting the wind caressing their hair.

“Listen, Alex, I’m so sorry for what happened to Kara. I-I promised you and I…” Morgana left the sentence hanging, the lump in her throat rose but she tried to swallow it to continue but Alex didn’t let her.

“Come on, Morgana. We both know it wasn’t your fault. What happened to Kara is as painful for you as for me. I’m not mad at you.” Alex’s voice was soothing and calm but contained so much pain it made Morgana’s heartache.

“She got hurt because of me. She saved me.”

“Correct. And you got hurt saving her, too.” Alex put a hand on Morgana’s head, a gesture of comfort, forgiveness and so loving it made the High Priestess, even though such a powerful and strong-willed person, feel the soft pain in her eyes growing greatly. “I don’t want you to feel responsible for this. You matter to me just like Kara does.”

And Morgana started crying. Letting it all out, the pain and loneliness she had to feel when Morgause died, the physical pain she suffered throughout the years, the sting she felt when she sat on the throne, smirking at the world to keep her tears at bay for having everything but no one around. Kara made her feel loved and now Alex made her feel welcomed and worthy.

Alex pulled Morgana into her arms, rocking lightly as the sorceress cried her heart out to the unexpected family she had found by fate. All these years Morgana had learned not to accept weakness, vulnerability and love to gain power but right now, when she experienced all of them at once, she felt more powerful than she had ever been.

 

______________________

 

Aithusa proudly strolled down the hall along with Alex, who had come to collect her. They entered the great hall, where everyone had been gathered, Alex told her so. Aithusa noticed how eyes were following her, admiring and being intimidated by a mythical being. The dragon wasn’t used to be around so many people but she saw some familiar faces from the village and she steadily strode with her favorite brunette. They went across the room to the place where a simple chair was seated solely in the middle at the end, higher than everything else for being put on five steps of stairs. Aithusa walked to the left of the chair while Alex joined with other humans below.

The murmur died down when the great hall’s doors opened again, a single shadow confidently stood in the middle of the frame. Humans eyes couldn’t see that far but Aithusa could. She saw the pair of smokey green eyes, the long black lace dress and the raven hair. She saw the symbol of magic. Future was in her hands, pride left behind her every step towards the chair. Everyone held their breath when she walked by. Yeah, Morgana always had that effect on people.

The Mistress gave Aithusa a smirk before she sat down on the chair, though simple but felt so royal and sophisticated. Aithusa had never seen Morgana so glowing, so beautifully powerful, simply amazing. She knew her Mistress had sat on the throne of Camelot twice but she bet they hadn’t been this epic. Because this time Morgana had people who believed in her, trusted her with their lives. Morgana wasn’t alone, not anymore.

“Lady Morgana, shall we begin?” the head commander, whose name was John, bowed before her and suggested. Morgana smiled at him and nodded.

Then she stood up, eyeing everyone, including Aithusa and sedately told them, “Many years had passed since Uther’s Great Purge but the pain we feel never subsides. He had captured, beheaded, hung, drown, senselessly murdered thousands or even hundreds of thousands of us. Not to mention the non-magical ones who were wrongly determined as magical.”

“We all have suffered, and I personally have learned how cruel he could be. Yet his reign never dies. It lives on.”

A few murmurs of discomfort could be heard in the crowd.

“Arthur Pendragon is no fool but he was raised by Uther and his ideal opinion of magic in this Kingdom. But he isn’t the only child Uther has.”

“I was born before Arthur. I was born by Uther’s weakness over his own lust and betrayal to Gorlois, his best friend. I am his blood but he was such a coward to admit it so he gave the throne to my half-paternal brother Arthur, who is blinded by Uther’s hatred for magic.”

“I have every right to the throne. The position where I can give back the world you deserve was taken, robbed, stolen. And that makes Arthur Pendragon, along with his army of Knights, hunters my enemy. So who wants to join me in the quest of taking back what is rightfully ours?”

The cheering startled Aithusa. But her heartbeat had been increased since the moment Morgana opened her mouth, so the dragon roared along with her humans. Morgana calmly observed the overjoyed crowd, her brows furrowed in thought. She seemed more careful, more calculating than before.

This time, Morgana would be the most dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No table reading this time
> 
> I hope the end sounds epic enough tho


	19. Family and what comes with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at Cagamoux in a new perspective
> 
> Nielsons sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I just changed my username on Twitter into @moredramaforya to match with my personal traits lol
> 
> I do not own these characters, they own mah ass
> 
> Pardon any mistakes and enjoy the ride!

Lucy was a girl of rules and discipline. Among her peers, she was the best at following orders and completing tasks. She wouldn't rest until all of her missions were done and never left something imperfect. Lucy did not question any orders, only did them.

Lady Morgana knew and appreciated that. Lucy was given not so many but absolutely important tasks like keeping tracks on everyone's training, especially the inexperienced ones. Sometimes she was given side tasks like taking turns with Winslow in teaching the kids how to read and write. Lucy loved children and the additional ones from the village made her feel utterly happy to be surrounded by such innocent faces.

Today she was the examiner for the newest member of the guarding team. Usually Maggie took charge in this but since this time there were many non-magical folks taking part, Lucy thought it would be wiser that she did it instead.

It went quite well, on the contrary of what she had expected The newbies got comfortable quickly and their movements weren’t bad, quite neat to be honest. Especially Alex Nielson, the tall brunette that had spent a lot of practice in dueling with Maggie.

Lucy recalled how she had scolded Maggie for making rude remarks. Maggie may have her reasons to hate non-magical folks but not to these people. They were guests, more than that, even. Just by looking how Lady Morgana had held the injured girl’s hand for the entire trip, Lucy knew they had a special bond. How special, she couldn’t tell exactly but no one should mess with them. When Lucy had learnt that Alex was Kara’s sister, she made it a priority to make Alex feel at ease. According to what she had known of Lady Morgana, if she was anything like her sister Morgause, you wouldn’t want to make her mad. So pleasing the Lady meant pleasing people who mattered to her. That included Alex and the villagers.

Maggie hadn’t been very thrilled with the task of accompanying Alex until her sister woke up but Lucy had made sure the rebellious girl do the mission or she would be banned from the training ground. Turned out Maggie enjoyed the mission more than Lucy had predicted. And surprisingly, Alex did too. The most obvious proof was how much familiar Alex’s moves to Lucy because they were all Maggie’s. Lucy had been Maggie’s sparring partner but since head commander John promoted her into captain of the escort team in their previous mission, her partner had become James and Maggie had no one to duel.

“How is everyone, Lucy?” The voice of head commander John startled her, cut off the train of thoughts. 

She spun around and proudly reported, “Tremendously improved, Sire. They can’t combat on the field yet but at this pace, we wouldn’t have to be worried much about the lack of human resources.”

The tall, dark man nodded but his face still seemed troubled. “James has reported after scouting. The missing carts have been found, abandoned and broken near the White cliff.”

Lucy straightened herself, “And the crops?”

“Gone.”

This was a bad news. The bandits had been attacking and stolen their crops for months and they had a spell that could erase the traits so the Cagamoux scouting team was never able to catch them. Maggie wasn’t exaggerating when she said their food supplies were running out. Winslow, who was always a light-spirited one, was also worried and had more than once consulted with Lucy about this. They needed a good tracer.

“Should we tell Lady Morgana about this?” Lucy suggested but John shook his head.

“No, we can’t. We need her to be able to rely on us, not putting more burdens onto her shoulders. Lady Morgana has found Lady Morgause’s notes about what she had in mind for the Great War and has to decode everything. We have our own tasks, Lucy.”

Lucy nodded but she couldn’t help feeling uneasy knowing that their leader had no idea about their biggest problem. John maybe an honourable man and was a responsible commander but he never wanted to share his burdens. Lucy believed Lady Morgana would want to know about the bandits problem. Everyone was involved in this matter. But as a loyal captain, she was trusted to never break the rules.

However, James was more flexible in following orders and rules than Lucy and John combined. Knowing it was a big risk, discussing with James about disobeying John, but Lucy knew it must be done. So she told him about it when they were practicing and his response surprised her.

“I’ve already informed Lady Morgana about it” James answered when they were cleaning the weapons. 

Lucy eagerly pushed, “And? What did she say?”

James drank all of the water in his bottle, wiped his mouth then shrugged, “She asked me to gather the villagers into the hall and that was it.”

Lucy chewed the back of her cheek in thoughts. Then she asked again, “Does Commander John know about it?”

“She also asked him to come. I left before he arrived so I’m not sure how that went.”

The information only worried Lucy more. What if John was right? That Lady Morgana was already too occupied with her own business to care about trivial things like this. She must have thought she could count on them, her people, but turned out they weren’t as helpful. What if she was disappointed? What if she left them like Lady Morgause and Spheerik had? Everyone in Cagamoux had magic but that didn’t guarantee an easy life, because even with the magic none of them could perform such powerful spell like invisible shield over the castle like the one Spheerik had casted few years ago. When the rumor of Lady Morgana’s death had been spread, Spheerik had left them for the wolves. Lucy didn’t blame him. Spheerik only cared about the Prophecy and anyone involved in it. Whatever he had done for Cagamoux folks, he’d done it under Lady Morgause’s instructions, not by his own will. So she’d been prepared to be abandoned.

The truth hadn’t done well to others, though. They had spent the first full year praying for his return but he never did. John had taken over the role of leadership and protected everyone, helped them getting on their feet. It had been a rough time but they managed.

When Spheerik had informed them about Lady Morgana’s location, James wanted to find her right away while John was more reluctant. Even Lucy was, too. James had successfully convinced John to approve the team, though knowing James, Lucy wouldn’t be surprised if he did it with or without permission. Lucy trusted James and his instinct then, she did now, too.

In the next morning, when James told Lucy to gather everyone in the Great Hall again, she had no idea what to expect. But looking at his hopeful eyes, Lucy felt safe.

“My apologies, first and foremost, for not fully informing myself with the current state of our community before I proceeded anything. We don’t have enough food. And it is a critical issue.” Lady Morgana’s statement concreted everyone’s concern and they all seemed nervous. Lucy was, too.

“Fortunately, we have a group of skillful farmers, thanks to James’ kindness and courage when he decided to take them along when your escort team came to their village a week ago. I have promoted Bennett” she gestured a large man, Lucy realized that was the man who had been with Alex at the fight and helped Lady Morgana on her feet, “to be in charge of our food supplies from now on. He, along with other villagers, will teach Cagamoux resident how to grow crops, fruits, vegetables. Bennett is the best, he has done this his entire life. So don’t worry about food anymore, everyone.”

“About those bandits” the beautiful sorceress said with a vicious smirk, “let’s teach them a lesson.”

Lucy was almost in tears though she tried real hard to keep remaining stoic and calm. But her heartbeat could not hide how happy and thrilled she was. Not just that their problems were acknowledged and taken care of, Lady Morgana had made it a priority to look after the people of Cagamoux. She cared about them.

That was all it took for Lucy to have hope again.

This time, maybe they wouldn’t have to be prepared to be left behind again.

This time, maybe they could have what they had been dreaming of.

 

________________

 

Morgana observed the road carefully, everyone behind her was dead silent, without any signal. She had taken some people along, simply because they wanted to see Morgana in action. Most of them were subtle about it, but not Winslow. He couldn’t stop grinning ever since she announced their plan.

John and James pretended to drive the cart full of supplies, along with Morgana sitting by the fruits. They had intentionally picked the widest, with nearly no obstacles around, making them an easy target for the bandits. If Winslow’s calculating was correct, they would definitely show up for the prey. Then Lucy could surprise them from behind. Morgana knew she was the fastest and stealthiest out of everyone at Cagamoux.

And he was right. Morgana smiled when five shadows approached the cart with intimidating air and weapons readied on their hands. John stopped the cart as soon as the shadow’s ring leader pointed his broadsword at him, grunting a common threat.

“Good, at least this one isn’t deaf.” The ring leader laughed at his own joke. He turned the sword to James, shouted, “You, get off the cart and take the little one with you. The driver stays put.”

Just like how Morgana had arranged, James obediently followed the instruction and took the sorceress off the cart. The ring leader howled when he saw her.

“Wow, what have we here? Two ugly bastards and a beautiful bunny. Hey, woman, what are you doing with these pussies?” The others from his group snickered maliciously.

Morgana sneered at them, returned with a bit of her own sarcasm “I don’t speak arseholes.”

The ring leader frowned but a smirk appeared on his face full of scars. “Such a tiger. I like untamed women like you. Make good challenges.” He threw his head back and laughed in excitement.

Morgana knew she could end him in a blink but she didn’t know how many of them they must face so for now his head was still attached to his neck. She glared at him, putting up the act of ‘untamed tigress’ to lure him into her trap. “You can never tame me.”

“Fine.” He smiled, then told James, “I’ll take the cart, the goods” he pointed at Morgana, licked his lower lips and continued, “and the girl.”

James kept his stand, didn’t move an inch away from Morgana. The unspoken answer was said and the ring leader sighed, acting like he was tired of this. “Do it the hard way then, boys.”

More men with scary faces and weapons emerged from behind the trees, their eyes focused on the Cagamoux cart hungrily and Morgana counted up to thirty of them and the number kept rising. She hoped Lucy would abandon their plan and let her improvise.

But just like how the High Priestess had seen in Lucy, the brunette never went back on orders. And she had ordered Lucy to strike if more men showed up.

One, two, then three and four members of the bandits fell to their knees under Lucy’s blade. Morgana had predicted this and her mind had already worked on every possibilities to handle the shift in plans. The bandits quickly recovered themselves from the surprise attack and regained upper-hand again. Not long after, Lucy was under their blade.

“Please, don’t hurt her!” Morgana cried out, earning attention from the bandits. “Don’t hurt my sister!”

Lucy gawked at her in shock, John and James had the same odd faces like when you had to yawn but weren’t allowed to. The bandits exchanged glances and the ring leader walked over to Morgana, triumphantly remarked, “Now, now, no one is going to hurt you sister, kitty. But to be honest, that’s only me. I can’t say the same with these guys” he gestured his company of thugs. Lifting Morgana’s chin with a finger, with which the sorceress was so tempted to bite it off his ugly hand, the ring leader asked while shamelessly gawking up and down her length, “They might need to be convinced.”

Half an hour later, Morgana and Lucy were tied up behind their back, sitting on the cart along with the crops, heading their way to the bandits’ lair. The High Priestess had talked her way out of a violent fight and made the bandits let John and James go, so they can unite with Winslow and go back home, informing everyone that the problem was solved.

Lucy seemed truly worried but she never questioned Morgana’s action in the entire trip. Not even when Morgana asked to be alone with the bandit leader. And when Morgana walked out of the room by herself, she didn’t let Lucy or any of the other goons have a second to react, she sent the ones who was holding Lucy flying against the wall. The next spell, she used it to strip off their weapons and hovering them around in the air as a protection for herself and Lucy. The bandits tried to fight back. Well, they shouldn’t have.

When all of the goons were on the backs, Morgana pulled the leader from his room, slowly, so he could see clearly what she was capable of.

“Wh-who are you?” he asked, eyes full of fear. “How did you do this? I have protection magic over everyone!”

Morgana looked down on him, her stare thickened with authority and power. “I hate it when someone thinks they don’t have to face consequences thanks to magic. The crops you stole belong to your own kind, arsehole, and I’m taking it back.”

She threw the man on the ground and gestured Lucy to follow. Suddenly Morgana felt a slash on her left shoulder. Turning around, she saw the leader with a sword on his hand and a shock look on his face.

“I-I hit you. Why aren’t you hurt?” the leader held onto the weapon tighter, “what are you?”

Morgana surely wanted to spit in his face that she was the most powerful Priestess and there was absolutely no chance for him to defeat. Yet she was also wondering how and when the invincibility came back. She looked on her left and saw the sword had made a line on it, exposing her pale skin between the layers. Morgana side-glanced back at the man, sneered, “This is my favourite dress.”

The man dropped down on his knee, the sword fell out of his grip, he bowed down and pleaded, “Please forgive me, my Lady. I’m just a common thief trying to make a living.”

“Out of others’ hard work? You stole from elders, children, good people and now you’re begging?” Morgana paced around him with slow but steady steps, setting deeper how she was the one who held the power here. “I’m not the one you should apologize. She is.” Morgana pointed Lucy, who was still dazzled by what was happening.

The bandit leader immediately turned to said brunette and started pleading. Morgana observed the little twist and frown in the woman’s face, knowing the was having a hard time in front of the one who had bullied the Cagamoux for their food and the kindness of those people, as well as her own, would not let her getting a payback.

Lucy grunted when she kicked across the bandit’s face. Morgana was waiting for her to kill the man but she just stared at the unconscious figure by her feet. “Lady Morgana, could we just take the food and leave?” Finally, Lucy made a decision when she walked over the man and went to Morgana.

The Priestess asked, “Are you letting him go?”

“No, but I’m-” Lucy took a deep breath, “I don’t want to stoop that low.” 

Lucy had shown Morgana that she also had a big heart, and that warmed Morgana but the sorceress still wanted to prevent future problems. Magic started to burn and flowing out of her, the minds of every man in this base were aligned and with one quick spell, all of them were covered in cobweb, started their journey into forever.

“What did you do to them, my Lady, if I’m allowed to ask?” Lucy timidly asked Morgana when they were on the way back to Cagamoux. The cart they drove was full of goods and connected to another cart full of weapons. “Did you kill them?”

The sorceress simply answered, “Yes, but not right away. They’re going to sleep until death reached upon them.”

Lucy asked nothing more, didn’t seem confused or satisfied with the outcome. Morgana’s mind had gone to the next problem and chewed on it. She thought about training magic with the ones who were powerful enough to cast spells without draining themselves. And maybe she should started doing the ritual of Bless, one of the most effective protection shield Morgause had taught her.

The gate of Cagamoux slowly appeared on the road, as soon as the guards saw them, they all ran down and cheered. Lucy drove the carts through the gate and everyone had already been there, expressing their joy, gratitude and relief when they saw the goods and the weapons.

“John and Bennett, each of you take care of a cart and divide things properly.” Morgana called out to the man who was in charged of statistics, “Winslow, keep tracks of everything we brought back and see if the weapons are enough for everyone.”

“Even the children, my Lady?” Winslow asked, though his hands started pulling out the book.

Morgana snickered, “I don’t force them to fight, Winslow. But count them in.”

Then she told the crowed, “We don’t have to be afraid of the bandits anymore, folks. I’ve made sure of it.”

The happy cheer from the people around Morgana made her heart sank a bit. She hadn’t had the hope to be surrounded by people who were comfortable enough around her and thought the journey she took was meant for one person. But it wasn’t the case. She could do this with many others, the bond between them was little now and would grow in the future. Morgana felt at ease for the first time since she witnessed Kara got hurt.

Thinking about Kara, her mind drove to Alex. She saw Maggie in the crowd and immediately asked for Kara’s sister. Maggie told her that Alex was at Kara’s chamber.

Striding towards the blonde’s special chamber that Morgana had picked out on purpose because it was right next to hers. The High Priestess wanted to be the first one Kara saw when she woke up, no matter at what time. She had spent hours by Kara’s side, telling stories about the life she’d had before Camelot, before magic and everything that came along with it. Morgana knew Kara couldn’t hear her but the sorceress couldn’t stand a day going by without talking to Kara, even if it was only her talking to herself.

Today, Morgana had done something good for the people and she could not wait to tell Kara and how she felt so great right now. Out of everyone, she wanted Kara to know she could do good, that she was worth the wound Kara took for herself, that Kara had done all of this when she let Morgana kissed her that day at the barn. She needed to prove that she could make up for the bad things she had done and somehow deserved to be with Kara.

Morgana almost walked past her chamber when she saw Alex walking out of Kara’s, secretly wiped away her tears. A fearful thought came up in the sorceress mind and she hurriedly called out for the other brunette. Alex looked up and ran to her, blabbering few scary words, “It’s Kara. She...she’s…” The shocked look on Alex’s face indicated one thing.

The worst had come. Morgana forgot all of the happiness and joy from earlier and sprinted towards the chamber, nearly destroyed the heavy wooden door when she opened it. She had thought about this moment more than a thousand times every night but she never thought it would actually come. Her heart stopped when she found the one thing that her mind hadn’t prepared for in the chamber.

Kara was sitting on the bed with a pillow supporting her back, holding a bowl of steaming something. She was half way through another spoon when Morgana charged in, flustered and worried. The happy goofy smile spread on the blonde's lips, though the color had faded a bit. Her eyes twinkled baby blue and her hair was braided into her usual style.

“Oh, hi, girlfriend! Back already?” Kara’s voice was hoarse but it still had the element of sunshine in there.

Morgana’s mouth must have dropped to the ground when she slowly approached the bed, not even dared to do anything quick, afraid that this moment was a dream. Kara patiently waited for her to come, her eyes never left Morgana’s, her grin never faltered.

Finally sat down, Morgana still didn’t touched Kara yet, was waiting for any sign of an illusion that her mind had created after many nights she had dreamt of seeing Kara’s smile again. “Is this real? Are you for real?”

Kara’s grin grew wider, she put down the bowl and grabbed Morgana’s hands. The Priestess held her breath when she felt the familiar warmth spreading on her skin. Kara pulled her closer and they melted into an embrace when the distance was reduced enough.

“I’m here, Morgana.” Kara whispered, her voice sounded shaky, like she was also too happy to be able to say those words herself. “I’m real.”

Morgana tightened her squeeze around Kara, taking in the reality that her girlfriend was awake and alive. She didn’t know what to say, just stayed in Kara’s arms and just enjoyed the moment. She didn’t even know there were a pair of amused eyes peeking in.

The older Nielson casually strolled away from the chamber, leaving the lovebirds back, letting them drown in their happiness of reunion. She praised herself for the first successful prank on the young sorceress.

“Morgana, you’re better be prepared because I’m going to mess with you for a long time, sister.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Table reading, y’all!

Spymaster: “So! We have new friends and new events in this newest chapter. Let’s be comfy, guys!”

Winn: “Yessss! I’m super excited to be in this world. Did I mention I have magic? How cool is that?”

James: “Looks like I do too, bud. But I’m still cool without it anyway.”

Lucy: “Oh gosh, I’m kinda badass here, right? Spy describes me like a ninja!”

John: “Too bad I don’t get to keep my alien name. Or the powers. But I’m glad I’m a part of this now. Merlin world is quite interesting.”

Alex: “I know! I’ve been waiting for a looooong ass time.”

Kara: “Oh please, we all know how you’re excited about having Maggie here…” *winks*

Maggie: “I like it how Spy lets me being all douchy to Alex first. We weren’t on the friendly term when we first met either.”

Morgana: “Well I’m very grateful that everything ends on a great note this time!”

Kara: “Yeah, no cliffhangers, no unexpected surprises, no plot twists!”

John: “Wait, we have that here?”

Alex: “Oh yea, Spacedad, you’re in for a big trouble.”

James: “I’m nervous now.”

Winn: “Oh hohoho, is this like Game of Thrones kinda thing? Because I’m digging it!”

Lucy: *sighs* “Winn, that means you could be killed in any minute.”

Winn: “Oh… sucks.”

Kara: “Ooooor… you can ride a dragon! Morgana has one!”

Winn: “Okay then. I’m good.”

Alex: “Wait, we still have one thing unclear. How did Kara find out about Morgana’s real name?”

Morgana: “Oh yeah! That.”

Kara: “I haven’t seen it in my script.”

*everyone stares at Spymaster, who is smirking devilishly*

Spymaster: “Now who regrets beating me up last time? No? Okay, close the table reading!”

Everyone: “Nooooooooooooo!”

(error 404)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's back! Let's head to the fluff department y'all!


	20. Mutuals at heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara had to deal with many changes when she woke up at the castle Cagamoux that day. The first person she met was Cat, the resident healer. Then Cat informed Alex and the Nielson sisters had a touching reunion. Alex had told her most of the events and how they ended up leaving home along with everyone. The greatest thing that was Morgana, who had burst into the room with a bewildered look on her face. Kara’s heart broke when she heard the sorceress doubting herself about seeing things right in front of her.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a long moment before Morgana gave some distance between them and looked straight into Kara’s eyes. The blonde saw how the raven-haired beauty’s lips trembled and her green eyes got wetter. That was the moment she realized how much the other woman cared about her. “You’re real.” Morgana’s voice was shaking.

Kara felt her eyes stinging with tears too. She brought her hands to Morgana’s cheeks, pulling them closer and place a tender kiss on the lips that she had missed so much from the moment she thought she had died. The kiss was slow and careful, like each of the women was afraid they would hurt the other. They broke the kiss as slow as how they did it. Blue eyes glued to green ones. Morgana smiled and Kara smiled along.

“I’ve missed you” Kara honestly admitted. Normally she would have been stuttering saying such sentimental words because she had always been too shy to express how she really felt. But she’d just escaped Death so these words would not scare her.

Morgana chuckled under her breath. “You’re not the one who saw her girlfriend got stabbed in the gut, Kara.”

“I almost died. At least you’re still alive.”

“Well, I’d be living with a broken heart. And probably destroy the world in the process. How about that?” Morgana said with a joking tone, lightly laughed 

The blonde pouted, trying to win the silly competition. “Are we going to argue over who misses who the most?”

Morgana kissed her again, this time deeper and more passionate. Their lips broke apart and the sorceress said against Kara’s lips, “I’ll show you how much I miss you, Temptress, but you have to rest now.” Something clouded Morgana’s eyes and it wasn’t her tears. The blonde had no idea what just happened. One minute, Morgana was a crying adorable puppy dog and the next, she was a hungry wolf, saving her prey for later.

And Kara’s daily blush returned, this time was hotter and wider because she understood what Morgana implied. Not that Kara didn’t want this but the way Morgana glanced at her meaningfully provoked all kinds of scenarios her colorful imagination could have gone. The blonde’s brain usually went off tracks whenever she caught her girlfriend’s seductive stare anywhere in the castle and while her wound was healing up rapidly, her heart may fail any minute.

While everyone in Cagamoux had been very welcoming with Kara, she didn’t have the time to go around the place and greet everyone. To Morgana’s order, no one was allowed to be too close to her except for Alex and Cat, the healer. Kara was afraid others would be offended but Alex told her that Morgana wanted to make sure nothing could intervene the healing process of Kara’s wound. It did sound very reasonable then. Everything seemed normal.

Eventually Kara noticed something.

When Kara was sitting at the training field and read some of Cat’s books about making healing potions, Alex and Maggie had been sparring for an hour. Kara couldn't help catching how Alex’s gaze followed the smaller brunette’s back whenever they took a break. The look was tender and shy and almost endearing. If she hadn't known about Alex’s boyfriend, she would have thought Alex had feelings for Maggie.

But when she asked Alex about it, her sister constantly dismissed it and acted like Kara had been seeing ghosts.

“What about your boyfriend? Have you tried to contact him?” Kara pushed a bit, testing the water.

Alex turned away, answered vaguely, “It has to end. We’re living in a secret location now, aren’t we?”

Kara didn't asked more, sensing how uncomfortable Alex had become. Her mind wandered around until she saw Morgana standing with Bennett on their crop fields. The other villagers were working, making contributes to the community. Kara couldn’t wait until she was well enough to work.

She came close to them and some of the people recognized her, they said hello, informing Morgana and Bennett of her location. The sorceress turned around and smiled when their eyes locked.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Alex. Where is she?” Morgana’s questions were full of concern. She took Kara’s hand and led her back to the logs, where people could sit down on to rest. “How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?” Morgana pointed at Kara’s stomach.

“A little” Kara winced a little when she admitted, “but thanks to Aithusa’s breath and Cat’s amazing painkiller potions, I think I’ll be in good shape by the end of the week.”

“Really?” Morgana smiled, biting her lips, then continued “We’re having a feast on weekend, do you know?”

Kara’s eyes went wider, “Oh yes, Alex mentioned it earlier.”

Morgana tilted her head, glanced at Kara amusingly, “Well, you’re going with me, right?”

Kara chuckled lightly. “Sure.”

But not everything would go as planned. A part of the castle collapsed due to the destruction of time and Morgana had been busy with reconstructing the castle right until the party had started for ten minutes so technically Kara didn’t go with her.

Not that Morgana had forgotten about their date as going together. She told Kara to come by her chamber and get the present she had intended to give Kara but hadn’t got the opportunity. That was how Kara found herself standing in Morgana’s chamber, couldn’t help feeling like an intruder, staring at the beautiful long lace red dress, with white textile running into flower shapes at the elbows, the waistline and the hem of the dress. Kara saw a piece of paper next to the dress, picked it up and read.

_‘Enjoy the party.’_

Alex helped Kara with the dress while having on a beautiful one herself. Kara wanted to ask who had helped Alex strapping the strings on her dress but decided to drop the issue because of the look on Alex’s face when she was talking about the training with Maggie. Her big sister never complimented Maggie’s looks or how sweet she was, usually Alex only talked about how stubborn Maggie was, how hard Maggie striked and how mean Maggie was when she always knocked the water bottle up when Alex was drinking. Only complaints. But the face she had on when she spoke was nothing close to annoyed, more like amused and excited. And Kara let her be. She would never mention how much the pair had spent time together or how Kara saw Alex’s blush when Maggie wiped off the sweat on Alex’s forehead in convenience of wiping her own. Nope, Kara would not say anything. Kara would let Alex tell her everything when the time came.

They joined the party right on time and Alex sat across the table while Kara sat next to Lucy and another Cagamoux resident, who was such a nice old lady. Kara was caught up with the atmosphere of the feast and of course, the food, so she hadn't noticed a pair of green eyes had been observing her from a distance, admiring themselves for picking out such a great outfit for their girlfriend.

Kara suddenly felt hot at her back, she instinctively turned around to check and met with Morgana, who was standing at arm's length with her, a smirk on her lips.

“You’re back.” Kara remarked, waiting for the sorceress to come close.

Morgana indeed approached but the look on her face resembled a lioness watching her prey, searching for weakness. The raven haired beauty crouched down, Kara could hear her breath by her ears and her heart stopped when she managed to hear the words coming from Morgana.

“The dress suits you perfectly. I can't wait to see how you’d look without it.”

And the next moment the enchantress had moved to the end of the table, innocently chatted with head commander John, like she hadn't just whispered such naughty thing into Kara’s ear. The blonde pretended to drop a knife just to have an excuse to hide her face because it was burning and her body had stopped functioning for a good minute.

_Oh Lords, this is happening. This is actually happening._

Kara had made sure she didn't look suspicious when she crouched up back to her seat. She kept telling herself to enjoy the party like everyone but her mind had already worked on imagining what would occur after the feast. Kara bit her lips at the thought before she drunk wine from her cup, absentmindedly nodded to whatever Lucy was talking. That was when her eyes drifted to the end of the table.

The Priestess didn't even try to hide her intentions when they were at the dinner table along with everyone in Cagamoux. According to what Kara had read from Winslow, whom Kara had nicknamed ‘Winn’, who totally loved it, the major problems of the resident were solved beautifully. Now they had enough human resources, food, weapons and Morgana had been working on the ritual of Bless on the castle. Once it was done, they would be in an impenetrable position.

Kara was in the middle of a casual conversation with Lucy when she saw Morgana was looking at her with a half-smile, biting into an apple without breaking the contact. The green eyes lingered for a little too long to be just a normal glance before she looked back at John, who was talking to her about something. 

They weren’t sitting close. Between them there were Lucy, Winn and John, but Kara felt her body being burnt by the way Morgana kept throwing glances and devilish smiles at her. And because Kara was heavily watched under Alex’s strict supervision due to the wound, the blonde hadn’t got a chance to return the tension her girlfriend had been sending her. It was so unfair to know how amused Morgana was, seeing Kara all flustered and weak in the middle of dinner, how easy it was for her to be teased.

It was not helping Kara either when Morgana asked to switch her seat with Lucy, who was more than happy to do. Kara straightened herself when Morgana sat down next to her, not looking at her but her hand purposefully placed on Kara’s which was on her thigh. Kara jumped at the touch, a small shriek escaped her lips but fortunately it was buried among the chatter and talking of everyone.

“Kara, your face is so red, are you alright?” Alex, from across the table, immediately noticed the changes on Kara’s face and as the loving sister she had always been, she asked with concern.

“Y-yeah. Of course, I’m fine.” The words sounded so uncertain but Alex didn't notice that. “It’s hot in here.”

Morgana’s hand slid a bit higher on her thigh and Kara gasped by the movement. She glanced at Morgana silently scolded her girlfriend. The knowing smile on Morgana’s face indicated only suggestive things. Kara’s mind and heart went wild with the anticipation.

“Are you alright?” Morgana faked a question while knowing exactly what had caused Kara to be flustered like this. “Is it the wound?”

“No. I-I’m… fine. It healed up.” Kara tried to ignore the heat from Morgana’s hand and answered as casually as possible.

The glimpse of satisfaction sparked in the sorceress’s eyes and she abruptly stood up, taking Kara’s hand along. “We’re going to the restroom” she shortly announced and walked away, pulling Kara along.

The talking and cheering from the feast had been reduced down when they walked to the ladies’ room. Kara was going to push the door to come inside but Morgana stopped her with a light tug at her wrist.

“Not here” Morgana whispered, her voice was dripping with lust. She kept walking and Kara obediently followed her like a puppy.

“But that was the restroom.”

Morgana threw an answer over her shoulder, “I meant my restroom.”

Kara took a deep breath, starting to feel the urge to grab her girlfriend in the act and took control over. She was teased, touched, led by the enchantress for the whole night and she was getting a bit annoyed.

Her intentions were launched out of the window when Morgana pushed her against the back of the door into the sorceress’s chamber, pressing herself onto Kara with visible need and want. Kara opened her mouth and let their tongues clash into each other, showing how she desperately wanted this while her body was radiating sexual craving for the brunette, expressing with every touch, every fist of her hand over the soft fabric of Morgana’s beautiful dark green dress.

Kara moaned into the kiss, wetness started pooling between her thighs and the way Morgana grinding a knee into the most sensitive place of her, although through layers of clothes, was so torturous.

“Gods, I want you.” Morgana gritted her teeth when she pulled away, dragging Kara along with her toward the giant bed in the middle of the chamber.

Kara’s face must be as red as a tomato out of shyness but her body led itself to the soft surface of the bed and her hands wandered all around the brunette’s back when their lips smashed again. Morgana groaned excitedly against Kara’s lips then she traveled down Kara’s jawline, then neck and the part of her skin exposed right before it was hidden by the material of the dress.

“Don’t stop” Kara whined when she didn't feel Morgana’s hot mouth on her skin anymore. The sorceress smiled at her as her eyes glowed up, the dress started loosening up around Kara’s waist and almost fell if Kara hadn't quickly grabbed it right above her chest.

“Don’t be shy, Kara. I want to see all of you.” Morgana gently request, the hunger and eagerness from few seconds before had gone.

Kara looked down on her stomach like she had done recently every morning in front of the mirror. “I have a huge scar. It’s not beautiful.”

Morgana lift her chin so her eyes would meet hers. “It’s okay, Kara. I won't push if you’re not comfortable.”

Kara grabbed Morgana’s hand, fearing her girlfriend had gotten the wrong idea. “No, I-I really want this. It’s just… you are so beautiful and I have this huge imperfection…” She trailed off, hoping the other woman would understand.

Morgana chuckled sadly, “You think I’m perfect? Please, find out the truth yourself.” She turned around, letting Kara have control of taking off her dress.

The blonde carefully tugged the strings and slowly took in what was shown to her. On Morgana’s pale skin there were hundreds of scars, from stab wounds to clawed and bit ones. One of the biggest was a huge one on the left, right at her heart. Kara gently touched it, felt the brunette shivering. Morgana patiently stood there with her bareback, naked and vulnerable, displaying all of her flaws, the marks of her brutal past to Kara, letting down her final wall. The twist in Kara’s heart grew wider at how life had treated her beautiful girlfriend, who also had a big heart and a tough will. She deserved better, much better than this.

So Kara let go of her dress, wrapping her arms around Morgana’s waist from behind, taking advantage of her taller figure and placed kissed at the brunette’s neck. “If this is the real you, I couldn't imagine how lucky I am to be the one who you’re comfortable enough to show, Morgana” she said between kisses.

Morgana turned to face her, still in Kara’s arms, putting her own arms around the blonde’s neck lovingly. “Well that's me, Kara. I’m not pure or good or perfect. I will never have the kindness that you own inside your heart.”

Kara pulled her closer, letting their bare breasts softly press into each other, looked down on her girlfriend with an honest look. “Everything you were, are and will be, Morgana, I take it all. You’ll always have me. I promise.”

 

  
______________

 

 

The words coming from Kara were also the words Morgana had been waiting to hear. Someone would always be there for her no matter what. Someone knew about who she was, accepted that and wasn’t scared of her even with her flaws. Morgana had been lonely for almost her entire life, especially when the world turned its back on her, but she was used to it.

Kara changed that. Kara reminded her of the feeling when you had someone around, they saw through you without judgement. Like they were made to do it just for you. Like Kara was made just for Morgana.

“Thank you” Morgana whispered, pulling Kara’s face closer and put a loving kiss on her lips. Kara responded with the same force, eventually grew more eager with open mouth, tongues collided with erotic sensation. Morgana’s back shivered by the goosebumps running all over her when she was pushed down the bed. The blonde seemed hungry today. And the High Priestess liked hungry Kara.

Morgana didn’t know if Kara had ever been with a woman before but apparently she was inexperienced, which was so adorable how she try to dominate the situation. Probably it was her nature of being friendly and nice that had to be tuned down by lust and the raw instinct kicked in too hard. The thought made Morgana so turned on she almost reached climax when Kara’s thigh pressed against her sex.

She quickly grabbed her eager girlfriend by the hips to reduce the rubbing because she didn’t want to come too early, especially when Kara hadn’t been under her. “Easy, Temptress. I’m not going anywhere.” Morgana told her girlfriend, who was kissing down her neck.

“Even if you want to, I won’t let you.” Kara replied when her mouth was on Morgana’s chest. The unshameful smirk on the blonde’s lips provoked Morgana to flip them over and showed her girlfriend who should be in charge.

So she did. Morgana hooked her legs around Kara’s waist and forced the blonde to lay on her back, with which Kara let out a shriek of surprise. Now Morgana was straddling Kara’s hip, looking down on the blue eyes darkened with want. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you, darling?”

There was something different in the way Kara’s eyes brightened up as Morgana said the last word. The blonde giggled just like the daily puppy Kara and Morgana couldn’t help smiling along. “What is it?” Morgana asked dearly, her eyes roaming over the blonde’s breasts.

“I like it.” Kara blushed, shyly admitted. “The way you call me ‘darling’.”

Morgana’s eyes darted back to Kara’s. The blonde was biting her lips like she was trying to hide a wide grin. Morgana leaned forwards and kissed Kara, grabbing the blonde’s wrists and placed them over Kara’s head. Then she slowly traced her fingers from the wrists, along the arms, over the roundness of Kara’s breasts, continued coming down across her belly and finally reached the most sensitive part of Kara.

The woman under Morgana whimpered when her fingers brushed past the dampened folds. “You’re so ready.” Morgana remarked, started moving herself backward a bit to position herself between Kara’s legs.

“Um...I-I’ve never done this before.” Kara said, her eyes shut tight, her hands clenched at the pillow. “I don’t know what I’m ready for.”

Morgana chuckled amusingly, still had one hand over Kara’s private part, the other she used to support her weight over the blonde. “Open your eyes, darling.” She readied a finger right at Kara’s open gate then said with a low voice, “I want you to look at me when I go inside you.”

Her words made the blonde open her eyes right away. 

“Wha- aaah” Kara’s question was cut off by her own shriek of surprise when Morgana entered a finger inside her. At first, Morgana rubbed Kara’s walls gently, giving the blonde the time to get used to the intrusion. Kara arched her back upward to the rhythm, her eyes were foggy with pleasure, incomprehensible words along with the whimper and the moaning, all of them together created an erotic and divine image that was carved into Morgana’s brain. She added one more finger and quickened the thrusting pace, matching her movements with Kara’s panting. The High Priestess had been waiting for this moment, when the beautiful blonde came undone under her.

Morgana felt Kara’s walls started tightening around her fingers, she asked Kara, “Say my name, Kara. Say my name.”

“M-Morgana. Morgana!” Kara cried out when she reached the climax, her thighs squeezed around Morgana’s wrist just like how Kara’s walls throbbing around Morgana’s fingers. The sorceress let the blonde ride out her orgasm with her fingers inside and when Kara’s body relaxed and softened, she slowly pulled out her hand.

Morgana used her other hand to prop herself up as blue eyes searched for her, just barely opened wide.

“Hi” Morgana said then placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead, giving her lover the time to breath normal again.

Kara lazily smiled back. “Hi.” Morgana brought the fingers that were inside Kara to her mouth and licked them off as Kara’s eyes go wide. Her cheeks went bright red when she stuttered, “Was...was that…?”

“Um…” Morgana traced her tongue along her lower lip. “You taste amazing, darling.”

Kara quickly covered her face with both hands, whining in embarrassment, “Oh no please stop it.”

Morgana stifled a laugh, used magic to spread a blanket over her lover’s naked body then shifted closer to the woman next to her, gazing on the wonder that was hers and only hers.

“What? You weren’t against it earlier.” She teased, wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist and pulled her to face Morgana. Kara slowly removed her hands from her face, which was scarlett red, and shyly looked back at the sorceress.

“You tease. I hate you.” Kara pouted.

“No, you don’t.” Morgana smiled.

“No, I don’t.”

 

_______________________

 

  
The night was always cold in Camelot. Jack couldn’t get used to the temperature drop every night, he always had to wear an extra layer of clothes, earning amusing looks from other members of the training team. He had successfully joined the Knights in training group of the King and had the duty to guard the weapons everyday.

Today was his night shift. His father had gone back home and he was so worried. He had heard from the maids that the King had encountered Morgana Pendragon in Folklore and he thought about his sister Amy, along with the others from the village. Were they protected? Did they have a good hiding place? Were they alright? All of them?

Then he didn’t expect to see his father coming back, a dreadful look on his face. And the news coming along with him was even more horrible.

Morgana Pendragon had burned down the village and probably had killed everyone in the fight with the King. His father told him in tears, that he couldn’t find anyone, not even their bodies in the village, houses were ashes, deadly air hovering everywhere.

Even more horrifying, and this came from a royal Knight of Camelot, who knew Jack had family there, he told Jack that Morgana had been staying in that village for a while without being exposed. Running through basic descriptions, Jack couldn’t breath when he realized Mora was Morgana. Mora who taught him combat skills. Mora who was kind and nice to everyone. Mora who had saved Kara.

Mora was Morgana.

And Morgana was the devil.

Morgana had to die.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Table read!

Alex: “Oh. My. Gosh.”

Maggie: “I have no words.”

Lucy: “What the heck I just read?”

Winn: *closes the script, whispers* “My soul is tainted.”

James: *blushes* “Um...congrats?”

John: “I don’t even need to read. Your minds are screaming.”

Jack: “...”

Spymaster: “Well, that happened.”

Alex: “Wait, where are Kara and Morgana?”

Maggie: “You really want to know that?”

Alex: *shuts her eyes* “Okay! No! No!”

Spymaster: “People are oddly speechless today. I should close this soon.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That happened, huh?
> 
> First time writing steamy scene. Don't be too harsh on me :)


	21. Take the lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters, they own my ass.
> 
> I was having a slight block in my head so it would be a bit jarring but please pardon the mistakes and all because I'm so tired to check.
> 
> Enjoy the update!
> 
> Btw, I think NielDragon is a good ship name. Haven't come up anything for Sanvers, sorry.

Kara turned over in her sleep, humming into the soft material of the bed. Something warm was next to her, breathing steadily. The blonde opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Morgana was sleeping, still and calm. The sorceress needed a long sleep, Kara assumed, after all of the work she had done entire week, and also what they had done last night.

Blood crept onto Kara’s cheeks when her mind relived the events of their time together. It had been pretty wild and Kara had experienced much more than she thought she could ever achieve in just one night. It was really eye-opening. Four times they had made love, four times Kara had gone through the most spectacular stream of her life. Seeing how Morgana has used her fingers and tongue, Kara wanted to return her lover the same.

 

***

 

_“Are you sure?” Morgana asked, arched an eyebrow when she heard Kara’s suggestion. “You don’t have to do anything for me. Get some rest.”_

_They were surrounded by the giant blanket, breathing still not back to regular rhythm but Kara was so curious and tempted to see how Morgana would look like under her, panting, begging and blushing. She turned over, scooting closer to the green eyed beauty, who was lying face up, exposing her bare, pale, round breasts heaving from the intimacy not too long ago. Kara’s eyes raked over Morgana’s two wonders then back at the woman’s face. Her eyes were mildly closed, lips slightly parted._

_After a minute, Kara thought Morgana had fallen asleep when the sorceress’s lips curved up into a knowing smile. “You’re going to the the death of me” she snickered, opened her eyes and turned to face Kara. Her hands slid between her cheek and the pillow, her hair dishevelled attractively around her jawline down to her collarbones and her green eyes gave Kara their whole attention. “Alright, darling, I’m yours.”_

_Kara’s heart fluttered uncontrollably. This woman right in front of her just claimed herself to be Kara’s. The blonde timidly glanced down on her girlfriend’s breasts then back up as if she was snooping too much._

_“Can I...can I touch them?” she asked, had felt her face lightened up with heat already._

_Morgana’s face lit up with amusement. “Of course, darling. Like I said, I’m yours.” The Priestess reached out and grabbed Kara’s right hand, the contact sent more heat into the blonde’s veins, pulling it close and placed it on her left breast. Air stuck at Kara’s throat when she felt the softness and warmth beneath her palm. Feeling bold, she gently squeezed it and saw the reaction on Morgana’s face. The sorceress still glued her eyes at Kara’s, grinding her teeth on her lower lip in an inviting manners. “You are full of energy today.”_

_“I’m always full of energy.” Kara retorted, retreating her hand._

_“We’ve just made love three times in a row, darling,” Morgana chuckled, seemingly proud at herself, “at least let me breath first.”_

_The blonde sheepishly grinned. “I just can’t get enough of you.”_

_“Your wound just healed, Kara. I saw you were wincing earlier, darling. Don’t worry, we have time.”_

_Kara smiled, feeling a bit uneasy at the silent oath. They had time. But until when? With the threat from Camelot, were they actually safe? How long did they have until the Knights and their King marched to their gate? The thought troubled Kara in a minimal but also prolonging level. So she gave another unspoken promise, “We have forever.”_

_Morgana understood, or at least she seemed to, because her face lightened up and she leaned in to kiss Kara, lingering at the contact before returned to her previous position. A lazy ball rolling between them, making Kara itch for a conversation. And because she wanted to touch Morgana again, which was a bit too soon for both of them right now. “Can you distract me with something? It’s not helping that you’re naked.”_

_The High Priestess laughed, pulling the sheet up to her neck, then the sound died down and her face looked quite hesitating. Kara carefully waited, sensing she should listen well what the other woman wanted to say._

_Morgana took a deep breath and asked, “Kara, when did you find out who I really was?” Kara’s eyes went wider, not expecting to hear this question. “Did you figure out on your own?”_

_Kara flipped herself and propped her chest up by the elbows pinning down onto the mattress. Her mind swam back to the day she knew the truth and she told Morgana just as simple. “I followed you. When Spheerik came to find you and you left with him, he seemed like he knew you so well and I was afraid you would leave for good. So I followed you.” Kara paused, recalling how Spheerik kneeled down in front of Morgana and announced her name, title and rank of power. “I heard him calling you.”_

_Morgana attentively listened, an unreadable expression flashed across her face as she sighed, then asked again, “What were you thinking then, when you knew?”_

_Kara inhaled deeply. She had freaked out a bit, to be honest. She had been hanging out with Morgana Pendragon, the one in those scary stories she heard from the kids’ parents. But the woman in black she had met and spent time with was nothing like those stories. She was kind and brave, generous and beautiful. She had used to scare Kara at first but the blonde had soon grown a hunch that it was just an exterior surface and that had been proven through the times she had saved Kara’s butt, helped others and stolen Kara’s heart over and over again. Someone like her, how could she be the Morgana Pendragon?_

_“I didn’t want to believe it at first” Kara answered, being honest and direct because she knew this should be said that way, “you are nothing like how I heard about you. Quite the opposite, actually.” She breathily chuckled, trying to ease down the tension in Morgana’s eyes. It didn’t work as much as Kara wanted but at least the crinkle between Morgana’s brows smoothened a little._

_“Have you… have you ever thought that I wanted to deceive you and others?” Morgana questioned and Kara’s heart broke when she heard the doubtful tone from the brunette. Was this the way others viewed Morgana? Or the way Morgana viewed herself? Was she constantly in the state of thinking she could never be honest around people?_

_“No. I never have.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“I can feel how sincere you are, Morgana. Everything you did for us, for me, you didn’t have to do it, but you still did it. That’s how I see you, not through stories and rumors, but the real you.” Kara smiled, then realized she hadn’t spoken the most important reason yet, her entire face heated up. “And… I was a bit biased.”_

_“Biased?” The High Priestess frowned in bemusement, which only made Kara fluster more than she already did._

_“You know… I-I like you. A lot.” Kara didn’t explain further because suddenly she felt so embarrassed by her own confession more than when they were so intimate. The blonde gulped, the rhythm of her heart reached its limit of smacking itself against her chest._

_Looking back at Morgana, Kara didn’t expect to see a flustered, blushing Morgana with twinkling tears in her eyes. This was the first time Kara had seen the brunette so bewildered, unsure and defenseless, more than when she showed Kara her physical scars. This was her mental scar. And Kara saw it._

_“Are you certain?” the sorceress gingerly brushed a finger across Kara’s open palm on the sheet, her voice was clear and also her insecurity. “It’s dangerous enough being around me, being my ally, my friend.”_

_Kara hooked her fingers with Morgana’s, making a gesture of bonding. “I’m not afraid. Of you, of your life, of anything.”_

_“No, darling, you don’t get it.” Morgana moved herself closer by Kara’s side, their fingers still intertwined. “I can lose an ally, a friend, but I can’t lose you. You are more than that.”_

_Kara leaned down and met Morgana’s lips with hers. The kiss was a seal of confirmation, slow and steady. Then she only gave a little space between them to say, “So are you. I can’t imagine not being with you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_They kissed again, this time deeper and harder. The blonde started to feel the pull of nature calling from the kiss as warmth pooling between her legs. They had been taking too long of a pause. Kara’s moan and Morgana’s mixed up together, producing an erotic melody as the blonde repositioned herself over Morgana’s hips. Tongues collided, teeth clashing, breasts heaving against each other. Kara couldn’t hide her own eagerness to touch Morgana, she pinned the sorceress down, even though their skins were rubbing against each other, it still felt so far away. Her lips started reaching downward on Morgana’s heated figure, from the jawline, the neck, the collarbones, then then breasts._

Holy Mother of Earth! These are soft. And warm.

_Morgana’s two beautiful round breasts couldn’t get their freedom because while one was being played by Kara’s teeth, the other was being kneading by one of her hand._

_“Oh...Kara… yes…” The blonde heard her lover’s moan, smiled into the heaving breasts and lowered her lips down on the exposed skin between Morgana’s bellybutton and her wetness below. Kara wanted to give back Morgana the pleasure she had received, hurriedly rubbing her nose at the sensitive part right outside Morgana’s entrance._

_But the next thing she knew was being pinned down on the bed, instead of the other way around. Mesmerizing green eyes looking down on her, or at least they should be green, they were actually glowing gold._

_“Not tonight, darling.” The High Priestess smirked triumphantly, her hair draping over her breasts, her hands grazed over Kara’s freely while the blonde couldn’t move. The brunette’s hips were right at hers. Kara swore she could feel the heat down there, trembling with want. “Tonight I take the lead.”_

_“You use magic. That’s cheating.” Kara tried to pout but the sensation of the joined hips made her flustered._

_Morgana bucked her hips onto Kara, earning a moan from the blonde, provocatively challenged, “Oh yeah? What can you do about it, darling?”_

_Kara couldn’t form a proper answer because she lost her mind when her wetness met with Morgana’s entrance with a sexy thrust and then a train of steady grinding, each one sent Kara higher, higher until she couldn’t take it anymore. Before she released herself, Kara could still see in the corner of her eyes the pleasing smirk on Morgana’s lips. The sorceress had Kara under her once again and the wave of pleasure that teared Kara apart just to pulled her together was a big reminder of her being the only one who received but not Morgana. And she couldn’t tell why._

 

***

 

Kara looked at the sleeping beauty by her side, noticed how she frowned in her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming of. She placed a tender kiss on the brunette’s forehead, trying not to disturb her precious rest and slid on her dress from the previous night. Kara checked herself in the mirror, wanting to appear decent but since there was no one helping her with the strings, she put on a large coat, borrowing one from Morgana’s closet and snuck out of the room quietly. She didn’t know why she had to be sneaky like a common thief because she wasn’t. But remembering back how Morgana had pulled her away from the feast and never returned for the whole night, Kara couldn’t imagine facing anyone without thinking they had guessed what Morgana and her had disappeared to do. A part of her still hoped no one noticed, though.

Kara’s chamber was right next to Morgana’s, so she could have easily slide along the hallway and disappeared behind the door before Alex came and woke her up like everyday. It should have been an easy task.

Keyword: ‘should have’.

Because instead of an empty hallway, Kara ran into the last person she expected to meet right outside Morgana’s chamber: the commander.

“Good morning, Miss.” The tall and dark skin man seemed surprised as well when he saw Kara, covered in a huge cloak.

“Hi! Um, it’s James, right?” Kara tried really hard not to blush because she walked out of Morgana’s chamber this early in the morning, and that only indicated one thing. “I need to get back to my chamber. So if you’ll excuse me…”

Kara took side steps like a crab, moving towards her chamber, watching James look from her to Morgana’s chamber and back then his face blossomed with a huge blush. He scrambled his words and turned away, trying to be a decent gentleman. “O-of course, Miss Nielson. I-I won’t be in your way.” He cleared his throat and stood with his back at her.

Kara couldn't respond him because she knew that he knew and it would be super awkward to look at his face right now. Kara hadn't spoken to James much, but according to Lucy and Winn, he was a man of his words, she could trust him.

But after James, Kara had to face the bigger challenge. The one she could not guess how they would react to this. The one with a thousand teases readied at the tip of their tongue. The one who could kill her.

Her sister.

Kara’s heart flew out of her chest when she saw Alex sitting on a chair, a brush in her hand and a scandalous look in her eyes.

“Oh Lords! You scared me, Alex!” One of her hand jumped to her chest as soon as she realized her room wasn't empty. “Why are you here? This is my chamber.”

Alex still had the teasing gleam in her eyes, slowly stood up and circled around Kara like a lioness circling around her prey. Kara could feel herself getting sweaty under the stare of her brilliantly smart sister. Suddenly Alex halted her track in front of Kara’s face. “Waking you up for daily medicines is _my_ thing. This is your chamber, correct. But the question is: why _aren't_ you here?”

Kara frantically looked away from the investigating eyes, taking a few steps back and came up with a blatant lie, “I am here now, aren't I?”

Alex arched an eyebrow, “Then I rephrase: why weren’t you here? And don’t try to fool me. I’ve been in this room waiting for you since early. And the last time I saw you was in the party. Morgana and you disappeared!”

Kara gulped, her face burnt with embarrassment and she turned away, stuttering, “Well… I-I was… we were… it wasn’t… we didn’t disappear.”

Alex’s eyes checked Kara from head to toe and a smirk painted slowly on her lips. “Are you still wearing yesterday’s dress?”

Kara looked down, saw the hem of the bright red material peeking out from under the cloak and pulled it away from Alex’s sight. “No…?”

“You’re answering me or asking me?” Alex teased, obviously knew how miserable Kara was, and enjoyed this as well, “Does Morgana know about her cloak you’re wearing?”

Kara was a bit relieved when Alex shifted to another question because she could not explain how she was still in the party dress. She answered as an reflex, “No, she was sleeping so I borrowed one…” Then Kara saw the grin on Alex’s lips and that was the moment she realized she had just confessed being in Morgana’s chamber, casually going through her closet to pick an item to put on and went back to her chamber. “It’s not what you think.”

“How do you know what I think?” Alex twisted her lips to a side, then wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders, gently said, “It’s me, Kara. You don’t have to hide anything.”

The younger Nielson looked around like searching for prying ears, which was ridiculous because there were only them in the room. Finally she looked at Alex, honestly admitted, “I was with Morgana last night.”

Alex pulled her into a soft hug, ruffled her sister’s hair and said while stifling a chuckle, “I know, baby sister. I know.”

“Aren’t you mad?” Kara mumbled into Alex’s shoulder.

Alex took a step back, “How could I be mad seeing you like this? You are glowing, Kara!”

The blonde giggled, her chest didn’t twist itself anymore. Alex was the one that she could always share with about anything. And the giant bubble of happiness that was sitting in her heart had became too big to keep it to herself. “I’m happy. So happy, Alex.”

“And I’m happy for you, baby girl.” The older Nielson hugged her sister again, rubbing her back as a sign of companionship. When she let go, Kara saw a devilish look on Alex’s face. “I shall talk to Morgana on Mom and Dad’s behalf. Telling her to treat you like a princess. Or threat to break her legs if she hurts you.”

Kara rolled her eyes and groaned, “Seriously, Alex? Morgana is the most powerful sorceress in the world. You really think you can scare her with that?”

Alex shrugged, “She better be scared, if she wants to have you for herself again!”

Kara covered her face after smacked across her sister’s shoulder, “Stop it!”. Alex started tickling Kara and it was torturous because Alex knew exactly where Kara’s most ticklish points were. They both fell onto the bed. “Please, stop! You’re killing me!”

Alex finally let go, threw a fist in the air, “Champion of the tickle war, once again, is still Alexandra Nielson!”

Kara was panting, lying on the bed, staring up at her sister, complained, “You evil. You know I’m very ticklish.”

Alex glanced down at Kara, “I’m your sister, of course I know. But does Morgana know that too?” The wiggling eyebrows above Alex’s teasing eyes only made Kara want to dig a hole and bury herself there.

“Alex…”

“Fine, fine! You get ready for breakfast, alright?” the older Nielson stood up and headed for the door, “I don’t want details on the friendly bonding session anyway.”

The older Nielson closed the door just in time and successfully blocked a flying pillow before it hit her face.

 

___________________

 

Alex grinned as she walked down the hallway, lightly shook her head. It was always too easy to tease Kara, and mostly Alex did it for fun. She could guess the intention in Morgana’s eyes when the sorceress pulled her flustered sister away from the feast and never came back. She should have been worried or annoyed as Kara’s guardian of the family but more than anyone, she knew how much the love birds deserved this. They had been through a lot, both of them had faced death for the other, and Alex could tell they were born for each other.

She reached the dining room and picked a seat by an empty table, watching others getting their food, occasionally nodded when someone greeted her. Lucy saw her and smiled, approaching the table with a plate of her breakfast.

“You’re back. Did you find Kara?” Lucy asked, picking up a loaf and teared it in half.

“Yes, she’ll be here soon.” Alex answered, her eyes searched in the crowd for a particular brunette with quick mouth and dimples on her cheeks.

“Are you looking for Maggie?” Lucy’s question pulled her focus back at the woman next to her. “I haven’t seen her either.”

“No, I’m...I’m not looking for her.” Alex blabbered her answer but mostly she was trying to convince herself. “Why would I?”

Lucy didn’t reply, only hummed into her bread. They sat silently in the noisy surrounding, each was occupied with their own task.

Alex’s mind wandered back on the events of last night and what had happened between her and Maggie.

 

***

 

_Alex giggled when she closed the door to the great hall behind, staggering towards the edge of the balcony. The alcohol in her system might affect her brain a bit but she felt so alive and thrilled. Everyone around her was having fun. The villagers and the people from Cagamoux drank and danced together like a huge family. Alex’s mission was to be ba Kara’s side but as soon as Morgana had dragged her sister away, she tried really hard not to be concerned of what they were doing at the moment._

_The breeze swept by, sending chills down Alex’s spine but she stayed still, putting her elbows on the balcony, gazing down at the watch posts below. Each post had a torch, the flame danced spontaneously in the air and Alex smiled at the peaceful feeling in her chest._

_“Standing by yourself, always such an odd ball, Nielson.” Alex heard Maggie’s voice from behind but she didn’t turn around, continued gazing over the balcony._

_“I told you, I’m not an odd ball.” She retorted, sensing the other woman walked to her and stood with her elbows on the bridge too, and not too far away._

_Maggie laughed. The sound was low and warm, reminding Alex of the fireplace. “Then why are you here alone? Don’t you like the booze?”_

_“It’s great. I just need some air.”_

_“Me too.” Maggie admitted, which made Alex’s brows go up._

_“Excuse me? Since when do you agree with me on anything?” Alex turned to the other woman, her eyes flickered down at the exposed shoulders. Tonight Maggie wore a dress, something Alex never expected to see. She always thought Maggie was only with swords, pants, leather jackets, not bracelets, dresses and beautiful updo hairstyles, which looked incredibly good on her. Alex couldn’t help being drawn to the snarky brunette, no matter how hard she tried to stay away. And her will was weakened by the booze tonight._

_“Probably never.” Maggie shot back a smirk. Her dimples appeared and Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “but today is an exception.”_

_“How come?”_

_“Off duty. I don’t have to babysit you anymore, Nielson.” Maggie turned to face Alex, too, her brown eyes gleaming with such emotions that Alex could not name. There was still the mischief in her voice but sounded softer, much softer. Maybe the wine had affected her more than she thought._

_“So you’re being nice to me now?” Alex leaned in a bit, flickered a glance down at Maggie’s lips then back at her eyes._

_The shorter brunette smiled, stood still, waiting for her. “You don’t want me to?” Maggie tilted her head a bit, matching with Alex’s._

_“You never care what I want.” Alex countered, feeling bolder than usual. “Only what you want.”_

_Maggie blinked several times, her smile faded, her tone was darkened with challenge, danger and solemnity, “What do you want now, Common Breeder?”_

_Their lips crashed onto each other, Alex grabbed Maggie’s face with both hands, pouring her frustration and anger into the kiss. After their time together, with all of the training, the joking, even occasionally flirting, Alex thought at least they were friends. She pressed her mouth against Maggie’s, tongue easily slid inside. Maggie didn’t pull away, Alex felt the shorter brunette leaned on her chest, her waist being tugged forward._

_Maggie trembled against her skin, the rumble of a moan exploded from the shorter brunette thrust into Alex’s jaw. Her mind went above the stars, the thrill of doing something she had been dreaming to accomplish for days._

_She loosened the kiss, the pace had slowed down into a tender rhythm, and finally let go. Alex took a step back, gazed at a stunned Maggie with her open mouth, wet lips and smudged lipstick._

_“To make you think twice every time you want to call me a ‘Common Breeder’.” Alex lifted her chin defiantly, then turned around and walked back into the Great hall._

 

***

 

Alex still couldn't believe she had done it. Kissing Maggie. Making her speechless. With the help of wine. Lots of it. Everything seemed like a dream but when she looked at herself in the mirror, the defiled smear of lipstick was the obvious proof that she had truly done it for real.

And now she was trying to save the damage.

Maggie would never appreciate someone like her to be around. On their first day of dueling, she had stated very clearly that Alex was her task. To spend time with Alex and make her feel welcomed. At first Alex hadn't been too bothered by being only a mission to fulfill to Maggie. Heck, she hadn't even cared about Maggie. She needed to release her anger, sadness, everything that had been bottled up ever since Kara got hurt.

Then she started to notice. She saw how Maggie laughed with the children, taught them how to play games, though dangerous games, and how Amy really liked playing with her. Alex had thought Maggie hated all non-magical ones, but the shorter brunette never acted mean around kids. That melted Alex’s heart.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Maggie seemed to forget that Alex was a non-magical. She treated her better, gave her food, drink, towels. 

Sometimes her smirk seemed softer, kinder.

Sometimes their eyes locked for a bit too long.

Sometimes they sat a little too close.

Sometimes…

“Hey, Nielson.”

Alex’s mind snapped back to reality and to the woman in her brain, who was standing in front of her, a plate of food on her hands. “Maggie. Hey…”

Alex watched as the other woman sat down across from the table, casually chewed her bread. When she saw Alex’s stare, Maggie snapped, “What?”

“Nothing…” Alex looked away, pretending the corner of the table was something so fascinating. The memory of the kiss was still too fresh to start a normal conversation with Maggie.

“Is something wrong?” Lucy asked, her eyes darted back and forth between the other brunettes.

“Nothing.” Alex repeated herself.

The table was quiet again. Alex could hear her own heartbeat banging against the ribcage like crazy. How could she look at Maggie the same? She must hate her so much now.

“Nielson, catch!”

Alex jerked her head up just to be met with a flying piece of bread. It dropped into her lap and she heard Maggie, laughing like a maniac. The confusion on Alex’s face was shared widely with everyone else in the room. Eventually the laughter died down and others went back to their routine as Maggie wiped off the tear in her eyes.

“Was that so funny to you?” Alex frowned, crossing her arms.

Maggie ignored her question, went straight to the usual tease, “Your reflex is still terrible. What if it was a dagger? You’d be dead by now, Nielson.”

Alex rolled her eyes, mentally cursing herself for even thought about kissing the mean brunette and actually had done it. What had been going on in her mind then?

_Fuck you, wine._

“Lucy, I know I told you that the task was done. But look at that” Maggie tilted her head at the older Nielson, to which Alex only sighed, “she’s not going to be out on the field anytime soon.”

The other petite brunette only responded with a shrug, “What do you suggest?”

Maggie glanced at Alex, this time paid full attention on her, answered with a half-smile, “I’ll keep an eye on this clumsy pot.”

“Clumsy pot?” she bickered.

“Done.” Lucy shortly agreed.

Alex huffed at Maggie. A smile spread on the other woman's lips and Alex realized what just happened. Maggie asked to spend more time with her, on purpose. She didn't have to do it, she could easily suggest another member of the guarding team to be Alex’s training partner, yet she didn't. Maggie wanted to spend time with her.

And before she could stop herself, a wide grin curved up her lips as well.

_Bless you, wine._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Table read!

 

Spymaster: “So? What do you think?”

James: “I’m so glad I didn't have many lines. The situation was so awkward!”

Kara: “Right?”

Morgana: “You deserve it, for not waking me up, darling.”

Lucy: “Wow, you two really are romantic.” *sighs*

Maggie: “Why am I the one being kissed all the time?”

Kara: *laughs* “Now I can tease Alex, yes!”

Morgana: “Speaking of Alex, why is she so quiet today?”

Alex: “I’m floating… like the clouds.”

Spymaster: “Oooooookay… happy Alex is creeping me out. I’ll close this.”

Kara: “Wait! Why am I the one being ******, not the other way around?”

(Morgana closes the table read)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a SuperCorp poem here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11072493
> 
> Check it out if you want :))


	22. The ultimate outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Kara in the morning after.
> 
> Kara's newest discovery
> 
> Camelot became an important aspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I thought. I don't own any of these characters, they own me. Please pardon any mistake because I seriously thought this was a short chapter. How naive was I?
> 
> I suck at fluff, to be honest :)) I love your comments! Keep'em coming!
> 
> Enjoy!

Morgana Pendragon was disappointed.

She woke up, expecting to find a certain blonde by her side, naked and curling in the sheets. Instead she was met with emptiness, cold space as her arm reaching for the other woman. Her eyes shot open and looked again to see if Kara was still in the room.

No, she wasn’t.

She was gone. While Morgana had been sleeping.

For a moment, the Priestess had thought the night they had spent together was a dream only. Then she felt the slight ache between her thighs and realized it did happen. But Kara left. After Morgana had exposed all of her weaknesses, let her walls down, invited Kara into her soul, Kara still left.

The sorceress knew her mind was being clouded by the doubts she always had in her heart. That Kara probably didn’t mean ill when she left the room. That she was overthinking everything. But if it was the other case, who she was to complain?

Morgana wouldn’t blame Kara, anyone other than herself. Kara had told her last night that she hadn’t wanted to believe she was Morgana Pendragon. Though Kara had also said she had seen who Morgana truly was, what if she had regretted it? A sane person would regret getting involved with her for sure. Looking back at what she had done to other people, to the world, she shuddered at herself for not feeling sorry. She had done what had to be done. And that was who she was, too.

Kara only saw the nice, good part of her. What if she saw the rest?

Kara would definitely be disappointed.

The insecurities in her gut didn’t flop down when she descended the stairs and walked into the dining hall, seeing everyone having breakfast happily, chatting and laughing. Instantly she saw the blonde by a table, talking to her sister and other two members of the Cagamoux community, who she identified Maggie and Lucy. Morgana gulped, walked toward them with her head held high, looking full of pride like she always did. Some of the people greeted her and she nodded in return. The exchange alarmed the blonde of her arrival. Kara turned to look and her face went red instantly.

_At least the sex did happen._

She put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and sat down, then greeted others with a simple ‘morning’. She saw the pink streak on Kara’s face and discreetly smiled. “Hi, Kara.”

“Morning.” Kara replied, stole a glance at her, which was caught because she was also looking at Kara.

“Did you sleep well last night, Lady Morgana?” Lucy innocently asked, probably was trying to make a conversation. Morgana saw Alex’s face lit up and understood the knowing look from the older Nielson.

“Pretty well.” The answer was directed at the embarrassed blonde next to her, who was gnawing her food and kept her eyes down. The blonde seemed shier than usual. Understandable. But Morgana was still pissed. And disappointed.

The conversation was quickly moved to another critical subject when the head commander joined them: the ritual of Bless. Morgana’s busy mind had to cast the desire to speak with Kara alone aside and discussed thoughtfully with John.

When Alex nudged Kara to get medicine and treatment from Cat, the blonde gingerly stood up and Morgana had thought that was it. Their morning after was just awkward exchange and hidden doubts along with worries.

Then Kara did something unexpected.

She squeezed Morgana’s hand and said, “I’ll see you at lunch, my Lady.”

Long after Kara had disappeared behind the doors, Morgana could still hear the words in her ears. During her intense conversation with John about the ritual, she was guilty for thinking about Kara back in the chamber, on her bed, panting her name. John was oblivious, of course, Morgana thanked the Gods he couldn’t read minds.

She was still a bit mad that Kara felt without a word this morning but now she couldn’t tell it was because Kara hadn’t stayed to clarify their relationship or it was because of her own sexual frustration.

Kara and her needed to talk. Possibly to do other activities. But definitely talk.

She pushed the tainted thoughts aside when she followed John to the lower base of the castle. They stepped into a large, dusty room and Morgana’s eyes could only make the shape of the shelves along with the scrolls on them from the dim light from their torch.

“What is this place, commander?” Morgana asked as John used his magic to lighten up the room. With better vision, she saw a large table in the middle of the room with books on it.

“This used to be Lady Vivienne’s study room, then Lady Morgause’s and lastly Spheerik’s.” John replied, rubbed his hand over the thick cover of dust of the nearest shelf. “Everything that could help you with the ritual of Bless, Lady Morgana.”

Her eyes flickered, sending the cobwebs, dust and the suffocating smell of moisture away. She sat down on the chair and picked a huge book with the familiar crest of her father’s house. And when she thought ‘father’, she meant Gorlois. John silently stood by, not leaving or joining her.

“Did you personally know my mother, commander John?” she asked, didn’t look up from the book. She assumed her mother must have cared a lot about these people, according to Lucy’s words, her mother had been a great lady who had done everything in her power to protect and nurse Cagamoux. The idea had been planted in Morgause’s mind, apparently, but her sister had chosen a more forceful and aggressive way to pursuit.

“I didn’t have that privilege, my Lady.” John answered, still didn’t moved from his position. “But I have served under her and I could tell you how great of a lady she was.”

Morgana hummed, not really into further discussion about her mother. She hadn’t known her mother well before she had disappeared and her supposedly father, Gorlois, had died, then she started living in Camelot and the rest was history. Vivienne could have stayed and taken cared of her along with Morgause, instead she had chosen to flee with her oldest daughter and lived far far away. Morgana didn’t know how to feel about that because she knew her mother’s reasons. “What do you know about the ritual?”

“Unfortunately not much, my Lady. Lady Morgause and Spheerik had been very discreet about it.”

“Why do you think they did that?” Morgana switched to another book with the title about curing curses. When John didn’t answer immediately, she looked up and saw a nervous look on his usual stoic face. “Well?”

“I don’t think I should discuss this. Spheerik had told us to keep this between us.” John uncomfortably glanced at her then down on a spot on the table.

Morgana frowned at the thought John knowing something important but he didn’t tell her just because Spheerik had banned him. She didn’t like how even dead, Spheerik could still interfere her life. “Tell me. I won’t ask again, commander” she grunted.

John took in a deep breath and finally rolled up his sleeves. The tattoo on his skin Morgana had seen on Lucy’s arms. She never asked but now it appeared to have some significant meaning to it. “This is the mark of Reborn. Only who has this mark on their arms is told about the Prophecy of Apocalypse. It would be the day where the sky falls, nights and days undivided, destruction above everything. The day it all ends.”

Morgana had never heard of this. “Who gave you this?”

“Spheerik, my Lady.”

She scoffed jokingly, “And you believe him?”

“I do, my Lady.” John sternly said.

The High Priestess crossed her arms, “What else to this so-called ‘Prophecy of Apocalypse’? When will it happen, if it ever does?”

John put his arm together, the tattoo aligned into a whole shape. Morgana could make out of the symbol of the sky, the stars and the Earth. The images on his wrists seemed identical but the place where symbol of sun was placed on his right wrist was symbol of moon on his left.

“No one actually knows that except for Spheerik, my Lady.” John’s answer didn’t help much, only made Morgana more frustrated.

“Then what does it have to do with the ritual of Bless?”

“Spheerik told us that the Prophecy only starts when the second ritual of Bless is broken. Lady Morgause and he had casted the ritual once, my Lady.” The implication was clear. If Morgana decided to do the ritual, then the destruction would start. She didn’t even know if the Prophecy was real or not, who foretold it, if it was Spheerik when she should be careful. He was known to be a great mastermind, he could have planned for years.

“Why do you think the prophecy would come true? You can't expect me to believe blindly anything that came out of that pig’s mouth after everything he had put me through.” Morgana didn't want to sound angry but the topic wasn't very pleasant for her. “Cagamoux must be under protection and I _will_ cast this spell.”

The commander shifted on his feet, only nodded. “Yes, my Lady.”

Morgana then dismissed him and spent the morning in the study, reading the books about the rituals, but didn't find anything about the ritual of Bless.

The Prophecy of Apocalypse sounded ludicrous to her but somehow it tugged the rational part in her brain, telling her to pay attention to the matter. So she closed the book and started searching for any information about it in the scrolls, hopefully she might find some kind of writing or a note that had something to do with the foretold.

After she had read about twenty scrolls, mostly about resurrecting the dead, keeping the day or the night longer than it should and some lame protecting spell for individuals, Morgana decided to take a rest, standing up and stretch herself. The creaking from the door startled her, she turned around, having wild guesses of who might be behind the door. A bubbly blonde peeked in with her bright smile with a ‘Found you’.

Morgana smiled at the sight of her most favourite person in the world, “Hey, come in.”

Kara quickly walked in and Morgan noticed a basket with a small handkerchief covered on it in her hand. From where she was sitting, Morgana could smell the alluring scent of fresh baked bread.

“I’ve been waiting for you at the dining room.” Kara said, without a hint of annoyance in her voice instead it was full of worries. She extended her hand. “Here is your lunch.”

Morgana took the basket from the blonde and put it on the table, next to the scrolls. “Apologies, I got caught up with the reading. How did you find me?” she tapped on the chair next to her and Kara sat down. Kara had her usual braid on. After seeing how sexy the blonde looked with her disheveled hair, the sorceress suddenly found the neat, clean and proper braid a bit annoying. She just wanted to yank off the hair tie and pushed Kara against the shelves…

“Commander John told me. I didn’t come down here because I thought you might be doing something important.” Kara smiled, grazing her fingers on Morgana’s cheek and let her hand rest on the brunette’s shoulder. “However, nothing is more important than your health, so do not skip your meal.”

Morgana turned her head to place a kiss on Kara’s fingers, then pulled the blonde closer to put another kiss on her blushing cheek. When she leaned back, a shy grin was on Kara’s lips. But instead of feeling completed, Morgana felt her heart sinking lower, dreading the question she had kept on the tip of her tongue.

“Kara, do you have second thoughts? Or was last night just a one-time thing?” she tried to be casual about this matter and kept a straight face but her acting skills could only do so if the suggestions in her questions weren’t somehow true. “Did you regret being with me?”

“Of course not!” Kara jumped out of her chair and cradled her hands around Morgana’s face with a surprise look in her eyes, “Why would you think that?”

Morgana looked away, mumbling, “I...You didn’t stay this morning and I thought…”

The blonde’s eyes widened, she opened her mouth, closed it then opened again along with a surprise tone, “Wait, was I supposed to stay? Is that a rule?”

The High Priestess realized she might have just overanalyzed the matter without considering how naive and pure her lover was.

 

____________________

 

  
Kara had never felt more confused. How in the world could she understand the simple concept of being intimate with someone like ‘staying by in the morning after’ since she hadn’t had a relationship before? Kara had a hunch that Morgana was more experienced than her and she needed to step up a bit to match with the pace of the raven-haired woman. She tried, like really tried but Morgana’s stunned reaction right now screamed how bad she failed at that.

“Oh, darling.” Morgana’s troubled frown smoothened, pulled Kara in for a kiss. No, kisses. All over her face. Kara was utterly confused but of course she would never turn down Morgana’s affection so she let the other woman trail her lips everywhere. Finally, Morgana pulled away after the final kiss on Kara’s lips, which still made her heart skip a beat, and repeated her name over and over with clear amusement, “Kara, Kara, Kara…” She was always in awe whenever Morgana called her name, it wasn’t a surprise when she felt her cheeks burning.

“I was supposed to stay, wasn’t I?” she was half-way through a grin but switched into a pout.

“You can do whatever you want, darling. I was just being paranoid.” Morgana laughed out, tucked a strand of Kara’s hair out of her face. Kara could practically feel the intense gaze of her lovely sorceress flowing all over her like a ray of sunshine. She knew that they had been together restless last night but being this close to Morgana again, it evoked her desire to repeat the activity. Her body instinctively leaned forward to the heat of Morgana like there was a string pulling it.

“I took a cloak from your closet without asking.” Kara mumbled, her tongue traced the lower lip. “Sorry about that.”

Morgana seemed to notice how her body language was screaming, the green eyed woman smirk knowingly, tilting her face, waiting to meet Kara halfway, “Well, you stole a lot from me without asking already” she purred.

The contradiction in Morgana’s words and the reality had knocked Kara out of her daze of lust with a “What?” She jerked backward. “I swear I only took the cloak. I’ve never stolen anything in my life!”

“What?” Now it was Morgana’s turn to be confused. The frown crinkled her brows and she blinked repeatedly. “I’m not accusing you of stealing anything, Kara.”

“But you just said I stole a lot from you. Whatever it was I could retu-” Kara couldn’t finish because her lips were sealed by Morgana’s, rumbling with a laugh. She soon left the intention to explain to focus on the captivating pair of lips against her own. The chuckle was still happening when Morgana pulled back. “Why are you laughing like that?”

“I was just being a bit cheesy with the classic ‘you stole my heart’ but I guess that didn’t work on you, darling.” the sorceress admitted, still cradling Kara’s face. “And please, do not return my heart, it’d run back to you anyway..”

Kara should have been upset that she, once again, failed to catch up with the coupling related matters but the fluttering in her heart reassured her that Morgana would appreciate her no matter how oblivious she was.

 

  
“Tell me more about yourself” Kara prompted when both of them had finished the lunch together. Seeing Morgana raising an eyebrow, she added, “Anything you feel comfortable to tell.”

The sorceress hummed in thoughts, possibly trying to find words. Kara could see a thousand emotions flashing through her lover’s face, from happy to troubled and pained and rested at nostalgic. She expected something like the time in Camelot or her childhood memories but Morgana gave her a complete surprise. “I haven’t told you how I met Aithusa. Do you want to know?”

“Of course, I would love to.” Kara encouraged.

Morgana breathed out a nervous chuckle then randomly readjusted the books on the table, starting her story, “You already heard about how I took over Camelot, twice. I could have been on the throne longer if my magic didn’t disappear out of thin air.” The bitterness could be heard loudly from her voice. “I fought my way out of Camelot. The Knights who tried to stop me were quite useless, to be honest. But they’d managed to give me a wound here” Morgana gestured her right ribs. Kara recalled a long scar running deep on the brunette’s smooth skin from the middle of her back to the area near her belly button. She wanted to ask Morgana how she had gotten the scars but was afraid she would trigger bad memories so she didn’t. Kara waited until Morgana continued. “Eventually, I escaped but the wound was severe and I was bleeding so bad, I’d thought it was the end, that I would die alone, in the woods. That was when Aithusa landed on a tree near by, watching me and gave me the breath of Life.” Morgana looked up into an unknown distance with a content smile. “That was the first time I saw a dragon. She was so beautiful, young and innocent. I have never seen such magnificent creature. Dragons were told to be extinct but I know there was at least one more out there besides Aithusa, a bigger one. Uther said otherwise but he was a sadistic liar, what’s so surprising?” The way the brunette pronounced the late King’s name was so cold and full of hate, it saddened Kara and at the same time scared her.

Kara put a hand on Morgana’s, the frown on the sorceress’s face turned into a less conflicted look. “Has Aithusa been with you ever since?” She directed the subject back to the comfort zone Morgana had established earlier. The grateful look in the green eyes only proved further that the relationship between Morgana and the Pendragons had always been difficult to talk about. Maybe one day she would share, Kara hoped.

“Not exactly. We had been through a lot to be as close as we are now. But that’s the story for another day.” Morgana traced her fingers along Kara’s jaw, her eyes locked with Kara’s, blurred with temptation. “We’re alone now.”

Kara felt the ache of lust down below, bringing back the erotic memories of their time together, which were still very fresh. She responded with her eyes still glued at green ones, “Don’t you have to do something important first?”

Morgana kissed her, a hand at Kara’s neck and the other at her waist, pulling her along. “Screw that” the High Priestess said between ragged breathing, “This is more critical.”

 

  
______________

 

  
Kara was giggling when she walked out of the study that day, flushed cheeks and unorganized braid. She hadn’t thought their intimate activity could be done in such a place, in such position but Morgana proved the otherwise. Well, her magic helped out supporting Kara’s weight when Morgana pushed her against the wall earlier. Even thinking about that turned Kara on again but the blonde knew she shouldn’t distract her beautiful woman any longer today. Probably tomorrow.

She was in the center hall when Winn ran up to her, blurting out questions. “Where have you been? Are you well? What happened to you hair? Your face is so red. Do you need water?”

“Woah, slow down, Winn. I’m completely fine. Are you looking for me?” Kara put a hand on the sweating man’s shoulder to calm him down. “Is something wrong?”

Winn looked her from head to toe, slightly shook his head. “I couldn’t find you anywhere. Where were you? Nevermind, you need to meet Cat.”

Winn dragged her to the south side of Cagamoux in a hurry, Kara only had time to adjust her appearance a bit before she was shoved through the door into the healer’s chamber.

“Lady Grant, I’ve found her!” Winn announced in relief, waving to get the older blonde’s attention, “We’re fine now!”

Kara was left alone with Cat when Winn left the room. Cat was crossing her arms, frowning. A mad Cat.

“Are you...are you looking for me?” Kara didn’t know why Cat wanted to look for her. The wound was pretty healed and she was certain Cat had better thing to do than sticking around with only one patient.

“Kiera, do you know what you are doing?” Cat said with a neutral tone, annoyed, but quite neutral. Kara had been called ‘Kiera’ since the moment she had woken up by Cat and she had tried to get the correct pronunciation from the healer but Cat never paid any attention so she gave up.

“Um, what do you mean?” Kara questioned, was oblivious with anything Cat wanted to say.

Cat sighed in a dramatic way, gestured Kara with a know-it-all manner, “You’ve been with someone, correct?” The heat burned Kara’s face when ahe got the implication. She opened her mouth to defend but Cat dismissed her effort with a wave. “Don’t deny and make a fool out of yourself. I know sex hair when I see it. Sit down.”

Kara shut her mouth and nervously sat on the nearest stool, eyes glued to the older woman.

Cat put her fingers together one by one, building the tension which had already occupied the room, making Kara even more worried about what she was about to be lectured. Was Cat one of the traditional people who were always against intimacy before marriage? Or did Cat think Kara wasn’t good enough for Morgana? That actually made sense because Morgana was everything Kara could never have. The woman was a marvel. She was talented, smart, out-of-this-world beautiful, kind and a royal by blood. Plus, she had magic, not any kind of magic but the most powerful type, High Priestess. That was what Kara got from Winn when he was rambling about the magical beings in this world.

What about Kara? She was an ordinary girl, lived in an ordinary village, did an ordinary job and had an ordinary dream which she never had the chance to achieve. If Kara was on the ground, Morgana must be somewhere up on the clouds. It was a miracle for her to be around the sorceress, not to mention holding her hands, kissing her…

“...well?” Cat’s voice snapped Kara’s dreamy thoughts back to reality. “Do you?”

“I-I’m sorry, Lady Grant, what was the question again?”

Cat face palmed herself, groaning, “Lords, do I have to add ‘bad hearing’ into your personal description? I was asking if you know your role in this community, what you should do and how could you contribute the most as a Cagamoux resident.” She cocked an eyebrow, “do you?”

Kara was so sure she could reply but nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn’t put into words because she didn’t know how to answer this question. “I-I…”

“Just as I thought” Cat rolled her eyes knowingly, then sat down on another chair with her arms crossed, “You don’t know. But I can help you with that: being Lady Morgana’s Mistress. And you would think that sounds so shallow, that you are more than that. You aren’t. Not at the moment.”

Kara felt the sting of pride in her chest, chugging down the lump in her throat and accepted Cat’s words. The healer was right, Kara was nothing more than Morgana’s lover, though she wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be able to stand by the brunette’s side, support her, fight with her, protect her. Kara wanted to be worthy of Morgana. Everyone from her village had already had their own missions, their contribution to the community was undeniable. Even Alex had joined the training team and soon could be out on the field. Kara was biased because she was Morgana’s girlfriend so she didn’t have to work anything and she had been too oblivious to notice. “I’m… I’m useless.”

“No, you’re not.” Kara was surprised by Cat’s sole statement. “You maybe aren’t the most hard-working person in here but undoubtedly are the most important to Lady Morgana. I have made a promise to her late mother, making her daughter happy. You make her happy, Kiera, You are not useless.”

Kara had just felt the shame of being a lazy-ass to the pride of achieving Morgana’s mother’s wish. though indirectly, in few seconds and she couldn’t help but pulling the healer into a tight hug, with which she earned a slap across her shoulder. “Ow!” Kara still grinned widely, rubbing the tingling part slightly to ease the pain.

“No touching!” Cat warned, then sighed “What I said about you not having a role, you should consider it and find a task to do.” The healer playfully cracked a devilish smirk. “Beside fulfilling Lady Morgana’s personal needs…”

“Lady Grant!” Kara’s mouth almost dropped to the floor, seeing how big of a tease the older woman could be, despite her usual stiff and strict exterior.

“What? We are all adults here, what’s so shy about, Kiera?” Cat casually shrugged and started collecting things on her desk. Kara almost missed the amused smile on the healer’s lips when she turned away.

“You know you say my name wrong all the time, right?” Kara helped her like she always did every time she stopped by for medicines or a check.

“I saved you life, I can call you whatever I want.”

Kara’s hands paused mid-way, holding a used pair of tubes. How come she hadn’t thought about this sooner? The answer was right there in front of her eyes all the time but she never noticed. “That’s right!” 

Her shriek of realization startled Cat so hard her hands almost dropped a glass bottle full of blue liquid. “Don’t scare me like that! If I drop this thing you and I are going to be paralyzed for a week!”

Kara was vibrating with excitement, nearly hopping on her feet. “You saved me! Do you know what that means?”

“That I shouldn’t have done it?” Cat frowned, annoyed and confused, continued putting away her things.

“No, that means you are a very good healer!”

“Of course. So?”

“And I’ve _always_ wanted to be a healer. Can you teach me? Take me as your learner.”

Kara gawked at Cat with enormous hope her her eyes, which were stared back with less enthusiatic pair of eyes.

“No.” Cat directly refused.

“Why not?”

“I don’t trust your hands around anyone, wounded or not.” the healer gestured the room, “You nearly splashed a hot cup of tea onto Winslow few days ago.”

In Kara’s defense, she was quite hungry and her hands tended to be less than stable when she was. “I don’t mean to brag but I used to patch up wounded animals and they all lived. At least I deserve a chance, Lady Grant.”

The healer looked at her skeptically. “How many animals? Were they big?”

“About over thirty. They were usually small rabbits, but I did help two deers and a burned wolf. Alex doesn’t know about the wolf so please don’t tell her.” Kara recalled almost got bitten by the wolf and her arms were scratched here and there but she hadn’t given up on the poor leg-broken wild animal which must have fallen off somewhere. She had been very sneaky and it’d been a dumb luck that Alex hadn’t noticed anything. “Please, Lady Grant” Kara put her hands together, pleading, “I’ll do anything to be a healer! Please, please, please, please, please!”

Cat rubbed her fingers against the temple, sighing loudly. “Would you stop if I say yes?” Kara nodded, attentively waited for the final call. “Fine, you are my helper.” She squealed excitedly but Cat had put up a finger, warning, “but only if you don’t scream bloody hell like that ever again in my hearing range. Is it clear?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Now get out of here and inform Head Commander about your new position. We’ll start tomorrow at the second bell. Do not be late!”

Kara Nielson had thought she could never achieve her dream, to become more like her mother, helping others and saving lives. The hope had gotten even slimmer when she was caught into the great conflict between the Pendragon siblings, though she didn't regret anything. If she could turn back time, she would still choose Morgana over her normal life any day. Now she had a chance to prove herself worthy of her incredible woman that the world she wanted to build, Kara could help her, laid off a bit the burden on her shoulders, be there for her.

For Morgana, and for the future she deserved to have, Kara would be someone who could proudly stand next to her in that same future.

 

____________________

 

  
The throne room was wide as usual but the heat was becoming almost unbearable. The royal Knights standing as they were discussing the most critical matter that had been worrying their young King ever since he had returned from the encounter with his sister. Merlin stood by, catching here and there opinions along with their concern of Morgana’s threat directly on Arthur. He had been having trouble sleeping as well. Constantly, in every night since the day at Folklore, the vision about a burning, mourning and destroyed Camelot had kept playing in his dream, so real and so terrifying.

He had consulted his mentor, Gaius, about the matter and suggested the royal healer to do some research on constant dreams like that. He even admitted to Gaius that Morgana also had had these repeating dreams before, and Gaius supposed it must deliver a message, or even worse, a near future. Though Gaius said Merlin could not be a Seer like Morgana, his dreams still must be taken seriously.

Merlin glanced at Mordred, fiddling left and right on his feet. The young Knight who had been foretold to kill Arthur had gone to the Folklore forest right before the King did, could that be an innocent coincidence? Or perhaps Mordred still kept his loyalty to Morgana? But he hadn't interfered in anything, and it bugged the young warlock’s mind bloody much.

Arthur walked through the doors with a distressed expression on his face, his brows knitted together, displaying his deepest state of worried. The Knight aligned themselves and listened to their leader.

“Sir Mordred, I need you to step out and pledge your loyalty to me, one more time.” Arthur strongly demanded and the curly hair Knight did exactly as told, ignoring the worried looks from his other Knights of Brotherhood.

“I want you to tell me everything you know about that village, about the people, about anything you found. I know that was where you went to.”

Mordred stood a bit straighter. Merlin predicted he might not be telling the truth but the Knight spilled everything without hesitation. “Honestly speaking, your Grace, I only came to check if Morgana was actually alive or not so I didn't do much research on the village. But I gathered that Morgana had spent time with two people: the Nielson sisters and as far as I could tell, the younger one had an interesting relationship with the Witch.”

“How interesting?” Arthur pushed.

“Close. Very close.”

“Allies? Friends?”

“Possibly more than that, your Grace.” Mordred delivered the news and Merlin could hear the faint whispering among the Knights.

“What else?” Arthur frowned and nodded, seemingly had taken note on the information.

“Unfortunately that was it. I didn't risk staying around and getting caught by Morgana.” Mordred bent his head lower.

Arthur dismissed Mordred and started discussing with the rest of the Knights about Morgana’s previous attacks, hoping to find a pattern from her strategy. Merlin collected everything he could hear and headed to Gaius’ chamber.

The old healer had sent Merlin a discreet note during the confrontation and when he had the chance to read it, he hurriedly rushed to find Gaius.

“You found something?” the young warlock eagerly asked, putting down his sack on the chair.

“Yes, but I think this is a rather disturbing news, Merlin.” Gaius stated, then pointed to a series of books that were arranged into a circle on the floor. “I had written down every detail of your dream because I feel something familiar about that dream. So I reread every magic book I could find and I realize a terrifying common phrase that is constantly repeated in every one of them, ‘geboren’.”

“Reborn? What is reborn, Gaius?” Merlin thought about the word and realized he hadn’t noticed the regulation of it properly.

“I don’t know exactly but it is said to be reborn, something must die first.” Gaius shuddered by his own thought, “and I fear this thing is Camelot, Merlin.”

“That can’t be right! Does it say anything about Morgana or Emrys?” Merlin paced around, digesting the scenario from his dream to reality. It couldn’t possibly true, could it?

Gaius gestured Merlin to look at the ring made from books and told him, “The word ‘geboren’ was carved exactly in the middle on the back of these books and when I arrange them together…”

Merlin gasped when he looked closedly. It was a circle of a day, from dusk till dawn, with tiny details about the sun, the moon and the two stars. The shape changed a bit in every cover like a ticking clock, counting down to the single moment where the sun and the moon collided, the stars were no longer seen.

“Falling skies” Merlin read out loud the title of the last book where the two symbols mixed. “What do you think the sun and the moon stand for?”

Gaius pushed his glasses higher, narrowed his eyes at the symbol on the book. “I believe you, Emrys, is the Sun while Morgana is the Moon. Two sides of a coin, two state of a day. I can’t guess who is the Stars. Maybe it’s not a person but two people. The Stars look alike, I suppose they are twins.”

“I haven’t encountered any twins.”

“Neither have I.”

They sat in silence for a good moment before Merlin prompted, “Should I tell this to Arthur?”

“You can not, Merlin. How could you explain your dreams? Your vision? How did you connect all of these without having magic yourself?”

“But Gaius, this is very important. What if Morgana used this to destroy Camelot?”

“Morgana wants the throne. She wouldn’t bring destruction to the place when wants to rule. Listen to me, Merlin, you have to keep this a secret. At least until we find out more about this… whatever it is. But until then, you can’t inform the King. He had been very worried lately.”

Merlin sighed, throwing his arms in the air. “But how do we find out more? We don’t even know if any of this would come true.”

Gaius scratched his neck, then an idea lightened up his eyes. “You should go to the Crystal Cave and check if the vision from your dream was true, then we can plan our next step.”

And so Merlin came to the Crystal Cave, like he had done years ago. The last time he came here, the vision had led him almost killed Morgana in the process of preventing Uther’s death. He could have stopped Morgana if he had let her die. But the guilt of betraying her and indirectly killing her had forced him to save her. And look at how it turned out now. Merlin told himself, whatever he found in the Crystal Cave, he would not try to prevent it again.

Oh, but life was always cruel. In front of him was his dream, playing clearly and even more detailed. People were dying, crying, screaming. The sky was red as blood and he was standing there, exhausted, helplessly watched Morgana casting the destruction over Camelot. The look in his former friend’s eyes was nothing like he had seen before. It was cold as ice. The smirk wasn’t there. By her side was a hooded figure, who was also casting the spell. When that person turned around, Merlin’s eyes went black due to the overuse of magic. Panting on the icy ground, Merlin tried to steady his breathing and formed a plan, a stubborn and idiotic plan, to stop the future once again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Table read!

Spymaster: “Phew, that was a loooooong chapter. High-five guys!”

Merlin: “You want to destroy Camelot? You evil!”

Arthur: “Great, not just me dying but the entire Kingdom! Just great!”

Cat: “Am I a bit OOC here?”

Spymaster: “Maybe, but in this universe that’s my Cat, okay? Now, no one wants a high-five?”

Kara: *high-fives Spy* “More sex, yes! And also I’m going to be Cat’s student! Oh I love this.”

Morgana: “I still turn evil eventually? Bitch I’ll cut-”

Kara: “Morgana…”

Morgana: *grunts* “Fine, _I believe in Spy_.”

John: “I believe in Spy.”

Kara: “Everyone!”

Everyone, gingerly: “I believe in Spy.”

Spymaster: *cries* “Aw, this is the first time the table read being my most favourite part.”

Winn: “When can I ride the dragon, though?”

(table read closed)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm bad at fluff, you guys couuld leave your fluffy ideas on the comments. Boi, you'll need fluff because I'm going to bring the drama to your screen! Muhhahaha


	23. The Hollow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NielDragon solved their problems
> 
> New character that everone is going to hate more than Spheerik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, they own me.
> 
> Please pardon any mistake, I'm just human.
> 
> Enjoy the ride!

“My back is killing me!” Kara flopped down in the bed, sinking deep into the fluffy material and quickly bounced back to horizontal surface of the bed. “I’ve been standing for the entire day carrying around Cat’s books and she didn’t even touch any of them. I think she’s punishing me.”

“You brought this on yourself, sister.” Alex stretched herself, bending left and right, her dress flowing to the movements. “When I first met Cat, I knew she was not an ordinary woman. She had banned me from seeing you until you were stable. And even so, she had this” Alex stopped her routine, mimicking the healer’s annoyed face with narrowed eyes and her mouth twisted to a side, “face on whenever I was in the room. The woman is talented but a scary one to be honest.”

Kara let out a sigh of relaxation. “She is. But I’m learning more things than I have ever done in the past three days, just by following her around, so I don’t regret this.” Hearing Alex little chuckle of agreement, Kara conveniently changed the subject, “What about you? Tell me more about the training with Maggie. Isn’t it exciting?”

The older Nielson flopped down next to her, Kara saw the familiar light of happiness flashing in her sister’s brown eyes whenever the captain of the guarding team was mentioned in their conversation. Like there was a switch, Alex had always been the mature, protective sister, though a giant tease, but as soon as she talked about Maggie, she was glowing with the vibe of a shy, excited girl, a whole new side of Alex that Kara hadn’t seen.

“...that’s how I started learning archery.” Alex finished her story about how she had been suggested to take arrow shooting lesson from Lucy by Commander John with a news. “Maggie is terrible at long range attacks. You should have seen her face when I hit all of the test targets, it was epic! Do you know why she can’t use a longbow?”

“No, why?” Kara grinned, following the wave of emotion from her sister. She rarely interrupted Alex when she was talking about Maggie, and Alex seemed to do it quite frequently lately. The tiny brunette with edgy attitude and a witty mouth started taking up more and more in their conversation, Kara never got tired of seeing happy Alex. Who knew in the middle of nowhere, two people found each other and made each other smile like this?

“She’s too tiny!” Alex laughed out loud, clearly had her own joke in mind, “You know what would piss her off every time? I call her ‘Captain Dimples’ when she smiles. Then she would start chasing me around the field. One time I had to ask Bennett for a hiding space behind his tent. Maggie is tiny but when she’s angry, she’s a little monster.”

Kara laughed along with Alex. “Maggie is something, isn’t she? I haven’t spent a lot of time with her but when I do, she always makes me laugh like there’s no tomorrow. I like her.”

“Really? You do?” Alex sat up, looked even more engaging into the subject, “How much do you like her?”

Kara hid her grin with a throat clearing and teased, “I’d love to have her as my sister. No offense, Alex, you’re great but sometimes I just can’t stand you.”

“What have I ever done to you?” Alex smiled devilishly and Kara instantly knew what was coming. She hurriedly covered herself but it was too late, Alex had already had her merciless hands on Kara’s most ticklish spots: neck. “What have I ever done to you, little sister?”

Kara’s stomach twisted by laughing so hard, her eyes started watering and her sides ached by the pokes from Alex. “S-Stop! I’m dying!”

“Say I’m your favourite sister!” Alex pressed her elbow down on Kara’s waist, making the tickle even more torturous, “Say I’m your favourite sister!”

“Yes! You are my favourite sister! Let go of me!”

Finally Alex let her go and announced her streak of tickling championship which had Alex as its only participant. The Nielson sisters stayed still for a moment before Alex continued their conversation, “How are things between you and Morgana? All good?”

“Yeah, of course. Nothing’s wrong. Absolutely nothing.” Kara answered, turning away. It was supposed to be like that. They were living here, safe and sound, spent time together as well as did their own job. There shouldn’t be anything that bothered Kara.

Alex squinted her eyes at her. “Alright, spill.”

“Nothing to spill!” Kara’s voice suddenly was an octave higher than usual.

“Please, Kara. I know it when something is making you uncomfortable. Just tell me if Morgana neglects you or treats you…”

“No! Absolutely not. She’s been amazing to me!” Kara hurriedly dismissed the idea of her beautiful sorceress being anything but great around her. It was an unthinkable matter and Kara felt second-handed offended that Alex thought so. “It’s just… there is _one_ thing that bugs me.”

“Do tell.” Alex crossed her legs on the bed, waiting with concern.

“It’s...personal.” Kara scrunched her face, thinking about how she could explain the trouble to Alex without scaring her sister. “Like _very_ personal.”

“Come on, Kara. There’s nothing you say would ever make me feel weird” the older Nielson confidently claimed.

_Here goes nothing._

“Morgana never lets me get the lead.” Kar blurted out, her face started losing feelings because of the familiar numbness of embarrassment.

“In what?”

Kara decided to take a deep breath and took the jump, “When we are being, you know, intimate. She has always been very skillful in making me feel good. And I don’t complain. The problem is sometimes I want to make her feel good too. I’ve tried, and she always uses magic to turn us into some new positions, then I’m so distracted and finally let her take the lead. I don’t know a lot about couples and dating but I suppose two people are equals in a relationship, right? I want to be the one who gives too, not only receives. What do you think?”

A horrifying moment of silence went by.

Kara could never forget Alex’s face. It was a mixture of shock, surprise, disgusted and terrified. Her sister abruptly stood up and started pacing around the room. Kara stayed quiet, waiting for any kind of response from her sister, expecting a rant of meltdown.

“Um… I’m not going to mention how much of information you just gave me that I don’t need, ever. I agree that relationships require equality, in _everything_ , please I don’t want to get in details.” Alex tried to look Kara in the eyes but her cheeks flushed and therefore Kara’s did the same. “Why are you asking me this though?”

“You’re my sister and you _are_ in a relationship, with whom you seem to forget their existence. Of course I’m asking you.” Kara strategically slid in her own speculation about the odd absence of Alex’s supposedly love interest. She wanted to make Alex feel comfortable if one day Alex needed to talk about Maggie with her.

“You know what is better? Asking Morgana herself.” Alex shrugged off the side matter in Kara’s question like she hadn’t heard it at all. “I’m not going to debate on how you should get on top of your girlfriend, which sounds even worse when I say it out loud, so please just ask her. She must have a reason for this, I believe.”

“I guess…” Kara trailed off, not entirely sure about asking directly Morgana because the Priestess might end up distract her again.

“Kara, that’s my gut speaking because my brain literally wouldn't dare to picture… alright, scratch that, my gut told me that you should ask her. And you know how it is…”

Kara sighed, “Your gut is always right.”

“Correct. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll go and pierce an arrow from ear to ear because of this very personal discussion that should have happened between you and your girlfriend.” Alex stood up, jokingly kicked Kara’s legs which were hanging from the bed, “Thank you, sister.”

Kara laughed cheekily, mumbled an apology before Alex left the room. She admitted that Alex was right, she should ask Morgana about this. Then she thought how she should address the subject without being too impolite and couldn’t come up with anything. She stayed on the bed for a while, then fell asleep and drifted off to dreamland.

 

__________________

 

It had been a long day for Morgana. She had been outside of Cagamoux, clearing down trees and rocks around the castle along with James and his team. She said she could have done it alone with her magic but they’d insisted on doing the work in the old way so she helped them out too. It was quite fun, actually. An middle-aged man told her about his family before the Great Purge, a young girl went on and on about her singing career at a small town. They were quite shy at first but when they had seen her talking to James, they started opening up about themselves. It’d given her a new perspective as a common person living in such a hard time, with Death gripping its hands around their neck just because they existed. Morgana had been living in royalty, in safety while these people had to watch their loved ones being dragged away or even killed right in front of them everyday. This only concreted harder her determination in bringing them the life they deserved, the life they had the rights to own.

Morgana returned to her chamber without having a dinner because she expected to meet Kara back there. Her lovely blonde had been busied herself with learning from their healer, Cat and they hadn’t had a proper night together because Kara had been always exhausted. Morgana worried about Kara’s health but she couldn’t stop the blonde from doing the one thing that she had dreamed of since childhood.

Kara wasn’t in her chamber. Morgana found her in her own chamber, sleeping with her belly down on, feet sticking out of the bed, golden hair still in the daily braid. The High Priestess smiled at the peaceful sight, tiptoed closer and placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s neck. Not receiving any responses, she slowly moved her lips downward the nape of her neck, strategically pulled the golden stream away to have more access to Kara’s skin.

“Um…” Kara hummed in her sleep. The reaction stretched a wider smile on the sorceress’s lips. Morgana straddled herself on Kara’s back, making it easier for her to position her lips over the blonde’s ear. She nipped lightly on the ear and swept lightly her lower lip at the sensitive spot behind it, something she’d just figured out recently. “...that’s tickle.”

“Hello beautiful.” Morgana whispered, then settled on the side of the blonde, waiting to see the baby blue eyes she had been missing all day. Kara lazily opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of her. “There you are.”

“You’re back.” Kara sat up, looking around then asked, “What time is it? Is it dinner yet?”

Morgana chuckled, pulling a strand of hair out of Kara’s face. “Everyone is having dinner right now. Are you hungry?”

Kara curled her fingers into a fist and started pumping on her shoulders. “Not exactly. But I’m quite tired.”

That gave Morgana an idea. She knew exactly what would help both of them right now. “I think I know what we should do.”

She led Kara to the back of the castle, leaving behind the dinner at the hall. They walked past the kitchen, the inner garden and stepped into a large, cold and dark place. Morgana knew about this spot for a long time but had never actually use it for its rightful purpose.

“What is this place? Has anyone ever come down here?” Kara asked, her breath formed fainted layer of smoke as she walked further into the room. Morgana quickly grabbed her arm before she was too deep into the dark.

“Let me prepare first.” She reassured the blonde and let the magic do its job.

First she the lightened up the torches. The stone walls got a bit warmer as she heated up the huge tank of fresh water right in the corner, opened the tube and let it fill up the giant bathtub in the middle of the room. Kara had almost dropped herself into the dry tub few moments earlier and now was standing near the edge. The sound of water pouring down abruptly startled Kara, she jumped back, her hands instinctively clutched on Morgana’s dress. Kara looked up and saw Morgana’s amused smirk, her cheek reddened as she took a step back.

“Sorry.”

“You have to stop apologizing over little things that I don’t mind, darling.” Morgana laughed, finished up the preparation with a blink. The velvet deep red curtains were pulled close so they had all of the privacy they needed. “The water’s ready.”

Morgana didn’t wait for Kara’s response, started undressing herself and let the blue eyes roam all over her, enjoying the silent compliment from the blonde when she couldn’t hide her excited smile. Morgana stepped out of the pile of clothes around her ankles and walked to Kara, eyes never left hers.

“So beautiful” Kara breathed out, her hands put on Morgana’s hips, sending warm waves down to her lower belly. It contrasted greatly with the night’s temperature, firmly made her breasts harden. The direction of Kara’s eyes dropped lower than her face for a second. “You have such two gorgeous-”

“-eyes?” Morgana teased, knowing well her lover wasn’t talking about her eyes.

“I meant other two things.” Kara cleared her throat, though her voice stayed lower and deeper than usual. “But your eyes are pretty, too. Also your face, your hair your-”

Morgana pressed her lips on Kara’s, pushed herself closer and stopped the rambling that was definitely coming. Kara’s hands agreed with her, travelling up and down her spine with a seducing but slow tempo, which only increased the arousal inside her more. She pulled back her lips just enough to say “too many clothes” to Kara.

“I’m exhausted” the blonde grinned, clearly contradicted her own remark. Morgana didn’t mind spoiling her lover a bit with the slowest stripping in the world but she personally wanted to see Kara under the water more than anything. And she had magic, why not using it?

Kara’s shriek of surprise when her dress suddenly was shed out of her and the cold of night made Morgana laughed. The blonde instinctively covered herself with her arms, sticking her lower lip into a pout. “Not fair.”

“I’ll make it up to you” Morgana stepped into the warm water, extended a hand to invite her woman, “join me, darling.”

Kara exhaled into a smile, took her hand and follow her into the tub. The sudden change of temperature made the blonde wince. “Oh, hot.”

“You’ll get used to it. Now, come here.” Morgana advised, the warm water embraced her calves, then her knees, her hips, her waist and when it reached right over her belly, she stopped going further into the depth of the tub. Blue eyes glued to the movements of the liquid just like how green ones stuck to every inch on the blonde’s skin sinking under the steamy surface. Morgana gently grabbed Kara’s shoulders and directed her to the edge of the tub nearby that had a leaning curved board below the water. “Have a seat.”

Kara obediently sat down, the water reached just about half over her breasts, constant waves covered and uncovered her little pink nipples to the rhythm of every ounce of water dropping down. Morgana took Kara’s wrists and stretched to the sides, where two metal handles were placed, helping whoever was sitting on the board resting their arms comfortably.

“This is one odd bathtub.” Kara commented and Morgana snickered lightly.

“It was built for royals’ relaxation purpose. You sit here and let the servants wash you.” Morgana said, though she personally hadn't experienced this kind of royal treatment herself. Married ladies were the ones who usually used this type of bathtub for their dirty private purposes like sneaking in their young affairs behind their husbands’ back. It was rumored so and never confirmed by anyone.

“Have you ever used this?” Kara curiously asked, quite overwhelmed by her own position, exposing herself in front of the brunette like a prey.

“No. I’ve heard about things you can do with it.” Morgana reached for Kara’s ankles, which were floating in the water, and separated them apart, then walked into the space, settled herself between the blonde’s legs. “Close your eyes, darling.”

Kara’s cheek went red, because of the heat or because of the things that were going through her head, either way, she looked fantastic and very inviting. Morgana waited until she shut her eyes, splashing some water onto the blonde’s chest, put her palms on her shoulders and gradually rubbed her thumbs in circles right on the tensed muscles by Kara’s neck. She intentionally stood not too close because her hips would have touched Kara’s inner thighs and the purpose of relaxation would be ruined. The frown on her girlfriend’s face slowly faded away after every press she did. 

“That’s nice.” Kara smiled, eyes still closed, really enjoyed the special treatment. Morgana could sense the muscles under her palms were softer now, she moved her fingers further apart, massaging Kara’s arms part by part until they were entirely out of stress.

“Lady Nielson, are you satisfied with the pampering care from your humble servant?” Morgana teased, putting her hands around Kara’s waist, waiting for the blonde to open her eyes. Kara laughed at the little swap in their title, sat up a bit and put on her most serious face.

“Oh, no, absolutely not. My servant is so bad with her hands.” Kara lowered her voice, placing her hands around Morgana’s lower back and pulled her closer. Even under water, the High Priestess could easily feel the slick wetness between the healer-in-training’s legs brushing over her lower belly. “I have to punish her for being such a terrible caregiver.”

Morgana faked a gasp, pretended to be scared, while she was seriously turned on be the reverse roles they were playing. She even add a hand over her chest for dramatic effect. “Oh please, my Lady, I don’t know what I did wrong. Can you give me a second chance?” And fluttering eyelashes. Always with fluttering eyelashes.

Kara almost broke out of character and had to bite her lip to keep a straight face. “Alright, I’ll teach you how to please a Lady.” The blonde climbed out of the seat and gestured Morgana to take her place. She obeyed with a smirk. “Do not smile. This is still a punishment.”

Morgana tightened her lips, excited to see what Kara would do.

Kara didn’t lead Morgana’s hands towards the handles but instead upward onto the edge of the tub. “Keep it there, and don’t let go until I tell you to.” The command from the usual shy and innocent blonde pushed the uncomfortable throbbing between Morgana’s thighs to another level, drying her throat and itching her skin. “Close your eyes, humble servant.”

Morgana chuckled at that and shut her eyes. At first she felt the warmth from Kara’s body drifting closer and a pair of soft lips pressing at her jawline. Kara didn’t put her entire palms on Morgana’s body, instead she used only the tip of her fingers, grazing over here and there, a bit on her lower arms, a bit on the roundness of her breasts, travelling under them with a teasing manner then went down on her hips. The sorceress felt the pressure of Kara’s arousal over her own and shivered under the contact. Their skin bumped again. She moaned, letting go of the edge in the need of scrambling anything to get closer to Kara but she heard the other woman’s warning, “keep your hands on the edge, Morgana”, and she mentally cursed at nothing, probably at the lust that was starting to take over her. She felt excited but also a bit scared of losing control.

“Kara, can we switch back?” Morgana said but the blonde’s lips kept exploring her left breast while her right one was being taunted by one of Kara’s hand. The pleasure she yearned for was getting too dangerously close. And Kara’s other hand was very close to her center. “Kara, please-”

Just right before any of the blonde’s fingers reached her dampened folds, Morgana pushed her away, probably had used a bit magic because her mind was about to explode. Seeing the shock on Kara’s face, blue eyes widened with surprise and the distance between them, Morgana realized she had made a terrible mistake. “Kara, I-I’m so sorry. I told you I wanted to switch back.”

“Yes, I heard that.” Kara slid one hand in her hair and looked away. “I just thought maybe I… I didn't mean to push you.” The hurt on her face was visible and it looked like she was going to cry.

Morgana got off the seat and timidly approached her lover who were hugging herself in defense. She felt so guilty for pushing Kara away but her fear always got the best of her and she had hurt Kara. “Kara, please, I didn't mean to-”

“But you did.” Kara cut her off, tears swelling in her big round eyes, throwing daggers into Morgana’s heart. “I want to know why, Morgana. Why you never let me take the lead? Why do you hate the idea of me being the one in charge every time we are together?”

“No, I don't hate that.” She looked down, trying to fight her own tears.

“Or do you think that I’m so inexperienced that I couldn't please you?” Kara’s voice started to break. “Why is it so difficult for us to be equals?”

None of what Kara had stated were the truth. Of course she would love to let Kara have her way with her, of course she wanted to look up from the bed and saw a lustful Kara sweating and being dominant. To Morgana’s nature, that was very difficult to let herself be in such situation.

But oh, Kara wanted equality between them. Morgana wanted that too. And the foundation of equality was trust and faith. Morgana might now take the leap or fall forever.

“I’m scared.” Morgana finally admitted, one hand draped over the other’s elbow. Kara was going very close to one of her deepest fear and she knew if she didn't tell her, she would lose her. “I’m scared of being weak.”

“And this will make you feel powerful?”

“Yes. No! It's not about power!” Morgana dug her fingers into her skin, frustrated for not being able to express what she wanted to say.

“Then what is it about?” Kara wiped her tears, stepping closer.

“I don't want to lose control.”

“Of what?”

Morgana bit her lips, embarrassment and the feeling of uselessness surfed over her when she admitted, “of myself. I’m taught to always be the one in charge, to keep a level-headed mind around everything.” She turned away, finding it hard to face Kara while talking about her weakness. “When I’m with you, it’s harder to do it. If I...if I go all the way, you would get hurt.”

Kara had come close enough to put a hand on Morgana’s shoulder, turned her to face the blonde. “You won’t hurt me.”

Morgana looked up into the blue eyes. “I would never. But my magic could. My sister told me magic was a force to be chained and used properly. You saw what happened to Spheerik… If it hurt you, one way or another, I would never forgive myself.”

Kara brought her lips to Morgana’s, attentively and full of care. She pulled away a bit just to stared into the sorceress’ eyes. “You are strong and kind and brilliant. Magic is a part of you, not against you. If you don’t want to hurt me, it won’t.”

“You really think so?” Morgana felt a bit at ease with Kara’s words, though the fear still swimming in her head.

“I believe so.” The blonde smiled, patiently waited for her response. Morgana shyly chuckled, putting her arms on Kara’s neck, let their bodies flushed together. “If you’re not ready…”

“I’m not going to avoid this forever.” She took a deep breath. “And I want this as much as you do.”

“Good.”

Their lips found each other, hands caressing skin, chest heaving. Morgana let Kara push her backward, still sensing the blonde’s readiness to back off if she resisted but she decided to let go this time, to let herself receive whatever Kara wanted to give her. Her back met the edge of the tub, her ass were supported by Kara’s hands and the water. She wrapped her legs easily around Kara’s waist, her centre opened and waiting. Kara smiled when Morgana adjusted her arms below Kara’s and hooked her fingers on the blonde’s shoulders from behind to strap herself more steady in front of her lover. Kara placed a hand on the tub, eyes never left Morgana’s, her other hand rested on the sorceress’ left breast.

“Ready, my Lady?” The blonde’s tease was dyed with heavy lust and raw need, so captivating that Morgana moaned as a response. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Morgana could not believe how good Kara was. Thinking back on how Kara had been shy and eager in their first night together, tonight Kara knew how to take her time, taunted every part of Morgana, everywhere except for the spot where she was needed to most. It drove Morgana insane, but it was the good, delicious, magnificent insane. She forgot about her power, her magic, her fear for a good while until she felt Kara’s hand right above her dampened folds. Kara tilted her head a bit, like she wanted to ask for Morgana’s official permission.

_Screw permission._

The High Priestess arched up her body to drape herself closer to the blonde. Taking it as a positive confirmation, Kara smirked and entered her, surely and slowly.

_Holy goodness of fuck!_

Morgana leaned her head backwards, the tip of her head slightly grazed the hard surface of the tub but she didn’t give a damn. The feeling of being taken away by Kara was phenomenal. Kara sped up gradually, making Morgana lose her mind, the arousal around Kara’s finger was coming to its finish line. That was when Kara added another finger and Morgana saw the stars. She had no idea if she had screamed Kara’s name or not, the pleasure throbbing from inside her was deafening enough for her to forget the reality, only knowing that her muscles were clenching around Kara for a good long while. She hadn’t had an orgasm for many years and at the moment, she no longer remembered why she had denied this kind of heavenly treatment for so long.

They stood in the warm water, both panting and blushing from the activities with Kara still inside her. Morgana began to feel the soreness by her hips and slowly let go of Kara’s waist. The blonde pulled her hand out, supported her lover with both hands until her feet touched the bottom of the tub. Morgana’s leg were shaking and had to grab on Kara to stay steady. She gazed at Kara, full of love and satisfaction, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Kara returned it passionately until they both pulled away, resting one’s forehead over the other’s.

“That was mind-blowing.” Morgana breathed out.

“Thank you.” Kara chuckled.

“No, thank _you_. I can’t believe I’d refused this amazing experience for such a long time. What was the reason again?” She laughed and Kara joined her with her familiar joyful crispy snickering.

“I think I know. Look around.” Kara devilishly smirked.

Morgana only now paid attention to her surrounding. The water had stopped flowing into the tub. The torches were almost blown out, there was only one left at the furthest spot in the room. “I did that?”

“When you called my name, your eyes were glowing and suddenly I felt it. Your magic. Radiating out from you, messing with the flames until they were out. The water stream was bended in all shapes until they stopped flowing. But your magic never hurt me.” Kara announced, loud and proud. “You did it.”

Morgana pulled her blonde into a hug of share, of happy, of relief. She didn’t hurt Kara. Her magic didn’t either. She could finally let the grip of control go with the one person she was always dying to spend her time with. Kara, her Kara, understood her, believed in her, decided to take risks because she had faith in her. What in the world did she do to deserve such a treasure like Kara? Kara wanted to be equals but Morgana believed she still had to do a lot more to be considered worthy of this amazing woman.

 

_____________________________

 

  
King Arthur stood still on the stairs along with his Knights. The Queen, Guinevere, stood on the high balcony. The decision of welcoming their guest hadn’t come easily. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to be this man’s ally ever but the Kingdom of Amata had great army force and also their King’s famous hatred towards magic, one of Camelot’s concern. Arthur had consulted Gaius, the royal healer, for his advices and Gaius had warned him about Amata’s King, who was known for his reputation of killer of friend and foe. It was a big risk, Arthur knew, but at the moment, they both had a common enemy: Morgana.

Amata’s King arrived, a smug smile on his face, knowing how much Camelot needed him. Arthur hated this man, especially the way he smirked at the sight of Guinevere, not in the way one should look at a Queen. But he needed him.

“...welcome him, his warriors, with friendship.” Arthur finished his welcome speech, proud at himself for not letting his face twist into a disgusted frown.

The other King, with no hair on his head and a constant smug look, had no trouble letting out a sneer. “The last time I met you, you were ten years old.” Arthur had known he would bring the age gap into the talk, wanting to make Arthur look inexperienced and less worthy of respect than him. “Uther had held the tournaments in your honour.”

“I fight my own tournaments now.” Arthur flipped back.

“I wish I’d enjoy putting you to the test.” The King of Amata said, still trying to put Arthur under the cloud of doubts.

The ceremony went by smoothly, thanked the God. Arthur had to face the old man for quite a long time and when they were having a feast, Arthur was the one who had to talk and entertain the other King, as much as he hated, but he was the King after all. It was his duty.

“I feel we have much in common. We share many allies and friends, also enemies.” Arthur started, had long left his meal, now only touched his goblet of wine.

King of Amata was still chewing his food, answered with a word. “Sorcery.”

Arthur looked away, then picked out his words to address his one concern lately. A news, or rather, a rumor had been spread for a long while but Arthur hadn’t paid much attention to it until he found out about Morgana being alive. “There is a rumor. You’ve held Morgana prisoner. Is it true?”

“She’s nothing to be feared.” Sarrum, the name of the King, answered like it was a fact. Lifting his wine up, he stated some more information. “I kept her, like an animal.”

The thought of his sister, though deranged and dangerous, being compared to animals disgusted Arthur. He pushed it aside to have a civil conversation. “How did you capture her? This Sorceress, the High Priestess?”

Sarrum lifted his eyebrows. “I’ve found her weakness.” His eyes threw a dagger at Arthur. “Everyone has one.” Grabbing another goblet, he continued, “even a High Priestess.” Paused again for dramatic effect. “A young dragon. Her love for that creature caused her to suffer more than she’d ever imagined possible.”

Arthur gulped, trying not to ball his fingers into a fist and threw a punch in the man’s face. Arthur and Morgana were enemies, yes, but he would never want her to suffer, though she should be punished for her crimes, she did not deserve a suffering punishment.

Sarrum took a sip, his eyes drifted away like he was recalling his own memory. “More than she deserved. I knew that she wouldn’t dare to use magic against me or I’ll have her beloved creature rusted in risk of harm.” He looked at his wine, clicked his tongue in a regretting manner. “Such a shame, all that power, all that beauty, abandoned and forgotten,” his mouth curved up into a sadistic smile, “in the living grave.”

The young King of Camelot tried to make a neutral remark. “You’re a hard judge, Sarrum.”

“When it comes to sorcery, we must be merciless. I was not merciless enough.” Sarrum put some nuts into his mouth and chewed them as he spoke, “Morgana escaped. A lapse on my part. I won’t be foolish again. Though her time with me wasn’t entirely wasted.” He smiled triumphantly, eyes gleamed with dark humour. “As the dragon grew, the pit became too small. Gradually the creature was crippled, twisted. If you could hear its cry, it was even more heartbreaking than Morgana’s.” He ended the story with another sip.

Arthur couldn't keep his eyes away from the man in front of him. He had heard about men’s cruelty against each other but he could not imagine someone he had known since childhood had gone through such treatment. Morgana was full of hate, and who could blame her, if the people were out to get her and tortured her like this? Arthur gritted his teeth, not even turned around when Guinevere, who was sitting next to him and must have heard the entire story, excused herself and went back to her room.

Alliance was necessary. But was it worth it being on the same side of this evil of a man? Arthur kept the question repeating over and over until he laid down on his bed, his Queen had long gone to sleep by his side. He supposed so because she had her back on him.

He turned to her and woke her up. “Gwen, can you talk to me for a bit?”

She faced him with a sadness in her eyes. “Yes, my King.”

“Do you have trouble sleeping?”

“No. I… the thing Sarrum told you about Morgana, it was horrible. It keeps me from resting.” Her kind brown eyes looked at him with understanding. “You are restless, too.”

Arthur sighed. “I’m so confused, Gwen. I need alliance, I need the Kingdom of Amata joining us in the battle against sorcery. It is a reasonable decision. But when I hear the story about how cruel Sarrum had treated Morgana, no, my _half-sister_ , I wonder if this was the right call.”

“Your heart is kind, my love, and sometimes it is your weakness. I hate to agree with Sarrum but he was right, everyone has a weakness. Morgana had used it against you many times.”

“But I would never torture her, only rightful punishment.”

“Death.” Gwen frowned. “Arthur, I couldn’t help but thinking Morgana must have paid her debt with the torture, your punishment only adds more on her suffering. And after everything, I still don’t want her in pain.”

“Neither do I. But I need more army and alliance.”

Gwen kissed his forehead. “Do what feels right for you, my love.”

Arthur woke up next morning, a decision in his mind. He met with Sarrum in the throne room, talked to him about the plan of joining the Kingdoms’ armies together. Morgana had drifted away so far. He had seen what she had done to the man at the village. Sarrum could be cruel, but Morgana was even more than that. At least Sarrum hadn’t killed her, leaving her a chance to live. Morgana hadn’t done it to the other man, or many people that she had slaughtered when she was on the throne.

Morgana was the bigger threat than Sarrum could ever be. Sarrum was no friend but you had to keep enemies closer than friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Table read!

Spymaster: “This is another long chapter, phew!”

Kara: “Finally…” *giggles*

Morgana: “Finally…”

Alex: “I’m scarred for life, everyone.”

Sarrum: “Hehehe I sound awesome.”

Arthur: “No, man. You sound like a devil.”

Gwen: “Yeah, how could you do that to Morgana? to Aithusa?”

Arthur: “Spy, why did I decided to make peace with him anyway?”

Alex: “Keep your friend close, keep your enemy closer. It’s simple.”

Spymaster: “Ugh, I had to rewatch Sarrum’s speech many times to get the scene correctly so please don’t ask, ok?”

Gwen: “Oh, in the show I was under mind-controlled then. Not in this fic, phew!”

Spymaster: “Well, at least I have to make some changes.”

Arthur: “Why do I have the feeling I’m going to be yelled at by the readers…?”

Sarrum: “Really? Comparing to me?”

Spymaster: “I hate your face, Sarrum.”

(table read closed)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is driving to a climax, y'all!
> 
> Questions and speculations in the comments, guys. I appreciate them all!


	24. The Prophecy of Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foretold future. Everything is going towards drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! It's been a while since I last updated and I have a valid reason for this haha.
> 
> I've been writing a modern SuperCorp AU and the modern world is really fascinating. But fear not, MorKara is still my first multichapter fic and it was a special one. So I still update, but it could take a bit longer than usual.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own any characters and all mistakes are mine! (seriously, I wrote this in a hype because I think some of you are losing patience haha, expect mistakes!)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a peaceful time for Aithusa ever since she was brought into Cagamoux and treated like royals, if dragons had royals among them like humans. She was fed, given bathed, even played with. The people in Cagamoux loved her, especially the children. They always wanted to ride her everywhere, not an ounce of fear in their eyes.

Alex had come to visited her yesterday, along with her friend (she claimed so, but who was she joking, dragons were the smartest beings on this land) Maggie, Captain of Guarding team, and of course, a huge basket of strawberries. Folklorian people were magnificent, they were able to harvest this much fruits and crops in the course of few months, Cagamoux people did help with their magic to push up the growing time a bit to meet with the needs.

Kara dropped by from time to time, too. She usually went with Morgana, or Alex, or alone. But after her telling Aithusa about the quest of becoming a healer, the bubbly blonde had no time to spare. Lady Morgana was always needed elsewhere so Aithusa didn’t blame her for not being able to notice the dragon. Though, Aithusa felt lonely.

The sound of broken branch snapped her head up, Aithusa saw a head peeking in the huge and spacious room that was inclusively reserved for the only dragon in this residence. She twisted her maul in circle, annoyed by the frequent appearance of this human. He had come everyday, for the past month, bringing all kinds of fruits, sometimes meat, raw meat, to bribe a short time with her. What did he want this time?

“Hi, Aithusa. It’s me again. Winslow. Or winn. Like how Kara calls me.” He stepped in with a shy smile, gingerly waved his hand like every other day. “I brought you some watermelon today!”

Winslow pulled in a basket full of fresh watermelon and Aithusa silently grunted. She liked eating watermelons, but like humans, she didn’t want to stick her teeth through the hard shell of the fruit, and her claws couldn’t properly hold the fruit because of the roundness of it.

The human picked up one watermelon from the basket and slowly walked to Aithusa. Come on, she didn’t bite. If she wanted to harm him, fire breathing was enough. The fear of being attacked was on his face, though the dragon admired him working up enough courage to come this close to her. Children didn’t scare of her, adults did.

Aithusa used a claw from her right paw and poked a hole in the watermelon, enjoying the shriek of surprise and the pink juice from the fruit splashing over the human’s face. She hooked the fruit and brought to herself, licking off the sweetness dripping out.

“That’s an effective way to use those.” Winslow remarked and pulled out his notebook, scribbled down quickly. “Sharp, accurate and long. About four inches” he muttered.

Aithusa glanced at him, then back at her meal. She never cared what he was doing, as long as she had something to do in the meantime.

“You must have missed flying.” Winslow’s sudden statement caught Aithusa’s attention. She looked up and saw he was staring out at the doors. He was right, she missed flying. The feeling of being free, diving in the air, drifting through the clouds. She could take off right away but she knew she wanted to be here when her Mistress needed her. Someday. Soon.

“I would love to see you fly.” The human glanced back at her sheepishly. “Or fly with you.”

Aithusa laughed. Though it didn’t sound like human’s laugh, more like a roar that was muffled through many layers of her long throat. The sound startled Winslow, made him jump. Aithusa would never let anyone ride her besides Morgana. It was not about ownership but friendship, mutual trust, faith and a bond that couldn’t be shared with anyone else. She could let Kara or Alex ride on her back, but not flying. Flying was only for Morgana. 

Aithusa poked another watermelon and enjoyed it.

“Can you talk?”

The dragon scolded loudly, not wanting to answer anything. Who did this guy think he was? All he did all day was scribbling on the notebook. Or reading. A bookworm.

“Were you be able to talk? You don’t have to answer, just nod or shake or head.” Winslow encouraged.

Aithusa didn’t reply for the rest of the time.

On the next day, of course he showed up again, this time with oranges and some peaches.

He asked the same question again but added, “Did Lady Morgana name you?”

Because of the delicious peaches, Aithusa shook her head, giving him an answer. Then nothing more.

He still came by with food, but only writing on the notebook, not asking anything. Aithusa was relieved, although she could choose to ignore him if he had any questions.

After a weak, another question was asked, “I asked Lady Morgana about you, you know. She told me you never spoke to her. Did you lose your ability to speak before you met her?”

 _No._ She thought, but didn’t move to sign him anything. This subject was something she didn’t want to discuss about.

A few days later, Winslow happily walked into the room and announced, “Aithusa, you are going for a walk.” Seeing the somewhat looked like a frown on the dragon, he quickly recovered, “not with me. Lady Morgana needed you.”

The creature proudly stood up and strode through the doors, finding her Mistress along with many others, including the Nielson sisters, the children and many member of Cagamoux.

“We’re having a picnic!” Kara and the children yelled in unison, leaving the rest laughing.

The meal was Alex’s idea, believe it or not, but seeing how soft and caring the older brunette was around her sister, Morgana and everyone else, Aithusa could tell Alex had changed a bit. She was glowing, the worries that usually stayed in her eyes had gone. And not just her, even Lady Morgana herself, seemed to be at ease all the time. Aithusa had never seen Morgana smile so much, not to mention her laughing joyfully with everyone. Like she had left years of being mistreated behind her when she took Kara’s hand.

Although feeling happy for her, Aithusa couldn’t help pitying herself. Morgana might had moved on from their tragic past together. Sometimes Aithusa thought about her use in this community. She did nothing much besides being who she was, a dragon.

Aithusa wanted to meet the Great Dragon Kilgharrah and asked about her fate, her role in this new life. She wanted to be useful.

So she asked Lady Morgana, by the only way she could possibly communicate. The Breath of Knowledge.

Aithusa had lost this ability after being tortured by Sarrum, just like how Lady Morgana had lost her invincibility against mortal weapons. She had thought their abilities were stripped off permanently, but Lady Morgana had told Aithusa about the incident at the Bandits’ lair, when a sword didn’t hurt her, it meant her invincibility had returned. Aithusa had one explanation for this.

Spheerik might have found a way to strip off their ability and had helped Sarrum, just as he admitted. And he had somehow bottled them up, until he was killed and the abilities returned to them.

Lady Morgana had told Aithusa about the Prophecy of Apocalypse, though lack of actual proof and information, the Lady was concern that there were many people in Cagamoux had the Reborn mark, it could be a real thing. Aithusa was still a young dragon, she didn’t have enough knowledge to solve this. So she thought about going to see Kilgharrah again. Maybe the Great Dragon had some answers.

 

__________________________________

 

“Are you sure?” Lady Morgana asked Aithusa after she had received the Breath of Knowledge and learned of Aithusa’s wish to see Kilgharrah. They had just got back from the picnic, Aithusa followed her Mistress into the study room, which was large enough for a growing dragon to crawl in without crashing many things along the way. Morgana gracefully sat on the chair next to the table and opened a scroll. “You won’t find him easily.”

Aithusa nodded and stared at her person. The sorceress looked like she wanted to say something else. So Aithusa waited, watching Morgana dragging the feather pen across the blank surface of the scroll. After finishing, she held up for Aithusa to see. It was the symbol she had seen many times on the arms of few people in Cagamoux.

“If you can find Kilgharrah, ask him about this. I know dragons are wise and what you and your kind know would always be ahead of us.” Morgana sneered a bit, spat out the next name, “This is the reason Spheerik ruined my life. I need to know what this is.”

Aithusa sat still, letting the sorceress strapping the scroll onto her back. Morgana wrapped her arms around Aithusa’s neck for an affectionate hug, whispered a ‘good luck’ in the language of magic and let go. “Be safe.” Morgana said.

The young dragon gave her person an assuring stare before bolted back to the ground and stretched herself. The male human, Winn, had been waiting on the field. How come he knew Aithusa was leaving?

“I know you’d leave someday.” He grinned sadly, the sorrow didn’t fit him. “This place isn’t big enough for you.”

In all people, this human noticed her that much to understand what she was thinking, feeling, even though she had never wanted to communicate with him. Winn was annoying to her but then he was the only one sensitive enough to keep her company. The others didn’t forget her, they just found a new path for themselves. Maybe Aithusa had to find her new path, too. The life she’d been having was no longer suitable for the present, she needed to keep moving.

Aithusa’s brain circling around for a while before she let out a magical breath at the human. He staggered backwards a bit before his eyes opened wide as well as his mouth. This reaction she hadn’t seen for a long time. The face of someone who had just received knowledge from a dragon for the first time. Leaving the stunned human behind, she spread her wings, ran across the field and took off, digesting the feeling of freedom, of the air, of the unlimited space and listened to the heartbeat of her own. With her instinct, she would find Kilgharrah. Eventually.

 

______________________

 

  
The night had came upon the castle of Cagamoux for a few minutes and Morgana still sat in the study. The Priestess hadn’t heard anything from Aithusa for the past weeks and she started getting worried. She’d even thought about sending a team to check on the dragon but it was a dumb idea, how in the world could they find a creature that could fly? Kara had been spending a lot of time around the healer to advance her skills and honestly, Morgana missed her lover a bit. A lot. She missed combing her fingers into the blonde locks after getting rid of the hair tie. She missed stealing kisses whenever they passed by each other in the hall, even though everyone seemed to know about their relationship, nobody said or asked anything. It just happened.

Morgana decided to go back to her chamber when she heard the curfew bell. The castle was always dark after that double bell. And quiet. Too quiet. It made Morgana miss Kara more. They slept next to each other, cuddling and skin to skin but either Kara or Morgana was always too tired to do anything and they just fell asleep.

There was a news that worried her. The one thing Miss Grant had told her few days ago, when she’d stopped by to check on Kara. The blonde hadn’t been there, she’d gone with Lucy to treat a man falling from the second floor of the castle while on duty. Therefore, Morgana had the opportunity to chat with the healer. It hadn’t gone as how she expected.

 

***

 

_“How are you doing, Lady Morgana, if you don’t mind me asking?” Cat Grant politely asked from the corner of the room, where she was mincing some herbs._

_“What do you mean? My health?” she asked back, just to clarify what the other woman meant._

_“Yes, my Lady.” Cat replied, her hands stopped moving when she gave Morgana a concern look. “You haven’t been sleeping well, I suppose. The bags under your eyes can’t lie.”_

_Morgana knew she couldn’t pass the skillful eyes of the healer so she told the truth. “I’m having odd dreams again.”_

_Cat took off her glasses and paid attention fully to her. “Could you be kind and tell me what are those dreams about?_

_Morgana did. It was just images flashing through. The crying. The screaming. The blood. The killing. The shivering image of a hooded figure standing under a rain of fire. And she saw herself standing there doing nothing._

_Cat went silent for a while before carefully suggested, “Are those images from your past?”_

_Morgana understood why the healer asked so. She had killed many people. The brutal images of war were familiar to her. But she had the feeling that this wasn’t the past._

_“No.”_

_“Have you ever thought it could be a Seer dream?” Cat reached for a book from the shelf and turned for a specific page. “ **A Seer has no limit in their dreams. Most of the dreams will come true and they will live long enough to see it happens**. It is said so, my Lady.”_

_Morgana frowned. “Are you saying that it could be the future? That I would stand and watch people die with a cold heart?”_

_Cat sighed and put down the book. “I’m saying those dreams are telling you something, my Lady. And your mother had the same images in the last days of her life.”_

_The information made Morgana freeze. First of all, she hadn’t think about her mother for a very long time and bringing her back only dragged along painful memories of the absence of motherhood in her life. Secondly, if her mother had these dream, Morgana could not turn a blind eye anymore. And lastly, it made her wonder if she would actually reverse back into the old days. It couldn’t be._

_She didn’t ask more and Cat didn’t say anything else. Morgana simply stood up and left the room without further words. Her purpose to come here and ask about Kara’s studying had completed, why did she even stay and receive such troublesome news like this?_

 

***

 

She reached her chamber a few minutes later and when she walked in, a sight made her smile. Kara was standing in the room, pouring hot water into the bathtub. Her river of blonde hair was still in the braid and Morgana didn’t hesitate to approach and took it off. Kara turned around with a smile.

“My Lady, your bath is ready.” The healer apprentice dipped her knees a bit and faced Morgana fully. “You should take off your clothes.”

Morgana lifted her chin, purred with her low tone because she knew how much Kara liked it, “ _You_ should take of my clothes.”

Soon enough, they were both sitting in the tub, Morgana’s back on Kara’s front. The sorceress had her eyes close, feeling her lover’s hands running on her shoulders, her back, her neck, her breasts, her belly. It was intimate and there was no pressure to push anything further, simply staying with each other.

“How are you enjoying your bath, Lady Morgana?” Kara’s chest rumbling when she spoke. It sent tingling sensation through Morgana’s bones and ran across her body.

“Mmm…” she grabbed one of Kara’s hands and lead it down to the aching spot between her thighs. “I love it.”

Ever since Morgana had let herself being taken by Kara, she found it enjoyable watching her beautiful blonde becoming the daring woman in bed, giving her wave after wave of pleasure, making her feel loved, needed and wanted. Not just inside this chamber but everywhere, anywhere. This was their world, their happiness, their future. Morgana imagined a peaceful scenario with Kara by her side, other people, magical and non-magical, living together without fearing the difference would divide them.

“Are you still awake?” she heard Kara asking and lazily opened her eyes. They were now lying on the bed, naked, wrapped under a blanket, arms and legs intertwined affectionately after two or three times making love, she couldn’t tell, it was restless and very intense.

“Barely,” Morgana answered while her head was on Kara’s chest. Kara laughed, running her fingers through Morgana’s hair, “thanks to you, darling.”

“I’m sorry.” She felt a kiss on the top of her head and smiled. “I haven’t been around much.”

“You were busy, I get it. I’m busy too.” She said, shifting to lay half on top of the blonde. “But I do miss you.”

“Me too.” Kara sighed, then paused a bit before she spoke again, “I have to ask you something.”

“Anything.”

“Have you been having nightmares? I heard you saying in your sleep.” Kara stared into Morgana’s eyes with an enormous amount of concern. “You don’t scream or twitch, you just say something in a strange language over and over. And very quick.”

Morgana’s eyebrows furrowed a bit. “Can you recall any word?”

“You said many things and they were all in rhyme, like a poem. There was this one word I remember because it was repeated constantly.” Kara scrunched her nose, trying to pronounce few replicas of the word, “ _‘four-wor-de’_ or _‘for-wee-de’_ -”

“ _Forwyrd._ ” Morgana sat up, fear surfing through her as soon as she recognized what language Kara was talking about. “It’s the tongue of magical ones.”

“What does it mean?” Kara sat up as well and looked at Morgana with the confusion mixing with caution.

 _Destruction._ Morgana clenched her teeth at the word. This could not be a coincidence, no matter how much she wanted to be. How was she supposed to tell Kara about this? That the future they were heading to was blocked by the stupid prophecy targeting her? That the good Morgana at the moment could turn into a monster at some point? That not even Kara could save her? Not even her feelings for Kara could redeem her? What if it was who she was? A cold-blooded being that only laid low for the moment until it rose again?

“Nothing good.” She answered, taking Kara’s hands in her own, gazing at the blonde with the most earnest look she’d ever had. “Do you remember the Prophecy I told you about? That someday destruction would be brought upon us?”

“Yes. But it was nothing but a rumor.” Kara replied, the optimistic in her voice never faltered.

“What if it wasn’t just a rumor? What if it will happen, next year, next month, next week, or even tomorrow?” Morgana could hear her own broken faith falling into pieces as she continued, “what if _I’m_ the one to bring that destruction?”

Kara cupped her face with both hands, gently placed a tender kiss on her lips. “No you won’t,” she whispered against Morgana’s mouth, “I know you, you are not bringing any destruction anywhere.”

“What if-” she spoke again but Kara’s lips cut her off.

“As long as I’m here, I won’t let you do that.”

_What if you’re not here anymore?_

The question kept hanging over her head but the High Priestess decided to stay quiet and pushed her lover down, made love to her and forgot about the scary vision in her dreams. As powerful as she was, Morgana couldn’t help feeling so powerless right now. She silently prayed that Aithusa had found her kind and somehow had the answer for all of these. Perhaps it was all really just a dumb rumor. Perhaps Morgana was being paranoid again.

 

  
________________________

 

  
“You’ve come to me later than I thought, young one.”

Aithusa stood in front of the Great Dragon, who she had been searching for weeks without much rest. Now, being close to such a great and majestic creature, she felt so small and even more worthless than before.

“I expect you come here for answers” Kilgharrah grunted and laid himself down on the cold, hard ground of his cave, “I suppose I own you a few.”

_Not just a few. All of them._

“Yes, all of them.” The unexpected reply startled Aithusa. She stared into two giant amber eyes with shock.

_You can hear me?_

“We are dragons. Dragons hear each other. We do not need trivial language with words like humans, though we use them to communicate.” Kilgharrah chuckled deep in his long and spiky throat. “Now, ask me before I fall into my slumber.”

_What is my purpose now?_

“That’s vague, young one. Try again.”

Aithusa huffed, thinking hard again before she asked. _Am I still a good use around Lady Morgana?_

“Ah, the Witch.” Kilgharrah used an unfavorable word to address her Mistress, which made her uncomfortable but she kept listening. “I believe she wants your company. But she doesn’t need it anymore.”

_What should I do with my life?_

“It depends on you, Aithusa. What do you live for?” They stared at each other for a moment before Kilgharrah continued, “As wise as I am, I can’t speak for my own kind. You have to figure out on your own.”

 _I have another question._ Aithusa grabbed the scroll on her back with her maul and stretched it with front legs for the Great Dragon to see. _What is this?_

Kilgharrah lifted his head higher and tilted a bit. “Who told you about it?”

_Lady Morgana._

“Hmm…” The Great Dragon stood up, his posture screamed business. “So it began.”

“What began?”

Aithusa was about to ask the same but someone else had taken the words. She turned around and saw the human who had woken her up from the egg, given her name and left her. Emrys. Or he could be known as Merlin.

“Young Warlock, you are here as well.” Kilgharrah didn’t sound surprised, like he had seen this coming. “I suppose you want to ask me about that Prophecy, too.”

“So you know.” Merlin said, giving the pale dragon an affectionate nod. “Aithusa.”

She stepped a bit further from him. The last time they met, Lady Morgana had almost been killed by one of his allies, Mordred. But she couldn’t oppose his will because he was a Dragon Lord. The last Dragon Lord. Aithusa nodded back.

“This Prophecy isn’t a mere prophecy.” Kilgharrah slammed his front foot on the ground angrily. “It was a curse. The Goddesses had placed this curse to wipe off everything on this land, to start over. They had predicted that one day magic would be threatened by those who fear it and they would do stupid things like Uther’s Great Purge many years ago. They had made this curse started whenever one ruler lost his faith in magic, which was Uther and it resulted that his children would go against each other, which were Arthur and Morgana. A force represents for each side would fight each other until one of them is down.”

“I saw in Crystal Cave that Morgana would cast a spell on Camelot along with another one mysterious figure. But I couldn’t see who that was.” Merlin stated, pulling out a note, scribbling down something. “I’ve been watching over and over that vision to collect the words in that spell. _‘Forwyrd’_.”

_Destruction._

“Destruction, yes.” Kilgharrah nodded. “I’ll deliver the content of the Prophecy for you, do anything with it. There’s nothing else I can help.”

Aithusa held her ground, closing her eyes. Next to her, Merlin was preparing himself as well. A hot, steamy air washed through them and even with being a real dragon, Aithusa had to take a step back with such a force. After a full minute, the air stopped and she heard it. The Prophecy.

**_Once the second Blessing is down_**  
**_And the keys holding the peace are tainted_**  
**_In the course of war, it all drown_**  
**_The whole world will flow with the pain_**

**_The sky is burning and the sea is frozen_**  
**_Unlock the Apocalypse, the keys are chosen_**  
**_When sorrows are shared across the sky_**  
**_The saviors rise from the Earth will fly_**

**_Emrys and Morgana, two forces of nature_**  
**_The full circle will close, once and forever._**  
**_A dragon is mad, a dragon is sane_**  
**_Another tomorrow will reborn again._**

She opened her eyes in terror. This was not good. This was very bad.

“What are the keys in that Prophecy? Who are the keys?” Merlin, who had the same horrified look on his face, questioned the Great Dragon in urgency. “I know the keys are a pair of twins. Who are they?”

“I don’t know.” Kilgharrah answered, swiping his long tail inwards. “Good luck, both of you.”

 

________________________________

 

  
“What did you just say?” Morgana slammed her fist on the large table in the Great Hall, her eyes burned with anger and magic. James had been surveying with Lucy for the past two weeks in Camelot to keep an eye on Arthur and his men. And what they brought back to her was very far from pleasant.

Lucy and James exchanged a glance before the young brunette spoke again. “Arthur and Sarrum are joining their army together.”

 _Sarrum._ The name that haunted her for the past years. Aithusa had been taken by him and he’d lured her into that trap, resulting their torture for two long years, losing abilities and a giant scar in their mind. Arthur was working with that mother-

“They are marching towards South, towards us, my Lady.” James added with a stern frown. “What should we do now?”

Morgana leaned back on her chair, the tips of her fingers tapped gradually on the table. “Both Arthur and Sarrum are on the way, correct?”

“Yes, Lady Morgana.” Lucy answered.

A wicked smile blossomed on the red lips of the last High Priestess on Earth. “Let’s pay the Queen of Camelot a visit.”

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Table read!

Spymaster: “I’m back! Do you miss me?”

Morgana: “No. I still hate you very much.”

Spymaster: “Why?”

Kara: “We can’t have peace for like three chapters, right? Always with the drama.”

Spymaster: “Hello, this is a drama fic. Y’all are in this together.”

Merlin: “I don’t like where this is heading. I mean, destruction and stuff…”

Aithusa: “I don’t like this either…”

Spymaster: “Hey, don’t be so depressed! I promise I won’t kill many of you!”

Everyone: “What?!?”


	25. Ghosts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana started making her move
> 
> Kara had a talk with the Queen
> 
> Merlin's minor POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Gwen into this is an impulsive decision but I think it would turn out great.
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes :))
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cold day in Camelot. People breathed out smoke and even more smoke when they spoke. The footsteps around the castle seemed quicker because the servants were also craving the heat born from moving. They were lucky to have something to do.

Queen Guinevere sighed on the throne. She missed the days when she was still just a humble servant, not wearing the weight of the crown and the country on her shoulders. Being a Queen, of course, was desirable but not to Gwen. All she wanted was to be with the love of her life, Arthur. He happened to be a Prince. The Prince. And now, the King.

Her husband had been on the trip with the King of Amata, marching South, searching for the leftovers of the battle with Morgana near Folklore, investigated and did whatever they planned to do. Personally speaking, Gwen wouldn’t advice forming alliance with a brutal man like Sarrum but Arthur had made his mind, and God knew he was a stubborn one.

Sometimes she thought about Morgana and how much everything had changed since that relieved hug the former King’s Ward when she had been taken away to the sorceress who pointed a sword at her and attacked on a rampage.

There were hatred in Morgana’s eyes, bitterness and unlimited threats oozing out from her posture. Hunger for power. Gwen didn’t expect to fight against such an opponent with her average sword fighting skills and just being gazed under those steely green eyes was enough to make her shiver.

Arthur had told her about the reunion at the unnamed village. How Morgana had bargained her own throat for the lives of other villagers. How Morgana had considered surrounding. The look Morgana had given the blonde girl, who had been identified as Kara Nielson, just a random peasant girl, that look was very meaningful. How Kara had sacrificed herself for Morgana in front of Arthur’s blade without hesitation. How furious Morgana had looked and how scary her threat towards Camelot had been.

What had happened in those years Morgana had disappeared? From what Sarrum had proudly told Arthur, Gwen expected a maniac Morgana hunting him down for blood. The Queen of Camelot still got chills every time she recalled the sneer from the King of Amata talking about Morgana like an object. She felt like he should receive a stab for everything he had done to the innocent magical people in his kingdom, not to mention torturing Morgana while she hadn’t been a threat to him at all. Morgana had always aimed for Camelot, not Amata. But Sarrum had marched along with Uther in the Great Purge, it couldn’t be so surprising that was he was as cruel.

The Queen went back to her chamber alone, the maids had left the space and the guards were standing outside. She was surrounded by people but without Arthur, a whole castle, a thousand servants, a mountain of gold, hundreds of dresses and an army of Knights couldn’t help her feel less lonely. She just wanted peace shine upon the kingdom. Why did the Pendragons have to fight each other? Why did fate turn out to be like this?

She closed her eyes and waited until her mind drifted into slumber. Suddenly, a sound woke her up. A sound of somebody walking near her. Gwen pretended to turn to the side, with the purpose of reaching for the dagger under her pillow. The sound was getting very close. Just one step more and she would stick the blade into that mysterious figure’s chest.

Gwen twisted sharply to the side of the bed and stabbed the shadow. Or she tried to. Because the shining blade was blocked right in front of the shadow, somehow could not penetrate through their skin.

Horrified, she scrambled backwards to the other edge of the bed and stood up, still raising the dagger to the stranger.

“Take off the hood.” She commanded sharply, “Now!”

The hooded figure huffed and did what she said. The person under the hood stared at her with an amused gaze in those steely green eyes that had haunted her from time to time.

“You sound like a Queen, Gwen.” Morgana smirked, said with a mere mocking tone, though her eyes didn’t express hostility, only pure amusement.

“Guards!” Gwen called out, only to see the smirk never faltered on Morgana’s red lips. There were no replies from outside the doors as usual. A great fear struck the Queen. “What did you do to them? Did you kill them all to get in here?”

The enemy of Camelot in the shell of a beautiful woman rolled her eyes teasingly and casually walked around the bed, towards the table, sat down like it was her room. The sorceress leaned back on the chair, imitating somebody on a throne, placed her chin on her knuckles of the left hand. “I don’t have to kill my way into here. Do you forget how long I’ve been living in this castle?” Morgana gestured the room. “This is the King’s chamber, a familiar place to me.”

“Did you kill the guards?” Gwen still pressed the matter, worried for the lives of people she had sworn to protect.

Morgana sighed, losing patience. “No. I have no interests in taking those men’s lives tonight. It’s not my purpose.”

“Then what is your purpose? To kill me?” Gwen frowned harder, started operating the visions of her death. She hated the idea of dying and she would fight. Her fingers squeezed in the handle of the dagger harder. The feeling of weapon did bring a bit of comfort even though it couldn’t do much of a help against a magical being.

Morgana chuckled and eyed the chair on the other corner of the table. “Sit. I’m not here to hurt you.”

Begrudgingly, Gwen lowered the dagger and sat down, still clutching the weapon in her hand. She swallowed hard, feeling the magic radiating from everything on Morgana. A still threat. A stance of strength. A pose of power. A royal in blood. A natural ruler.

A Queen.

“What do you want?” she asked, pretending that she was in the throne room, with guards and Knights protecting her. Gwen spoke with confidence, though inside she was very afraid. At least she didn’t sound so. If anything, Gwen had to appear fearless for this political game between the women. Morgana wanted to be Queen, Gwen was the Queen. They were already on the opposite sites by existing.

The sorceress shortly replied, “To talk” a grimace glare walked past Morgana’s eyes, “about your newest ally.”

The Queen narrowed her eyes, testing Sarrum’s story. “Is it true that you were captured and tortured by the King of Amata?” She watched the anger slowly displayed in the green eyes of the other woman. Gwen almost was deceived by the hurt and pained look of Morgana and almost wanted to pull her former Mistress into a hug but she knew way better than that.

“How do you know?” Morgana asked without much emotion. It was intimidating when she did so, because Gwen had no idea how to make her move, like standing above explosives and holding a torch. One wrong move would cost your life.

“Sarrum told us during the feast. He said he captured you and a dragon for two years.” Gwen still observed the facial expression on the other woman’s face, trying to find a way to crack under that surface. “That explains your disappearance until the incident at the mines.”

Morgana took a few second to chew on Gwen’s words before she lifted an eyebrow in a provoking manner, “Did Arthur gloat when he knew?”

A long sigh escaped the Queen’s lips, she frowned at the speculation. “No, he didn’t.”

“I told you I’m not here to hurt you, so don’t bother deceiving me.” Morgana said without much hostility, though Gwen saw her fingers curling into a fist.

“That was not my intention. I’m telling the truth.” Gwen pronounced every word clearly, “Arthur did not enjoy hearing you being treated like that.”

The High Priestess scoffed half-amused, half-teased, “Then you should have seen how he tried to kill me.” The hand that was hidden in Morgana’s cloak raise up, revealing a shining sword. The sudden appearance of the large weapon alarmed every sense of the Queen, she abruptly stood up from her chair and pointed her dagger at Morgana in caution. The sorceress wasn’t bothered by Gwen’s movement, she placed the sword on the table, pushed it closer for Gwen to see.

The first thing Gwen noticed was the unmistakable crest on engraved on the length of the blade. The crest of house Pendragon. This was Arthur’s sword. Looking back at Morgana, whose face was neutral, very hard to read, Gwen wondered if Morgana wanted to kill her with the sword of her husband, just to rub in his face. Somehow she trusted Morgana’s words, that she was not going to be hurt. It was an irrational belief, she understood, but from Morgana she sensed no danger, at the moment.

“This belongs to Arthur.” She remarked, lowered her dagger.

“And this almost took someone very important to me.” Morgana added, glaring at the shining weapon. Her eyes flickered back at Gwen. “I will never forgive him for that.”

Guinevere immediately thought of the blonde girl in Arthur’s story. Then she solved the puzzle with the protective look on Morgana’s face right now. “You really care about her.” Gwen said in realization.

Morgana didn’t deny or confirm. simply continued, “I want Sarrum.”

Gwen gulped when she started hearing the danger lurking behind those green eyes. “That isn’t something I can decide.”

“Oh, I don’t ask you to. Arthur will bring Sarrum to me.” Morgana stood up, towering over the sword on the table and her eyes glowed brighter than the candle light. “In exchange for his dear wife.”

Before Gwen could scream or alert anyone, Morgana had grabbed her wrist, the heat coming from the powerful being made Gwen sweat, her entire body twisted left and right like a drenched cloth being curled under two hands until it was dry. Her mind received haunting images of the castle, of the forest, the sky, the moon, then everything went black.

 

________________________________

 

 

Kara was sitting on the bed, reading the book about herbs, to Cat’s request, and tried to memorize the names and the use of each herb. The amount of work increased everyday as well as what she must learn. Cat pushed her a lot to be better, and the healer was very scary when Kara failed something. Being trained attentively was a good thing, because Kara had to be focus, or else lives would be at stakes.

The bells of curfew had rung not too long ago, reminding her that it was time to get some sleep. Kara sighed when she put back the book on the table in the middle of the room and took off her hair tie, laid down on the smooth and soft surface. Her arm reached out as a habit, finding Morgana, who had gone somewhere for three days. Kara had felt the trip her lover had taken wasn’t simply just a scouting one, especially she had gone alone. She wanted to ask but Morgana refused to talk about it and distracted her with a passionate kiss.

Kara didn’t press because she had a feeling the trip was important to Morgana. Personally important. If she earned enough trust from Morgana, her lover would tell her eventually.

Combing fingers into her hair to unbraid it, she missed Morgana’s habit to always touch her braid first, like a ritual before their love making. She missed pushing Morgana against the wall in the study whenever she used lunchtime as an excuse to interrupt the sorceress, seeing how the shelves rumbled when Morgana screamed her name. Or when they occasionally used the special giant bathtub again. Morgana always let her take charge, sometimes they switched roles, and those times involved magic. It was a sight to witness, the most powerful woman in the world, whimpering and desperately calling out for pleasure.

But Kara didn’t only miss the physical activities, she also missed the times when Morgana cooked for her. The gentle gaze she gave just for Kara when she talked about her childhood. Or the sad and nostalgic tone when the sorceress talked about her own childhood. King Arthur appeared in those stories was childish, humorous, competitive, brave and kind. Morgana never said the actual word but Kara believed her lover did care a lot about him, though they were now on the opposite site of the battlefield. Kara missed when Morgana laid next to her, with her bare back facing upward and lazily asked for a back rub, to which Kara always provided happily.

Sometimes, when the mood was right, Morgana even told her about her being poisoned by someone she trusted. Then being stabbed by someone she dearly cared for. Kara had to bite her lips to keep her tears at bay, imagining the terrible things that her beautiful sorceress had gone through to become the person she was today. There was one time, Morgana mentioned Veronica, the first woman she had been with. Then Veronica’s unfortunate death under Morgana’s hand. Kara could do nothing but listen to every word, grazing over the pain that Morgana had suffered with a heavy heart. And she made sure she could ease up the scars in her lover’s soul in any way possible.

Kara had asked Cat about Morgana’s word in the dreams, though the answer only worried her more, she could see why the brunette had always been deep in thoughts lately. It was a rational fear when you didn’t want to go back to who you used to be and wanted do good. Kara believed Morgana was always good, she was mostly misunderstood by people around her. She had sworn that no matter what, she would always remind Morgana of the good, brave and the kind person that she actually was. Even if she lost her way again.

A deafening thunder shook the castle, startled Kara. She immediately got off the bed, ran out of the chamber and towards the sound, didn’t bother to put shoes on, just went with bare foot. Behind her were the footsteps of other, as she could see in the corner of her eyes, Alex and Maggie, coming out from Alex’s chamber, not surprising. There were also John, Lucy and Winn. James was running in the opposite direction, along with his group, which was on guarding duty tonight.

“What is it?” Kara asked right away when James came close.

“It came from the basement.” The commander answered and as a signal, everyone followed him down the stairs to the basement, where the cells used to keep prisoners were since the previous war. The place was locked. The lock was still intact.

“Winslow!” John called out, “Where do you keep the keys to the basement?”

“Always with me, Sire!” Winn announced, moving left and right to avoid bumping into others to reach the lock. With a few twist and turn, the lock popped open and John pushed a door wide.

A cloud of dirt, smoke and heat attacked them first. Kara covered her mouth with a hand and shielded her eyes with the other to have a clearer look. Everyone was coughing around her, trying to shake of the dirt coating over them. Kara walked forwards, noticed the fog had slowly faded and saw two figures, one standing, one sitting.

The river of raven hair caught Kara’s attention immediately. “Morgana?” she called out and the standing figure walked to her, slowly emerged into her lover. “What happened?”

“I’m fine.” Morgana reassured her, though her face was even paler than usual, then turned to John and commanded sharply, “Find the best cell we have and put the woman in. Provide food and drink but do not open the cell.”

Morgana was shaking and sweating. Kara didn’t miss how the woman’s breathing was unsteady.

Just like when Morgana was under influence of Phoenix Eye’s back at the village.

Kara hurriedly followed Morgana out of the basement while the others did what she had asked. After closing the door, Morgana collapsed onto her knees and Kara had a hard time to keep her woman steady. “Alex!” Kara searched for her sister, who ran to their side in a heartbeat. “Help me bringing her to the chamber.”

The Nielsons successfully brought the unconscious sorceress back to her bed. Didn’t need a sign, Alex quickly went out to find Cat while Kara stayed behind and started doing what she was taught to a fainted person. Kara laid Morgana down level on the bed, unbutton her cloak and threw it to the side. Kara remembered Cat had said that fresh air was necessary so she went to the windows and opened them. Then she returned to check the pulse, noticed Morgana’s breathing was getting weaker. Then it stopped.

“Stay with me.” Kara commanded, to Morgana but also to herself, to calm herself before the patient who was not a stranger but someone she cared deeply about. What should she do now? Kara placed both of her hands on Morgana’s chest, right above the heart, where she had laid her head upon night by night. “Stay with me!”

She pressed down. _One, two, three…_

She parted Morgana’s lips and blew air into the woman’s throat. _One, two…_

She repeated, trying to make the lifeless body right under her palms breath again.

_What must I do next?_

The knowledge inside her head started slipping away, just like the thread of life of the brunette. “No, no, no. Stay with me!” Her hands started shaking. Her eyes began to blur.

Panic.

Panic.

Panic.

Somebody pulled her out and taking her place was Cat with her glaring blue eyes, telling whoever holding her to drag her outside. It was Alex, and Maggie. They both yelled at her to calm down but the image of unconscious Morgana erased all of that. Even after the door had closed.

What had happened to Morgana?

Why did she appear in the basement?

Who was the woman she was with?

Why was she unconscious like that?

More and more questions pouring inside her brain, weighing down her mind and troubled her sanity. 

She yelled at someone.

She attempted to punch someone.

Someone slapped her. Alex.

She cried on someone’s shoulder. Also Alex.

She sat down next to her sister, staring blankly at the busy hallway where the chamber with Morgana inside was. Alex kept reminding her that Cat was an excellent healer. Everyone around them had magic. And something else that must have helped at the moment.

Kara barely remembered anything until Alex came and told her that Morgana was awake.

Kara returned to the chamber, watching Cat telling Morgana something and left the room without communication with Kara except for a gentle pat on the shoulder. Even the strict healer could tell how big of a mess her apprentice was at this moment. Cat’s presence disappeared after the door closed with a thud.

She walked to the bed and stood in front of guilty green eyes. Morgana seemed livelier, her lips were redder and her breathing was steady now. Kara was relieved. Then she was angry, confused. The sorceress tried to say something.

“Kara, I-”

“What happened to you?” Kara’s most repeated question in her head just popped out. She felt her nostrils flaring.

Morgana sat straighter and sighed. “I haven’t used that spell for a long time.” Not receiving a reply, she continued, “It easily drained me out. I was exhausted. That’s all.”

“ _That’s all?_ ” Kara heard herself almost too loud than she expected. “You fell right in front of me! You stopped breathing! Y-you! I thought you were dead!”

Morgana reached for her arm timidly. “Kara, I’m not dead.” There was pleading in her eyes and in her touch.

She pressed her lips tight shut, trying to swallow her tears. “Don’t do that to me. Ever again. I can’t take it.” She refused to come closer, though the warmth from Morgana’s fingers was so familiar it made her want to give in. But she was furious.

“I’m sorry.” Morgana murmured, her eyes casted down to her hand upon Kara’s. “I didn’t think the spell would affect me that much.”

“You didn’t tell me where you were going and-” Kara placed a palm on her forehead, taking in a deep breath. “If something happens to you and I don’t know where to find you I-” The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed, squeezed hard on Morgana’s hand. “I’m really mad at you right now.”

“I know.” Morgana’s reply caused Kara to make eye contact with the sorceress and the rage inside her melted away. “I should have told you where I was going and what I was about to do.”

“Leave it for later. Now you need to rest.” Kara crouched forward to moved the pillow down for Morgana.

The Priestess tugged at her sleeve when Kara was about to stand up. “I know you’re mad at me but can we kiss?” Morgana copied Kara’s pout and it worked effectively on her, surprisingly.

Kara’s frown eased down a bit but she still stood at her place. “Who is that woman and why did you risk your life to bring her here?” Kara tried not to let her voice sound cold or distant.

The pout faltered on Morgana’s lips, the black haired sorceress sighed, laid back on her pillow. “Someone from my past,” her green eyes flickered up at Kara’s, “she used to be my maid but now she’s Arthur’s wife.”

It took Kara a moment to realize the identity of the woman. She gasped when reality dawned upon her, “You kidnapped the Queen?!”

Morgana nodded and didn't say anything more, casting her eyes away.

Kara wanted to know the reason but she thought her lover should take the time to rest. So she sat down on the bed, right next to Morgana, placed a hand on her cheek to adjust her face back.. Green eyes slowly made the contact with blue ones. “Have some sleep, my Enchantress. We'll talk later.” She leaned in and kissed Morgana, hoping the gesture would console the troubled heart of her lover.

When it came to Morgana’s past, Kara knew it could not be handled easily. Every single one of them, from her own family to her friends, they all had done something that had pushed her away from them. Morgana had been lost for so long.

Kidnapping Camelot’s Queen was not an easy task, and Morgana must have had her reasons to do such a dangerous thing like this.

“How is she?” Alex was the first one Kara saw when she walked out of the chamber, already had a cloak on to fight against the cold of night. Her sister gave her another cloak, that reminded Kara again of how cold this time of the year was.

“She’s fine. She’s sleeping.” Kara gave Alex an assuring nod while putting on the cloak. Behind Alex was John and Winn, discussing something very seriously. “Alex, you should go back to sleep.”

“What about you?” Her sister glanced over at Maggie, who had already put her nightscouting armour on, strapped with weapons. Next to her was Lucy, in the same outfit, readied to guard Cagamoux.

“I need to inform Commander John.” Kara turned to John but Alex grabbed her upper arm, asking in concern.

“How are you feeling?”

Kara knew she had been a wreck but now Morgana was fine and she would not go back to sleep any time soon. “Better. I’m sorry for earlier. Did I hurt somebody?”

Alex laughed with a little tease in it. “Are you joking? They tried really hard not to hurt you. Morgana would kill them if you lose a hair.”

“I’m sorry.” She apologized again, could not help the feeling she had burdened everybody.

Alex pulled her in and kissed her forehead. “Don’t be. You were scared.” The eldest Nielson placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, spoke with an understanding tone. “I’m going with Maggie and Lucy. John has just demanded extra cautious in the scouting round.”

“Be careful.” Kara reminded her sister and watched her going with the other two brunettes.

“Miss Nielson,” John called out to her. Winn had gone to the other end of the hallway. “I suppose you have the identity of the woman Lady Morgana has brought with.”

“Yes.” She confirmed. “But I don’t think it’s my decision to tell you.”

“I understand.” The chief commander nodded knowingly, his hands hooked behind his back. “I’ll talk to the Lady some other time. You should go back to sleep.”

The commander left after that. But Kara didn’t return to the chamber yet, instead, she needed to do something first.

She went into supply storage and brought pillows, blanket and a warm cloak, then walked down the stairs to the basement, going straight for the cell. Through the barriers, she saw a woman in purple silk dress, seemed like a nightgown, sitting with her back facing out. Her curly long black hair embraced her fine figure. The temperature was even lower here, underground. The Queen must be freezing.

Two members from James’ scouting team were standing guard and Kara gestured to be left alone with the hostage. They warily shared a glance but Kara said it wouldn't be long and they walked out of the basement, leaving her to the cold and harsh space of the cells.

Kara saw the tray with food and drink left cold outside the cell and walked past it. When it was close enough, she started talking to the woman inside the block.

“I’ve brought pillows and-”

“I don't need anything from you people.” The Queen sharply snapped, still not turning around but her voice echoed all over the empty space. “Let me out.”

“I’m afraid I can't,” Kara replied, “your Highness.”

The Queen looked over her shoulder and stood up slowly, fully faced Kara. The glaring brown eyes stared down Kara but the younger Nielson didn't flinch. This was a strong woman, who was in hostage but still had the aura of authority oozing out of her.

“You know who I am.” The Queen simply commented, “Who told you?”

Kara kept her breath steady. “Morgana.”

A smirk appeared on the Queen’s lips after a few second of consideration. “You must be Kara Nielson.”

Blue eyes widened at the name. “How do you know?”

The Queen huffed, tilted her head a bit with a amused smile. “You address her by first name. Others say ‘Lady Morgana’.”

Kara smiled back. “People say you are very clever. They're not wrong.”

The woman inside the cell put her hands behind her back, a defeated sigh flew between her lips. “Then there's not much of a chance you would let me out of this prison.”

Kara swallowed at the last word. The Queen was the King’s wife, Morgana’s mortal enemy, but Kara wouldn't want to see her behind bars at all. It just seemed so wrong.

“I’m sorry.” Kara blurted out.

“For what?” The Queen mocked a scoff, “For staying on the wrong side? For being with such a monster of a woman Morgana Pendragon?” The taunting in her voice was visible.

Kara’s brows furrowed, her tone hardened. “Morgana isn't a moster.”

“Say that to thousands of people that she killed.” The Queen replied harshly, “Fathers, mothers, sons and daughters.”

Kara gulped, facing for the first time who had witnessed the other side of Morgana, the cruelty, the cold and the scary side. There was fear, anger and disappointment in the Queen’s eyes.

“I know she did terrible things in the past.” Kara placed down the pillows and blanket in her arms down near the bars. The warm cloak was placed on top of them. “And I don’t have any excuses.”

The sharp gaze coming from the Queen was still glaring with frustration. “Then why are you still with her?”

“Because I accept Morgana for who she was, who she is and who she will be. No matter how good, no matter how bad.” The blonde stared straight into the brown eyes and stated the truth from her heart, hoping somehow the Queen could see in a different light.

The glare softened just a little bit on the Queen’s face. She turned away and spoke dismissively, “Leave me alone.”

It wasn’t a command but a fair request, Kara left the basement with a bit of annoyance and sadness. Why did she think she could talk to the Queen? So that she would somehow stop the war? What did Kara know anyway? She was just a peasant girl who had no idea about politics, about Morgana’s old life, about people who used to be in her life. Everything she knew, only through Morgana’s point of view. She didn’t have the grand picture of things. She was not in the position to do this.

Or maybe she just wanted somebody from Morgana’s past to see who the sorceress was now. Kara was very hopeful that if people got to see how much Morgana had changed and how good she was, more people wouldn’t have to be stuck in the war.

Kara walked back to the chamber, where she found Morgana sleeping like a log. A note of medication and suitable herbs written by Cat left on the table. The blonde changed her clothes into a more comfortable dress and laid herself down next to her lover, pulling her into an embrace, to which Morgana unconsciously wrapped her arms around her affectionately. Kara kissed Morgana’s head, rubbing gently her back, her mind swirling between the vision of a vicious Morgana taking lives and a selfless Morgana giving up her life to save the villagers.

She had changed so much. And Kara wanted the Queen to acknowledge that. Even if it didn’t help stopping the war, it would help Morgana finding closure to her tragic past, something Kara could not do by herself.

 

_________________

 

Merlin hopped down from the horse and heard Aithusa’s landing right next to him at a spot not too far away from Folklore but still far enough so they wouldn’t be caught in the sky. The young dragon had made very clear that she would not fly with him, but he had to force her to come along, and he didn’t want that at all. With the power of a Dragon Lord, he commanded her to follow because if he hadn’t, she would have flown back to inform Morgana about the poem and he would lose advantages. Who knew what Morgana would do to the information that some time in the future, Camelot would be drown in flames and terror? She would definitely take that as a warning and could turn the course around. Maybe she won’t. But he couldn’t risk that.

He ordered Aithusa to stay down, to which the dragon scoffed angrily but Merlin had no other choice. He led the horse back to the camp, where Arthur and Sarrum’s joined army was, hoped that no one noticed he had disappeared.

He was not that fortunate.

“Where did you go, Merlin?” A cautious voice startled him, he twisted around and saw Mordred, crossing his arms, a steel gaze boring into Merlin’s skull.

“I went for a walk.” Merlin lied easily.

“On a horse?” Mordred didn’t buy it. “You always doubt my loyalty to the King but you are the one who constantly lies to him.”

Merlin didn’t like the judgement in the young Knight’s voice. His eyes narrowed at Mordred, “You betrayed Morgana, someone cares about you. I have to be careful.” Merlin let the underlying meaning sink deep. He wondered if Mordred, who was destined to kill Arthur, knew about the prophecy, where would he stand.

“I did it to save Arthur, yet you always see it as an act of bad seed.” Mordred sneered tiredly. “You betrayed her to save Arthur, too. Anyone can judge me, not you.”

Merlin swallowed at the truth. “I’m haunted by that everyday.”

“Sure it doesn’t look like it.” Mordred started walking towards Merlin. “But that’s none of my business. Remember one thing, I could have told Morgana who you really are but I didn’t. So you better start putting some faith in me, _Emrys_.”

With that, Merlin was left alone at the stable. Mordred had a point. Merlin had escaped death under Morgana’s hand many times thanked too the fact that she was oblivious to his other alter ego. He was not Emrys yet, the destined warlock who stood by Arthur’s side in the war against his half-sister. Morgana could easily defeat him over and over if it wasn’t for his dumb luck.

Merlin had to solve the riddle in the poem quickly because he had the feeling that the prophecy started getting in shape. When it did, and he was still not Emrys yet, Camelot would definitely fall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Table read!!!

Spymaster: “Wow, drama!”

Alex: “Did I hit Kara? Oh gosh, sweetie I’m so sorry!”

Kara: “It’s fine. Spy almost killed me with the Morgana’s stop breathing thing. Don’t do that!”

Morgana: “Why there isn’t my POV in this chapter?”

Cat: “I saved NielDragon. Trademarked!”

Alex: “Seriously Cat? People don’t care about trademarks in medieval times!”

Cat: “You’ll never know, Agent Danvers. And speaking of that, what’s the deal with you and Maggie?”

Maggie: “We’re having a sleepover in her room.”

Kara *smirks*: “Sleepover…”

Morgana: “Oooooooh…”

Alex *blushes furiously and stops speaking*

Gwen: “So I’m living in Cagamoux now? In a cell? I guess it’s time for the Queen to step in.”

Winn: “Ladies rule!”

Merlin: “I’m anxious. What will happen when Arthur finds out about his wife being kidnapped???”

Morgana: “Probably cry.”

Merlin: “He’ll cry of course.”

Arthur from outside the room: “I heard you making fun of me! I heard that!”

Spymaster: “They’re telling the truth, Arthur.”

(table read closed when Arthur barges in)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music in the background*


	26. Defy the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Gwen talked
> 
> Arthur figured out Gwen missing and hatched plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter because I wrote it in a day, mingled between housework and stuffs :))
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The chilly morning air swept over Morgana’s face when she walked out of her chamber this morning. Winter was coming close and Cagamoux desidents had moved into the castle for warmth at night. That was Commander John’s idea and Morgana thought it was reasonable so she wasn’t against it. These people had to suffer a lot, the last thing they needed was being froze to death.

The cold reminded Morgana of the winter in Grazewood. If it wasn’t for Aithusa’s natural body heat, Morgana must have been killed by the harsh weather and murderous temperature. Every time she touched something cold, her mind flashed on the feeling of Hemlock poison clutching at her throat, months of paralysis after that. Or when the metal shackles around her wrists had startled her from sleeping in that horrid well with Aithusa. Or when the dagger had cut through her flesh from behind, followed by Mordred’s cold gaze. She detested the cold, It reminded her of scary and unpleasant memories.

Kara had gone when she woke up this morning. She supposed the blonde was still mad at her for leaving and returning with death’s grip almost got to her. She understood it and she let Kara time to ease up the anger. Meanwhile, Morgana still had a lot to do.

She strolled down the stairs to the basement. Kidnapping Gwen was an impulsive decision but she didn’t regret that. She wanted her hands around Sarrum’s throat and squeezed it with her human strength, not with magic. Magic did it fast. She wanted to see him bleed, scream, cry, beg for the mercy that he hadn’t given Aithusa and her. In that sole moment of anger and overthrown vengeful desire, she had used one of the most complex spell that the Triple Goddess had ever created to relocate herself and another person. Teleportation was an advanced type of magic, if she did it wrong, someone would die. It could not be her because she was the one who casted the spell, it would be Gwen. If that happened, her plan would be ruined. A small part of her brain wished no such harm on Gwen, at least not unintentionally. Morgana wanted to keep control over herself and her magic, if she inflicted pain on somebody, it would be on her own will, not by accident.

The guards parted way when they saw her, pushing open the door to the cells. Morgana’s eyes fixated at the woman behind bars, still in her nightgown, shivering by the cold. She gestured the guards to give them privacy, to which they obediently proceeded.

Morgana saw the pile of pillows and blanket on the floor, along with a cloak folded neatly on top. Had she told anyone to provide Gwen this? She didn’t recall because her mind had been compromised by the exhaustion then. Whoever had done this, had paid attention to the prisoner. Though Gwen clearly hadn’t accepted the care, Morgana was glad that someone out there had done something meaningful to the situation. And given Gwen something she could not do by her own.

“You’re trembling.” She began to speak, taking in the flinch of the other woman’s shoulders. “It’s cold down here.”

A dry chuckle echoed from the cell, bouncing back and forth between stone walls. The Queen still kept her back out when she replied, “Really? I haven’t noticed.” Morgana was mocked but she didn’t get mad.

“You wish to die of thirst or hunger or cold, be my guest. But I’ll keep you alive until Arthur hands over Sarrum.” Morgana said with a neutral tone. Gwen would have the tendency to kill herself and take away Morgana’s upper hand with Arthur. The High Priest had gone through fire to have Arthur’s dearest one in her palm, she would not going to let it pass easily.

Gwen whipped her head around and stood up angrily, “What makes you think Arthur would do as you wish? He would never give up his duty as a King over duty as a husband. He’s better than what you always think he is.” The woman’s nostrils flared, her lips had lost the natural pink color and turned paler. Gwen was definitely affected by the cold.

Morgana scoffed nonchalantly, “He has defied Uther’s orders many times for you. Now he’s the King, I doubt he wouldn’t give up his kingdom for your life.”

Gwen’s frown wrinkled further into her skin. “You won’t get what you want. Someday, someone would take advantages on your weakness just like you’ve done to Arthur.”

Something alarming was born inside Morgana’s guts. The sorceress sneered, “Are you threatening me, Queen of Camelot?”

Gwen gave her a look of challenge. “I’m simply telling you the truth. Sarrum had used your weakness against you. What makes you think he wouldn’t advise Arthur to do the same?”

Morgan straightened herself, posing the confidence, though it shook a bit because she knew Gwen had a point. “There’s no weakness of me he could use anymore.”

The Queen crossed her arms, a corner of her lips bent towards her eyes, “Don’t be too arrogant, Morgana. It was the reason the throne slipped out of your fingers the second time, wasn’t it?”

Morgana chuckled humorlessly, “Trying to piss me off isn’t a good strategy, Guinevere.”

“I’m not trying to piss you off. I’m warning you.” Gwen stepped closer to the bars, grabbing the ones that were framing her face. “Arthur is not a dirty or dishonorable man. You know it, that’s why you use me to get what you want. But the kindest person could become the most cruel one when they are desperate.”

Morgana wasn’t spooked by the sinister underlying meaning from the other woman’s words. She lifted her chin, casually replied, “Or betrayed. Don’t think you could scare me with something I already knew all too well, _old friend_.”

There was a little satisfaction in Morgana’s chest when she saw Gwen’s eyes widened by the implication. Morgana used to be kind, the kindest, according to Gwen’s own words and all of the things she had done like kidnapping somebody, the naive and good willed Morgana would never approve, not to mention doing it herself. Gwen had been more than just her maid but her friend, her anchor to share personal thoughts, mostly because there hadn’t been many women who she could talk to in the castle. Morgana had trusted Gwen would not turn her back on Morgana when she had claimed the throne the first time. Morgause had doubted Gwen’s loyalty and advised Morgana to discard her. Morgana hadn’t agreed because Gwen was the only one who had gone through a lot with her, she would never hurt her. So she had let Gwen stay. Then Morgause had led her to the secret passage where she’d witnessed Gwen sneaking in the prison cell to hatch a plan against her. The pain of seeing the last person in her old life completely went behind her back had marked another scar in Morgana’s soul. Morgause had predicted correctly.

“It was either you or Arthur.” Gwen calmly said, like they were talking as equals, as friends, or at least, _once_ friends. “You made me choose. I would always choose Arthur.”

 _‘I would never choose you’_ came silently between the women.

Morgan swallowed the knot in her throat, hated the fact that Gwen’s reason still affected her somehow. Her response came out almost like a whisper, a painful whisper, without hostility or menace, simply stating an outcome, “Now I make him choose. He’ll always choose you.” Morgana swiftly turned around and headed for the door.

“I met Kara Nielson.” The sorceress’s boots halted and she stood mid-way at Gwen’s declaration. Every sense of her body pointed toward the woman behind her back, gearing up for combat. Gwen continued even though Morgana didn’t face her. “She gave me supplies to keep me warm.” So that was Kara. Another pause. “She seems like a nice and genuinely kind person. I don’t know why she chose to be with you.”

Morgana half turned around, giving Gwen her last honest response, couldn’t hide her own confusion. “Neither do I.”

And she left the basement without further hesitation.

 

____________________________

 

“You haven’t talked to Morgana since morning?” Alex asked through her bread chomping between her teeth. Kara was sitting next to her by the lunch table, sighing into her wine. The blonde started drinking wine since the feast when she and Morgana had spent the first night together and realized it was not as bad as she had thought. Though she never got drunk, she had seen her drunk sister dancing and babbling and decided best not to get in that state.

Kara shook her head. “No. I let her sleep when I went to Cat’s. She needs that.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Alex arched an eyebrow suspiciously, “You two didn’t even look at each other in the morning meeting.”

This morning Morgana had gathered everyone and declared that they had a prisoner in the basement and every contact should be taken carefully. People seemed worried but Morgana had reassured them that the woman was not a threat, their job was only to keep an eye on her and not giving her opportunity to escape.

Kara frowned when Morgana called the Queen _‘prisoner’_. She hated that word though she knew it was the truth. And she understood why Morgana didn’t expose the Queen’s real identity, it would cause panic and confusion in the community.

She knew Morgana had her reasons.

Still, she casted her eyes down when Morgana looked at her. The pain flashed in green eyes disappeared as quick as it came and Morgana dismissed everyone, then returned to her study room as usual.

“She kidnapped a person, Alex!” Kara huffed, “We have a prisoner. In this peaceful place. A prisoner!”

Alex sighed, putting down her fork. “That is wrong, I agree. But Morgana is clever and wise, I trust her decision, even if I don’t approve it.”

Kara’s eyes drifted to the basket of lunch that she had already prepared daily to bring to Morgana. Her lover would definitely stay in the study through lunch time. Morgana had told her a week ago about the alternate method to cast the Blessing on Cagamoux by herself without having needed another magical being around. It would cost a lot of her power and Kara really thought Morgana should reconsider the decision. A spell like that would put terrible burden on Morgana’s shoulders, it would drain her out like last night. Kara never wanted to witness that again.

“I forgot everything, Alex.” Kara stared at her sister, who was watching her with concern. “When Morgana stopped breathing, I forgot everything. I couldn’t remember any of the things I have learned. If Cat wasn’t there, Morgana would have-” Kara couldn’t finish the horrid hypothetical vision. It was just so, so bad to think that Morgana would never wake up again.

Alex put her hand on Kara’s. “It’s not your fault you forgot. Cat has been a healer for a much longer time than you are, and you’re still in training.”

Kara wiped her face with her free hand, “I have to be better for her. I want Morgana know that she could count on me when the time comes.”

“Then tell her that yourself, silly.” Alex pressed her finger against Kara’s temple lovingly, making the blonde laugh. “And probably demand your daily dose of bonding session in the study to make up for that.” The tease was burning in the archer’s eyes.

Kara blushed at the implication. “It’s not like that.”

“Don’t even try to deny. You really think nobody knows what you two have been doing in there?” Alex smirked scandalously, adding more heat onto Kara’s face. “That familiar earthquake coming from the study scared us a bit at first but it only happens when you and Morgana are in there. We put two and two together.”

Kara looked down, shyly mumbled, “Earthquake? I thought only the shelves were affected.” She hastily stood up, grabbing the basket because her sister would definitely tease her mercilessly. This was so embarrassing that people knew what was going on between her and Morgana at the time. How could she face anyone else from now on? “I-I’ll bring her lunch.”

Alex laughed amusingly, slapped on Kara’s butt, making her jump. “Go and rock her world. Literally.”

Kara threw her sister a glare before exiting the room, feeling every pair of eyes of everyone boring into her skull when she headed for the study direction. _Lord, this is so humiliated._

 

____________________________

 

Morgana looked up at the sound of footsteps outside the door. She expected it could be John about the identity of Gwen that she had specifically told him only, to make sure he would be extra cautious with the situation. The Commander’s eyes had gone a little wider but he had nodded and asked one question about the treatment then left. Morgana thought he could have desired for more details.

But the person coming in the study wasn’t John, but Kara. The wide smile grew on Morgana’s lips instantly fell into a tight one when she remembered how Kara had avoided her eyes this morning. Right now, the blonde wasn’t smiling as usual but her mouth still stretched into a relaxed expression which eased up the ball inside Morgana’s guts.

“Hi.” She spoke first, feeling like it was the right thing to do. Kara finally smiled and walked in with her familiar fast pacing.

“Hi. Lunch for you.” Kara held up the basket, explaining herself like this wasn’t what she had always done for the past few months.

They both stepped to the table in the middle of the room as a habit, sat down. Morgana watched Kara setting up the meal with curiosity. Gwen had mentioned that Kara came to see her. Why? Had she been puzzled about who Gwen truly was? And of course the one who had paid attention to the prisoner must be her. Kara had kindness for the whole world.

Still… What had Gwen told Kara? About Morgana’s past? About her crimes? About anything that could make Kara reevaluate her involvement with Morgana? The sorceress was dying to know but somehow her courage had gone hiding.

“Do you want to ask me anything?” Morgana prompted when they had finished the meal in silence. Kara was very quiet and it only drove Morgana even more insane, thinking that Kara was still incredibly mad at her. “About last night?”

Kara slowly met Morgana’s eyes with her own. “I have a lot of questions, some of them I don’t want to think about. You might not want to answer.”

Morgana grabbed Kara’s hand and held it steady inside her palm, staring in blue eyes. “Nothing you say can make me uncomfortable, darling. Go ahead and ask, I’ll tell you everything.”

Kara’s finger muscles hardened a bit in Morgana’s palm, then relaxed and she continued, “The Queen, has she done anything wrong to you? On a personal level?”

Morgana looked down on their hands, her thumb rubbed lightly on Kara’s skin. “She betrayed me. I was the Queen then. I decided to keep her around and she went against me behind my back.”

A warm palm placed on Morgana’s cheek, she looked up into Kara’s kind and understanding face. “Are you still mad at her?”

Morgana tilted her head deeper into the blonde’s hand. Lords, she missed this. “I am but at the same time I’m not anymore. She told me her side of things this morning. I suppose she is justified”

“You went to see her?” Kara’s thumb grazing back and forth below her eyes, imitating the motion Morgana inflicted on her hand.

“Yes.”

“It didn’t go well, I guess.”

Morgana chuckled, “It could be worse. I kidnapped her after all.”

Kara snickered lightly, then her facial expression went serious. “Can you tell me why you did it?”

Morgana took time to think. She wouldn’t want Kara having to listen and picture every painful detail of her life just to defend herself. But then she wanted Kara to understand where she was coming from, to think that she was the Morgana that Kara had cared for and chosen to be with.

Gwen didn’t understand why Kara stayed with her. Like Morgana had told Gwen, the reason was also a mystery to her. Morgana sometimes woke up at night just to check if Kara was a reality, not an illusion. So maybe she needed to convince Kara that she was not the person Gwen had described. Not anymore.

“I want Arthur to do something for me, in exchange for his wife.” Kara patiently sat still, all ears, so Morgana continued, “There is another man, Sarrum, who had contributed in wrecking my life, other than Spheerik. He-” Morgana took in a deep breath to prepare herself for saying out loud the truth, “-has captured and tortured Aithusa and me for two years. We escaped. The damage is done. He’s not punished and now is allying with Arthur.”

A slight frown appeared between Kara’s eyebrows. “You want Arthur to trade that man for the Queen.”

“Exactly.”

Morgana observed the change of expression on Kara’s face, looking for a sign of disgust, of fear, of any resentment that Kara might have. But she found none, instead blue eyes were shimmering with tears. Kara was crying.

The sorceress hadn’t seen this coming. Her first instinct was to pull Kara into her chest and held her lover tightly. She did and Kara wrapped her arms around her back in return.

“I’m sorry, Morgana.” Kara said through her muffled sobbing. “Wh-why? How could people treat you so?” The grasp on Morgana’s dress got tighter, angrier. “You don’t deserve any of that. Aithusa doesn’t deserve that.”

She felt her own tears rolling down on her cheeks and quietly wiped them away. She couldn’t agree with the blonde. “Kara, I-”

“Please.” Kara pulled back, tearstained and face twisted. “I’m begging you, do not do this alone.” Kara led the Priestess’ hand onto her chest, firmly pressed.

Morgana stood up, pulling out of Kara’s grasp, facing away from the gentleness that had brought back the best in her. “I have to, Kara. You wouldn’t want to witness how heartless I could be when I have my hands on Sarrum.” She clenched her fists, feeling magic surfing inside her eyes just by the idea of satisfying her anger. “People fear me for a reason. And I don’t want you to know that reason.”

A long moment of silence passed by. Morgana still faced away, quietly brought her knuckles to wiped her tears. Kara was a good person, she wouldn’t understand, not that Morgana wanted her to. Kara would talk her out of this, because Kara was kind and gentle and humane. What Morgana striving for was nothing like that.

“I’m not afraid.” Kara spoke, finally. She didn’t turn around but the blonde’s voice was getting closer. “I know about the good side of you. Now I want to know the bad side, too.”

Her shoulder was tugged lightly. She calmly turned backwards, Kara reached to craddle her face. “Don’t you want me to be good all the time?”

“Of course I want to.” Kara replied with no ill will, “but that’s not who you are. We all have dark side, we just need to control it.”

“I still have to punish Sarrum.”

“I understand your wish.” Kara’s eyes casted down sadly.

A moment of uncomfortable silence and muted argument went by.

“But you don’t want me to do it.” Morgana grimaced. “Do you want to stop me?”

Kara looked back up. Morgana could see how conflicted and troubled Kara was. “No. Yes. Maybe.”

“I won’t kill him. I’ll torture him, make him beg for mercy then give none.” Morgana pressed, she sensed Kara’s sickness over her words but she still had to say it. This was who she was and Kara wanted to know. She still hadn’t decided the punishment yet but her wicked mind had some ideas. “I’ll cut him open, mutilate his limbs, cause permanent damage on him like Aithusa has received. I’ll skin him alive, extract his nails, cut off his ears-”

“Stop!” Kara said, pleading. “This is not who you are, Morgana.”

“How do you know who I am?” The High Priestess knew she was pushing Kara away but she couldn’t stop. Kara needed to know before she sunk deeper. “I could have done that to thousands of people. I could have told you lies, making you believe about some alter ego that I used to have. But she is dead, Kara.”

“No, she’s not!” Kara’s voice raised a bit higher, “I’ve seen her and I still see her now. I know life has treated you badly and people who have done wrong to you deserve punishment. But you don’t deserve to sink yourself to their level, Morgana. You could be better than that.”

Morgana took a step back, glaring at the source of her happiness, drifting through her fingers. “What if I am not better than that?”

“I said you _could_ be better than that, Morgana.” Kara stepped back as well. “It is _your_ choice.”

Morgana’s shoulders slumped, sadly said, “Sometimes you just don’t have a choice.” She knew she was being difficult and Kara would be likely to run away forever. If she wanted this to work, she needed to be honest. Brutally honest.

“You do. You chose to save me, save the village, to help others, to protect Cagamoux. You could have done it differently, but you didn’t.” Kara timidly walked closer, very close, to stare deep in Morgana’s eyes. Her blue eyes were gazing through Morgana’s soul, through the scars, through the insecurities and through the cruelty. Behind all of that, Kara saw her, the real Morgana who always had a choice. “Life is full of choices, Morgana, don’t let the evil conquer you. You are tough and you are full of love. You just need to be reminded.”

Kara’s words brought Morgana back to those moments when she had acted without a personal agenda, just did what she felt right. Saving Kara from Begruda’s blade was an impulsive decision and it was right. Training Jack wasn’t planned but she would not do it differently. Killing Spheerik was an act of anger, but he deserved it for trying to harm Kara and the villagers.

Morgana had wanted to punish Sarrum and tortured him back for hurting her and Aithusa. It would only satisfy the beast in her, the beast of hatred, something that Spheerik and sadly, Morgause, had taken advanced of to steer her to their scheme. She had fed that beast for such a long time and it had consumed her so much, it had turned her into another beast.

Kara had helped her forgetting about that beast for a while, now it had returned and put her to the test. Kara said she had a choice now, to feed or to starve that beast.

Kara said she was full of love. Love would defy the hateful beast. She needed Kara to do this.

Morgana wrapped her arms around Kara, let her face snuggle in Kara’s neck affectionately. “Would you do that for me?” She needed this. She _wanted_ to do this.

She chose this. She chose Kara.

Kara’s voice rumbled through Morgana’s bones, bringing happiness, warmth, not just physically but mentally and emotionally to her, “Constantly and always.”

It was a promise. What more from this promise they didn’t know at the moment. Morgana knew she had a choice, and Kara was her compass. In this blissful embrace, her mind was clear what she had to do. Especially now.

“You know I need to be reminded of what?” The Priestess pulled back a bit to have her face right in front of Kara’s, smirking, “I haven’t touched you for more than three days.”

“Oh” Kara giggled and jokingly retorted, “are we not hugging right at this moment?”

Morgana’s glowing eyes reflected in Kara’s blue orbs, magic pulled them to the table, lifting Kara up a bit for the blonde to sit on the edge. Kara’s dress was boosted up to her thighs with Morgana’s hungry command. The blonde instantly hooked her ankles behind Morgana’s back, a naughty smile spread on her mouth. “The different type of touch.”

She kissed Kara, who responded eagerly. Tongues and teeth collided, hands finding proper places. Their desire was fueled by the heated argument, the lack of affection lately and the relief when they finally came down to a conclusion.

When Morgana pulled back to breath, Kara told her an interesting news, “Everyone actually knows what we are doing right now.” Flushed cheeks and ragging breath, Kara looked incredibly sexy.

“How?” Morgana teased, cocking an eyebrow.

“Your magic, of course.” Kara grinned pulled Morgana even closer, “Causing a little panic but they got used to it.”

The sorceress laughed out loud at the fact that her orgasm drove her to create a minor fuss but it was not something to be hidden. “Let them know how much I miss you, shall we?”

 

_________________________

 

Back at the dining room, Alex was sitting with Maggie, Lucy, Winn and James, discussing about the incident from yesterday when Maggie suddenly lifted up her palm, doubtfully looked around.

“You hear that?” the Captain of the Guards asked the others.

“Hear what?” James looked from left to right. “I hear nothing.”

“Exactly, _nothing_.” Maggie glanced through the window to check the time. “That regular earthquake must have occurred right now.”

“Oh, the _Pendragon_ earthquake from the study.” Lucy chuckled knowingly, blushed a bit. “Come on, that’s the Lady private business. We shouldn’t talk about that.”

“Other people’s private business doesn’t cause panic to others, alright?” Winn bit into his meat roll, chewing into the reply. "Or almost bring down the roof."

“I don’t think there would be any more-” she wiggled her fork around, “-distraction like that for a while. Kara knows. I told her.”

“That’s awkward.” James’s face was scarlet now. It was always like that whenever ‘Pendragon earthquake’ happened, like he knew something he shouldn’t.

Suddenly, all of the plates, knives, forks, goblets started lifting themselves off the tables. When nobody even had a clue of what was happening, the tables even floated in the air and then the entire castle rumbled, shook furiously.

After a few terrifying seconds, the tables slammed down on the ground, everything else fell back on the surface. A knife sunk deeply on the chair next to Winn, causing the poor guy to jump.

“Was that-?” Lucy asked with a grin.

“Yes.” Winn answered with a wider grin.

“No way.” Alex exclaimed in surprise, horror and a bit impressed. This earthquake even had telekinetic effect. Holy Mother of Morgana!

“Well that’s what I call ‘earth shattering’ sex.” Maggie gave Alex a knowing look, reminding her of what she had told the shorter brunette right before their, well, _bonding session _was interrupted. Alex blushed and looked away, mentally took note that she could tell Kara about her relationship with the Captain now. Because, honestly, what could be worse than people knew exactly when you and your lover were doing it?__

__

____________________________ _

__

__This could not be happening again._ _

__Arthur charged through the lines of servants, angrily stomped upstairs towards his chamber. The Knights were hot on his heels. They had been marching through the night right after receiving a disheartening news from Camelot. The Queen had gone missing._ _

__The young King barged into his bedroom, hoping that this was a prank of the whole kingdom, hoping he would see Gwen’s sitting at the table with a smile. But none of that, only the cold chamber with a few guards standing around, not knowing what to do._ _

__“Where is my Queen?” He grumbled a question, fully aware that nobody knew but he just had to ask._ _

__“Sire, the scene is left untouched.” The Head Guard reported and lifted something with both of his hands. “This was on the table when I came in.”_ _

__Arthur took a look and grabbed the handle of his beloved sword. The one that his father had left for him. The one that had been with him through battles and combats._ _

__The one that he had pierced through Kara Nielson’s gut right in front of Morgana._ _

__The grip on the sword clenched tighter, Arthur stabbed the weapon on the table. The force was so strong the blade went almost a third inside the material._ _

__“Morgana.” Arthur gritted through his teeth and spun around, was about to make a beeline towards the throne room when he saw something was carved on the wall right above the door._ _

___**SARRUM ALIVE FOR GWEN ALIVE** _ _ _

__His brows furrowed deeply, eyes narrowed at the annoyed and frustrated feeling of being blackmailed. His initial thought was to follow the demand because Gwen’s life over Sarrum’s of course. And Arthur knew very well why Morgana had asked for Sarrum._ _

__But…_ _

__There was a huge ‘but’ in the way. Sarrum was a King and now he was the biggest ally Arthur had. He could not go back on the vows of alliance, the honorable tradition of the Knights. Furthermore, he knew he shouldn’t negotiate with someone who dared to sneak in his home and kidnapped his wife. What made sure Morgana would give back Gwen? What made sure Morgana didn’t have a superior plan to trap and ambush him? He couldn’t trust someone like Morgana to keep her word._ _

__He paced back and forth in the throne room, Merlin standing in a corner with Gaius. They had discussed a plan that only Gaius could help. Arthur was still thinking about other options._ _

__“This is very risky, Sire.” Gaius spoke again after a moment of silence. Arthur whipped around to face the royal healer fiddling with his hands, concerningly advised. “You can’t be sure if he agrees to help us. Not to mention the next step is also a risk.”_ _

__“He’s right.” Merlin chimed in. His personal servant never remembered to add ‘Sire’ behind his words but now Arthur had no intention to care about that. “Asking for Sarrum’s help is the same with following Morgana’s demand. We can trust neither of them.”_ _

__“Then tell me” Arthur raised his voice, frustrated and angry, “How should I do this?” He pointed towards the window, to the direction of South. “My wife, your Queen, the love of my life, is taken and held hostage some-bloody-where and her life is in danger every minute she spends with Morgana. I hurt someone she cares about and what stops her from doing the same to Guinevere?”_ _

__Nobody answered._ _

__He huffed again, started pacing around again. Suddenly he halted mid-step, startling the other two men. “Gaius, are you still in touch with that old sorcerer?”_ _

__Gaius seemed taken aback by the question, took a second to replied, “Yes, I do, Sire.”_ _

__“What do you want from him?” Merlin cut in again but Arthur still gave him an answer nevertheless._ _

__“Morgana uses magic to kidnap Gwen. We’ll use magic against her.” Arthur had an idea in mind. With this, he wouldn’t have to betray Sarrum yet still be able to fulfill Morgana’s demand. Or so she thought._ _

__“Wait a minute, Sire. Morgana is a very powerful sorceress. Magic is simply her expertise. We can’t fight fire with smaller fire.” Gaius remarked and Arthur thought the old man made sense. “Can you be kind and tell us your plan?”_ _

__Arthur told them._ _

__“That’s absolutely dangerous, my Lord!” Merlin was the first to react. “Morgana could easily tell the Sarrum you bring is fake! That kind of spell wouldn’t last long enough to fool her.”_ _

__“And how the heck do you know about that appearance changing magic?” Arthur scoffed, mockingly, placing his hands on his hips. “From that tavern you always go to? They tell stories there?”_ _

__Merlin’s lips shut tight, seemingly offended._ _

__“Sire, I suggest you rethink this plan. Morgana decided to kidnap the Queen right in the castle, her power must be tremendous great. If your plan goes wrong, pardon my words, she would kill the Queen and maybe you too.” Gaius used the wise and clever voice to talk and Arthur realized he might have been too reckless, thinking he could fool Morgana with a decoy._ _

__“You’ve made a fair point, Gaius. I might need a moment to think.” Arthur sat down on the throne, combing fingers into his blonde hair._ _

__“I have an idea.” Suddenly Merlin spoke again and the King’s head snapped up._ _

__He tiredly responded, “What?”_ _

__“Dragoon The Great could persuade Sarrum into helping us.”_ _

__Gaius turned to Merlin, scandalously shook his head, “No. That’s crazy, Merlin. Why would Dragoon want to help us?”_ _

__Arthur’s eyes met with Merlin’s. The King saw a mix of emotions in the servant’s look which he still didn’t understand yet. “Yes, why would he? I know I thought about asking for his help but Sarrum would never listen to a magical being.”_ _

__“He wanted to make it right for you and for Camelot, my Lord.” Merlin stood straighter, like he spoke on behalf of Dragoon. “It could redeem his mistake in the past.”_ _

__“His mistake took my father’s life.” Arthur sneered, pissed._ _

__Merlin’s eyes casted down then back up. “At least try to have faith again. He doesn’t approve Morgana’s way, we should make him our guy.”_ _

__“He’s right, Sire.” Gaius added, pulling Arthur’s gaze away from Merlin to the healer. “He has told me that he only needed one chance to prove himself, to prove to you that magic isn’t bad. That magic could be used for good.”_ _

__Arthur leaned back on the throne, nodded. “I’ll see what he has to say. Until then, I still need to debate these plans over with my Knights.”_ _

__With that dismissive tone, both Merlin and Gaius left the room without saying anything further._ _

__The King sat alone in the throne room, placed a hand on the seat right next to him, grimaced a promise to his missing Queen, “I’ll bring you home, my beloved, at any cost.”_ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Table read!_ _

__Spymaster: “Welcom-”_ _

__Morgana: “Earth-shattering sex!”_ _

__Arthur: “Excuse me?”_ _

__Winn: “Earth-shattering sex!”_ _

__Arthur: “Huh?”_ _

__Kara: “Earth-shattering sex!”_ _

__Arthur: “Why are you keep saying that?”_ _

__Alex: “Earth-shattering sex!”_ _

__Lucy: “Earth-shattering sex!”_ _

__Maggie: “Earth-shattering sex!”_ _

__Arthur: “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING WITH YOU ALL???”_ _

__James: “Earth-shatter… this is embarrassing to say.”_ _

__Gwen: “Don’t forget ‘telekinetic effect’.”_ _

__Arthur: “Spy! I’m not going to sit here and talk about my sister’s sex life, okay?”_ _

__Spymaster *waits for a few seconds*: “Earth-shattering sex!”_ _

__(Arthur closes the table read)_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I expected.


	27. Lady Morgana's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana casted the Blessing
> 
> Gwen had some insights
> 
> Arthur and Merlin had a plan
> 
> Jack overheard Sarrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this is getting intense!
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes :))
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (also, no table read this time, cuz I wanna keep it a bit scary)

The hallway got a bit busier today due to the fact that Morgana Pendragon was about to cast the most difficult and complex spell on Cagamoux. The Blessing would create a giant moat surrounding the castle, a stable stand for the real magic effect. Invisibility. It hadn’t been coincident that Camelot hadn’t touched them or even heard of them before. Nobody could find them, among the woods, the valleys, the mountains and the clouds.

The ceremony was simple but the amount of power it consumed would be too large and too dangerous for one person to execute. Even for a High Priestess. Morgana had asked Cat about the mental and physical state of Morgause and Spheerik after casting the Blessing and the answer wasn’t good. They both had had to spend an entire week to recover. If the burden was on Morgana alone, she would be likely killed even before the first step complete.

But she had found a solution. While searching for a way to safely boost her power, Morgana had stumbled on an interesting spell called ‘fugol’, which meant ‘decoy’. Story short, she needed another source of power to keep the target away from her while she was executing the spell. The most common thing that was used in these ‘fugol’ spells was fire. Fortunately, Spheerik had told her about Eternal Phoenix, the type of flame that never ran out unless the caster commanded it.

She hated the fact that Spheerik still snuck into her present like a ghost, haunting and laughing at her face, saying that she still needed him. Yet, a part of her believed he had known about this, that someday she would need this information. Maybe he had orchestrated this Prophecy from the start, who knew. Or maybe he had been only a pawn in a bigger game. One thing was certain that he knew a lot.

“My Lady, are you ready?” John asked her from behind. They were standing on the highest spot of the castle, looking down on the people. They had gathered in the yard because the Blessing could shake the castle and something might cause danger to them. Morgana didn’t want that.

Her eyes flickered to the golden spot that was Kara. Standing next to her was Alex and Maggie and Gwen. Morgana had commanded Gwen to be released from prison because the basement would be the most dangerous place to be during the spell, and Gwen shouldn’t be harmed. Gwen had been stubborn when she announced that and wanted to stay back. Then Kara suggested that she could try and Morgana had faith in her lover more than anything. Somehow Kara had succeeded in convincing Gwen walking out of the cell.

Maybe Kara had magic after all.

“Yes. Let’s begin.” Morgana firmly raised a finger in the sky and signaled the folks below to light up the fire. Simultaneously, over three hundred torches were lightened, bringing a ring of dancing flames around the castle. Morgana saw the eyes of the guards, the people glowed along the fire. She had taught them about the Eternal Phoenix spell, letting them help her maintain the source of heat whenever it went out. She needed them. And she accepted their aid.

“It’s set.” John announced, his eyes also burning with magic. “I’ll assist you, Lady Morgana.”

The High Priestess gave him an acknowledging nod, possibly a small smile and held her hands up in the air, a dagger in one of them.

“Ciricfrip du faestnung orthod hemarn orlegsceaft blodgetend a mir!” She pressed the sharp tip of the dagger across her empty palm, feeling the familiar jolt of pain and the sting when her blood ran along the cut. She lowered her bleeding hand, letting the warm liquid fall onto the castle.

One drop.

Two drops.

Three drops.

Morgana gave John the dagger with her blood on it. He took it and held up high, then slammed it down as strong as possible on the spot in the middle of her blood stain, securing it there.

“Mishe daescield um Cagamoux abiddeap ne aela geist!” The chanting was shouted by everyone from below.

Morgana felt the pain of power draining out of her, but it was endurable, not excessive like the teleportation had done on her. She clenched her teeth, hoped for the best that the Eternal Phoenix had been a good decision to make. Her glowing eyes moved down to find Kara among the crowd.

 

_For her, I can do this._

 

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the last step of the spell. Her teeth started clashing and she began to sweat. Too late to go back.

“Ic, man, wit hal blestian!”

Her vision got blurry, the nape of her neck got so hot it felt like her skin was on fire. This was expected. John turned his back on her, letting her see the mark craving on his neck. The result of the Blessing would leave an imprint of the Old Religion on the body of who stood under its protection. That meant every living creature who was in Cagamoux right now, including the trees, plants, animals, people would have the Blessing mark somewhere. John had his imprint on the neck. It must be the same with Morgana.

Her knees started shivering and she clung on John’s shoulder to stand. She wouldn’t want Kara to see her fall. Not again.

She saw black.

She heard the gasp of the people.

She felt the power surging through her and expanding everywhere. This was it. This was the shield.

She blinked a few times but her vision didn’t come back. She panicked.

“John?” was the last word she said before her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

 

________________________________

 

Gwen had never seen anything so beautiful.

When she heard that Morgana would cast a spell to protect the castle, she was surprised that the act seemed so kind. Through all of the distinctive discussion and murmuring, she could understand bits and pieces. That this spell was dangerous and it was necessary for the place to be kept hidden under Camelot’s eyes. If Morgana succeeded, Arthur could never find out the location.

Her hope faltered a bit and she thought, what good could come out if she was locked here and no chance to escape? So she wanted to stay behind.

Then Kara Nielson came.

 

***

 

 

_“Your Highness, staying here is very dangerous,” The young blonde said with a pleading voice. It was vastly different from Morgana’s way to drop the news earlier. Gwen couldn’t help but felt a bit less hostile towards the girl._

 

_“I won’t make Morgana’s plan any easier, you know that.” She replied, standing behind the bars with one hand over the other at the front, like she was standing in the throne room. “If she wants to do something, then she has to risk her previous scheme.”_

 

_Kara sighed, stepping closer. “Don’t think it that way, your Grace. She’s doing this to protect us, protect this place, protect the people who're living in it.”_

 

_“Do they know who they’re serving?” Gwen lifted her chin. She still had a lot of doubts and questions about this location. She wanted to collect more information._

 

_“They do. But they don’t know who you are. Morgana doesn’t tell them because they were the victim of the Great Purge.” Kara grimly said._

 

_“They are all magical.” Gwen replied, without fear or disgust because she never outright hated magic. Only the bad kind._

 

_“They are all innocent.” Kara retorted, face full of determination. “The only thing evil is that law.”_

 

_“You’ve just declared your treason on Camelot in front of the Queen, do you know that?” Gwen asked but her voice wasn’t stern or harsh. She was simply stating the truth._

 

_“I don’t intend to go against Camelot. Only inhumane acts like discrimination and massacre.” The blonde’s brows lowered a bit, her blue eyes pierced into Gwen’s soul. “I believe you are with me on this, your Grace.”_

 

_Gwen sighed because Kara was right. She never approved on murdering magical beings, she had advised Arthur not to but he was raised by Uther, somebody who hated magic so much he had hunted and executed every person with power in the kingdom. It was a good thing that Arthur didn’t have magic._

 

_But Morgana did._

 

_Suddenly, Gwen saw things a bit differently. Morgana had always stated her disagreement directly with Uther on his treatment with magical people. Living in a hateful environment, with constant fear that she would be hung someday, Morgana must have been miserable._

 

_Gwen hadn’t been around. She had been busy with the blooming love with Arthur._

 

_Morgana hadn’t known about her power then, according to Gaius._

 

_Only Morgause had been there for her._

 

_Oh, Lords! Maybe that was the reason why she had embraced darkness and hatred. Morgause had captured her for a year._

 

_“Tell me, Kara, what do want the most?” She asked from the bottom of her heart._

 

_Kara bit her lips in thoughts, then sadly said, “I wish I could say peace, or no more discrimination or anything as big as that, but I can’t. This would sound incredibly selfish but I want Morgana to be free of the burden of her people on her shoulder.”_

 

_“Explain.”_

 

_The blonde looked over at the door then back, “All Morgana wants is a place for people like her to leave peacefully, she told me many times. The only way she sees is taking back the throne because as long as King Arthur still rules, the laws against magical beings still present.” Kara’s voice became distant like she was imagining something in her mind, a smile appeared. “If you could see her face when she talks to people here about such trivial things like how their day’s going, or braiding a child’s hair, or dancing. Morgana dances beautifully and she just looks so carefree. I want that for her.”_

 

_Gwen understood this completely. Arthur had never had a carefree day ever since he took the crown. The burden of the kingdom pressed on his back, the threat of Morgana and other dangerous beings circling his life, worries never left his eyes, always deepened the crinkle around his once naive and cheerful blue eyes._

 

_“I want that for my husband, too.”_

 

_Kara chuckled and Gwen found herself joined the girl. They hadn’t known each other for three days and she already felt like they could be friends. Maybe everything was not too late. “Fine, I’ll leave the cell.”_

 

_“Splendid.”_

 

_Kara joyfully stepped forward and pulled the door wider for her. When she walked past the girl, she told her, “I’m glad Morgana found you.”_

 

_Kara blushed, snickered nervously behind the Queen. They both stepped outside out the basement in front of Morgana’s surprised look. And in a split of second, Gwen had seen a glimpse of the old Morgana in her genuine smile that she savored for the blonde among the guards when they strolled ahead of her._

 

 

***

 

The shield over the castle was magnificent. Gwen had never seen anything like it. The transparent whiff of magic radiating from Morgana herself blurred the vision of the sky, the mountains surrounding the castle. Three waves of power expanding strongly to the ground, digging deep into the Earth, embracing the place with protection.

The last wave had color red in it. It made Gwen thought of blood sacrifice. Could it be that the protection was an exchange for something important? Gwen didn’t know much about magic and the rituals but she had seen how it affected people if things went wrong. Terrible things.

She felt a sting on her lower arm. Lifting up the sleeve to check, Gwen almost screamed when she saw a mark slowly appeared on her skin. It resembled a lot to the Triple Goddess symbol and since Morgana was a High Priestess, it was understandable for her to ask for protection from them. Yet, Gwen was a bit worried that she had this mark on her.

What if Arthur saw it? Would he consider her a traitor and banish her? The whole mess with Lancelot almost cost her love with him. It got Gwen thinking for a bit but the cheering of people around startled her.

They seemed happy.

They said this was the second time they were blessed by another High Priestess, whom Gwen assumed to be Morgana’s sister, and now they could live in peace again.

 

_‘We could live in piece again!’_

 

They had chanted that over and over. The happiness in their eyes. Not even in Camelot had her seen such bliss and wide smiles like that. She had thought her people were living the life they wished for. Now looking at these people, they had gone through the horrid Great Purge, they must have lost family and friends, they had to cling on Morgana for a belief that they were alright. That they were under her protection.

Gwen understood the burden on Morgana when Kara had told her about that because she could imagine Arthur being in her place. But only now, she could fully feel it. She didn’t know these soldiers, these farmers, these children but she never wanted to see them suffer under the wrongful law of Camelot ever again.

This had to change.

The law needed to change.

Arthur needed to change his mind.

Gwen had to help him.

Suddenly a wave of people rushed to a direction, pulling her along. The Queen followed them and saw a large dark skin man carrying unconscious Morgana down the stairs, yelling out for somebody named Cat and a few people immediately ran to help him, bringing her to another place. Gwen saw a glimpse of blood on Morgana’s hand, the one that Kara had sprinted to and held it like it was made of glass.

She had thought the blonde would come with Morgana but instead she turned around and made eye contact with Gwen, tears sparkling in her blue eyes, “Please follow me, I’ll check on you.”

Gwen did what was asked. She silently admired the courage of turning away and left your loved one in somebody else’s hand. The faith among these people was heart-wrenching. Kara had swiftly taken cared of the bruise from the mark on her hand, then to the next person, and went on until Gwen had lost her in the crowd. But Gwen didn’t feel intimidated by the strangers. They didn’t recognize her but they nodded and gave her a smile.

Because she was considered to be one of them now. The mark had indicated it.

Could this be a way out?

Could it be that both sides living together?

Gwen had always been a person full of hope. And now she was feeling optimistic about the future, for the first time since she was given the strength of the crown. This was her purpose as the Queen, bringing the people together, making Arthur see the way Morgana saw things.

But it couldn’t be just Arthur. Morgana had to see things his way too. The Pendragons were the worst when it came to seeing things differently. Uther had been a great example for that. Arthur and Morgana were pinned against each other by fate. Gwen doubted anything would ever change their point of view without a little push.

Gwen would be Arthur’s little push. And Kara would be Morgana’s little push.

That was the answer.

 

__________________________________

 

 

Cagamoux was protected. Morgana’s purpose was completed. The castle was now invisible to normal eyes, only people who had the mark of Blessing on their body would see it.

But Morgana had to suffer a lot through the whole ritual..

Alex wrapped her arm around her little sister, who was clenching her teeth to keep herself calm. They all knew this would come, that the spell would eventually hurt Morgana at some point. Alex knew Kara wanted to stop Morgana from doing this but her sister would never stand in Morgana’s way on the path of helping people, of doing good.

Kara put a lot of faith in Cat, who was attending Morgana at the moment. Instead of breaking down like last time, Kara had joined Alex with Lucy’s team to go and check on everyone, especially who had been affected by the Eternal Phoenix. Most of them only fainted or sweated a lot but overall was fine. The children ran everywhere to check the bruising mark on others with joyful eyes, gawking at the imprint that they called ‘Lady Morgana’s kiss’ in awe.

Alex’s imprint appeared on her forearm. It stung a bit when it was created but the pain quickly went away. She hadn’t checked it yet until now. Everything had been a bit hectic around since the morning, running around helping others and trying not to ruin the remains of the ritual. The fire would burn until its creator died.

This was also the first time Alex had witnessed her sister’s healing work. Kara seemed to know what she was doing and she did it fluently. Checking wounds, giving out advice, being sure of where to look and fix and touch. Kara was doing what she had been dreaming. Alex saw their mother in her.

 

_Mother, Father, are you watching over us? We are being useful, not just to ourselves but to other people, too. Are you proud?_

 

They went back to Morgana’s chamber right after that, sitting near the door, waiting for news.

“Can I see your mark?” Kara finally spoke, her voice was dry and pained. Nobody had heard anything about Morgana ever since the High Priestess had lost her consciousness at the top tower. Alex was worried too but she had to keep calm for Kara’s sake.

“Of course.” Alex took off the shoulder pad and pulled the collar down to her elbow. She couldn’t fully see the symbol but it was no doubt the shape of half moon. “What does it look like?”

“A crescent moon facing downward with three drops of water hanging along the length.” Kara said, facing back at the chamber door. “Morgana told me that it means _‘blessing of the moon Goddess’_. We are blessed.”

Alex glanced at Kara. Her sister tilted her head toward Alex’s shoulder and finally dropped it down. “Hey, she’s going to be fine.” She said and she meant it. Morgana was a challenge even to Death itself.

“I know.” Kara curled her knees deeper into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. “I just need to see that with my own eyes.”

They sat in silence for a while until Cat walked out and gave Kara a smile, telling her to come in. Only then, Kara’s grin returned on her face. Alex watched as her sister disappeared behind the heavy door, planning to go and find Maggie when the corner of her eyes caught a figure standing alone in the hall. The strange woman that Morgana had kidnapped.

As a member of the Guards, Alex’s first reaction was approaching and keep an eye on her. So she did.

“Excuse me, why are you here alone?” Alex asked, carefully glancing around in caution.

The woman looked up at her, calm and polite. “I don’t want any trouble. Miss Nielson told me to stick around her but we lost each other when Morgana was brought here.”

Alex didn’t sense anything strange so she temporarily lowered her guard down. She should bring this woman to Commander John and let him decide what to do. “Come with me.”

“Wait” The woman gestured the chamber door, “What happened to Morgana?”

It was a bit odd that the woman was concern about her kidnapper. Alex crossed her arms, “Nothing serious. She’ll be fine.”

An unmistakable relief washed over the woman’s face, provoking Alex’s curiosity on the relationship between Morgana and her. “You want to bring me somewhere, Miss...”

Alex turned on her heels, shortly answered, “Nielson.”

They walked along the way, heading towards the grand hall, where John would assumingly be there to take charge and assigning missions.

“You are Alexandra, Kara’s sister.” The woman replied, earning a frown from Alex.

“Should I be concern that you know who I am?” She tried to sound unthreatening but her protective instinct just kicked in. This woman wasn’t an ordinary one. She must have had a significant role in whatever Morgana was planning. They kept walking in spite of the change of mood.

“I’m not a threat, your sister and Morgana must have confirmed it.” The woman sighed, her arms held in the front, looking like a noble lady.

“Yes. But it’s always good to be cautious.” Alex replied, took a turn down the stairs. “What’s your name?”

“Gwen.”

“Just Gwen?”

“Just Gwen.”

Alex didn’t ask more because she saw John standing among James and his crew, giving out instructions. She waited until the Commander noticed them, nodded at him to ask for permission to speak.

“I found her standing alone, Sire.” She said after briefly explaining the situation, “Should I take her back to the cell?” It was a very rude thing to say that right in front of the woman, Gwen, but Alex had to follow the rules. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the woman sighing.

John took a moment to think, then he spoke, “No, this Lady isn’t our prisoner anymore. She has the mark, she’s one of us. Take her to one of the empty room to the North.”

“Of course, Sire. I’ll talk to Winn.” Alex slightly bowed at him to dismiss herself and gestured Gwen to follow her.

The mysterious woman was very quiet, she didn’t ask about the sudden change in treatment like Alex has expected her to, and though it saved her the trouble to deflect the fact that she had no idea why, it irked her curiosity more.

Winn was found near the yard, counting heads as usual. He was surprised with John’s decision but the guy immediately gave Gwen a smile and took her to desired room. Gwen thanked him with much gratitude and promised she would not cause any trouble to them. It wasn’t much but Alex decided to trust the woman.

Winn waited until the woman closed the door, turning to Alex with concern expression on his face. “How is Lady Morgana? I heard she got it quite bad.”

“I’m not sure but Kara’s with her. Everything’s fine.”

“I hope so.”

 

________________________________

 

Merlin strolled along the castle, the potion to transform in his hand. He had done this plenty of times, this should not be any different. He had sent Arthur a note that Dragoon the Great would meet the King in the throne room at midnight, to ensure his own safety of going in and coming out of the castle. Merlin came too early, mostly because he needed to make sure that no one was actually around when he brought something to Arthur. Or more precisely, _someone_.

Aithusa didn’t want to meet Arthur, understandable. But this was the only way to make Arthur listen, to believe that even though Dragoon could giving orders to dragons, he wouldn’t hurt anyone. And they could simply trade Aithusa for Gwen.

He had planned so.

Footsteps coming closer, sounded like there was only one person. He snuck away. The shadow swiftly went by. A Knight. It was Elyan, the Queen’s brother. Merlin had seen his spirit breaking ever since the news about Gwen’s disappearance was known.

His heart jumped from place to place as he peeked out from the hiding spot and approach the throne room, slightly pushed the door open to look in. Arthur was standing alone, looking out of the window, hand cradling his chin in thoughts. Merlin stepped back and drunk the potion, waiting until he had fully transformed to push the door and walked in.

“Ah, there you are, Arthur.” His grumpy old man voice echoed the giant room, startling the King, who turned around with one hand on the sword. “No need to be cautious. I want to talk.”

“That’s for me to decide.” Arthur responded, frowning at Merlin, “Gaius said you can help bringing back Gwen without Sarrum. How?”

“Just a second.” Merlin cursed his old body for moving too slow, breathing too weak comparing to his youthful self. He pulled a chair to sit down and let out a sigh of relief, “Finally sitting down. Do you have any idea how long I have to travel just for tonight?”

Arthur still frowned at him, didn’t answer. Attempting in lighting up the mood failed, Merlin cleared his dry throat and spoke, “I have something that can make Morgana rethink her demand.”

“What is it?” Arthur’s expression never faltered.

“Not what, _who_.” Merlin emphasized, pointing out of the window. “Out there.”

Arthur’s eyes flickered to the moon outside. “Who is it?”

“Morgana’s dragon.”

The King’s eyes widened in horror. The last time Arthur and Camelot had to face a dragon, Kilgharrah, it had been terrible. Many people had died under the fire, constructions had been destroyed. The Kingdom took half a year to rebuild everything. It was a nightmare. Merlin understood why Arthur was wary about the matter.

“How do you have him?” Arthur asked, no more frowning.

“I have _her_ because I can control dragons. I’m a Dragon Lord.” _The last Dragon Lord_. But he wouldn’t mention that.

“How can I trust you that you wouldn’t use that dragon on Camelot? How could I believe that you do not work for Morgana herself and lure me into a trap?” Arthur lowered his voice, hostile and cautious. “How can I trust you again after my father?”

Merlin felt a punch in his gut. He was tricked by Morgana into accidentally killing Uther. But he couldn’t tell Arthur that because it would give him a worse impression on magic. “This doesn’t involve magic, Arthur. We trade the dragon for Gwen, that’s all.”

The young King started pacing around, clearly debating on the idea. Merlin hopefully waited until the King stopped and turned to face him.

“Can I see the dragon?”

“It would be tricky because I can’t let her get too close to the kingdom. We have to go by horse.”

They hurriedly went to the stable and Arthur easily got a for both of them. Merlin led the way to Aithusa. She was hanging around a lake not too far away from Camelot, where he had left her. With the power of a Dragon Lord, he could make her stay there even if he had gone somewhere.

Aithusa quickly spotted them and growled at Arthur. The King seemed to hesitate but he didn’t show fear. Good.

“You don’t have to be too afraid. I got her.” Merlin told Arthur but the King waved it off in annoyance.

“I’m not afraid.” Arthur took a step closer to Aithusa, who was preparing for a fire breath. Merlin glared at her, forcing her to stay down. “What do I call her?”

“Aithusa.”

“Aithusa.” Arthur repeated and Aithusa turned away, displaying her clear distaste. “You’ll be back with your owner soon.”

Merlin felt a bit hopeful. “Are you saying you would do this? The peaceful way?”

Arthur didn’t turn around, kept looking at Aithusa. “The peaceful way.” Finally facing Merlin, he grimaced, “Find a way to contact Morgana. We need to let her know we have her dragon. I’ll find a way to hide her.”

Merlin stepped in his way, “I’m afraid I can’t let you bring her anywhere. I can assure you that she won’t cause any trouble. Trust me.” He knew the last two words would bring back some painful memories for Arthur because what happened last time. Arthur glared at him but nodded.

“Just get the word out, then inform Gaius.”

Arthur rode back to Camelot without further words. Merlin stood alone with Aithusa, who was also staring at him, half-cautious, half-curious. He came close to her and held up a hand, looking straight into her eyes.

“Ic forbeodan Drakkon Aithusa acyban themir wytega a te Morgana Pendragon.”

Aithusa’s eyes grew wider and she shook her head constantly, trying to get used to the new command. He had just forbidden her from telling Morgana about the Prophecy. If he must return her, at least he had to control the situation first.

“It’s alright, Aithusa. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Aithusa only huffed and turned away.

 

_______________________________

 

It had been a few hectic days for Camelot, knowing that their Queen had been captured by the notorious Morgana. Jack was very worried. He had hoped that he could at least have a chance to face the sorceress again, this time, as a training Knight. He wouldn’t be able to defeat her, he knew it, with her power and experience. Still, the death of his people must be avenged. And oh Lord, especially Kara. who had put her heart out for Morgana.

He was in his night shift as usual but this time he had to guard for the King of Amata. Sarrum was a despicable man, with his crimes on magical and non-magical people that he had been bragging around ever since he came. Jack also hated the fact that King Arthur had to ally with Sarrum on the battle against Morgana in the future. Arthur was a kind and brave man, who had personally taught Jack clever tricks in duel combat. Some of them were the same with what Morgana had mentioned, which only enraged Jack sometimes when he had thought of Morgana as his mother.

Jack kicked his fellow Knight in training, Bernie, and told him he needed to pee. It was cold, it made people drink more and of course, pee more. This had been the third time this night.

After finishing, Jack walked back to the booth but he caught a sight of a shadow disappearing right behind the corner.

“Did you see that?” He asked Bernie, who yawned back a reply of ‘what?’. Jack shook his head and followed the suspicious figure. They moved silently between the walls, Jack was sneakier. He had gotten bigger lately, with muscles and heavier armor but it helped him paying extra attention to every step. Right now he hadn’t had his armor on, so he could move like a cat but stayed quiet like the wind.

He followed hot after the hooded figure and finally saw the destination. Sarrum’s room. Jack narrowed his eyes, carefully checked the surrounding before making another move to hide near the window, out of sight of Sarrum’s guards.

“What do you have?” Sarrum’s drunk voice blasting out first. “What is the secret that Arthur has been keeping?”

“His wife is kidnapped.” The voice that Jack assumed belonging to the hooded figure responded. “And I know who did it.”

“Who?”

“Morgana.”

There was a sound of liquid being spat. “What? That Witch is still alive?”

“It’s confirmed. The rumor about Morgana’s resurrection is likely to be true.”

“What else?”

Silence. “You wouldn’t like this, Sire.”

“Just say it, moron.”

“Morgana wants Arthur to trade someone for his wife.” Pause again. “You.”

Something was stabbed. “That bitch! She wants revenge.”

“And I followed Arthur tonight. He met with a mysterious old man. And you wouldn’t believe what I saw!”

“What?”

“A dragon! A white dragon! Arthur would trade the dragon for his wife. He respects the alliance between you and him.”

“Mhmm, I don’t give a damn if he doesn’t. I planned to get rid of him someday. But a dragon… Was it pale and limping?”

“Yes, Sire. How do you know that?”

Sarrum’s maniacal laugh startled Jack. What a scary man. “I tortured Morgana and her dragon, remember? That’s her dragon, you moron.”

“What now, Sire? Should I continue to spy on him?”

“Did I tell you to stop?” Sarrum annoyed by the question. “Take note of the location where they would trade the dragon and the woman.”

Jack quietly snuck away and returned to his booth. Sarrum wanted to go against Arthur, not surprising. But Sarrum also had tortured Morgana. Should he feel sorry for her? After what she had done?

But he didn’t have a proof for what he heard if he wanted to tell somebody.

It was best to try to protect the King first, Jack thought. He could ask to join the Knights if they were to march somewhere. He could meet Morgana again.

Maybe, if things went wrong, he would see her die. And he didn’t know how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speculations are appreciated! Also the kudos and the comments!
> 
> Also, I'll be pretty busy in the next two months, so the updates would be a bit slower. But don't worry folks! I'll do my best!


	28. The Knight pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana had a talk with Kara
> 
> Mordred's change of course
> 
> Aithusa returned home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, hello! It's been a while since I last updated, right? I actually haven't gotten any idea how to proceed the drama but then I was inspired by some Merlin video on Youtube and here I am!
> 
> The drama is coming soooooooooo close, I hope there are readers who still want to know how this story would end :))
> 
> GIANT THANK YOU to TheRaadicalKid and whisper85 who has helped me with the lines from the actual footages in the show! Love you both!
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The last few days in Cagamoux had been quiet. People were happy that their lives were blessed and protected. Kara was happy about that, but every time she saw the special mark on Morgana’s neck, she recalled the sight of her lover lying down, breathing heavily, one hand covered with bandages pink from her blood. She lamented that Morgana had to push herself further into the limit to pay back every bad thing she had done. Morgana was strong, powerful and she could stand against the world, which was why Kara was always worried that one day the world was more ruthless than her.

When Morgana admitted that she had been temporarily blind before she fainted, Kara couldn’t stop crying and the sorceress had to console her instead. Then Kara laid by Morgana’s side the entire day, listening to her visions about their world, their future.

“Have you been to the beach?”

Morgana asked so. The beach was a new concept to Kara, who was a village girl, surrounded by handy work and mountains and forests.

“No, I haven’t.”

“After taking back Camelot, I’ll bring you to the beach. We’ll fly with Aithusa. She loves the beach too.”

Morgana’s mind was still heading for Camelot. Kara wanted to show her another way to achieve the visions she wanted without having to shed blood. But would Morgana rethink it? Or she had already decided?

“Is there another way?”

“Of course, we can go by horse. And bring Alex, Maggie, or even more if you wish.”

“I mean, without taking back the throne.”

Morgan stayed silent after that. When Kara had thought she wouldn’t answer, her sorceress mumbled, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because there is no other way.”

“What if there is, would you try?”

“How?”

“Without war, without death, without violence.”

“Impossible.”

“Possible.”

“Enlighten me, lover.”

“A truce.”

Morgan laughed like she found the idea ridiculous. It hurt Kara that nowhere in Morgana’s mindset had a place for peace. But she had known that this was not an easy road to take. With everything Morgana had been through, she couldn’t blame her for being ruthless and stubborn. Yet she still had to try.

“I don’t want to offend you, Kara, but a truce between me and Camelot is the same with bringing the sky down. The latter is even easier to do.”

“But do you want to find a less brutal way?”

Kara had expected another stubborn answer, but-

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“I don’t want to put any of these people or you in danger but if Arthur attacks…”

“What if we can find a way before he does?”

“Would he even care enough to listen? Or would I have enough patience to put up with him? I still remember how he hurt you, Kara.”

Kara felt Morgana’s arms tightening around her.

“You have his wife, he’ll listen. He’s a King, he must wish peace for his kingdom, too.”

“I still want to torture Sarrum.”

“I know. Peace is an expensive thing.”

“Are you going to be mad at me if I choose revenge over peace?”

“Are you going to be mad at yourself if you choose peace over revenge?”

Morgana chuckled, pulling Kara’s shoulder to her, urging her to face the sorceress. A warm feeling rose up inside Kara’s chest when she saw Morgana’s smile.

“You’re such a smart aleck, aren’t you?”

“I have to keep up with you,” Kara cheekily responded, touching Morgana’s thick raven hair, “my Lady.”

Morgana kissed her, then drawing her into an embrace. “I’ll think about it.”

“The truce?” Kara asked, couldn’t help a smile.

“The truce.”

 

________________________________

 

 

“How are you going to contact Morgana? You don’t know where she is,” Gaius crossed his arms, worriedly stared at Merlin. They had been thinking about the way to reach out the High Priestess for a while and Merlin could only think of one.

“Scrying,” he replied, constantly putting things into his personal bag.

“Scrying? How?”

“In the Crystal Cave. Can you make up an excuse for me if Arthur asks?” Sliding the bag’s strap over the shoulder, Merlin quickly reached for the door.

“Is it safe? Have you done it before?” the royal healer frowned, worried, “The last time you went there, your health was affected tremendously for many days.”

Merlin sighed. Looking into the future was a hard task, scrying was less stressful but it didn’t mean it’d be easier. It would cost a lot of energy, that wasn’t the problem but Merlin hadn’t had enough experience in this like the High Priestesses, it could have side effects. But he needed to act quickly because Arthur was losing patience.

“I’ll be fine. I’m destined to be the greatest wizard ever walks the Earth, aren’t I?” he grinned and left the room, didn’t actually believe his own words.

When he walked to the main hall, the thunder sound of footsteps startled him. Merlin hurriedly took a secluded spot and took a peek. The Knights had returned from their march, and Arthur, slightly frowning, took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. The sound it made sent a sense of anger and frustration to everyone in the hall.

There was a woman, no, a young girl, being brought along with them. Merlin observed her face, she looked calm and confident, even though her arms were being held by two tall Knights, she kept her head up.

_Who is that?_

Right behind the girl was Mordred, staring at her with sorrowful, worried and troubled eyes.

He knew that girl.

Merlin set his bag aside, decided to walk along with the Knights and slid inside the throne room, where Arthur could be found sitting on the royal chair, coldly looked at the girl.

Merlin hid at the corner, right behind the giant curtain. His slim figure was perfect for the spot. He stood still when he heard the doors being closed with a slam.

The entire group of Knight stood in the throne room, eyeing the girl, who had been left standing alone in front of Arthur.

“Were you part of a code order of saxons who attacked an armed shipment bound for Camelot?” Arthur stepped off his throne, circling in front of the girl.

She didn’t flinch, clearly answered, “Yes.”

“Are you acting under the order of Morgana Pendragon?” Arthur halted the pacing and stared at her.

The girl looked down and then back up at Arthur with sheer tranquility, “What I did, I did for myself.” Arthur slightly pouted, seemingly acknowledged her guts to speak straightforwardly, continued to pace. “For my people, for our right to be free.”

“I have no quarrels with the Druids.” Arthur calmly continued, though his eyes expressed tiredness and irritation.

“I’ve spent my life on the run because of my beliefs, and seeing those I have loved, killed.” She stood very still, glaring back at Arthur with the same amount of coldness.

“Once, maybe,” Arthur stopped walking. standing on the girl’s left and turned to her, “But I’m not my father.”

When the King kept on circling the girl again, she spoke, “You don’t kill those with magic. It’s not I, Arthur Pendragon, who needs to answer for my crimes. It is you.” She paused, the calmness shifted to something more malicious and painful. “You and your father have brutally and mercilessly heaped misery on me and my kind.”

Arthur twisted around, standing behind her back, staring at the small girl who had the courage to speak ill about him and his father to his face.

The girl didn’t stop, her voice got louder, “It is you who has turned a peaceful people to war.” She halted again, waiting for the words to sink in. Merlin’s heart twisted, hearing his own kind being treated badly, something he was fully aware of but couldn’t do anything yet. “And it is you, and Camelot shall pay the price-”

“In your words,” Arthur finally replied, cutting off the accusation, “I hear the voice of Morgana. She and those like her have abused the powers of magic. It is they who have brought the rift between our people.” He stepped past her, telling her over his shoulder, “It is their deeds that have terrorized Camelot and forced us to outlaw such practices,” he turned to face her, “but you stand before the court not because of an act of sorcery or sedition, it is an act of murder. Your actions have brought upon the deaths of many good men, threatened the lives of many more.”

The girl nonchalantly replied, “They were casualties of war. And I will do the same again, for I will not rest until you are dead, and your kingdom is no more.”

“Yet you have friends here,” Arthur cut her off again. Merlin easily caught the change of emotion on Mordred’s face. The girl slowly lost her composure under the King’s words. “Somehow you’ve got treatment for your leg, from someone in Camelot. Who?”

“I treated myself.” The lie was so obvious.

“You’re lying,” Arthur pointed out. Looking at the Knight behind him, Merlin saw the scared but also defiant look from Mordred. “Whoever it was, left a trail of footprints that result in your capture.”

“A stranger came across me and he helped me.” She looked up at Arthur. “I have no idea who he was.”

Arthur glared at her but dropped the subject, “You show no remorse for your actions. I have no choice but to declare you: enemy of Camelot.” Merlin understood what it meant and he looked at Mordred, whose face froze into a mixture of horror and fear. “At dawn tomorrow, according to the law, you would be taken from your cell.” Merlin looked at the King, who didn’t show any emotion when he continued. “And hanged.”

The decision had been said. Two of the Guards stepped up and snatched the girl’s arms. She tried to stay back and threw at everyone her final words, “Do as you wish. It will not stop Morgana from rising.” The Guard sharply pulled her away. “Your doom is near!” She said among the clashing of the chains between her wrists. “My only sadness is I won’t be there to see it.”

The visible threat in her voice sent goose bumps across the air. Merlin worriedly at how cold Arthur had become and judging by the shocked look and the teary eyes on Mordred’s face, Arthur could have made a terrible decision.

Mordred had been foretold to betray Arthur. And now he could have had the reason to.

 

________________________________

 

 

Mordred silently followed the Guards down to the dungeon, his eyes trained on the tiny girl who had just been sentenced to death, his heart became heavy. She had been his childhood friend, the time they had spent together was long enough to shift their friendship into love. Puppy love. But still love.

He waited until the Guards had gone, softly walked closer to the cell. The dark blonde haired girl dropped the brave act and sat down with her face in her hands, letting out a sigh of defeat, shaking and scared. It ripped his heart apart, being separated with her like this.

“Kara,” he called and waited until she looked up to give her a small smile but quickly melted into a sorrowful one.

Kara stood up and approached the cells, holding two bars in her hands. He wanted to step forward but when he checked over his shoulder, he spotted a guard sitting not too far away. If Mordred came too close to the cell, he would notice and alarm others. Therefore, he stood in his place and came up with another way to communicate with Kara.

“The King has sent me to speak to you,” he felt the tears started to flow behind his eyes, looking at Kara’s hopeless and also hopeful gaze, “he is frustrated that you have not betrayed the person who helped you. You’re very loyal,” his voice started showing the vibration of weeping.

Kara’s blue eyes got wetter as she responded, “This person is very dear to me.”

His heart pulled his feet forward, not giving a damn about that guard anymore. He came close to the cell with a sad smile.

“I will never tell anyone,” Kara determinedly said, “I would rather die than see them harmed.”

The sudden footsteps coming close made Mordred alarmed, he stepped aside to see the guard coming but he just put more coal into the pit and returned to the seat. Mordred daringly stepped closer to the cell, holding the same bars Kara was having her hands on, their skins slightly touched. Slowly, he loosened his grip and wrapped his fingers around Kara’s, tears stinging in his eyes, looking at the love of his life, trapped and was on the way to the gallows.

He had to help her.

“I will speak with the King,” he promised, full of hope.

The hopeless look returned to Kara’s eyes, widened with fear for the both of them. “He won’t show mercy for someone like me.”

It could be true. Therefore, Mordred couldn’t give Kara a clear answer of what he would do. But one thing for sure.

“I will _not_ let you die,” he grunted every word, stating the certainty with all his soul and heart.

Kara reluctantly nodded. Mordred quickly turned around and headed for the King’s chambers.

A thousand thing circled in his mind on the way. Should he risk Arthur’s trust in him by begging for Kara’s life? Or should he just break her out and deal with the consequences later? It was risky either way. But Mordred had his faith in Arthur, who had gone against his father’s order and helped him escape when he had been only a Druid child. Arthur was a kind man, and they had fought alongside for some time, Mordred was also a Knight who had sworn fealty to the King, his words must have been considered.

He desperately hoped so…

“Yes?” The King’s voice answered after his three knocks. Mordred pushed the door open and walked in. Merlin was also inside the chambers, probably was helping the King out of his chainmail. “Ah, Mordred, what is it?” Arthur said while still tying up the strings of his shirt.

Mordred walked in, trying to be steady and calm. Then he dropped on one knee, kept his head low, showing as much respect as possible. He gulped and then admitted, “It was me. I was the one who has took the herbs to the Druid girl.”

He saw the King’s feet started pointing at his direction. The King was paying full attention to him. With the desperate voice, Mordred continued, “Arthur, I’m asking you, please, to reconsider your sentence. She’s a good person, she means no harm. She’s not to blame. Morgana is using her in her quest for power.”

“You know this girl?” Arthur asked as if it wasn’t clear.

Mordred silently nodded. Then he answered with a voice choked on tears, “She is...someone… since I was a child…,” he looked up to the King, “...someone who has lived inside my heart.”

The King sighed and crouched down, grabbing Mordred’s shoulder to sign him to stand up. He followed to his feet and felt hope rising inside him, looking at the pitiful eyes of the King. Mordred had given up his pride and now was being pitied, but it would worth everything when Kara was spared her life.

"You’re a Knight of Camelot, the bond we’ve shared…” Arthur seemed to hesitate, “What you asked, this girl is a _danger_ not just to me. She’s a sworn enemy of Camelot, ruthless to the core-”

“I would change that,” Mordred plead, “she’ll listen to me.”

“I cannot risk the lives of my citizens, Mordred, no matter who asks.” The certainty in Arthur’s voice smashed Mordred’s hope into bits and pieces.

“I _beg_ you, Arthur.” Mordred tried again, feeling the hot tear cutting his cheek.

“She’s admitted her guilt, I have no option.”

Hope shattered, Mordred’s eyes drifted to Merlin for a split of a second, noticed the look that had been given to him ever since he had started joining the rank of Knights, the waiting look, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He looked down to his feet, frustration and anger and despair curling in his heart, in his clenched hands.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said one last time with sorrow, but Mordred’s ears could not hear it anymore.

He looked up, taking in a whiff of his own anger. “Sire.” With one final flicker of his eyes to Merlin, he left the room.

He returned to the cell and delivered the news with a broken heart. But Kara wasn’t surprised with it.

“I thought we were friends,” he said, disappointed.

“He’s a Pendragon,” Kara remarked as if it was enough to explain everything, “You did what you could.” She sat down, accepting her fate.

Mordred was hopeless, but he had promised Kara that he wouldn’t let her die. And he shall do it, no matter what price he must pay.

He came to the King once again, to apologize for what he had done, leaving the last bits of his Knight’s duty to his King, even though he had broken his faith and trust. The last thing Mordred received from Arthur was a praise for being the most loyal Knight.

Ironically, that would be exactly the opposite of what Mordred would do tonight.

When he left the room, he felt the eyes of watchful Merlin following him.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked with a cautious tone. “You’re leaving and you’re going to take her with you.” It was nothing hard to guess, yet Merlin still stated straightforwardly.

Mordred turned around, glaring at the young warlock. He warned with absolute threatening tone, “Do not stand in my way. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Merlin shook his head, seemed genuinely cared about what he was about to do. In this minute, when he was going for treason, only now, had Merlin shown some companionship. “Mordred…”

“Kara is sentenced to die in the morning, What would you do?” Mordred asked in despair.

“You can’t-” Merlin responded without much compassion. Sure, he didn’t know how it hurt.

“Tell me you wouldn’t do the same for the woman you love,” he wanted Merlin to understand, and judging by the way Merlin gulped, he must have had some insights.

“Don’t be foolish,” the warlock said.

Mordred let out a short humorless chuckle, “You see? You cannot.” He turned away.

“Mordred, please,” Merlin called from behind, warning.

“I know you haven’t betrayed me before,” he replied over the shoulder, “do _not_ do so now.”

Mordred decided to have faith that Merlin wouldn’t tell Arthur, at least until morning.

But he was wrong.

Among the woods, the Knights caught them.

Inside the cell, where Kara and he had been thrown in, they had spent the night to talk about what hadn’t been talked. Kara wanted to take responsibility for her action and Mordred planned to do the same.

In the next morning, Kara was brought to the King, and Mordred could only hope that somehow Arthur would show mercy, though he sensed it might not be the case.

Unfortunately, this time, he was right.

Mordred could hear Kara’s mind swirling in fear. Coming close to the rope sending her to the other side. He clenched his hands, trying to keep his mind from getting insane. He cried when he felt Kara’s heartbeat. He cried when it started to race to a finish point and stopped. Then he stopped crying and stared at the blank space in front of him.

The Knights, who had sworn to be his friends, were bringing the girl that he loved to the gallows, by the order of the King, who had also sworn to be his friend. They were all liars!

Liars!

Liars!

LIARS!

When he felt the pain from Kara’s neck, the sound of her spine getting pulled down by the force of the Earth, only to be tugged back up by the rope, his Druid power came like a wave of anger, of grief, of sadness and most of them all, hatred.

His emotion became the wind, yanking off the cell’s door. Mordred wanted to leave.

Leave and then he would return.

To make the King suffer like he was suffering right now.

He alone could not do this, because Merlin, or more exactly, _Emrys_ was still by his side.

But he knew someone who would, could and definitely was able to crush the kingdom to ashes.

If he wanted to reach out to her, he needed to find one thing.

Actually, one particular being.

_Aithusa._

Mordred didn’t take much time to get out of the castle. His eyes and ears hungrily searched for the white dragon of the sorceress. He had learned of her presence ever since Merlin sneakily caught her and hid her in the woods. With his Druid power, he had found her standing alone near a lake.

Mordred knew Arthur would trade Aithusa for his wife.

His dear wife.

Gwen to Arthur.

Just like Kara to Mordred.

He wouldn’t let the King reunite his wife that easily.

Aithusa glared at him. She knew what he had done to Morgana.

 _“Please, take me to Morgana,”_ He pleaded.

 _“Why should I? So you can kill her?”_ Aithusa answered through their telekinetic connection.

_“No, because I will tell her everything she needs to know to bring down Camelot.”_

Aithusa reluctantly nodded. _“But I can’t leave. Emrys had bounded me.”_ The dragon looked at the chain around her leg. It was a thin string but Mordred could tell it was the spell had been cast on it that kept Aithusa from fleeing.

_“I can help you. If you take me.”_

_“Deal.”_

Mordred unsheathed his sword and held up for Aithusa, who quickly understood and blew out the dragon fire. A weapon that was forged in the fire from a dragon could kill anything, break any spell and penetrate any shield.

He let the sword take in its new ability, waited until the fire faded away and made a sharp swing.

 _Clank!_ The chain broke easily.

Aithusa crouched down, letting him climb up. Mordred knew the dragon didn’t want to do this and he didn’t want to push his luck so he kept his mouth shut. Aithusa spread her wings, ran towards, took off and headed South.

Mordred had left behind Camelot, the sun, and went further into the dark.

Morgana would kill him. Fine. Not that he wanted to stay in this life and mourn. But first, he had to tell her her most desired information that she had gone through a lot, yet still hadn’t gotten it.

Who Emrys actually was.

Therefore, when Aithusa had found the location where Morgana was staying, Mordred didn’t hesitate to make a slash on the magical shield that had kept the castle out of ordinary sight. He couldn’t see it, but he could hear it. Aithusa could too.

He heard Morgana’s voice, the strongest, most powerful of them all.

The shield fought back the invasion, creating a purple wave running along its course. He struck again.

With Aithusa’s fire, the shield could not hold.

It broke.

Aithusa quickly landed on a wide field. Mordred didn’t move, watching as the people running out of the castle, surrounding him with cautious and also frightened eyes.

He saw a familiar face among the crowd. That elder Nielson woman. She was frowning at him.

“Aithusa! Aithusa's back!”

He heard children’s voices. They came running towards the dragon without fear.

Mordred climbed off Aithusa. The dragon quickly left him alone. He stood among the people that he knew they were magical, wearing a Knight’s armor. He presented everything that they feared and hated.

They would kill him before he reached Morgana.

Suddenly, the crowd started to part, revealing another familiar face. Those cold green eyes stared him down, making him terrified of the idea of being at her mercy.

Green glowed golden for a second, Mordred found himself kneeling before her.

“My old _friend_ ,” Morgana said coldly, “Last time we met, you tried to kill me.”

It was best to go straight into the matter, Mordred believed.

“I’m here for a purpose, Morgana,” he gave her a respectful but still steady look, trying to earn some trust. “I didn’t expect to have to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for.”

A vicious look flashed in her eyes, quickly replaced by a warning one. Mordred’s eyes cast to the blonde standing next to her. Kara Nielson. Morgana had her hand around the girl’s waist.

“Arthur’s death?” Morgana said casually.

“The key to it,” Mordred answered, hoping he would find a satisfied glance from Morgana but the sorceress still stared at him like before. Morgana had lost the interest in kill Arthur? Impossible. “I was wrong to have ever questioned your wisdom my Lady and I would like to make amend.”

Morgana shared a glance with the blonde, who was looking back at her with worried eyes. The soft and loving look radiated a signal. That Kara’s mattered to her more than this piece of information. Finally, Morgana looked at him again, prompted, “Tell me.”

“There is someone you have been searching for, someone who has always alluded you,” Mordred continued, hoping that this would catch her attention.

It did. Morgana’s eyes lit up in surprise and excitement. “Emrys.” Her triumphant smirk returned, bringing a huge contrast to Kara’s concerned look.

“I know where he is.”

“Where?”

“Camelot. And I have his true name,” Mordred was glad to see the way Morgana’s eyes squinting at him, waiting. “He’s Merlin.”

Mordred had made the first move on the chess board of fate.

Now it was Morgana’s turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana knowing about Emrys' real identity was a big deal in the show, so I decided to make it in Mordred'S POV to have an insight on why did he decide to betray Arthur.
> 
> Sidenote: Merlin had delayed his plan to scry for Morgana, therefore Mordred had the chance to rescue Aithusa and flee with her.
> 
> The scenes in Camelot and when Mordred telling Morgana about Merlin were all being watched by me and my listening skills are terrible so please excuse me if there are any ignored or wrong words :))
> 
> No table read because it could take away the drama


	29. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Gwen started talking about the truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know it's been a long wait but please don't kill me. I couldn't update sooner because I just didn't know how to write this update properly. I'm glad it's finally done!
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Gwen had thought she wouldn’t see a familiar face here in this castle other than Morgana’s. Or a Knight of the Round Table betraying Arthur and coming to Morgana. Or she would sit at the same table with Morgana, discussing a possible truce.

The glare from Mordred made her shiver. The young Knight had given her such look ever since he saw her standing among the children, teaching them how to knit. She was shocked when she heard the people telling her about the exchange between Mordred and Morgana right on the field, in front of everyone. Morgana was still appealed with Arthur’s death. And Gwen was worried, absolutely worried.

Yet Morgana still wanted to talk about a truce, which was surprising. The Queen was glad that Morgana had decided to give peace a chance. Even though Gwen suspected that the information about Merlin being Emrys would put an obstacle in front of it. Without any idea about Emrys, Gwen could only guess that the person was an important link in Morgana’s initial plan to take over Camelot.

“How come you consider a truce? I don’t oppose the idea but I’d like to know what drove your mind into this?” Gwen firmly asked Morgana, who was sitting across from the table. The Sorceress’ gaze was so neutral it was unpredictable whether or not the question had offended her.

Morgana stared into her eyes and calmly stated, “I don’t. I’ve never thought about a truce with someone who tries to hunt me and my kind down. It’s a step back to whatever I believe.” She stood up and walked around the table, her voice was thick with power. With a scary gaze, Morgana continued, “However, somebody has shown me another way, a more peaceful one.”

“Miss Nielson, was it her?” Gwen cautiously asked, seeing if the blonde actually had that much influence on the notorious Sorceress like she had predicted. The way Morgana cut off the threatening look to have a softer feel in her eyes had proven it to be true.

“You are the Queen and Arthur’s wife, tell me your suggestion,” Morgana didn't answer the question, frowning a bit.

Gwen cleared her throat, buying a little time to state the words correctly. “I think Arthur would accept the truce.

“ _Accept_?” Morgana smirked amusingly, “Guinevere, I have you at my mercy, he has no other choice but taking the truce if I throw him one.”

Gwen’s guts churned at how victoriously Morgana sounded. But it was the truth. She swallowed the anger of listening to her husband, being the King, being humiliated to her face and endured it for the sake of the people. “As a kind King, he would.”

Morgana returned to her seat, tapping her fingers on the table. “I didn't ask what he would do. I ask you what you would do.”

Taking a few seconds to think, Gwen knew she would take this opportunity to gain the peace that everyone deserved, after years of a burning war between two Pendragons that represented the forces of two kinds, Camelot, and other kingdoms needed a break. But of course, she couldn't let herself be seen as vulnerable or desperate because who knew how long this truce would last? She must be humble but at the same time, stern so that the other side of the truce had to respect the agreement.

“I would discuss the terms carefully so that the idea of a truce wouldn't be opposed by anyone,” her eyes strategically glanced at Mordred, standing quietly next to Morgana’s chair. Gwen didn't know if Morgana saw that gesture but the Sorceress waved at Mordred, who threw Gwen an unfriendly look before leaving the room. Gwen didn’t understand why he stayed around so much. He gave her a bad vibe with the way he stared at her like he really hated her.

Even though Morgana didn’t seem too thrilled about the truce, she must have had been thinking a lot about it. Gwen stayed quiet as the former King’s Ward said her side of things and what she expected from the truce. The overall theme was still the safety and civil rights of magical people, something Gwen could agree on. After all, she wanted to create peace, not conflict.

“-and we will have our boundaries strictly put. No one can cross it without permission. If your people hurt my people, the truce will end and we will attack.” Morgana sipped from her goblet calmly after had declared her side of the truce. The air got thicker as the threat at the end sank in. She hadn't let the war go.

Gwen placed her hands on the table, looking straight into the intimidating green eyes from across the room and responded sternly with a question, “What would happen if your people hurt mine?”

Morgana smirked but her face didn't show any amusement. “Which side has more death counts? If anything, you should be grateful that I decided to give your people a chance.”

Gwen kept her ground. “It can't be called a truce if you still hold grudges and intention to make war. We have to be equals-”

“I have never been treated as equals!” Morgana raised her voice, glaring at Gwen with anger. It was rare to see her like this. It shook Gwen but also hurt her. It seemed like she had touched a surface that hadn't been taken cared of for a long time. “Do you think I want this? I alone cannot build a war. It’s you and your judgment against magical people like me. You should fix that before coming at me and talking about equals.” The Priestess stood up and intended to leave the room.

“Arthur has never considered you anything less, Morgana,” Gwen found herself lowering her voice. She was tired of this, of the grudge Morgana had been keeping inside that turned her into this person of hatred. “He hates the fact that he has to be against you or else his people will die by your hands.”

Morgana stopped walking, half-turned around so Gwen could only see one side of her face. “Then that’s the one thing he and I have in common.”

Gwen had thought about that statement even after Morgana had gone. If her words were true, then the only thing that stood on the way of peace was the Pendragons’ stubbornness. Each laid down a spear and it could work.

But she didn't know how to convince Arthur so.

 

___________________

 

“How did the talk go?”

Morgana pulled the robe off her shoulders and hung it up. She hadn't seen Kara for the whole day and she knew the first subject the blonde brought up would be about the truce. Turning around, she walked to Kara and pulled her into a kiss. “The truce still stands, don't worry, darling.” She wiped Kara’s nose with a finger jokingly.

“I’m glad,” Kara whispered, falling freely onto the bed, dragging Morgana down with her. She laughed out loud and used magic to pin her lover tightly on the mattress. “You seem happy.”

Morgana hummed amusingly, then started kissing Kara’s neck, earning moans from the woman. What happened next was predictable. Morgana actually wanted to talk about the truce when they were both satisfied so she took her time, building up lust inside Kara to match with her own. Then they exploded.

Her heart had slowed down for a while before she responded to the statement Kara had made earlier, “I am happy.”

“That’s good,” Kara rubbed her back, curling deeper into her arms under the blanket, “You deserve to be happy.”

That warmed Morgana’s chest in a way she thought she should be familiar but it always surprised her how much Kara easily made her smile. “You too. That’s why I will try to make this work.”

Kara shifted to pull back, her eyes locked with Morgana’s. She gently cupped the Priestess’ face, “I’m looking forward to the day you can be in the same room with the King and you two won’t fight.”

Morgana chuckled at the image. It was odd to think Arthur would keep his sword sheathed with her around, or any of his Knights wouldn’t charge right at her. Not that she was threatened at all. Even if Emrys joined them.

“I haven’t told you about Emrys, have I?” she started, thinking it was the right time for Kara to learn about the thing that had been haunting her all those years.

“No, you haven’t. Who is that?”

“My arch enemy,” Morgana answered, almost snickered at how silly it sounded, “we are destined to fight each other.”

Kara frowned in thinking. “Mordred said Emrys was Merlin. Do you believe him?”

Morgan sighed because she didn’t know if she should put faith in Mordred again. Ever since the boy appeared in Cagamoux, she hadn’t put him under watch but also hadn’t fully considered him as one of her people. His motive was unclear, besides raging down on Camelot just like how she wanted many years ago. He had seemed pretty sure about going against her in that mine where he stabbed her from behind and served Arthur. Something had happened and changed his mind.

Until she found out what the reason was, Mordred was still not an ally.

“I believe his information but if you think I trust him, I do not.” Morgana rolled onto her back, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest, “I don’t know what to do with him, Kara. He’s a mystery.”

A long pause took place before Kara replied, “You still care about him.”

Morgana smiled sadly, “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I will not. And what about Emrys? Do you think he will want the truce? And the King?”

It was also Morgana’s concern if the truce was to be made. Would Emrys stay down? Would Emrys provoke her? Would Emrys confront her? She couldn’t know and that was why she had a plan.

“I’ll ask him,” she said, waiting for Kara’s response.

“Wait, what? How do you do that?” Kara sat up, gazing down at her.

“Scrying,” Morgana sat up as well and grabbed the hand mirror on the chamber counter, “Look, I’ll show you.”

Kara stared at the mirror attentively, waiting. Morgana mumbled a spell, feeling magic flowing out into the mirror. The reflection turned from their faces to Aithusa’s face. Hearing the surprised gasp, she smirked and let her lover hold the mirror.

“Is that really her?” Kara asked, gawking in awe, “Right now?”

Morgana nodded in pride and clicked her tongue, “I can't do much with a simple mirror. To scry effectively, I need a magic crystal. With it, I can even send messages.”

“You’re going to discuss the truce with scrying?” Kara smiled in an adorable confused way, “With Emrys?”

“Emrys and Arthur,” she added.

“But Arthur hates magic.”

“That’s why Emrys has to convince him that the truce is a good idea,” Morgana said, recalling what Gwen had told her in the morning, “If he was the King his wife believed him to be, then maybe peace isn’t out of our reach.”

She laid back down and gestured Kara to lay down with her. The blonde pulled her into her arms and Morgana quickly settled her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. It was a safe place, _her_ safe place and she wouldn’t give this up.

“I’m proud of you, my lady,” she heard Kara’s whisper and smiled.

Morgana lifted her chin and faced her lover. A wave of pride and happiness washed over her. She felt so full, for the first time in forever, that she could have peace in her mind, a person to share that peace with and a chance to bring that peace to others.

“I have to do something so you would stay with me, darling,” she teased, hinting some hope of a lifelong with Kara by her side. The world was still not safe for either of them, no matter how much she wanted to courtly devote herself to Kara, it wasn’t time yet. And there might be a chance that Kara would refuse.

“I would always stay with you,” Kara crouched down to kiss her. It was a chaste and innocent brush on the lips. “As long as you still want me.”

Morgana smirked, cheekily asked, “What if I’m getting selfish and want you to be with me forever?”

Kara’s cheeks brightened up into a lovely scarlet cloud under her skin. Fumbling with the hem of the blanket, the blonde shyly replied, “Um… then I'm getting selfish too. Is that fine?”

The High Priestess didn't expect her tease to be responded so honestly but that didn't fade away from her joy of knowing that Kara didn't mind to spend her life with her. She, Morgana Pendragon, who was seen as evil and terror, had found someone who saw it all, feared nothing and didn't shudder away from all the darkness she had inside. Being with Kara, she felt like her soul had stopped searching for that inner peace she always desired.

“When the truce is completed, we can be selfish together,” she picked Kara’s hand up and kissed the knuckles lovingly, “prophecy be damned.”

“When the truce is completed, there would be no war. Prophecy be damned,” Kara repeated, resting her head against Morgana’s.

 

___________________

 

 

Merlin sat quietly in the Crystal Cave, frowning. He had been trying to scry for Gwen’s location but nothing showed up and he dreaded the thought that Morgana had done the worst. Taking a break, he laid down on the cold ground to catch his breath. His skills were getting better but he knew that he still didn’t stand a chance against Morgana right now.

Ever since Mordred disappeared with Aithusa, every ounce of hope inside Merlin nearly left. They had nothing to bargain with Morgana anymore and soon, Arthur would have to do what Morgana wanted: giving her Sarrum.

Scrying should work.

He closed his eyes, resting. Something rumbled in the Earth, shaking him. Merlin sat up and touched a nearby crystal, feeling the powerful thunder of magic running inside. This kind of force was huge and incredible, must be coming from a powerful being.

He steadied himself, prepared for what to come. The entire Crystal Cave glowed up in an orange light, an echoing voice rang across the spiky roof.

“Emrys.”

He looked around to find the source of the voice but found none. Cautiously asked back, Merlin awaited what came next, “Who are you?”

“You must be in the Crystal Cave, too many of them would ruin the sound. Stand close to one crystal piece,” the voice said again, this time less echoing and Merlin could make it out as a female voice. A person appeared in his mind.

“Morgana?” he startled himself with the name. Morgana’s face appeared on the closest crystal so he stood in front of it, “you scry for me.”

“It took a while,” the Priestess said, chuckling darkly. Her glowing eyes bored into his mind, imprinting the image of danger.

Then Merlin remembered the first word he heard from Morgana and got defensive. “You called me Emrys.”

The smile was wiped out on Morgana’s face, the familiar sneer took place instead. “You think you can keep this dirty little secret away from me forever?”

A drop of cold sweat ran down his spines. She knew. Morgana knew. The only thing that had protected him from her, from getting exposed, was no longer a choice. This was it, his doom.

“How?” he grunted.

“It doesn't matter. I know who you are now, you don't know how easy it is for me to destroy you,” Morgana said casually, narrowing her glare at him. On the contrary of what he had expected, she didn't seem angry or pissed but upset.

Why would she be upset?

“What are you waiting for? Destroy me,” Merlin replied, not trying to be hostile. He was so tired of running and when Morgana found out, though he was now in danger, he felt less stressed and even a little relieved.

Morgana didn't reply immediately as if she didn't expect to hear that from him. They stayed quiet for nearly a minute before Merlin heard Morgana’s response. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About you having magic. You did see how I struggled with being a magical one inside Uther’s castle yet you never told me. Why?”

The last word rang in his ears, not as a scary scold but as a beg. Somehow he felt like talking to him wasn't the evil Morgana he had gotten used to fighting with but the kind and nice Morgana who used to love the flowers he brought. But that thought flew away when Morgana continued, not waiting for an answer, “I want to speak to Arthur.”

Merlin sighed when he thought about the King. “You can't force him to hand Sarrum to you, Morgana. Camelot would be in danger.”

The High Priestess let out a sinister chuckle and smirked, “Why do I have to care about people who would put me and my people's head on a pike if they had the chance?”

Merlin frowned at her. “You really don't care about them and you want to rule Camelot?”

The smirk faded away on her lips. “Camelot is rightfully mine. If you don't want to see Gwen’s head, do not attempt to provoke me.”

Merlin had to give in because Gwen’s life was in her hands. He swallowed and said, “What do you want to speak to Arthur about?”

“A truce.”

The word had taken him aback. “Pardon? A truce?”

Morgana looked away, seemingly unimpressed. “You heard me. Get him here alone with you tomorrow night and maybe you would see your Queen soon.”

The image of the High Priestess disappeared before Merlin had any chance to say something. The young warlock stood still in the Crystal Cave, bewildered of what just happened. Morgana Pendragon, the great enemy of Camelot, had just given an option besides war. He wanted to know what changed her mind. After years of fighting her way back to the throne, she finally gave up?

Now wasn't time for that. Merlin needed to bring Arthur here.

But how? How could he explain this without revealing his secret? The secret that was busted by his greatest enemy? What if this was a trap? What if Morgana had something in her sleeves and just waited until he bit the bait?

Many speculations came up in his mind as he rode the horse back to the castle. Only one positive scenario existed among them.

What if Morgana was telling the truth? That she didn’t have any trap and actually wanted peace? Truce?

Morgana had too many advantages right now. She had Gwen, her location was unknown, she knew who he was and her powers were overwhelming. Logically, she would have marched her army to Camelot’s gate by now. She didn’t. She gave Arthur a choice to hand over Sarrum and when it wasn’t happening, she didn’t press. What was going on?

And how was he supposed to bring Arthur to the cave?

_Maybe it’s time to reveal my secret._

Merlin shook his head to get rid of that thought. He had been hiding the secret for so long, he didn’t want to think what would happen if he told Arthur now. The trust, the friendship he had with Arthur, would it stand through this?

Merlin was considered as his friend, his comrade in battles against magical beings. Arthur would feel betrayed, cheated, lied to. He could treat Merlin like one of those evil magic users they always fought against.

He could treat Merlin like Morgana.

 

_‘You did see how I struggled with being a magical one inside Uther’s castle yet you never told me. Why?’_

 

He was insecure and afraid now. Morgana must have felt so then. And Morgana had no one to consult besides Morgause. During that one year that she had been taken by Morgause, it was obvious that Morgana would be affected by Morgause’s ideal path.

It was his fault, leaving her vulnerable and scared. He could have shared the secret with her to make her feel safe and understood, instead he listened to Gaius and left her in the dark, then darkness consumed her.

Morgana becoming evil was his fault.

Merlin felt sick. He thought he had done good deeds for Camelot, for Arthur’s future kingdom but all of his obvious wrongdoings was about Morgana. He pushed her away, betrayed her trust.

What ‘Greatest Warlock ever walked the Earth’?

He was nothing close to that title.

He could try to now.

He had never placed faith in Morgana, but he had done it in Arthur.

Perhaps he should stop playing safe this one time. Perhaps Morgana was trying to do a good thing. Perhaps Merlin should stop trying to sway the fate. If he was to fight her, he needed to be courageous and came clean.

The Prophecy was still in the back of his mind like a reminder of doom. It couldn’t happen if there was a truce to keep the peace, right?

Maybe his friendship with Arthur must be made and then sacrificed for the sake of the kingdom. He dreaded at the thought. Merlin needed to really have faith this time.

 

______________________

 

 

Morgana was lying in her chamber, lazily watching as Kara combing her hair. It had been a quiet day in Cagamoux, with everyone doing their jobs as Morgana delivered Emrys the message. She didn’t want to actually talk to him about the past, yet it flew out unexpectedly. She didn’t want to remind herself of his betrayal, she had grown past that because she accepted this life as it was and thanked for it, she had met Kara.

Looking at his face when she asked him why he didn’t tell her about the secret years ago, she found guilt and shame. That was all she needed. She didn’t need a long conversation about how and why he did it, just knowing he wasn’t proud of it was enough.

“How was your day, darling?” she asked and saw Kara’s smile through the reflection in the mirror.

“It was good. Gwen and I collected strawberries with the kids.”

“I thought you had a lesson with Cat?”

Kara placed the comb on the table and turned around with a sad smile, “She told me she was feeling unwell so I had a free day.”

Morgana sat up and leaned against the pillows, “Really? I should check up on her.”

“I told her so but she didn’t want me to bother you and I respect her wish,” Kara sighed, “I’m worried about her.”

“Don’t be,” Morgana reassured her lover, “I will make sure she’s fine.”

The blonde smiled widely. “Thank you.”

“She saved your life, darling. If anything, I owe her a lot.” Morgana gestured Kara to come to the bed. “And tell me about _‘Gwen and I’_. Should I be jealous?”

Kara gently smacked on her shoulder, making her laugh. “Stop it, it’s not that. She is genuinely a good person and I think she cares about people here. She’s the peacemaker.”

“I don’t doubt it,” she pulled Kara into her arms, “she looked very happy when I told her about the talk I had with Emrys.”

Kara was about to say something when they both heard fast knockings on the door.

“Who is it?” Kara asked.

“It’s Mordred. Is Lady Morgana in there with you, Miss Nielson?”

Morgana sat straighter and said to the young man outside the door, “I am. What’s the matter?”

“It’s Gwen, she fainted.”

Morgana and Kara hurriedly grabbed their robes and left the room, heading straight for Cat’s chamber. On the way, she questioned Mordred, “What happened?”

“I was talking to her and suddenly she fainted,” the young Druid boy answered. She didn’t miss how Mordred looked quite concerned.

They reached Cat’s chamber and Morgana knocked on the door gently, not trying to disturb Cat’s work.

“Lady Morgana?” Cat’s voice could be heard through the thick piece.

“I am. Can I come inside?”

“Yes, but only you, my Lady.”

Throwing a look over her shoulder to Kara, who was looking at her with worries, Morgana opened the door and stepped in.

Gwen was lying on the bed, unconscious.

“Do you know what happened to her?” she asked Cat with genuine concern. Gwen could be her card to victory and peace but she also thought of her as a former friend. After all, they used to care about each other a lot.

Cat took off her glasses and stood up, walked away from the bed and humbly bowed at Morgana. “I think you should see it for yourself, Lady Morgana. Please.”

Cautiously approaching the Queen, Morgana stretched out one hand and mumbled the general checking spell. Her eyes became hotter, covering Gwen into a sphere of light. When she saw what had caused Gwen to faint, the flow of magic was abruptly cut off.

She quickly turned around and stared at Cat for confirmation. The healer nodded surely.

Morgana looked at Gwen again and whispered the word that Kara had used to call her just a few minutes ago, “Peacemaker.”

 

________________

 

 

Mordred didn’t earn the trust of people here, he knew so. Everywhere he went, there would always be a cautious pair of eyes watching him. He understood why and he accepted it. He had betrayed twice and he didn’t expect to be welcomed with open arms immediately any day now.

The person who had the most reasons to distrust him was the Queen. Therefore, he wanted to be clear with her first.

She didn’t seem surprised when he told her he wanted to talk to her.

“I suppose you have your reasons to betray my husband.”

He didn’t disagree and she didn’t push for answers. The Queen was an understanding person and it hurt Mordred that they were now on the opposite sides of the war. He was mad at Arthur, yes, but Gwen had always shown her compassion to him, the boy who had tried to kill Morgana. She once told him that she knew he wasn’t proud of that and it was fine to feel so.

“The truce won’t work,” he said to her.

“You don’t know that.”

“Arthur is a hateful man, just like Uther. He would eliminate whomever he considers as a threat without giving them a chance.”

“You’re mistaken. In those years I have spent with Arthur, he has never once been a vile man like Uther. You just have to see things differently.”

Mordred wanted to tell her what it felt to lose someone you loved in the hands of someone you trusted but before he could, the Queen started losing her balance and leaned against the hall for support. He quickly carried her to the healer and got kicked out to report the news to Lady Morgana.

Now he was standing with Kara Nielson in the empty hall, waiting for an update. He stole a glance at the blonde, who looked quite worried.

“I didn’t do anything to her,” he said.

The blonde turned to him and then looked back at the door. “Why do you tell me that?”

“I have a feeling that you don’t trust me.”

The girl now faced him, crossing her arms. “No, I don’t. You betrayed Morgana once, I don’t want to let my guard down with you.”

Mordred sighed. “I don’t expect you to. But know this, I’m here to help her take back Camelot.”

Kara huffed, frowned at him. “That goes against the truce. You want to stop it, don’t you?”

“Who am I to interfere with Morgana’s doing?” he chuckled darkly, “she doesn’t trust me enough anymore.”

“So you will help the truce happen.”

“I’m not sure it would even if I help,” he sighed wistfully, “not that I would, after what Arthur has done to me.”

Mordred could tell Kara wanted to know why, judging by the way her mouth opened and closed quickly. The blonde, however, didn’t ask, only nodded. “I can imagine.”

Then he got it, Arthur must have done something awful to her or her family too. That was why she seemed pretty understanding, judging the statement she had. “What did he do to you?”

“Not to me, to Morgana,” she said sternly, “they both have done things that contribute to the conflict of this kingdom. When they lay down their swords for peace, wouldn’t that be good for everyone and themselves?”

Mordred didn’t answer that. His loss was too great to even think about letting it go. “You are naive, Miss Nielson.”

“Maybe I am,” she chuckled, not offended, “and you’re skeptical.”

“No, I am realistic. Arthur would never accept the truce even with his wife’s life,” he sneered, thinking back on his anger, “he wouldn’t sacrifice his kingdom for personal deeds.”

Kara gave him a look but she didn’t say anything.

The door to Cat’s chamber opened, cutting off the thick aura between them. Morgana stepped out and quickly closed the door, a smile on her lips.

“The truce will definitely happen, darling,” she said to Kara with undeniable affection. Then she turned to Mordred and gave him a grateful nod. “Thank you for bringing her in time.”

The Priestess and the blonde left together, got lost in their conversation while Mordred stood alone, trying to figure out what she meant or what she had seen in the Queen.

He didn’t know what to feel about the truce. He wanted to see Arthur crash and burn, he wanted Arthur to feel the pain he felt but he couldn’t hurt the Queen. He didn’t know what he was doing here, what his purpose was, what he was destined to do.

He knew one thing: Morgana didn’t want to start a war anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, writing this fic is quite complicated for me now because the climax is getting close and I don't know if I could build it right.
> 
> If you can, please leave feedback. :))


	30. What future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin discussed peace with Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been 84 years!
> 
> Good news: I'm going to solely update this fic till the end, the other ongoing fics would have to wait.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes because this is unbeta-ed
> 
> Enjoy!

Arthur patiently stood in the strange cave, one hand on the sword, ready to counter every attack and ambush possible. He had observed the place carefully because it wasn’t an easy decision for him to come here on his own, without any knights.

Looking at the other person in the cave, he frowned. In a million years had he never thought that this person, someone he considered to be a friend, a brother in arms, had lied to him about the very specific thing that had driven his half-sister away from home.

Merlin had magic.

And Merlin had been lying to him all this time.

It didn't feel like a lie, it felt like a clever play, a sly betrayal coming from one of the most truthful and trustworthy people around him. After Mordred, Arthur had been more cautious about his friends but not in a million years had he expected a truth was even worse than that.

The anger coming from letting Morgana slip past him, building with the frustration of having his wife captured right in his home had created something dark inside the King of Camelot. Arthur had been caught off guard before, but he was certainly not prepared for such betrayal.

 _“You are aware of what I would do to your kind, Merlin. Why do you tell me now?”_ He had asked the servant so when the anger subsided at the sight of his sword pointing right at Merlin’s neck. He knew that the weapon might not be able to hurt the man but he didn’t care, as long as he could express how much he hated this.

_“Because what I’m going to tell you would be much larger than just normal and magical people at war. There’s something coming and it would eradicate everything you’ve built and are trying to protect.”_

Merlin’s answer had made him laugh at first. Then, Gaius, the royal healer, had charged into the throne room and pled Arthur for mercy upon Merlin’s head.  
Another betrayal.

_“You knew. And you covered him. You deserve to die along with him, Gaius, I won’t tolerate back-stabbing acts like that, even though you were my father’s most trusted advisor.”_

_“Sire, I know I broke the law, but please listen, if this isn’t something dangerous and critical, why would Merlin and I confess now, when our lives would be in danger, My Lord?”_

_“You’re a clever man, Gaius, you could have fooled me longer but this is your mistake.”_

Arthur had tried to charge at him but a force had knocked the sword off his hand. He knew instantly that Merlin had done something and stared into the glowing eyes, gritting his teeth. _“You better kill me now, traitor, before I have another chance to put you down.”_

Merlin hadn’t attacked. Neither had Arthur. They had stood in silence for a while before the old healer spoke again.

_“Sire, we mean no harm. There is something you must know.”_

Then Arthur had let the pair show him the terrible prediction of the near future. He didn’t want to believe it, but slowly, every sign and the map of fate had shook his stance. Merlin had told him about the Prophecy and how Morgana might not find out about it yet.

_“What makes you think this could be true?”_

_“Because Emrys and Morgana are mentioned, Sire.” Gaius humbly answered, “They are destined to fight against each other from the moment they were born.”_

_“Kilgharrah told me that the condition for this prophecy to happen is when a ruler loses his faith in magic, his children would go against each other. This fight could not be avoided until one side falls.” Merlin added and Arthur glared at him._

_“Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon that has attacked this Kingdom years ago. He lied,” the King growled angrily._

_“He can’t lie to me, Arthur.” Merlin responded and Arthur immediately snapped._

_“Do not call me by my name, you filthy liar. Address me as how you’re supposed to: your Grace.”_

The King had seen the hurt in Merlin’s eyes in that moment but he had been so angry to care. The servant corrected himself and continued, _“Your Grace, Kilgharrah isn’t able to lie to me because I’m a Dragon Lord. The Last Dragon Lord.”_

_“How?”_

_“My father was the Dragon Lord who called Kilgharrah to the castle and King Uther had captured him. The father had to hide because he had magic.”_

Arthur believed it. His father was a King who would do such things like this, he had known it and it forced him to trust Merlin’s words. _“Continue.”_

_“Dragons are wise creatures, they’re in charge of keeping knowledge through time and space. More than anyone, Kilgharrah wants nothing more than seeing our Kingdom fall. If he has to tell me this, the consequences must be really severe and even he wouldn’t survive such terrible outcome.” Merlin took a deep breath and calmly added, “If we don’t try to stop this, there would be nothing to protect and fight for.”_

Arthur had thought about it. Something deep in his guts was telling him to believe Merlin once more. But it was hard, to put trust in someone who had just confessed their biggest lie.

_“Does Morgana know?” Arthur asked, squinting his eyes at the two liars in front of him._

_“We’re not certain yet but I have done something so that she wouldn’t be informed.”_

_“I have to talk to Morgana,” the King grimly said, not enjoying his own suggestion, “she’s a High Priestess, she must have known something about this, if the prophecy is real, then the war shouldn’t be something to be considered at the moment.”  
Merlin let out a relieved smile, “You trust us?”_

_“I don’t. As a King, I have to worry about any kind of threats that appears. It’s not about trust, it’s about common sense.” Arthur narrowed his eyes at the guilty faces,_

_“I would have to talk to Morgana at some point about Gwen. I think you can make that happen, is it not, Merlin?”_

So he found himself in the place Merlin called ‘Crystal Cave’. Arthur remembered the time the castle was freaking out over losing a piece of magical crystal, and there they were, scattering everywhere inside a random cave in the forest. Merlin was standing still in a corner, not trying to do anything.

Good.

“How does this work? How to you contact Morgana? With these crystals?” Arthur asked, his voice echoed loudly along the depth of the cave, giving him a sense that this place was even bigger than he imagined.

“Yes, your Grace. But she reached out to me first. Morgana also wants to talk to you too.” The servant answered, pointing at a spot. “That crystal is the largest, she’ll appear there.”

Arthur didn’t respond, taking in the information as given. He wanted to scold Merlin and hurt him in a way so he would feel how hurt Arthur was right now. Then he thought about Gwen and the intention subsided. Gwen’s safety and the Kingdom’s future were more important than this.

Suddenly, the giant crystal piece glowed and the others were blinking, creating a mirage of the sun shining on a water surface. The King squinted his eyes a little to make something out of the brightness surrounding him.

“Brother.” A deep and loud voice startled him. Arthur quickly grabbed the handle of his sword and looked around before realizing the sound came from the giant crystal piece. Morgana’s face slowly emerged in the reflection with a smirk.

“Morgana,” he gritted but letting go of the sword. “Where is my wife?”

His half-sister chuckled darkly, crossing her arms and leaning backwards. It seemed like she was sitting on a chair wherever she was. “Now, now, that’s rude. Where are your manners?”

Arthur wanted to snap back with something but he knew better. Morgana had told Merlin, or Emrys (he was explained about the whole identity concept and understood a bit), that she wanted to talk about a truce. It made him believe that Morgana might know about the so-called Prophecy of Apocalypse and was planning on something big.

“You want to talk about a truce, sister, at least prove your good intention first,” he spread his hands, showing cooperation, “I came in peace.”

The amused look on Morgana’s face softened. She turned her face at Merlin, standing a few feet apart from Arthur, “You did what I asked this time, I’m surprised, Emrys.”

“Yes,” Merlin replied with a neutral tone. It looked like he didn’t want to step in much. “I hope you’ll do your part.”

Morgana lifted her chin with a smirk. “Of course.”

The next thing Arthur saw was Gwen, lying on a bed, presumably sleeping. “Gwen! It’s me, Arthur! Do you hear me?”

“Shh…” Morgana scolded with a frown as the image returned to show her face, “she’s resting you idiot.”

“Where is she? Why does she need to rest?” he asked, huffing.

“She isn’t hurt, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Morgana tilted her head, “and I have a news for you, brother.”

“What is it?” the King frowned.

“She’s carrying your blood.”

He gasped and caught Merlin’s gasp as well. They shared a look and immediately asked, “What?”

Morgana’s eyebrows lowered, creating an annoyed look. “She’s pregnant, dull-heads.”

“H-how did that happen?” Arthur muttered.

Now Morgana’s eyes opened wide in shock. “You did _not_ just ask me that.”

Arthur glared at Merlin, who was covering his mouth to shield the chuckle, then back at Morgana, “Not that. I was trying to ask how do you know?”

“Magic, of course, but that’s not the point. Congratulation, young father,” Morgana smirked, “now, we’re talking about the truce.”

Arthur knew that Morgana might lie but considering the situation, he didn’t find any solid reason for her to lie now. She had Gwen, her location was unknown and Arthur needed to discuss about the prophecy. He nodded and said, “I agree. We need to think about the greater good rather than the battle between us.”

“Impressive. I thought you would whine and demand your wife back.” Morgana commented without a hint of sarcasm. “You’ve changed, Arthur.”

“As a King, there’s nothing more important than safety of the people I’ve pledged to protect.”

A smile painted on Morgana’s face. “Agree. You protect your people, I protect mine. That means war cannot happen.”

Arthur hummed. “Good to hear. What do you suggest that should be done first?”  
Morgana’s hands placed together, the fingertips touched, forming a thinking pose. 

“What I’ve been fighting for in the first place: equality.”

Arthur turned to give Merlin a look. The servant now spoke, “Between magical and non-magical being?”

“Absolutely. The very root of this conflict was how Uther always saw us as evil and uncontrollable. It has caused fear and doubt among people and led to discrimination,” Morgana’s smirk melted into an angry look, “It drove people against their families, friends and allies.”

Arthur gulped. He felt like Morgana was aiming that statement at him. For many years, he had tried to find the reason behind Morgana’s betrayal and always blamed her for not being loyal to her own family and friends. But right now, Morgana was proving that maybe the problem wasn’t her but it was in the way their world had been formed under their father’s hands. He looked down as if the guilt had caught up to him. “I’m sorry.”

When he lifted his head to stare at Morgana, who was meeting his eyes with no anger or blame, just something vulnerable and hurt. The smirk appeared again, though seemed less sharp. “Don’t just talk, do. Secondly, your alliance with Sarrum: end it.”

Arthur frowned and took a deep breath, “Why? Do you want him?”

Morgana’s eyes turned darker as if he had touched something vicious inside the High Priestess. “More than anyone, I want his head on a spike, but that’s not what I’m aiming now. Sarrum has always been an enemy to the Camelot. He has captured and tortured Aithusa and me because we are magical. If you want to apply equality upon Camelot, the alliance would stand in the way. Sarrum would protest it as hard as possible and he’s a vile man, he would play dirty.”

Arthur had to admit Morgana had a point. “It makes sense. What about Gwen?”

“I will bring her back to you as soon as you keep your word about Sarrum. Kick him out of your soil before I return, or else I will have his head.” Morgana sounded serious enough to send chills down Arthur’s spines. “Any question?”

He crossed his arms and lowered his voice, “Have you heard about Prophecy of Apocalypse?”

Morgana’s eyes widened, then narrowed at him. “What do you know about it?”

“Merlin told me.” He turned to the servant, cautious. “I still don't fully believe it at the moment but the future of this Kingdom and probably the world might be at risk. I can't take that risk.”

Merlin sighed and nodded.

“Tell me what you know, Emrys,” Morgana demanded, “did it have anything to do with the ritual of Blessing?”

Arthur caught how Merlin’s eyes grew large and couldn’t help figuring out on his own why. The poem about the prophecy.

A worried look flashed across Merlin’s face before he proceeded to deliver the poem to the High Priestess. The air sunk uncomfortably because Morgana stayed scarily quiet after Merlin had done.

“Well?” Arthur tipped, hoping either Morgana or Merlin provided some news. “What do you think?”

“There would be a fight,” Merlin started, crossing his arms, “Between Morgana and I.”

“That part is clear. The second is Blessing, I know what is it,” Morgana added, “Where I am right now is protected by that Blessing. And it’s the second. My sister, Morgause, used to cast it once.”

“ _‘Once the second Blessing is down’_ ,” Arthur mumbled.

“It is,” Morgana frowned,” not entirely, but it’s not a whole.”

“Even so, it’s just one part of the start,” Merlin reminded them, “ _‘And the keys holding the peace are tainted’_. That’s the other part. I tried to figure out what are these _‘keys’_.”

A gleam of brilliance and joy glowed in Morgana’s sharp eyes. “I think I know.”

“What?” Arthur quickly asked.

“Gwen,” Morgana confidently answered only to be opposed by Merlin.

“No, it can’t be. Gwen is just one person. We’re talking about ‘keys’, plural.”

“Exactly. And I didn’t mean her, I mean what she’s holding.”

The realization dawn on Arthur. Tears was blurring his eyes. “S-she’s having twins…”

A moment of silence kept them together, thinking hard. Merlin let out a sigh of relieved. “That’s right. The Queen is holding the keys of peace. Once she’s returned to Camelot safe and sound, peace would be protected.”

Arthur barely noticed anything else discussed between Merlin and Morgana after that. As a mighty King and a Knight of The Round Table, the idea of being a father had shook him to the core and brought him to his knees. Since forever, Arthur had always imagined one day, when he was older, he would teach his children, boys and girls about swordman skills, about the world, the beauty and danger of it and the mysteries they need to know. His father had been a brutal man, and Arthur wanted to change that for his own children. He would love them, be strict to them but never too much.

“Brother, are you well?” Morgana’s voice turned his head toward her. His vision was blurred horribly but he still caught a sympathetic look in the High Priestess’ eyes.

“I-I’m...going to be a father,” the young King of Camelot stuttered, not caring how he looked right now in front of the Kingdom’s greatest enemy and an incredible liar. To him right now, he was crying in front of his half-sister and one of his best friends.

“Arthur…” Merlin stepped to him and he pulled the slim man into a bone-crushing hug of share, leaving behind the heartache and disappointment.

He was going to be a father.

The mirage of Morgana Pendragon silently turned away. She didn’t want anyone, especially Emrys, to catch the rare tear born from the lingering bond she always had with her half-brother when she saw how happy he was.  
If this peace was protected, maybe one day she would be this happy too.

 

________________

 

“How is Gwen?”

Kara looked up and smiled at her beloved lover, who had just returned from her study. She knew that Morgana had spent her time there to contact Emrys and King Arthur and nobody had allowed to disturb her business. The entire day had been stressful in Cagamoux because everybody knew what was happening right now.

No more war.

The idea of peace had been planted and spread widely in the past few days, right after Morgana had found out about the Queen’s pregnancy. Kara had been assigned by Cat to take care of Gwen and that meant being with her all day, making constant check and reporting to Cat every abnormal signs. It was fortunate that Gwen was a strong woman and the babies were very healthy.

When Cat informed the Queen about the pregnancy, Gwen seemed incredibly happy and she was practically glowing when Morgana told her that she was willing to create peace for her nephews and nieces. Kara couldn’t describe how thrilled she had been, knowing that as Morgana had officially chosen peace over war.

“She’s perfect, Morgana. S-she’s happy and well. The babies are growing strong,” Kara waited until Morgana had changed into her sleeping gown to wrap her arms around the Priestess’ neck lovingly, “How did the King receive the news?”

Morgana turned around and placed her hands attentively on Kara’s hips. “He was… surprised. Happy.” A joyful laugh escaped Morgana’s lips. “And utterly confused. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so disoriented and clueless.”

Kara burst out laughing along and followed Morgana’s lead to their bed. “Well, I think parenthood is quite confusing. I don’t know how people do that. It’s understandable that he’s overwhelmed.”

Morgana hummed, pushing Kara down on the mattress. Their hands found their places on each other’s body. The blonde giggled when she felt warm hands caressing her thighs and lower back. Her lover was in need of some relaxation again.

“Kara, darling…” She sealed her lips with hers, bringing the woman down with her.

They had stayed in the bed for a long while, naked and wrapped by each other. Kara’s eyes closed, she was in Morgana’s arms, feeling the soft movements of the High Priestess on her hair.

They had this.

Peace was close.

“There’s something I want to talk about, Kara,” Morgana said and Kara looked up and her, snuggling closer and earned some giggles. “Now, now, behave,” the black-haired woman scolded half-heartedly, pulling Kara into a tighter squeeze and let go.

“Of course, my Lady, anything you want,” Kara answered, grinning.

The smile fell on Morgana’s lips. “Today, when I told Arthur that he was going to be a father, he was ridiculously happy. It makes me think about Arthur and Gwen, you know?”

“Yes?”

“They’re together, in love and married. Putting the thrones aside, they’re just two people who found each other,” Morgana’s eyes darted away, as if she was uncomfortable looking right at Kara. “They’re happy.”

She raised one hand and cupped Morgana’s cheek, turning her face back at her, a gentle smile was sent to her lover. “They are. We are happy too.”

“Yes, we are,” Morgana admitted and suddenly blushed. “What am I saying? I’m being silly. Just forget it.”

“Now, now, behave,” Kara repeated Morgana with a stern voice, “I know you, Morgana, you want to tell something, don’t you?”

The green eyes lingered at Kara’s face for a moment before they blinked as Morgana spluttered, “I’m jealous.”

Kara squinted her eyes, “Of Arthur and Gwen?”

Morgana gulped visibly, “Yes. That sounds pathetic.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Kara quickly opposed, leaned over to kiss Morgana’s cheek, “That’s not pathetic at all. That’s adorable!”

Morgana softly pushed Kara a little and sat up a bit, seemingly annoyed. “No, Kara. You don’t understand. I’m not jealous of them being happy…”

Kara paused and thought. Then she realized the truth and felt a bit embarrassed herself. “You’re jealous of their children.”

Morgana sighed and grabbed Kara’s hands, her face was full of something painful. “The twins are their future. I-I can’t give you that future.” Tears began to dwell in her gorgeous eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Kara wiped her tears and pulled Morgana into a hug. “It’s not important. To be frank, I haven’t really thought about children. So don’t beat yourself up.”

Morgana leaned back, the blush grew bright on her cheeks. “Don’t be scared but I have thought about that.”

“You have?” Kara smiled knowingly, “Since when?”

“Since I realized I wouldn’t have any future without you.” A calm and sad smile slowly grew on Morgana’s full lips.

Kara tilted her head, grinning from ear to ear. “Are you asking me to marry you, my Lady?”

Morgana’s lips shut, her eyes shifted from left to right suspiciously, getting suddenly shy. “Not officially…”

Now it was Kara’s turn to be shy. She gasped out loud when her tease actually was real to Morgana. “I-I…”

“You don’t need to answer,” Morgana scratched her neck, “I need to do something first before I officially ask for your hand.”

Kara leaned forward and kissed the flustered Priestess, a rare image from her that nearly nobody could see. She didn’t just kiss Morgana’s lips, she kissed her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, everywhere. The heartbeat was trying to break her chest because one little human heart could not hold this much joy, honor and happiness at once. Kara might die of being too happy.

“Oh, Morgana, do what you must. But know this, I can’t imagine another future without you, either.”

“Are you certain of your words?” Morgana seriously asked, her hands reached for Kara’s face, trembling as they warmed up Kara’s skin. “Once I have you, I won’t ever let you go, my darling.”

Kara kissed Morgana again, this time slowly and taking her time. She waited until the Priestess opened her mouth to tilt her head and patiently pushed forwards, working her way into the warm and wet area between Morgana’s teeth, twisting their tongues together. She craned further, leading Morgana back onto the mattress, her hands roamed along the woman’s side, earning a moan.

Lifting her legs, one by one, she settled herself between Morgana’s warm legs, pulling the blanket to cover them both. Kara sensed her lover’s hands slowly reaching for her inner thighs, squeezing a bit, kicking out a laughter from her.  
Kara pulled back a bit and stared into Morgana’s eyes. “You would never have to worry about that. I’m always be with you.”

Both of the woman smiled, drowning in their bliss of a full and light feeling that the future was bright and they would make it.

They hadn’t known that, to achieve the greatest gain, they would have to go through the biggest pain.

 

____________

 

The candle light in the guest’s room wavered a little as the old man slammed his hand on the table. “He dares to do that to me?” Sarrum gritted in anger. “Going behind my back to make a deal with the Witch, Arthur Pendragon is a snake!”

The spy shrunk himself in front of Sarrum’s wrath but still tried to make him feel better, “My Lord, if you leave Camelot, the Witch wouldn’t try for your head. Please.”

“You moron! I’m a King! Nobody tells me what to do!” Sarrum’s face got redder, the veins started popping on his forehead, scaring the spy. “I will have Arthur’s head!”

“My Lord, Arthur’s servant is a magical boy, he wouldn’t let anyone near him.”  
The old King growled, frowning. “You’re right. Now the scum King of Camelot has magic to protect him. I need to find another way to take vengeance.”

“Sire, maybe it’s not a good time to plot against Arthur and Camelot now. I heard that there’s something terrible about to happen to Camelot, I suggest you should flee as soon as possible.”

“How bad?”

“They called it a prophecy, and the children the Queen is carrying are the keys to not let that happen.”

Sarrum scratched his chin in thoughts. The spy could imagine the wheels were spinning in his wicked mind. Finally, Sarrum spoke with a scary smirk on his face, “You say Morgana would bring the Queen back after I go, correct?”

“That’s what she said, yes Sire.”

“Then I shall lay low first, shall I not?”

The spy felt scared, genuinely scared of his King.

Outside the tent, where no light could reach, Jack was slowly retreating from pressing his ear against the wall. He had been spying on Sarrum for a long time, waiting to see any kind of betrayal the old King would perform on Camelot. He was right, Sarrum had never had good intentions.

But the new information had left Jack surprised, even when he had returned to the guarding spot. Morgana wanted to make peace? He hadn’t seen that coming. And the Queen was pregnant with the King’s children. Judging by the way Sarrum talked to his spy, Jack had a bad feeling for the Queen when she returned.

He wanted to tell the King but would he believed him, a common Knight in training?

He had been laying low and now he was certain that the Queen would be Sarrum’s target. He needed to do his job, as a future Knight, to protect the weak, the vulnerable and the needed. It would be reckless, indeed, but this could be his chance to meet Morgana and confront her about the time she had spent at the village and what had happened after he left.

If peace was what she was going for, then Jack deserved an explanation for everyone’s life.

His family and friends deserved to be remembered.

Kara deserved to be remembered.

And Jack wouldn’t let Morgana forget about them, even in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


End file.
